Verbunden
by Inner-me-is-chaos
Summary: Sakura bekommt von Tsunade die Mission, ein wichtiges Papier zu besorgen. Eine Top Secret S-Rank Mission. Doch woher hätten die beiden Frauen wissen sollen, dass der Leader der Akatsuki genau den selben Auftrag an Itachi Uchiha vergeben hat? ItaSaku
1. Prolog: Die Mission

Prolog: Die Mission

-------------------

Da stand sie nun.

In dem Büro der Hokage.

Schon wieder.

Sakura kam gerade mit ihrem Anbu Team aus der Nähe von Suna-Gakure und das Blonde Dorfoberhaupt hatte schon wieder eine Mission für sie. Tsunade lies ihr in letzter Zeit keine 10 Minuten zum Ausruhen. Nicht, dass die Haruno etwas besseres mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen hätte – sie hing ansonsten nur ihren Gedanken nach und versuchte ihre Freunde so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren - , aber der Gedanke, dass die das Büro ihrer Chefin öfters zu sehen bekam, als die Dusche bei ihr daheim nagte an ihr.

Yuugao Uzuki und ihre anderen Kameraden hatten den Raum gerade erst verlassen und man hörte die Tür klicken, als sie ins schloss fiel. „Ich denke, dass meine nächste Mission eine Einzelmission ist, wenn sie die anderen schon wegschicken. Also, was haben sie für mich?", fragte die rosahaarige Kunoichi und verschränkte gelangweilt die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren gemausert und fast ununterbrochen trainiert, weshalb sie eigentlich jede Art von Arbeit erwarten konnte: Mord, Begleitschutz für einen Feudalherren, Verhindern eines Kleinkrieges in den kleineren Ländern und was

sonst nicht noch alles möglich war.

Die Hokage atmete tief durch und stand dann von ihrem Chefsessel auf, um sich mit dem Rücken zu Sakura vor die Fensterfront ihres Büros zu stellen. „Ich möchte dass du dir einer Sache bewusst bist, bevor ich dir deinen Auftrag erkläre: Deine Mission ist eine der wichtigsten Missionen, die ich je vergeben habe. Der Erfolg oder nicht Erfolg dieser Mission kann über das Schicksal von Konoha entscheiden." Neugier war geweckt. Endlich würde sich mal etwas großes Ereignen und sie aus ihrem Alltagstrott herausholen... Wenn man das Dasein als Anbu als Alltag bezeichnen konnte.

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte die Haruno und stellte sich richtig hin, als die Hokage sich zu ihr drehte. Die Frau kam um ihren Tisch herum um sich dann an ihn zu legen. Sich mit ihren Untergebenen auf eine Augenhöhe zu begeben war etwas, was Tsunade nur bei Sakura tat. „Es geht um ein wichtiges Papier....", fing die Frau an, wurde jedoch von einem künstlichen Kichern von Sakura unterbrochen.

„Was ist daran so lustig?!"

„Jetzt sagen sie nicht, dass es um einen ihrer Schuldscheine geht.", meinte Sakura trocken. Sie schluckte, als sie das böse Funkeln in Tsunades Augen sah. „Sakura, diese Mission ist ernst. Das Dokument, das du mir besorgen sollt enthält wichtige Informationen und könnte zur Zerstörung unseres Dorfes führen, wenn es in die falschen Hände gerät!" Die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören und unterstrich, dass es sich wirklich nicht um einen Witz handelte. „Entschuldigen sie."

Die Hokage seufzte und strich sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich habe das genannte Dokument das letzte mal gesehen, als ich es meiner Meisterin zur Aufbewahrung gegeben habe. Ich würde sie ja fragen, ob sie es mir geben könnte, nur ist sie leider vor einigen Jahren an Altersschwäche gestorben. Sie hat es nie bei sich getragen, sondern irgendwo versteckt, wo es niemand finden sollte, weshalb ich dir nur grobe Informationen geben kann, wo ich diese Schriftrolle vermute."

Tsunade stieß sich vom Tisch ab und ging zu Shizune, die wie immer vor einem der Regale im Zimmer stand und nahm ihr eine kleine Schriftrolle ab. Sie ging zurück zu ihrer anderen Schülerin und drückte ihr den Gegenstand in die ausgestreckte Hand. „Hier drin habe ich alles niedergeschrieben, was ich weiß. Es sind ein paar Orte niedergeschrieben, wo ich sie vermute und einige, wo du nach weiteren Informationen suchen kannst."

Sakura überflog das Schriftstück kurz, bevor sie nickte und es einsteckte. „Noch etwas Sakura: Du darfst dir nicht ansehen, was in der Schriftrolle geschrieben steht, verstanden? Ich möchte außerdem, dass du sie sofort, nachdem du sie gefunden hast hierher bringst, damit ich sie zerstören kann. Niemand soll dieses Dokument gegen uns verwenden können, deshalb musst du alles dafür tun, dass es nicht in die falschen Hände gerät. Du bekommst so viel Zeit für diese Mission, wie du brauchst, aber du musst mit dieser Schriftrolle hier wieder antanzen, verstanden?"

Die Haruno nickte. Egal was da drin stand, es musste wirklich ungeheuer wichtig sein. „Eine Frage Tsunade-sama: wann soll meine Mission beginnen?" Die Hokage hatte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel niedergelassen, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgesetzte und den Kopf auf den Handrücken abgelegt. „Am besten Sofort." Sakura nickte.

Sie verbeugte sich, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Büro verließ. Dass ihre Meisterin ihr noch „Pass auf dich auf!", hinterher gerufen hatte, hatte die Kunoichi nicht mehr gehört.

- - - - - - - - - -

Derweil sah die Situation im Versteck der Akatsuki nicht sehr viel anders aus. Man hatte sich in der altbekannten Höhle versammelt (man hatte sie nach dem Kampf zwischen Sakura und Sasori wieder hergerichtet) und wartete auf die Anweisungen des Leaders. Der alte Versammlungsraum war von Sakura im Kampf gegen Sasori eingeschlagen worden, weshalb die Organisation ihren Treffpunkt zum versiegeln der Bijuus verlegt hatten. Es sah alles genauso aus, wie in der alten Höhle und wieder einmal war der Großteil der Akatsuki durch Hologramme vertreten. Allein Itachi und Kisame waren wirklich da.

Und das würden sie nicht mehr lange sein, denn die Sitzung neigte sich dem Ende zu.

"Haben sie dann noch Anforderungen an uns, oder dürfen wir gehen?",fragte der Schatten des Explosionsexperten Deidara. Das Hologramm Peins nickte und gab ein Zeichen. Die ersten Schatten verschwanden, bis nur noch Itachi, Kisame, Konan und der Leader selbst übrig waren. Der blauhäutige Kiri-Nin drehte sich dem Höhleneingang zu um mit seinem Partner zu verschwinden, da wurde er

aufgehalten. "Wartet noch ihr zwei. Ich habe etwas mit euch zu bereden.", hallte die Stimme ihres Chefs etwas undeutlich durch den Raum.

"Ja, Leader-Sama?", fragte Itachi. Er hatte sich noch kein Stückchen bewegt. Mit seinen Sharingan hatte er an der Körperhaltung seines Gegenübers gemerkt, dass er noch etwas wollte. "Kisame, du wirst in der nächsten Zeit mit Tobi ein Team bilden.", erklärte der Schatten ohne groß um den Brei herum zu reden. Kisame hasste diesen kleinen Spinner, doch er kannte seinen Auftragsgeber, weshalb er seine Fassung behielt und ruhig blieb. Es konnte böse enden, wenn man Pain wiedersprach. Doch eine Frage brannte ihm auf den Lippen und die konnte und wollte er nicht unterdrücken.

"Warum?"

"Itachi-san wird eine Einzelmission bekommen.", erklärte das einzige weibliche Mitglied der Killerorganisation für Pein. Das sollte dem Haimenschen als Antwort genügen. Er war nun nicht mehr erwünscht wie ihm eine flüchtige Handbewegung Konans in Richtung Ausgang zeigte. Der Haifischmann verstand und verließ die drei Gestalten.

"Was ist das für eine Mission, die ihr mir geben wollt, Leader-Sama?" Der Angesprochene warf Konan einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte. Keine Sekunde später fing die Frau an zu erklären:

"Du musst für Pein ein wichtiges Dokument besorgen. Dieses Dokument könnte uns einige Vorteile verschaffen und Pein-sama denkt, dass du der Richtige für diese Aufgabe bist."

Der Uchiha verzog keine Miene sondern schaute die Frau mit seinem kühlen Blick an. "Es ist dir verboten dir den Inhalt dieses Dokumentes anzusehen. Das Dokument ist sehr wichtig für uns, also raten wir dir, die Aufgabe auch ja zu erfüllen. Du bekommst ein Jahr Zeit. Hier drin steht alles, was du wissen musst." Die Blauhaarige holte eine Schriftrolle aus ihrem Mantel und warf sie dem Uchiha zu. Mit Leichtigkeit fing er den Gegenstand auf und steckte ihn, ohne

einen weiteren Blick in eine Innentasche seines Mantels.

"Noch Fragen?", kam es nun von Pein. Sein Ton zeigte jedoch, dass diese Frage eher aus Höflichkeit von ihm gestellt wurde, als zum Nutzen Itachis. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste das und blickte ihn aus emotionslosen Augen an.

„Nein."

"Gut, dann geh jetzt." Der Uchiha verbeugte sich, bevor die Hologramme seines Vorgesetzten und dessen rechter Hand mit einem Flackern verschwanden. Kurze Zeit später war der Schwarzhaarige von seiner Fingerspitze der Felsen Statue gesprungen, worauf sie wieder im Boden versank und er den Weg nach draußen anging. Seinen Ohren zuliebe wäre er besser noch ein paar Sekunden länger in der Höhle geblieben und hätte gewartet, bis der Wutanfall seines blauen Kollegen ausgeklungen war.

"WIE KONNTE ER MIR DAS NUR ANTUN?", schrie Kisame vor dem Eingang rum. Ein Wunder, dass man seine Beschwerden nicht schon früher gehört hatte...

Ich hoffe euch hat der Prolog gefallen und regt zum weiterlesen an ;)


	2. Kapitel 01: Wenn zwei sich streiten

Seit Tagen schon bewegte sich eine rosahaarige Kunoichi durch den Wald. Mit jedem Schritt brachte sie eine Strecke von 5 Metern hinter sich. Kein Wunder, wenn man mit Sprüngen über die Bäume hechtet...

_°Mensch ist das langweilig!°_, dachte sie sich und fixierte den Weg vor sich. Bis zu der Stelle, die in ihren Informationen beschrieben worden war, waren es nur noch ein paar Kilometer und sie hatte noch keinen Anständigen Kampf hinter sich. Einzig und allein ein paar Räuber hatten versucht, sie aus zu rauben. _°Allein wegen meiner Haarfarbe haben sie mich unterschätzt, tse.°_, dachte sie deprimiert und achtete wieder auf den Weg.

Es war irgendwie schon klar, dass man ein Mädchen, mit Rosa Haaren nicht ernst nahm, doch spätestens an dem Anbu Tatoo, welches ihren freiliegenden Oberarm zierte, hätte man es erkennen müssen. _°Unterbelichtete Vollidioten eben.°_

Sakura hatte seit Sasuke ein ziemlich angekratztes Bild von Männern. Allein den dreien in ihrem Team vertraute sie ganz und mit Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji und Lee kam sie ganz gut klar, aber mögen tat sie keinen wirklich. Die Kunoichi war lieber unter Frauen, selbst wenn es bei denen auch ein riesiges Problem gab:  
Sie sind viel zu sprachfreudig.

Sakura hatte gerne ihre Ruhe und diese konnte sie vergessen, wenn Ino sie zum Beispiel auf der Straße traf. Dann schnatterte ihre blonde Freundin mindestens 2 Stunden lang von irgendeinem Typen, der sie in der letzten Nacht in der Disco angemacht hat, obwohl er ja total ekelhaft aussehen würde oder ähnlichem.

Sakura machte eine Drehung und sprang nun Kopfüber von Baum zu Baum. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken um den kleinen Trampelpfad, welcher sich unter ihr erstreckte, zu beobachten. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit.

Die Kunoichi seufzte. Wenn ihr doch wenigstens ein starker Gegner in den Weg gelaufen wäre... Dann müsste sie nicht die ganze Zeit an ihr besch... eidenes Leben denken. Die Rosahaarige machte wieder eine Drehung während sie sich in der Luft befand. Sie trat mit einem Fuß auf der Oberfläche eines Astes auf, bevor sie sich stark abstieß und sich zehn Meter in die Lüfte bugsierte.

Ein wunderbarer Ausblick erwartete sie dort oben. Die Sonne war dabei unter zu gehen und es war kein Wölkchen am Himmel. Man konnte bei genauerem Hinsehen sogar schon den einen oder anderen Stern durchblitzen sehen. Die Haruno ließ ihren Blick über das Land gleiten. Das dort hinten, wo der Wald immer dichter wurde, war der Weg nach Konoha. Von dort war sie vor etwa fünf Tagen aufgebrochen.

Ein Seufzen zerstörte die Ruhe um sie herum und Sakura betrachtete weiter die Gegend. Und sofort schoss ihr eine Frage durch den Kopf:  
_°Bin ich irgendwo falsch abgebogen?°_

Nicht weit vor ihr -an der Stelle, an der sich normalerweise Sakuras Zielort befinden sollte- erstreckte sich eine Klippe. Eine von Sakuras Augenbrauen bahnte sich den Weg nach oben und die Kunoichi blickte sich noch mal um.  
Sie konnte sich versichern, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war, doch was hatte das dann zu bedeuten?

Es gab nur eine Lösung: hingehen und nachgucken!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi war nicht weit entfernt von Sakuras Standpunkt. Sein Strohhut wippte leicht auf und ab, mit jedem Schritt den er tat. Sein Mantel wehte im Wind und seine schwarzen Haare versperrten ihm einen kleinen Teil seiner Sicht. Der Uchiha hatte die Sharingan nicht aktiviert. Er war sich sicher, dass sich niemand so schnell hierher verlaufen würde.

Er hatte sieben Tage von dem Treffpunkt der Akatsuki Mitglieder bis hierher gebraucht und bis zu den Dörfer war es auch nicht gerade ein Katzensprung. Er ging mit langsamen Schritten auf das Ende des Waldstückes, in dem er sich befand, zu. Er und die anderen Akatsukis bewegten sich immer so langsam, damit sie nicht so auffielen und bisher hatte es immer ausgezeichnet funktioniert.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die letzten Bäume hinter sich gelassen und stand auf felsigem Untergrund. Das war nicht in seinen Informationen enthalten gewesen. Genauso wenig, wie die Schlucht, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete.

Nach einigen weiteren Schritten stand der Uchiha am Klippenrand und blickte hinab. Es ging mindestens fünfhundert Meter weit runter und ab vierhundert Metern wurde es so dunkel, dass man kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Daher waren die fünfhundert Meter auch nur eine Schätzung von ihm.

Da unten konnte sich alles befinden, doch das war nicht die frage, die sich dem Akatsuki Mitglied stellte. Er fragte sich, was diese Schlucht -die man nicht wirklich übersehen konnte- mitten im Weg machte. Sie war nirgendwo eingezeichnet. Weder auf der Karte, die ihm extra für diesen Auftrag gegeben worden war, noch auf denen, die er sich vorher mal angesehen hatte. Dabei war dieses Naturwunder wirklich nicht klein. Von der einen zur anderen Seite waren es hundert Meter.

Itachi hatte seinen Blick immer noch nach unten gerichtet, als er ein kurzes, sehr leichtes rauschen hörte, einen Luftzug spürte und er ein leises, geflüstertes "Akatsuki!" vernahm.

Er hob langsam seinen Blick und sah die Person vor sich mit den Sharingan an.  
Es war ein Mädchen, mit rosa Haaren etwa im Alter seines ehemaligen Ziels: dem Kyubi Jungen. Er hatte dieses Mädchen - Entschuldigung - diese junge Frau schon einmal gesehen. Es war gar nicht so lange her, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre.  
Er schätzte eher letzteres.

Für den älteren der Uchiha Brüder war es nicht normal, sich jedes Gesicht oder jede Person zu merken, doch bei ihr war es anders. Schon damals war sie ihm, aufgrund ihrer Haarfarbe, schlecht aus dem Gedächtnis weg zu bekommen gewesen. Er hatte sich auch ganz genau den Ausdruck in ihren Augen gemerkt... und er wusste ganz genau, dass dieser nun sehr viel anders war, als damals.

Bei ihrem letzten Treffen glänzten diese Augen noch und waren voller Liebe, doch nun... ja nun trieften sie nur so vor Hass und Kälte. Wenn es wirklich stimmte, dass man in den Augen die Gefühle anderer Menschen sehen kann, dann war es ihr in den letzten Jahren nicht gut ergangen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura schaute den Mann, auf der anderen Seite des Abgrundes, hasserfüllt an. Was machte er denn hier? Die Haruno hatte sich gewünscht, nie wieder einen der beiden Uchiha Brüder sehen zu müssen, doch sie musste ja ausgerechnet an einem Platz wie diesem, wo Weit und Breit niemand war außer ihr allein, Itachi Uchiha über den Weg laufen.

Sakura ballte ihre Fäuste, sodass die Haut an einigen Stellen schon weiß wurde, und blickte dem Uchiha in die Sharingan Augen. Moment mal!  
Sollte man das eigentlich gerade nicht bei einem Uchiha machen? Tja, andere zumindest nicht. Sakura hatte die letzten zwei Jahre mit ihrem ehemaligen Sensei Kakashi Hatake und der Sensei von Team 8 -Kurenai Yuuhi, einer Genjutsu Spezialistin- geübt und ihre Genjutsu Fähigkeiten (fast) perfektioniert. Das heißt, dass sie auch gelernt hat, wie man gegen Jutsus dieser Art antrat und nun wollte sie sehen, ob sich ihr Training bezahlt gemacht hatte. Schließlich wollte sie damit Sasuke überlegen sein, falls sie ihn mal treffen sollte. Aber nein, es musste ja ein anderer Uchiha sein... da gab es ja so viel Auswahl.

Apropos, warum traf sie eigentlich auf diesen Mann?  
1. Sie hatte sich sehr wahrscheinlich verlaufen.  
2. Tsunade hatte sie auf diese anscheinend schwere Mission geschickt und sie damit überhaupt in diese Lage gebracht...

Da fiel Sakura etwas ein. °Vielleicht hat Tsunade diese Mission extra so schwierig beschrieben, weil sie WUSSTE, dass die Akatsuki ebenfalls hinter diesem Dokument her war.° Ja, das musste es sein.

Noch immer schaute die Haruno in die Sharingan ihres Gegners und er hatte noch nicht versucht, sie um zu bringen. _°Wenn er aber auch hinter diesem Dokument her ist, dann hat er sich ja auch verlaufen.°_, meinte Sakura und grinste. Das war doch schon mal ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie in dieser Gegend gar nicht mal so falsch war.  
"Na, verlaufen?", fragte Sakura mit sicherer Stimme. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Uchiha. Sollte er nur kommen, dann würde sie ihm einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf geben, was seinen Bruder erwartete.

Sakura hatte wenigstens ein "Tse" als Antwort erwartet, wie es bei Sasuke immer gekommen war, doch sein Bruder stand einfach regungslos da und zeigte nicht ein Wimpernzucken. Es vergingen ein... zwei.. drei... vier Minuten, in denen keiner der Beiden sich bewegte oder gar etwas weiteres sagte. So langsam wurde Sakura ungeduldig. _°Was hat er vor?°_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi konnte in ihren Augen lesen, wie aus einem Buch. Er musste sich zugestehen, dass es schon schwieriger war, als bei anderen, doch trotzdem hatte er dabei keine großen Probleme. Er hatte auch die selben Gedanken wie Sakura gehabt und wand seinen Blick nach unten ab. Mit einer solchen Begegnung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es sollte also doch schwieriger werden, als anfangs gedacht, wenn selbst Konoha nach dieser Sache suchen ließ. Aber dann wusste er zumindest, gegen welches Dorf dieses Dokument aussagen sollte.

Unten in der Schlucht regte sich etwas. Itachi versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch gegen die Dunkelheit, die unten herrschte konnten selbst seine super Augen nichts ausrichten. Also musste er näher heran. Ein hinhocken sollte fürs erste genügen, doch genau diese Aktion brachte die Frau auf der anderen Seite dazu, zu reagieren. Sie warf ein Kunai direkt auf die Kante von Itachis Klippenseite und hatte ihm damit einen Fluchtweg nach unten versperrt.

"Ich rede mit dir Uchiha!", blaffte ihn die Kunoichi an. Sie stand nach diesem Wurf ganz entspannt auf der andern Seite, ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein verlagert, das rechte etwas nach vorne gestreckt und die linke Hand an der Hüfte.

Itachi sah ihr in die Augen und wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde sie nicht unten liegen, nein. Sie würde immer noch an der selben Stelle stehen. So leer war sein Blick. "Ich habe nicht vor, mit dir zu kämpfen.", meinte er ruhig und sprang ab. Er sauste die Felswand hinab -es ging fast steil nach unten- und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. "Ich aber. Sobald ich dich ohne Kampf gehen lasse, ist das Beihilfe zur Flucht eines Nuke-Nins. Und ich denke nicht, dass du das verkennen kannst." Nach diesen Worten steckte eine ihrer Fäuste nach einem Schlag unter ihm im Fels. Der Uchiha konnte noch im letzen Moment ausweichen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie eine Kunoichi in so kurzer Zeit von dort oben unter ihn gelangen konnte.

Sakura hing nun, mit einer Hand im Fels auf Itachis ehemaliger Seite fest, während der Uchiha sich auf ihre Seite gerettet hatte. _°Ja, das kann ich wohl wirklich nicht.°_, dachte Itachi und ein nicht merkbares, gequältes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.


	3. Kapitel 02: freut sich die Dritte

Sakura zog ihre Faust aus dem Felsen und hielt sich nur noch mit der Hilfe ihres Chakras fest. Sie drehte ihren Kopf soweit, dass sie Itachi an der anderen Schluchtseite erkennen konnte. Er befand sich in der selben Haltung wie sie - eine Hand an den Felsen geheftet, genauso wie die Füße, und mit der freien Hand an der Kunai Tasche. Sie zogen ihre Waffen gleichzeitig und auch der Abstand zwischen den beiden Felswänden war ungefähr der gleiche, als die beiden Shuriken sich mit einem lauten Klang in der Luft berührten.

Sakura sah Itachi mit wütendem Gesicht an. „Na warte.", knurrte sie und befand sich nach kurzer Zeit in der Luft und sprang auf den Uchiha zu. Er machte sich keine große Mühe aus zu weichen. Ein mal kurz das Chakra unterbrechen und man fällt einige Meter hinunter bevor man sich wieder an der Wand festhielt. So einfach ging das auf Uchiha Art. Sakura wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen und warf ihm schnell einige Kunais hinterher. Itachi blockte sie mit einem von ihm und wich einem harten Schlag von ihr aus indem er wieder die Steinwand wechselte.

„Du wirst mich wohl nicht ohne richtigen Kampf gehen lassen, was?", fragte er um sich noch ein mal zu versichern. Seine Antwort kam auch schnell in Form eines „Eher sterbe ich, Mörder!" von der Rosahaarigen. „Dann habe ich keine andere Wahl.", meinte Itachi schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren seine Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert. Sakura wusste was das hieß. _°Wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe, bin ich tot. Dann werde ich meinen neuen Kampstil mal ausprobieren.°_

Die Haruno schloss ihre Augen, wie ihr Gegner es zuvor getan hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie nicht vor, ihre wieder zu öffnen. Zumindest so lange nicht, wie er sie mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan erwischen konnte. Sakura hatte ihr Gehör und auch das aufspüren von Chakra perfektioniert, weshalb sie selbst mit geschlossenen Augen wusste, dass er sich gerade auf ihre Seite der Schlucht begeben hatte. Itachi hatte ein Katana aus seinem Mantel hervor gezaubert - in Wirklichkeit hatte er nur die Schwertscheide unter dem Mantel versteckt - und lief nun in Atemberaubendem Tempo - parallel zu dem Boden unten in der Schlucht - an der Felswand entlang, direkt auf Sakura zu.

Sakura kniete waagerecht an der Wand und lauschte. Er war nicht mehr sehr weit entfernt und nach seinem letzten Schritt zögerte er. Sakura konnte einen Lufthauch vernehmen und sprang mit einem Flickflack nach hinten um dem Angriff aus zu weichen. Der Mann vor ihr gab leider nicht so schnell auf, sondern tat einen weiteren Schritt, holte aus und schlug wieder zu. Da er nur auf Sakuras Kopf gezielt hatte brauchte sie sich nur zu ducken. Nun war es an der Rosahaarigen zurück zu schlagen. Da sie sich sowieso schon in der geduckten Haltung befand streckte sie einen Fuß aus und drehte sich ein Mal um die eigene Achse, sodass sie ihm die Beine wegschlug.

Itachi landete auf seinen Händen um direkt danach mit einem Sprung wieder `normal` stehen konnte. Es sah schon komisch aus, wie sie da beide an der Wand hingen. Ganz so, als ob sie der Erdanziehungskraft nicht ausgesetzt seien, oder sie von der Wand, an der sie sich befanden, angezogen würden. Sakura hatte sich wieder aufgestellt, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Ihr Haar hing nach unten und einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, da ihr Kopf schlicht und weg im Weg hing. Itachi ging es genauso doch im Gegensatz zu ihr musste er noch etwas sehen und strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr. Ja, es war schon erstaunlich, wie sie ihm auf so einem Kampfplatz mit geschlossenen Augen hatte ausweichen können. So langsam wurde es dem Uchiha jedoch zu viel. Wenn Konoha es wirklich auch auf dieses Dokument abgesehen hatte würde sie hier nicht die Einzige sein, die ihn attackiert.

Es braute sich ein Plan im Kopf des Uchihas zusammen. Er würde sie erst mit ein paar Nadeln attackieren, an denen er Glöckchen bindet und danach würde er mit Nadeln, Shuriken und Kunais angreifen, die geräuschlos sind. Während seine Gegnerin dann unter Schmerzen unaufmerksam wird, wird er sich hinter sie schleichen und die Sache mit einem seiner Katon Jutsus beenden, solange sie nicht vor Chakraverlust gar hinunterfalle. Itachis Augen verengten sich. Bald würde das hier ein Ende haben, er würde das Dokument holen und dann ganz schnell wieder ins Hauptquartier zurück kehren.

Während der Uchiha nachdachte hatte Sakura sich für einen Angriff vorbereitet. Heimlich hatte sie in ihrer Kunaitasche ein solches mit Gift behandelt. Wenn ihr der Typ sich noch ein Mal nähern würde, würde sie seinen Angriff abfangen und ihm die Spitze des Messers in den Körper rammen. Da diese Dinger so dünn sind, würde er wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal etwas merken. Zumindest so lange, bis das Gift ihm genug Chakra entsaugt dass er seine Sharingan nicht mehr benutzen kann. _°Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Selbst wenn seine Sharingan dann nicht mehr funktionieren, wird er immer mehr und mehr Chakra verlieren, ohne es groß zu merken. Das heißt er wird immer schwächer und ich werde ihm gehörig die Hölle heiß machen.°_ Sakura lächelte und konzentrierte sich wieder voll auf ihre Umgebung und den Feind.

Itachi hatte mittlerweile auch sein Kampfwerkzeug präpariert und warf die ersten Nadeln so, dass Sakura gar nicht mal ausweichen musste. Eine landete neben ihrem rechten Fuß, die nächste streifte ihren linken Oberschenkel und die dritten rauschte knapp an ihrem rechten Ohr vorbei. Das Klingeln der Glöckchen irritierte Sakura nur kurz, bevor sie den nächsten, dieses mal richtig geworfenen, Nadeln auswich. Itachi warf die ersten Waffen ohne Glöckchen doch auch diese trafen ihr Ziel nicht. Sakura hatte ihn schon lange durchschaut. „Wenn du mich damit reinlegen wolltest kommst du ein paar Jahre zu spät. Das kenne ich seitdem mein ehemaliges Team damals Zabusa aus dem Nebel besiegt hat.", Meinte die Schülerin der Hokage schon fast spöttisch.

„Hmpf." Damit hatte Itachi nicht gerechnet. Aber sie konnte ja auch lügen und bisher nur Glück gehabt haben. Der Erbe der Uchihas präparierte wieder einige Waffen, doch dieses Mal waren es nur zehn von vierzig Waffen, die sich durch ein Klingeln verraten würden. Itachi warf die ersten und Sakura wich ihnen aus, indem sie soweit mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten ging, dass sie eine Brücke machte, als sie die Hände aufsetzte. Der nächste Angriff kam von der Seite. Itachi war schnell unter sie gerannt und warf die Kunais aufwärst. Die Rosahaarige stand kurzerhand auf ihren Händen bevor sie sich abstieß und auf der anderen Schluchtseite landete. Der Schwarzhaarige musste ihr folgen, da sein voriger Angriff eine kleine Nebenwirkung hatte - die Waffen kamen durch die doch noch vorhandene Schwerkraft zurück und hatten ihn als Ziel ausgewählt.

So waren sie wieder auf der ursprünglichen Seite von Itachi gelandet. Als er jedoch auf sie zukam um sie wieder mit dem Schwert zu attackieren hatte Sakura schon auf ihn gewartet, blockte die Klinge - welche ihren Kopf von oben gespalten hätte, hätte sie getroffen - mit der rechten Hand. Sie griff mit der linken Hand an sein Handgelenk und warf ihn über die Schulter. Itachi rutschte ab. Mit der Verteidigung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Somit hing er nun etwa elf Meter schräg unter ihr und atmete schwer. Durch ihr schnelles und kräftiges reagieren - sie hatte in den Wurfarm Chakra geleitet - hatte er ebenfalls schnell und kräftig reagieren müssen und atmete nun schwer - für seine Verhältnisse. Er gab es zu, selbst wenn nur innerlich: Das hier war die erste Frau, die ihm richtig zusetzte.

Sakura konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte das vergiftete Kunai in ihrem Handschuh versteckt und Itachi damit direkt an der Hauptschlagader angeritzt. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich noch nicht bemerkt. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ein paar Minuten warten und der Sieg war ihr sicher. Sie zog ein weiteres vergiftetes Kunai und hatte vor in die Offensive zu gehen. Warum nicht noch mehr Gift in seinen Körper befördern, damit er schneller aufgeben konnte? Sakura hörte, wie er sich an der Wand wieder aufrichtete und einer seiner Füße ein kleines Steinchen vom Felsen löste. Sofort stand die Schülerin der Hokage bei ihm und hatte ihre Waffe in seine Seite gerammt.

Zu Sakuras Entsetzten löste sich der Körper neben ihr auf und es hörte sich an, als ob Hunderte von Vögeln davonflogen. Die Kunoichi unterdrückte das Gefühl, ihre Augen auf zu reißen und nach zu sehen, was passiert war. _°Noch hat er sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass sich etwas an seinen Augen verändert hat. Ich muss noch warten.°_ Und das sollte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Ein Rauschen etwas weiter höher am Gestein und sofort spürte Sakura Itachis Chakra wieder gesammelt auf einer Stelle. _°Genjutsu also...° _Sie konzentrierte sich weiter und hörte, wie er mit schnellen Bewegungen Fingerzeichen schloss. „Jutsu der Flammenden Feuerbälle!", rief er ihr schließlich entgegen und Sakura wurde es plötzlich verdammt warm.

Itachi hatte sie getroffen. _°Wäre ja auch schlimm wenn nicht°_, dachte er sich und besah sich nun das etwas, was da verkokelt an der Wand hing. Es hatte eine komische Form und eines war sicher: das vor ihm war nicht Sakura. Der angebrannte Ast war mit einigen Zweigen in den Felsen gerammt worden, damit er in der Schräglage auch hielt. Diese brachen jedoch im Moment ab, sodass das Holz die Schlucht hinabfiel. Kurz bevor er aus seiner Sichtweite verschwand löste sich der Holzklotz in Rauch auf. _°Wo ist sie jetzt hin?°_, fragte sich der Uchiha und sah sich unauffällig um._ °Über mir nicht... Neben mir nicht... Und weiter die Schlucht hinab ist sie auch nirgends zu sehen. Das heißt doch-!°_ Itachi sah hinunter zu seinen Füßen und konnte noch gerade so erkennen, wie eine Hand aus dem Gestein schoss um seine Füße zu umklammern. Er wich im letzten Moment aus und landete auf der anderen Schluchtseite.

Die Haruno krabbelte aus dem Gestein. Es war fast unglaublich, dass er trotz des Giftes immer noch so schnell war. So langsam sollte sich eine Wirkung zeigen. Wie aufs Stichwort hörte sie einen Kommentar von Itachi. „Was hast du mit meinen Augen gemacht?" Sakura traute sich ihre Augen zu öffnen und... tatsächlich. Er schaute sie aus schwarzen Augen heraus an. „Schon mal etwas von Gift gehört?", fragte die Rosahaarige und lachte sich innerlich ins Fäustchen. Dass sich der Uchiha so leicht reinlegen lässt hätte sie nicht gedacht.

_°Mist!°_ Itachi konnte nur noch die Konturen seiner Gegnerin an der anderen Felsseite erkennen. Ohne Sharingan war er fast blind und dass alles nur weil es ihm über die Jahre die normalen Augen von innen heraus zerstört hatte. _°Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie meine einzige Schwachstelle so leicht heraus bekommt und dann noch ein Gift bei sich hat, was mich so stark einschränkt.°_ Ihm fiel mittlerweile auch auf, dass seine Atmung ebenfalls nachließ. Er bekam immer schwerer Luft. „Ich hab dich unterschätzt!", rief er ihr hinüber. Das Lächeln, das nun ihr Gesicht zierte konnte er aufgrund seiner Sehschwäche nicht ganz erkennen.

Sakura musste grinsen. Ein Uchiha der sogar noch zu gab, dass sie ihn mehr oder weniger überrascht hatte. Aber nun musste ein neuer Plan her. Seine Sharingan waren zwar außer Gefecht gesetzt und sie konnte sich wieder mit ihren Augen zurechtfinden, doch er hatte immer noch seine normalen Jutsus. Selbst wenn er jetzt geschwächt war, dachte sich Sakura schon, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. „Aber nun werde ich dem ganzen ein Ende machen!", bestätigte er ihre leichte Vorahnung und machte Fingerzeichen.

Die Person, welche die beiden schon seit Anfang des Kampfes von dem Schluchtboden her beobachtete war sprachlos. Sie stand mit einem mit Pilzen und Waldkräutern gefüllten Körbchen unterm Arm auf einem kleinen Trampelpfad. „Tsunade-sama hat sie wirklich gut ausgebildet. Sie ist mit dem älteren der Uchihabrüder von der Kraft her fast gleich zu stellen. Das wird noch spaßig werden."

„Jutsu der großen Feuerkugel." Kaum hatte Itachi diesen Satz ausgesprochen raste die Feuerkugel auf Sakuras Seite und auch auf Sakura selbst zu. Sie musste einige Salti rückwärts ausführen um nicht der zerstörerischen Kraft des Feuers ausgesetzt zu sein. Sie stand noch in gehockter Haltung von dem letzten Salto als die Flammen erloschen waren. Die Haruno sah auf und bemerkte das große Loch in der Wand, welches Itachis Angriff zurück gelassen hatte. °Itachi!° Schnell wandte sie den Blick dem Uchiha zu, doch dieser war nicht mehr auf der anderen Seite zu sehen. _°Was?°_, war das einzige, was sie denken konnte, bevor sie einen schrecklichen Schmerz im Rücken und im Bauch fühlte.

Itachi hatte sich an sie heran geschlichen und ihr sein Katana von hinten in den Körper gerammt, sodass es vorne aus ihrem Bauch wieder hinaus schaute. Die Haruno spuckte Blut. Leider jedoch tropfte es nicht auf den Stein, an dem sie sich festhielt, sondern lief an ihrer rechten Wange hinab, bevor es Richtung Boden fiel. „Das... hast du jetzt davon.", meinte Itachi hinter ihr. Er atmete schwer, da das Gift sich nachdem Einsetzten des Feuer Jutsus nur noch schneller in seinem Körper verteilte. Dicke Schweißtropfen zierten seine Stirn und seine Schläfen.

Sakura richtete sich mit großer Kraft auf. Die Waffe in ihrem Körper machte die Sache nicht wirklich leichter, also beschloss sie, das Ding zu entfernen. Itachi war so beschäftigt damit, nicht mit dem atmen auf zu hören, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Sakura ihre rechte Hand so an den Teil der Klinge legte, der vorne aus ihr heraus schaute, dass ihr Zeigefinger und der Daumen auf den flachen Seiten lagen. Sie leitete Chakra in ihre Handfläche und diese leuchtete grün auf. Die Haruno hatte vor, eines ihrer Medizin-Jutsus an zu wenden um die Klinge durch zu trennen. Mit roher Kraft würde das Metall splittern und ihren Körper nur noch mehr verletzten, da war das Durchschneiden eine bessere Idee. Sakura hatte genug Chakra gesammelt, dass sie einen mikroskopisch dünnen Chakrastrahl erstellte, der normalerweise einzelne Gewebszellen in der Heilmedizin zerstörte zum Beispiel bei Tumoren. Auf diese Idee hatte Kabuto sie damals gebracht und nun hatte Sakura diese Technik über die Jahre perfektioniert.

Für außenstehende sah es so aus, als würde die Kunoichi ihre Hand einfach nach oben hin weg ziehen, doch einzige und allein sie selbst wusste, dass der Chakrastrahl zwischen ihrem Zeigefinger und Daumen das Metall wie Luft durchschnitt. Der vordere Teil der Klinge fiel herab in die Tiefen der Schlucht und irgendwo dort unten hörte man ein lautes Platsch als sie auftraf. Sakura tat ein, zwei Schritte vorwärts um den restlichen Teil des Messers aus sich zu entfernen was einen großen Blutschwall aus ihrer Wunder hervorrief. Itachi stand unter seiner letzten Kraft da uns hielt das Katana fest. Er schien kaum zu bemerken, dass die blutverschmierte Waffe nicht mehr im Körper seiner Gegnerin steckte.

Sakura hielt sich ihre linke Hand auf den Bauch. Die Wunde tat ihr schwerer zu schaffen als gedacht und mit dem heilen musste sie wohl oder übel warten, bis sie den Uchiha besiegt hatte. Wütend und fast schon überlegen blickte sie in seine schwarzen, nun vor Schwäche vernebelten, Augen. „Deine letzte... Stunde hat geschlagen Itachi!"

Er machte noch einen schweren Atemzug, bevor Sakura ihn mit einem ihrer berühmten Chakraschläge von der Steinwand losriss und er die Schlucht hinabfiel. Was Sakura nicht bemerkte: Er lächelte. _°Ich hätte mich sowieso nicht mehr lange dort oben halten können.°_, dachte er und warf noch einen Blick zu dem rosa Haarschopf, den er weiter oben erkennen konnte._ °Wirklich unglaublich diese Frau.°_ Dann tauchte er auch schon in etwas kaltes, nasses ein.

Sakura grinste. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft, Itachi Uchiha zu besiegen (o.o Panini!). Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Blutverschmierten und löchrigen Bauch. Sakura streckte schnell wieder eine Hand aus, um den Blutfluss aus ihrer Wunde zu stoppen, da war es schon geschehen. Sie hatte ebenfalls den Halt verloren, fiel die Schlucht hinunter und landete im kühlen nass.

Die alte Frau, die den Kampf beobachtet hatte, machte sich auf den Weg. „Hoffentlich finde ich die beiden im Fluss, bevor sie zu weit weg gespült sind.", murmelte die Alte zu sich selbst und `rannte` - für ihr Alter - zu der Stelle, an der Itachi eingetaucht war. Die Dame wusste, was die beiden dazu getrieben hatte, gegeneinander zu kämpfen und sie wusste auch, warum die beiden hier waren. Schließlich war sie diejenige, die das gesuchte Dokument aufbewahrte. Und sie war auch diejenige, die entschied, wer der beiden es bekommen sollte. Jeder sollte eine Chance haben, ob gut oder böse. Ob Männlein oder Weiblein. Ob Konoha Kunoichi oder Akatsuki Mitglied.

**So, bis hier hin ist die Geschichte noch etwas komisch, aber ich versichere euch, sie wird mit jedem Kapitel besser ;)**

**Imic (Inner-me-is-chaos)  
**


	4. Kapitel 03: Handschellen

Kapitel 03: Handschellen- die schlimmste Erfindung sei es Metalle gibt

Ein Dröhnen im Kopf und ein großer Schmerz weiter unten war alles, was Sakura fühlte, als sie wieder zu Verstand kam.

_°Bin ich tot?°_, waren ihre ersten Gedanken und sie versuchte sich zu bewegen. Einen kleineren Ruck zur Seite war alles, was sie schaffte bis der Schmerz im Bauch sich auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. _°Nein, tot nicht. Ich würde dann wahrscheinlich gar nichts spüren... Aber wo bin ich dann?°_ Die Haruno konzentrierte sich, um etwas über ihre Umwelt in Erfahrung zu bringen. Doch konnte sie nichts außergewöhnliches bemerken. Einzige und allein der leichte Druck auf ihren Rücken, den Waden und den Hinterkopf zeigte ihr, dass sie lag. Mehr war einfach nicht drin. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie gerade erst aufgewacht war nach dem Kampf.

_°Moment... Der Kampf!°_ Sakura zuckte zusammen und ein Schmerzschauer durchzog sie. Sie atmete tief ein - eine Fähigkeit die sie auch noch besaß - und lockerte sich. _°Ok, was ist passiert?°, _fragte sie sich und dachte nach. _°Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass Itachi mir sein Katana in den Rücken gesteckt hat und nachdem ich es entfernt hatte runter gefallen ist. Tja, von wegen Uchihas sind unbesiegbar. Sasuke kann sich auf etwas gefasst machen, wenn er mir zufällig über den Weg läuft! Gut, nachdem Itachi dann weg war... Was war dann?° _

Sie versuchte noch ein Mal sich zu bewegen und dieses Mal schaffte sie es sich auf ihre linke Seite zu rollen, ohne vorher vor Schmerz auf zu hören. Nun war der nächste Schritt dran. Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und stöhnte leise auf_. °Das ist doch jetzt echt nicht wahr!°_ Sakura konnte mit geschlossenen Augen genauso viel erkennen wie jetzt. _°Hat echt viel gebracht. Naja, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich genug Kraft habe, mich ein wenig zu bewegen.° _

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Lufthauch im Gesicht, doch er war nicht kalt, nein. Eher Körperwarm und irgendwie angenehm. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus, als wieder etwas geschah. Ein zweiter Luftzug kam und danach im gleichen Abstand ein dritter. Es ging immer so weiter und zeigte der Kunoichi damit, dass da jemand vor ihr lag. Sakura atmete tief ein. _°Wer auch immer das ist, er riecht verdammt gut. Aber wo zum Teufel bin ich hier und warum bin ich nicht alleine?°_ Diese Frage sollte ihr schnell beantwortet werden.

Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl erschien am Rande ihres Blickfeldes und wurde schnell größer. Es schien eine Tür zu sein, welche geöffnet wurde und Licht in den dunklen Raum ließ. Sakura konnte nun die Silhouette der Person erkennen, die vor ihr lag. Vom Körperbau her schien es ein junger Mann zu sein. Ihr Blick fiel als nächstes auf die Person im Türrahmen. Das Licht zeigte eine ältere Dame auf einen Stock gestützt, mit einer flachen Schüssel in der Hand. Sie kam Stück für Stück auf die Haruno zu und Sakura drehte sich ihr zu. Dadurch fiel der Frau auf, dass ihr Gast wach war.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie mit kratziger Stimme und setzte sich neben die Kunoichi. „Mhm." Sakura hatte versucht zu sprechen, doch es kam nur ein Grummeln zustande. „Das soll wohl `Gut` heißen.", schlussfolgerte die Frau und sie lächelte, was Sakura mit viel Mühe im Zwielicht erkennen konnte. „Dein Körper heilt schnell.", meinte die Frau und zeigte auf Sakuras Bauch. „Die Wunde war ziemlich tief und hat sich schon gut erholt. Dabei liegst du hier erst seit zwei Tagen. Ich denke, dass du, wenn du wieder genug Chakra hast, sie selbst heilen wirst. Warte damit aber noch bis in vier Tagen, ok? Ich weiß von Tsunade, dass du einen leichten Sturkopf hast, aber höre bitte auf mich." Sakuras Augen weiteten. _°Sie kennt Tsunade-sama?°_

Die Frau schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn sie lächelte wieder und sagte: „Ich werde euch beiden alles erklären, wenn es euch besser geht." Sakura ließ ihren Blick zu dem jungen Mann neben sich schweifen. Sie wollte etwas sagen und dieses Mal klappte es schon besser, wenn auch noch nicht gut. „Wer -?", fragte sie, bevor ihre Stimme zusammenbrach. Die ältere Dame sah ebenfalls zu ihm. „Ich habe ihn genauso wie dich aus dem Fluss geangelt. Ihr habt einen guten Kampf abgeliefert."

_°Oh nein!°_ Jetzt wusste Sakura, wer hier ruhig neben ihr lag. Itachi schien es noch schlechter zu gehen als ihr, oder er war einfach am schlafen. _°Scheiße. Warum hat sie ihm geholfen?°_ Die Kunoichi drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu der Dame. „Du hast ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. Er hatte kein einziges bisschen Chakra mehr im Körper. Zum Glück hatte ich ein Gegengift für dein Mittel, sonst wäre er nicht mehr am Leben. Kannst du dich mit deinem Körper zu mir drehen?", fragte sie nebenbei, während sie erzählte. Sakura tat wie ihr gehießen und drehte ihren Körper nach rechts. Es tat zwar noch sehr weh, aber mittlerweile hatte sie sich an den Schmerz gewöhnt. Außerdem hatte sie schon schlimmeres durchlebt.

Die Frau griff an Sakuras Seite, welche nun nach oben zeigte und löste den Knoten des Verbandes, welcher sich um ihren Bauch wickelte. Langsam wickelte sie ihn ab und zog ihn unter Sakuras Körper weg. Danach griff sie in die Schüssel und holte einen feuchten Lappen hervor, mit welchem sie Sakuras Wunde reinigen wollte. Die Kunoichi zuckte öfters zusammen, als der Stoff ihre Haut oder eher das Loch in ihrer Haut berührte. _°Man, muss ich ein Glück gehabt haben. Dem Schmerz nach zu Urteilen hätte er nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter rechts zustoßen müssen und ich wäre auf der Stelle tot gewesen.°_

„Du wirst schnell wieder Topfit sein. Du hast schon fast dein ganzes Chakra wieder und kannst dich dann selbst behandeln. Dein Freund hier wird aber noch mindestens eine Woche brauchen, bevor er wieder stehen kann." „Nicht... Freund...", sagte Sakura mit größter Anstrengung unter starken Schmerzen und die Frau rutschte auf ihre andere Seite um ihren Rücken zu bearbeiten. °Nein, noch nicht.°, dachte die Dame und bearbeitete weiterhin die Haut der Kunoichi vor ihr erst mit dem Lappen und dann mit einer Heilsalbe, bevor sie die Wunde neu verband.

„So, für heute Abend bin ich fertig. Morgen früh komme ich wieder und bringe dir auch etwas leichtes zu Essen mit. Schlaf dich jetzt aus." Sakura zeigte das Anzeichen eines Nicken. _°Wie soll ich wohl gut schlafen, während sich ein S Rang Nuke-Nin hinter meinem Rücken befindet? Gut, er ist schlimmer dran als ich, aber egal.°_ Die Dame hatte die Tür erreicht und wollte sie schon schließen, als Sakura wieder etwas sagte. „Danke." Es war ein Krächzen aber verständlich.

„Keine Ursache." Dann war die Dame devongehumpelt.

Sakura legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Dieser ätzende stechende Schmerz brachte sie noch um! Am Anfang dache sie, das würde sie schon überstehen, aber nachdem sie dann ungefähr zwei Stunden mit diesem fiesen Pieksen im Bauch dagelegen hatte, hatte sie keinen Bock mehr. _°Und alles nur, weil ich diesem beschissenem Uchiha über den Weg gelaufen bin.°_ Sie sah ihn an, oder zumindest seinen Schatten. Er atmete schwach aber regelmäßig. Sein Körper hatte sich ansonsten noch nicht groß bewegt.

Als sie bemerkte, dass sie langsam jeden Zentimeter seiner Konturen nachging drehte sie ihren Kopf weg. _°Unglaublich, dass ich seinen Atem vorhin noch als schön empfand. Man, kein Wunder, wenn ich mit dem auch so auf der Pelle hock.°_ Sie sah wieder nach links und es lagen wirklich nur etwa zwei Zentimeter zwischen ihrer Hand und der des Uchihas, welche an seiner Seite lag. Sie spürte seine Wärme seit sie aufgewacht war und er war immer Wärmer geworden. _°Fieber. Kein Wunder, wenn er sich mit mir anlegt, dass er in so einer Verfassung ist. Hätte er sich eben nicht mit mir anlegen sollen.° _Ihr fiel etwas auf. Sie hatte ihn angegriffen und er hatte ihr aus dem Weg gehen wollen. _°Dann hätte er mir eben nicht über den Weg laufen sollen, ende.° _

Sakura starrte stur an die Decke. Es verging wieder eine Stunde in der sie sogar fast eingenickt wäre, wäre ihr da nicht ein Gedanke an Sasuke in die Quere gekommen. Und weil sie an Sasuke dachte, waren die Gedanken an seinen Bruder auch nicht weit - welcher zufällig direkt neben ihr lag. _°Irgendwie komisch. Da verlässt er extra Konoha um stärker zu werden und seinen Bruder zu besiegen und ich treffe ihn öfters als er.°_ Die Kunoichi drehte ihren Kopf nach links und sah dem Uchiha ins Gesicht. _°Ich liege hier neben seiner Rache... Was Sasuke wohl tun würde, wenn er an meiner Stelle wäre?°_ Sakura schüttelte ihren Kopf. _°Halt, du driftest schon viel zu weit ab. Mensch Sakura, du hattest ihn schon fast vergessen!°_ Sie grummelte.

Dann seufzte sie. _°Ich denke, ich kann die Vergangenheit nur schlecht vergessen, solange Itachi hier ist.°_ Sie drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg und nun, da er nicht mehr in ihrem direktem Blickfeld lag, hatte Sakura den Uchiha schnell vergessen und war noch schneller eingeschlafen.

Als sie wieder aufwachte musste sie ihre Augen nach dem ersten Öffnen sofort wieder schließen, da es zu hell für sie war. Nach kurzer Eingewöhnungszeit nahm sie den Raum zum ersten Mal im hellen war. An der Wand hinter ihr gab es ein Fenster durch welches das Sonnenlicht kam und links von ihr lag Itachi - immer noch. Er hatte wie sie selbst einen Futon zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen und hinter ihm war direkt die nächste Wand. Die Rechte Seite war ein klein weniger ergiebiger, da sie dort einen dritten Futon und einen kleinen Schrank sehen konnte. Zu ihren Füßen ging es etwas weiter in den Raum rein und es gab eine kleine Kommode auf denen Sakuras und Itachis Sachen lagen. _°Na klasse, dann ist das erste, was der Uchiha sehen wird, wenn er aufwacht, eine nackte Frau.°_ Sakura verdrehte die Augen. Noch schlimmer konnte es gar nicht werden. Sie wollte ihre linke Hand heben um sie an ihre Stirn zu klatschen, als etwas sie daran hinderte.

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte Sakura ihren Arm zu heben und dieses Mal konnte sie die Hinderung noch deutlicher spüren. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand sie an einem Armband zurückhalten würde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie keines trug, und dadurch auch nicht irgendwo Festhängen bleiben konnte. Die Rosahaarige setzte sich soweit auf, wie der Schmerz es ihr ermöglichte und hätte einen Schreianfall bekommen, wenn sie Ino heißen würde. _°Was... Was soll das denn?°_, fragte sie sich und zuppelte mit ihrer rechten Hand an dem silbernen Ding, das sich um ihr linkes Handgelenk schloss - eine Handschelle.

Wenn sie einfach so eine Seite einer Handschelle an ihrem Handgelenk tragen würde, wäre das nicht so schlimm, aber es befand sich die rechte Hand von Itachi am anderen Ende, wie sie erfuhr, als sie ihre kräftiger hochzog und dadurch der Arm des Nuke Nins folgte. _°Ich pack es nicht, die alte Schrulle hat mich mit dem Uchiha zusammen gekettet!°_, kam ihr die Erkenntnis und die Kunoichi seufzte.

Sollte sie ihr Schicksal wieder herausfordern und es wieder denken? Ja. _°Es kann echt nicht mehr schlimmer kommen!°_

Sakura besah sich einige Zeit deprimiert ihren neuen Schmuck, den sie sich leider Gottes teilen musste._ °Wie komm ich nur aus dieser Sache wieder raus, Mensch? Ich kann noch nicht mal Lee trauen, der mich verehrt und den ich seit Jahren kenne. Wie soll ich dann erst mit einem wildfremden Nuke Nin zusammenleben?°_ Die Haruno brachte sich dazu tief durch zu atmen. _°Gut, beruhige dich. Ich werde der alten Dame einfach den Schlüssel für diese Dinger klauen, dann bin ich ihn ganz schnell los. Genauso mache ich das.°_ Sakura nickte zur Bestätigung, da ging die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf, welche sich ebenfalls zu ihren Füßen befand.

Die alte Dame vom vorigen Abend kam herein mit den selben Sachen. Die Schüssel wurde neben Sakuras Kopf gestellt und der Krückstock fand seinen Platz neben den Beinen der alten, solange sie sich um die Kunoichi kümmerte. Wieder wurde die Verletzung der Rosahaarigen gereinigt und Sakura konnte sehen, dass sich der Großteil der Wunde sehr wahrscheinlich entzündet hatte. Kein Problem für sie, wenn sie wieder richtig mit ihrem Chakra umgehen konnte. Leider wusste sie nicht, wann das der Fall sein würde, denn im Moment war das noch ein Ding des Unmöglichen.

Bisher hatte sie nicht versucht etwas zu sagen oder sich zu beschweren. Erstens wusste sie nicht, ob es ihrer Stimme besser ging und zweitens wollte sie die Frau nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Schließlich wusste Sakura ja, wie sehr man sich als Ärztin konzentrieren musste und, dass sie sehr schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen wollte. Nun war sie wieder `gewickelt` und die Frau legte das blutgetränkte Tuch in das Wasser. „Mh..." mit diesem Laut wollte Sakura verhindern, dass die Frau sie zu schnell wieder alleine ließ. „Was willst du denn?"

„Auf.", sagte die Kunoichi mit kräftigerer Stimme als am Vortag und hob ihren Arm mit der Hand schelle hoch. Die Frau lächelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen an. „Ach, du hast sie schon bemerkt, ja?" Sakura nickte und kam sich vor wie ein Kleinkind als sie wieder „Auf.", sagte. Die Oma schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann die nicht aufmachen." Sakura zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und tat so, als ob sie die silbernen Dinger mit einem Schlüssel aufschließen würde. Wieder bekam sie ein Kopfschütteln. „Sieh sie dir mal genauer an.", meinte die Dame und die Rosahaarige besah sie sich. _°Das kann doch nicht sein!°_

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie die ganzen Handschellen abgesucht, auch der Teil der Schellen, der sich an Itachis Hand befand und war auf den Schluss gekommen, dass es kein Schlüsselloch gab. „Aber wie?", war ihre nächste Frage und die Kunoichi sah wieder zu der Dame. „Das musst du schon selbst heraus finden."

Sakuras Kopf war wie leer gefegt._ °Wie soll man denn Handschellen öffnen, die keinen Schlüssel haben? Verdammt... Jetzt kann es echt nicht mehr schlimmer werden.°_ Die Haruno ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf das dünne Kissen fallen, das sie hatte.

Die Dame ging kurz raus und kam mit einem kleinen Tablett wieder herein. Darauf befand sich ein Stückchen Brot und ein Krug Wasser. Ihr wurde aufgeholfen und Sakura setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Dabei musste Itachi ein Stückchen mitrücken und bekam von der Konoha Kunoichi tödliche Blicke zugeworfen. Danach lutschte sie an ihrem Brotstückchen du trank den Krug Wasser sogar bis zur Hälfte leer. „Ich lass das hier stehen, wenn du noch etwas essen möchtest.", meinte die Frau und stand auf. Ihre faltigen Finger umgriffen den Krückstock und sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als Sakura sie durch ein leises „Warte." zurückhielt.

Die Rosahaarige bekam die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie gewollt hatte und zeigte mit dem Daumen zu Itachi rüber. „Nicht heilen?"

Selbst wenn sie ihm nicht helfen durfte, so hatte sie doch keinen Bock mit einer Leiche zusammengebunden zu sein. „Der wird schon von alleine wieder fit. Äußerlich hat er keine Verletzungen. Einzig und Allein der große Chakraverlust macht ihm zu schaffen." Sie lächelte wieder kurz, bis Sakura etwas weiteres einfiel, nun, da sie etwas getrunken hatte. „Klo?"

Sie bekam eine Bettpfanne hingestellt und seufzte laut auf, als ihre Pflegerin aus dem Raum war. _°Das wird echt ne tolle Zeit. Ich liege zur Zeit bis auf einen Verband nackt mit einer Bettpfanne neben einem S Rang Nuke Nin - welcher natürlich Itachi Uchiha sein muss -, bin mit ihm zusammengebunden und werde wahrscheinlich noch so einige Zeit nicht von ihm los kommen. Ich hab echt n tolles Leben.°_

Nach diesem bis zum Tode Sarkastischen Gedanken legte sie sich wieder schlafen um ja schnell wieder gesund zu werden und wenigstens an dem ersten Punkt etwas ändern konnte.


	5. Kapitel 04: Erwachen und dessen Folgen

Entschuldigt die Verspätung ^^"

Dafür gibt es gleich 2 Kapitel.

Kapitel 04: Erwachen und dessen Folgen

Nach einigen Tagen des nichtstuenden rum Liegens auf ihrem Futon ging es Sakura um einiges besser. Sie hatte sich schneller erholt, als sie gedacht hatte und konnte mittlerweile auch wieder einen Teil ihres Chakras konzentrieren. Zwar reichte es nicht aus, um Medic Jutsus an zu wenden, doch sie war nun wieder so weit gestärkt, dass sie zwischenzeitig sogar aufstehen konnte. Na gut, Sakura hatte es zumindest versucht - Itachi hing immer noch an ihr und hatte sich vor einem Tag sogar mal bewegt! - und wechselte somit nun immer zwischen sitzen und liegen, da ihr Rücken nach dem zweitem Tag angefangen hatte zu schmerzen.

Die Kunoichi trug mittlerweile mehr als nur ihr Oberteil. Ihre Wunde am Bauch war soweit verheilt, dass eine Hose, die ihr nur knapp über die Taille ging, auch erlaubt war. Heiwa (spricht man He Iwa) Soraja - so hieß die alte Dame, die sich um die beiden kümmerte -das hieß sie verarztete Sakuras Wunden und fütterte Itachi, da er sonst verhungert wäre- hatte ihr etwas andere, weitere Kleidung aus einem Dorf besorgt, welches anscheinend nicht allzu weit von ihrer Hütte entfernt zu liegen schien. Somit war Sakura, neben ihrer normalen Kunoichi Kleidung, im Besitz einer kurzen Jeanshose -Hotpants Größe- und eines langen roten Leibchen, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Überdimensionales T-Shirt hätte auch gereicht. Da die Hose jedoch im liegen und sitzen auf Dauer ziemlich unbequem war, trug Sakura nur das Shirt und Unterwäsche.

Es war nun der Morgen des fünften Tages, seit Sakura das erste Mal aufgewacht war und die eben genannte Kunoichi war im Moment dabei, ihr Frühstück zu frühstücken. Zum Glück war ihre linke Hand anstatt der rechten an den Uchiha gebunden sodass sie ihre Stäbchen als Rechtshänder ganz normal halten konnte. Die Reisschüssel, in der sich ihr Frühstück befand, musste somit zwar auf dem Boden zwischen ihr und Itachi stehen, damit sie die Schüssel mit der linken Hand vor einem eventuellen Umkippen bewahren konnte, aber solange die Kunoichi ihre Augen zumachte und ihr Blick somit nicht die ganze Zeit zu dem Mann neben ihr hinüberwanderte, während sie sich zu ihrer Reisschüssel hinunterbeugte, war das nur ein geringer Preis, den sie in Kauf nehmen musste.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie sich an sein Chakra, welches wieder an fing, sich in seinem Körper zu sammeln, gewöhnt hatte und ihr Körper nicht die ganze Zeit auf Kampf eingestellt war. Wenn Heiwa sie nicht regelmäßig zum Essen geweckt hätte, hätte sie auf Grund des verbrauchten Adrenalins einen ganzen Tag durch geschlafen. Manchmal war es gut, wenn der Körper mit Adrenalin auf Feinde reagierte, doch in ihrer jetzigen Situation war es für Sakura vollkommend unpassend.

„Wenn es euch beiden wieder besser geht, können wir auch gerne mal nach Kodoku gehen. Dort gibt es auch Fleisch und Ramen zu kaufen. Hier habe ich la leider nur Reis.„, erklärte Heiwa. Sie saß an Sakuras Fußende, während die Kunoichi sich leicht aufgesetzt hatte und sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter sich lehnte, solange sie nicht Reis aus ihrer Schüssel holen musste. Die Kunoichi hatte Heiwa in ein Gespräch über das Essen verwickelt, da sie ja sonst nichts zu tun hatte. Normalerweise war die Rosahaarige froh über jede Ruhe, die sie haben könnte, doch diese paar Tage, an denen sie keinen nervigen Naruto oder eine nervige Ino an sich kleben hatte und an denen sie mit einem - zur Zeit noch schlafenden - Nukenin zusammengebunden war, hatten sie bereits stark geprägt. „Das können wir gerne machen, aber erstens: Ich werde erst versuchen, mich irgendwie von dem hier zu befreien,„ Sie zeigte mit ihren leeren Stäbchen auf den Nukenin neben sich. „und zweitens werde ich keine Ramen anrühren.„

„Du magst keine Ramen?„, fragte die ältere verwundert. Sakura schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Schlechte Kindheitserinnerungen.„, murmelte die Rosahaarige, bevor sie anfing zu kauen. Die alte Dame verstand nicht, doch für Sakura war das alles leicht verständlich. _°Sind meine Gedanken bei Ramen, sind sie auch bei Naruto. Wenn ich an Naruto denke, kommen automatisch die Gedanken an Team 7 zurück und ich denke wieder an... Sasuke°_ Sakura schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte schlimmere Probleme als Sasuke und diese befanden sich in Form seines Bruders an ihrer linken Hand.

„Ist auch egal.„, meinte die Soraja um das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen. „Auf jeden Fall wirst du es nicht schaffen, Itachi so schnell los zu werden, also würde ich mich darauf gefasst machen, dass ich mit euch BEIDEN dort hin gehen werde. Apropos, wenn man vom Teufel spricht.„ Kaum hatte die Dame den letzten Teil ihres Satzes ausgesprochen spürte Sakura ein ziehen an ihrer Hand. Sie drehte sich um und sah in blutrote Sharingan _°Ja, der Teufel. Sprichwörtlich, bei diesen Augen. °_, dachte Sakura und verzog ihren Mund. Nun würde sie erfahren, wie es ist, mit einem wachen Nukenin zusammengebunden zu sein.

Keine Fünf Minuten zuvor

_°Wo bin ich._°, waren die ersten Gedanken, die den frisch erwachten Uchiha durch den Kopf gingen. Er hatte die Augen noch geschlossen. Wie er bereits in der Akademie gelernt hatte, sollte man nach dem Bewusstloswerden in einem Kampf immer erst überprüfen, wo man ist, bevor man zeigt, dass man aufgewacht ist. Der Teil von ihm, den er schon vor Jahren unterdrückt hatte, würde nun leise lachen. Dass er sich als Nukenin immer noch an alte Regeln hielt. _°Sie haben mir schon des öfteren das Leben gerettet.°_, würde der Vernünftige und zur Zeit kräftige Teil in ihm antworten, bevor er sich nun konzentrierte. Irgendwie musste er ja etwas über seinen Standpunkt erfahren können.

Itachi spürte zwei Chakren in dem Raum, in dem er sich befand. Der Größe und Intensität nach zu urteilen gehörte das eine einer alten Person, so ungefähr 80 Jahre alt. Es war schwach war zu nehmen, im Gegenteil zu dem anderen. Es war sehr kräftig und war von der Größe her unglaublich. Nicht, dass es an die Menge seines Chakras angrenzen würde, doch für einen normalen Shinobi war das eindeutlich überdurchschnittlich. Er hatte noch nie eine Person gesehen - oder eher gespürt - die ein solches Chakra besaß. Der Charakter des Chakras überraschte ihn ebenfalls. Normalerweise konnte er daran erkennen, in welcher Verfassung und Gefühlslage sich der Besitzer befand - je nach Lebensart änderte sich das Chakra, sodass keines dem anderen glich. Dieses Chakra jedoch verwirrte ihn. Auf der einen Seite war es kalt, auf der anderen Seite wiederum warm und gutherzig. Stark, aber auch irgendwie schwach; dunkel, aber auch hell. All dies waren Eigenschaften, die er herausspüren konnte.

Er selbst hatte ähnliches Chakra. Jeder konnte zwar die Wärme in ihm unterdrücken, doch sie verschwand nie. Diese Person musste also ebenfalls sein Herz verschlossen haben, war aber nicht stark genug, um dies auf Dauer aufrecht zu erhalten. Itachi versuchte die Lebenskraft weiter zu erforschen, als ihm etwas auffiel. _°Moment, dieses Chakra kommt mir bekannt vor!°_

Vor Schreck verließ ihn seine Selbstkontrolle, sodass seine Augen ungewollt aufgingen.

Sie waren für seine Verhältnisse weit auf gerissen und viel Licht strömte hinein. Der Schmerz, der ihn damit erwartete wurde nicht beachtet und sein Blick richtete sich auf die Quelle des Chakras, die nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm saß. Er fühlte sich zwar schwach, doch zur Sicherheit hatte er sein Sharingan aktiviert. Die Schülerin der Hokage rührte sich nicht, bis sie bemerkte, dass er wach war und ihm auch in die Augen sah.

_°Warum ist sie hier. Und warum lebe ich noch? Warum lebt sie noch? Wir haben doch gekämpft bis... Bis ich runter gefallen bin.°_ Erst hatte er vorgehabt, sie mit einem Genjutsu an zu greifen, bis ihm eine Erkenntnis kam und er seine Sharingan deaktivierte. _°Sie hat mich besiegt.°_ Das war für ihn fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch er zeigte es natürlich nicht. Eine Frau - nein - eine fast Frau, ein Mädchen hatte ihn besiegt. °Naja, ich war vor ein paar Jahren auch schon stark, aber... das überrascht mich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sasukes Teamkameradin mal so stark werden würde.° Ja, Itachi wusste alles über sie. Er hatte sie gesehen, als er vor vielen Jahren seinen Bruder in Konoha beobachtet hatte, bevor er Kyuubi hatte fangen sollen und jede Information über jede Person in der Umgebung des Fuchsjungen war wichtig gewesen. Während dem Kampf hatte er es nicht mehr gewusst, aber nun wusste er wieder alles über sie.

Sakura legte ihre Hand mit den Stäbchen auf ihren Knien ab. Was war das denn gewesen? Erst sah er sie so angriffslustig an und dann deaktivierte er sein Kekkei-Genkai. _°Verstehe einer Uchihas!_°, dachte sie trotzig und drehte ihren Kopf von ihm weg. „Mir ist der Hunger vergangen.„, sagte sie zu Heiwa und wollte ihr die Schüssel in die Hand drücken, als sie - mal wieder - dank der Handschellen hängen blieb. Zum Glück war ihr Griff um die Schüssel, wegen der aufkommenden Wut, stark genug, dass sich das Essen nicht aus ihrer Hand bewegte. Die Kunoichi stieß Luft aus und steckte die Stäbchen in den Reis, bevor sie die Sachen mit der rechten Hand zurück gab.

Itachi hatte den Ruck an seinem Handgelenk gespürt. Er setzte sich langsam auf - er war noch nicht ganz genesen und das Sharingan eben hatte wahrscheinlich wieder einen Großteil seines wieder erhaltenen Chakras verbraucht - um sich seine Hand an zu sehen.

Sie sah eigentlich ganz normal aus, bis dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas silbernes auffiel, das sich um sein Handgelenk schloss. Er hatte die Handschellen innerhalb weniger Sekunden analysiert und wusste nun zumindest so halb, mit was er gestraft worden war. „Hast du auch Hunger?„, kam es von der alten Dame und Itachi hob seinen Blick um sie an zu sehen. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem Ding um seiner Hand, aber er nickte. Heiwa hatte Itachis Essen mitgebracht, sodass sie den Raum nicht verlassen brauchte, sondern sich lediglich zu dem Tablett zu begab und danach dem Uchiha seine Schüssel reichte.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm sie an und nickte der Dame kurz zu, als Zeichen des Dankes. Er war zwar Nuke, doch die Manieren waren gelernt und in einer Lage wie seiner war es nicht schlecht, der Lebensretterin zu danken. Itachi hatte nur kurz gebraucht, um sich denken zu können, weshalb beide hier waren, wenn er auch nicht verstand, warum er mit der Schülerin der Hokage zusammengekettet war.

Leise aß er seinen Reis, auf Linkshänderart. Er war schon mit 13 Gruppenführer der Anbu gewesen, da war es eine Vorraussetzung gewesen, eine andere Identität an zu nehmen, und seine war eben Linkshänder gewesen - praktisch, wie er dachte, da er nun seine rechte Hand nur noch benutzen konnte, wenn Sakura mitarbeitete.

Die Rosahaarige saß im Schneidersitz da, ihre dünne Decke um ihren Unterkörper gewickelt. Sie tat so, als ob sie der Soraja zuhören würde, doch ihre Augen lugten immer wieder durch die Augenwinkel zu Itachi. Er war ein S-Rank Krimineller und könnte sie jeden Moment von hinten Angreifen und umbringen. Doch in Wirklichkeit... Er saß einfach nur da, den Blick auf seinen Reis gerichtet und aß. Dass sein Oberkörper entblößt war und unter durch die heruntergerutschte Decke nicht mehr verdeckt wurde, störte ihn nicht. Er war einfach ganz ruhig, sprach nicht, machte keine zu lauten Geräusche und seine rechte hand bewegte sich nur ein kleines bisschen, als er die Schüssel leicht kippte, um den Rest seines Essens besser heraus zu bekommen.

Dieser Mann war einfach zu ruhig für einen halbnackten Essenden, der keine zehn Zenitmeter von einer Feindin entfernt saß. Nicht, dass Sakura einen vergleich zu dem Uchiha hatte, aber.... Moment, woher wusste sie, dass er nur halbnackt war, und nicht gänzlich so, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte. So wie Sakura, als sie aufgewacht war. Die Rosahaarige hätte es wissen können, doch immer, wenn Heiwa den Uchiha gepflegt und gewaschen hatte, hatte Sakura sich zur anderen Seite gerollt, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. _°Er sieht Sasuke einfach so ähnlich...°_

Das Klappern von Geschirr ließ Sakura aus ihren Gedanken auftauchen. Itachi war fertig und hatte seine Schüssel Heiwa gereicht während Sakura immer noch auf seinen Oberkörper starrte. _°Verdammt!°_, dachte die Haruno verärgert, als ihr auffiel, was sie tat und drehte den Kopf demonstrativ weg. Ein Weg, wie Itachi dies nicht hätte bemerkten können gab es nicht. Er wartete kurz auf einen Rotschimmer, der bei ihr hätte entstehen müssen - wie bei jeder anderen Frau die ihn oben ohne gesehen hatten, obwohl das nur ein paar alte Damen in einem gemischten Bad gewesen waren - doch keiner kam bei Sakura auf. Sie redete schnell mit der Frau, um sich ab zu lenken.

Itachi legte sich wieder hin und schloss seine Augen um das aufkommende Gespräch zwischen den zwei Frauen zu ignorieren. Es ging um irgendetwas unwichtiges, bis ein entscheidender Satz viel. „Jetzt, da er ja auch wach ist, können sie erzählen, was es mit diesen bescheuerten Dingern auf sich hat!„ Spätestens nach dem Ruck an seinem Arm, den Sakura durch das heben des ihrigen verursachte, hatte er bemerkt, dass es doch nicht um etwas unwichtiges ging.

Die Frau jedoch beachtete die Haruno nicht sondern fing an, das Geschirr auf das kleine Tablett zu stapeln. „Ich bin sicher, ihr wollt noch duschen. Nach so langer Zeit müsst ihr euch verdammt dreckig vorkommen.„, sagte sie nebenbei und stand auf. „Moment! Warten sie -„, sagte Sakura etwas lauter als gewollt, doch da war die Frau schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. „Unglaublich.„, flüsterte sie noch bevor sie sich an die Wand zurück lehnte.

Als die Frau wieder in das Zimmer kam flackerte der letzte Satz der Alten in Sakuras Gedächtnis._ °„Ich bin sicher, ihr wollt noch duschen.„ Verdammt! Es stimmt ja, irgendwie fühle ich mich dreckig, aber ich kann doch nicht mit dem da unter einen Wasserhahn! Und das nackt!°_ Sakura warf Itachi aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu. Er lag ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen da und schien zu schlafen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Angebot gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Ob er wirklich nackt war, unter der Decke? Mist, da wanderten die Gedanken wieder ab..._ °Ich schaffe es noch nicht mal mit meinem besten Freund ins Schwimmbad zu gehen, weil ich wegen diesem bescheuerten Uchiha kein Vertrauen mehr in das männliche Geschlecht habe und dann soll ich mit seinem Bruder zusammen duschen? Vergiss es!°_

Leider sollte es so kommen, dass sie keine große Wahl hatte.


	6. Kapitel 05: Dusche für zwei

Kapitel 5: Dusche für zwei

Keine zehn Minuten später stand die Soraja mit zwei zusammengelegten Handtüchern auf den Armen im Türrahmen. „So, für jeden von euch eines. Wenn ihr jetzt duschen wollt, steht auf... Oh, entschuldige.„ Sie sah zu Itachi, der wohl doch nicht geschlafen hatte und sich bereits aufgesetzt hatte, um zu ihm zu gehen und ihm eine Hand an zu bieten. „Ich glaube, du brauchst noch ein bisschen Hilfe. Ja, das kann ganz schön heftig sein, wenn einem das gesamte Chakra entzogen wird.„ Sie lächelte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen an, bevor sie sich zu Sakura wandte. „Du musst auch aufstehen, sonst hat er noch mehr Probleme damit, hoch zu kommen.„

°Von mir aus, soll er da unten verrecken!°, waren die Gedanken der Haruno bevor sie sich Itachi besah. Seine Decke war nun so weit runter gerutscht, dass Sakura erkennen konnte, dass er nicht nackt war: Er hatte noch eine Boxershorts an._ °Da kommt mal wieder die Frauenfeindliche Gesellschaft durch. Ich, als Frau darf hier tagelang nackt rumliegen und der hat was an.°_ Sakura schnaufte. °Die ganze Welt steht gegen mich!°

Sakura tat leichtfüßig, wie ihr gehießen und bewegte ihren linken Arm ruckartig, damit es der Uchiha schwerer hatte. _°Er muss ja unbedingt duschen wollen, wenn ich nicht will. Na dann, auf ins Getümmel.°_ Itachi stand nun mit einer Hand gegen die Wand gelehnt und war ebenfalls für ein paar Sekunden in Gedanken versunken. _°Sie hat mir also das Gesamte Chakra entzogen? Hm...°_

Aufgrund des tollen Schmuckes, den die beiden Ninjas um ihre Handgelenke trugen, standen sie näher beieinander als gewollt. Sakura hatte schon einen Schritt weiter nach rechts getan, doch als sie dann Heiwa folgten und damit durch mehrere Türen, wurden sie wieder näher zusammen gebracht. Die kleine Karawane zog mit Heiwa an der Spitze durch einen Flur bis sie die gesuchte Tür erreicht hatte. Diese wurde von der alten Dame geöffnet, man glaubt gar nicht, wie schnell diese Frau in ihrem hohen Alter noch sein konnte, und Itachi wurde vor Sakura in den Raum geschoben. Die Kunoichi bekam die Handtücher hingedrückt und mit einem „Den Rest schafft ihr alleine!„, verschwand die Grauhaarige aus dem Raum.

Während Sakura noch geschockt auf die Holztür starrte besah Itachi sich den Raum. Es gab ein Waschbecken an der rechten Wand und direkt dahinter stand die Dusche Sie bestand aus nichts mehr, als einer zusätzlichen Wand als Sichtschutz und eines weißen Duschvorhangs, doch es reichte. In der hinteren linken Ecke, gegenüber der Dusche stand Wäschekorb und daneben gab es eine Waschtrommel zum trocknen nasser Kleidung. Auf dem Wäschekorb lag noch etwas und Itachi wollte näher heran treten, doch Sakura machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie schien sein Vorhaben nicht bemerkt zu haben und stand immer noch vor der Tür, mit dem Blick auf dieselbe gerichtet. Der Uchiha war ebenfalls nicht sehr glücklich mit der Situation, das musste er zugeben, aber trotzdem musste man sich dann doch nicht so aufführen.

Er zog ein mal kurz an der Handschelle und als keine Reaktion kam räusperte er sich. Endlich drehte Sakura sich um doch sie blaffte ihn direkt an. „Was ist?"

Der Uchiha sah ruhig aus seinen schwarzen Augen auf sie herab und zeigte mit dem Kopf weiter in den Raum hinein. Sakura atmete tief aus. Er wollte das jetzt wirklich durchziehen. Sie folgte ihm die paar Schritte zu dem Wäschekorb und war froh, dass er sich zuerst die daraufliegenden Klamotten ansehen wollte. Zum einen lagen da Sakuras normale Klamotten: Die schwarze kurze Leggins und ein großes, weites, rotes Shirt, da sie den Rock und ihr altes Oberteil wegen ihrer Bauchwunde noch nicht anziehen konnte. Die anderen Sachen kannte die Konoha Kunoichi nicht, aber sie war sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass das große schwarze T-Shirt mit der passenden dunkelblauen Ninjahose und das weiße Band wohl Itachi gehörte.

Alle Kleidungstücke, die die beiden über den Oberkörper anziehen mussten, hatte Heiwa an einer Seite mit einem Reißverschluss versehen, damit die beiden Ninjas ihre Klamotten überhaupt wechseln konnten, ohne sie zerschneiden zu müssen.

Sakura nahm ihre Sachen und legte sie zusammen mit einem Handtuch auf die Wäschetrommel. Itachis Handtuch warf sie einfach auf das Waschbecken. Sollte er sich doch bewegen, wenn er es haben wollte. Und, Sakura glaubte ihren Augen nicht, er bewegte sich wirklich, ging den einen Schritt zum Waschbecken, holte sein Handtuch und legte es auf seine Klamotten. Sakura grinste innerlich. Vielleicht könnte sie dem Uchiha das Leben noch so richtig schön schwer machen...

„Wer geht zuerst?„, kam die Frage des Uchihas, nachdem er die Ein-Man(n)-Dusche betrachtet hatte. _°Wenigstens will er nicht mit mir zusammen da rein.°_, dachte Sakura erleichtert bevor sie nach einer Antwort suchte. „Es heißt zwar Ladys First, aber ich denke, ich lasse dir den Vortritt.„, sagte sie mit möglichst abwertender Stimme. Sie wollte ihn spüren lassen ,wie sehr sie ihn und seine Taten verabscheute.

Was sie mit ihren Worten in Wirklichkeit angestellt hatte, merkte Sakura erst, als Itachis freie Hand zu seinem letzten Kleidungsstück wanderte. „Moment! Was hast du vor?", fragte die Rosahaarige und starrte in seine Augen, damit ihr Blick ja nicht auf seinen fast entblößten Hintern wanderte. „Ich dusche gern nackt.„, antwortete er ruhig und kalt, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne. „Ich auch, Uchiha!„, fauchte Sakura. „Aber du musst dich nicht vor meinen Augen ausziehen. Das kannst du auch da drinne machen!„ Sie zog den Duschvorhang zurück und zeigte mit ihrer rechten Hand in den kleinen Raum hinein.

Jemand normales in dieser Situation hätte wahrscheinlich „Dreh du dich doch um!„, gesagt, doch Uchiha Itachi ließ die Situation nicht eskalieren. Ehe Sakura widersprechen konnte hatte er sich mit einem kurzen Sprung seiner schwarzen Boxershorts entledigt. Als das Kleidungsstück dann neben der Wäschetrommel auf dem Boden landete trug er auch schon sein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt. Das ganze war so schnell gegangen, dass Kakashi die Bewegung mit seinem Sharingan vielleicht hätte sehen können, doch für Sakuras normale Augen war es unmöglich. _°So geht's natürlich auch. Angeber.°_

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht und ein leises Schnauben hervorgebracht, da stand er auch schon hinter dem Vorhang und das Wasser rauschte. Sein Handtuch lag über die Zusatzwand und drohte hinunter zufallen. „Ich werde sicherlich noch verrückt.„, murmelte Sakura und hob das Handtuch des Schwarzhaarigen auf, als es den Halt verlor. Sie wollte ihn nicht wirklich noch komplett ohne irgendetwas bekleidet sehen, da tat sie das lieber für ihn, als dass er gleich erst nackt eine Suchaktion starten musste (Stellt euch das mal vor xD), wenn er fertig war. Das Aufheben des Handtuches schien sich schwieriger zu gestalten, als gedacht, da eine ihrer Hände immer wieder leicht Richtung Dusche gezogen wurde. Es war überhaupt schon eine Philosophie für sich, wie es der Typ da drinnen schaffte seinen Körper, mit nur einer Hand, komplett zu waschen.

Doch gegenüber der anderen Fragen des Lebens könnte sie diese hier ganz einfach beantworten... Er stand keinen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Sakura legte sein schwarzes Handtuch, eine Farbe die der Uchiha ja so selten sah, zu seinen Klamotten und lehnte sich an die hintere Wand des Bades. Sollte sie einen Blick wagen?_ °Ach was denkst du schon wieder Sakura!°_, ermahnte sie sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. _°Kaum bist du für kurze Zeit in der Nähe von einem Schwerverbrecher, drehst du durch. Man, der Typ tut mir echt nicht gut.°_

Damit er nicht auch noch etwas von ihr zu sehen bekam hatte sie sich nach ihren komischen Gedankengängen dafür entschieden, dass sie sich auch schon mal entkleiden konnte. Fast genauso schnell wie bei ihm landete ihr weites Oberteil auf dem Boden und ihre Unterwäsche folgte. Nun gab es nur ein Problem: Sie konnte sich das Handtuch schlecht mit nur einer Hand um den Körper wickeln. Itachi hatte es geschafft, da er durch seine schnelle Bewegung ihre Hand mitbewegt hatte, doch Sakura konnte ihn ja wohl kaum aus der Dusche raus ziehen, nur um sich dieses rosa etwas um zu wickeln. Ja, Sakuras Handtuch hatte ihre Haarfarbe. Wieder so ein toller Zusammenhang, den man nie erwartet hätte, doch wieder zurück zu dem Problem unserer Hokageschülerin.

_°So Schwer kann das ja wohl nicht sein!°_, dachte Sakura verärgert und hantierte den Stoff zwischen ihrem rechten Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her. Nach einiger Zeit des Fingerverdrehens, bei dem sie sich normalerweise bestimmt mehrere Fingergelenke ausgekugelt hätte, war ihr Vorhaben geschafft und sie konnte darauf warten, dass Itachi fertig mit waschen war.

Dies passierte auch keine Minute später und Sakura drehte ihr Gesicht weg, als sich sein Handtuch schnappte. Als sie ihn kurz darauf wieder ansah liefen immer noch ein paar Wassertropfen über seinen Oberkörper, aber sein bestes Stück war von dem Handtuch verdeckt. „Hm.„, machte er um Sakura zu sagen, dass sie nun rein gehen könne. Somit betrat Sakura die kleine Dusche und zog den Vorhang zu. Seine linke Hand musste leider mit hinein, da sie ja immer noch aneinander gekettet waren, doch Sakura konnte es nicht ändern. Sie löste ihr mit viel Aufwand zusammengeknotetes Handtuch und warf es, wie Itachi zuvor, über die Duschwand. Als sie sich sicher war, dass es nicht auch hinunterfallen würde, wie das Handtuch von Itachi drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und erschrak.

Das Wasser war eiskalt. Unglaublich, dass der Uchiha so was aushielt. Schnell hatte sie das Ding wieder zugemacht, den Duschkopf so zur Seite gedreht, dass das Wasser sie nicht traf, und wieder aufgedreht. Während nun eher die Wand, als Sakura angestrahlt wurde, suchte sie den Warmwasserhahn. _°Verdammt, wo ist das Ding?°_ Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, neben dem einen Hahn wuchs kein zweiter aus der Wand. _°Na klasse, hier gibt's kein Warmwasser._° Seufzend zog sie den Duschkopf wieder zu sich und ertrug das eiskalte Wasser.

„Brr...„ Immer wieder klapperten ihre Zähne aufeinander. Ohne warmes Wasser zu Duschen war wirklich unerträglich. Sie war nun nass genug, sodass sie das Wasser zum einshampoonieren aus machen konnte. In einer kleinen Einkerbung in der Wand befand sich ein kleines Flächchen Shampoo und ein Stück Seife. Sie hatte vor, zuerst die Haare einzuschäumen und danach den Rest ihres Körpers zu waschen. Somit griff sie zu dem Flächchen und ließ etwas von dem Inhalt in ihre linke Handfläche tropfen. Da Itachi wahrscheinlich nicht noch mal nass werden wollte und sie nicht vorhatte ihn mit in die Duschkabine zu ziehen drehte sie ihren Kopf seiner Hand zu und beugte sich leicht vor, um das Shampoo in ihren Haaren zu verteilen. Es gab kein Problem damit und schnell schnappte sie sich wieder den Wasserhahn um sie die Haare aus zu waschen_. °Das ging doch, und jetzt die Seife.° _

Das war schon ein etwas größeres Problem. Zwar konnte sie ihre rechte Körperseite ganz gut waschen, aber sobald sie sich links schrubben wollte, kam die Hand des Uchihas, nach ihren Geschmack, viel zu nah an ihren Körper. Außerdem gab es da noch diesen bescheuerten Duschvorhang. Sobald sie ihm zu nahe kam klebte er sich an ihrer Haut fest und der Uchiha davor konnte alles erkennen. _°Was mache ich denn nun?°_

Vor der Dusche stand Itachi gegen die Duschwand gelehnt. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Mittlerweile war er wieder angezogen - Heiwa hatte da wirklich eine gute Idee gehabt mit den Reißverschlüssen - und wartete nur da drauf, dass die Kunoichi bald fertig werden würde. Er war müde und wollte sich hinlegen. _°Sie hat mich doch heftiger zugesetzt, als ich gedacht hatte._°, waren seine Gedanken, als er kurz darauf zum ersten mal ein starkes Rucken an seinem Handgelenk spürte.

Seine Hand war so oder so nass, das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht erst hatte abtrocknen müssen. Dass sie sich die Haare wusch und dadurch seine Hand ungewollt mit eingeschäumt wurde, konnte er auch noch ertragen. Zur Zeit war er der schwächere von den beiden außerdem waren Beschwerden nicht so sein Ding, solange es nichts wirklich wichtiges war. Doch nun passierte es schon wieder und nun stießen seine Fingerspitzen kurz gegen etwas weiches. „Was-?", flüsterte er, als er realisierte wogegen er da gegen gestoßen worden war. _°So schwer kann duschen doch nicht sein.°_, dachte er kopfschüttelnd, als dieses Mal noch kräftiger an ihm gezogen wurde. Noch ein paar weitere Male ließ er es sich gefallen, bis er einen Entschluss fasste.

Sakura hantierte immer noch in der Dusche rum, doch für manche Stellen brauchte man einfach beide Hände. Sie wollte schon aufgeben und die gewissen Stellen ungewaschen lassen, als ein Rascheln draußen sie aufhorchen ließ. Sie wollte es schon damit abtun, dass Itachi sich einfach angezogen hatte, als plötzlich der Vorhang zurück gezogen wurde.

Als der Uchiha die Dusche betrat bemerkte Sakura, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich nicht wieder an, sondern ausgezogen. Ob er zumindest seine Unterhose angelassen hatte wusste die Kunoichi nicht und sie hatte auch keine Lust das zu überprüfen.

Sie starrte ihn einige Sekunden an, bis die Situation richtig in ihrem Gehirn ankam. „Was..., was soll das?„, fragte sie ihn und achtete darauf, dass sie ihm in die Augen sah und nicht irgendwo anders hin. Normalerweise sollte man dies bei Itachi Uchiha nicht tun – es könnte tödlich enden und das tat es dann auch meistens – aber Sakura würde im Moment lieber sterben, als ihren Blick auf andere Körperpartien zu konzentrieren.

„Hn.„, machte er. „Es wäre nicht so praktisch, wenn meine Kleidung nass wird, also komme ich lieber rein.„ Trotz seiner typisch kalten, emotionslosen Stimme blieb der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht verborgen.

Wenn das vor ihr nicht ein gesuchter Mörder und Nuke-Nin wäre, hätte sie sich bei ihm für das Ziehen entschuldigt, aber so und in dieser Situation ließ sie es bleiben. Normalerweise wäre sie auch schon rot wie eine Tomate, -um die Tatsache, dass sie komplett nackt vor ihm stand nicht zu vergessen- aber konnte man es schon normal nennen, dass eine Konoha Kunoichi – eher gesagt die Schülerin der Hokage – zusammen mit Itachi Uchiha, ein S-Rank Nuke-Nin, der fast seine ganze Familie umgebracht hat, nackt in einer Dusche stand und zufälligerweise an ihn gekettet war? Nein, eindeutig nicht.

„Hmpf.„, schnaubte Sakura und drehte sich von ihm weg. Vielleicht konnte sie ihren Körper ja so etwas vor ihm verstecken. Es offensichtlicher zu machen würde eine Schwäche bedeuten und die wollte sie vor niemandem, speziell nicht ihm, zeigen. Somit wusch sie sich einfach weiter – nun auch die vorher unerreichbaren Stellen - und ignorierte die gelegentlichen Berührungen seiner rechten Hand mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, sobald sie wieder komplett auf den Beinen war.

Um den Schaum wieder los zu werden stellte sie das Wasser wieder an und zuckte durch die Kälte zusammen. Zwar stand der Uchiha keine zehn Zentimeter hinter ihr – und sie musste zugeben, sein Körper strahlte große Wärme aus, die sie von ihm nicht erwartet hätte – aber eiskaltes Wasser hat nun mal eben eine extreme Wirkung auf den Körper. Bibbernd stand Sakura somit unter dem großen Wasserstrahl. Es war in dem kleinem Raum eng geworden und sie war sich sicher, dass Itachi hinter ihr ebenso nass sein musste wie sie und sie war sich sicher, dass ihm die Kälte zumindest ein Zittern abgewinnen könnte.

Bei dem Gedanken an einen zitternden Uchiha musste sie grinsen. Sollte sie sich umdrehen und sehen, ob er wirklich eine Gefühlsregung zeigte? _° Was könnte schon passieren? °_, fragte sie sich und tat den Entscheidenden Schritt. Es gab nur ein Problem: Die Seife, die sie vor dem Abduschen in die Einkerbung gelegt hatte, war hinunter gefallen und auf genau diese Seife trat Sakura nun. Innerhalb einer Millisekunde rutschte der Gegenstand unter ihrem Gewicht hinweg, ihr Körper drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht.

Vor Schreck hatte die Rosahaarige ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Körper und vor allem ihr Rücken schmerzte durch den Sturz. Sie lag am Boden, auf dem sich eine kleine, kalte Wasserpfütze gebildet hatte, so viel war sicher. Sakura hielt sich ihren Kopf. In ihm drehte sich alles und ihr war so, als müsste sie sich übergeben.

Die Haruno blieb etwa eine halbe Minute liegen, bis sich das ekelhafte Gefühl in ihr gelegt hatte und sie sich traute, ihre Augen zu öffnen...

Hätte sie das nur besser nicht getan.


	7. Kapitel 06: Peinliche Momente

Kapitel 6: Peinliche Momente

Wenn sie ihre Augen geschlossen gehalten hätte, hätte sie den nackten Mann, der sich über ihr an der Wand abstützte, nicht gesehen. Wenn sie ihre Augen geschlossen gehalten hätte, wäre ihr Schmerz nicht in den Hintergrund gerückt, da ihr sonst nicht aufgefallen wäre, in was einer misslichen Lage sie sich befand:

Sakura lag mit dem Kopf und dem Rücken auf dem Boden der kleinen Duschkabine, ihre Beine - eins zu der rechten Duschwand, eins zu der linken - die Wand hinaufgestreckt. Alleine, daheim, ohne jegliche Zuschauer? Kein Problem.... Stände da nur nicht ein gewisser Nuke-Nin zwischen ihren Beinen, mit einem perfekten Ausblick auf ihren Schoß. Naja, den hätte er gehabt, hätte er sich bei Sakuras Sturz halten können. Jedoch war er gerade erst aus einem Tagelangem Erholungsschlaf aufgewacht und immer noch `zufälligerweise` mit der Rosahaarigen an den Handgelenken zusammengekettet.

Da hing er also nun, der große Uchiha Itachi, mit leicht eingeknickten Beinen. Scheinbar hatte er nicht mehr viel Kraft, bevor er auf die Kunoichi unter ihm fallen würde. Seine linke Hand stemmte er gegen die Duschwand über Sakuras Kopf, um seinen Halt zu verbessern, während sich seine rechte Hand bereits neben dem Kopf des Shinobimädchens auf dem Boden abstützte. Sein Arm war durch die Schnelligkeit des Sturzes auch nicht mehr in vollem Besitz seiner Kraft, weswegen er seinen Oberkörper nur wenige Zentimeter über dem ihrigen halten konnte. Die Gesichter der Beiden berührten sich beinahe und ein paar seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen kitzelten Sakura an der Brust.

Die Haruno schluckte. Natürlich hatte sie sich regelrecht zu Tode erschreckt, als sie seine Onyxfarbenen Augen so nah vor ihren gesehen hatte. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte sie im Gesicht, bis er versuchte sich zu regen. Langsam drückte er sich nach hinten, bis er es zustande brachte, sich einigermaßen an der Wand hinter seinem Rücken ab zu stützen, an dem es sich auch Sakuras rechtes Bein mehr oder weiniger gemütlich gemacht hatte. Die Augen der Kunoichi weiteten sich, als er da nun wirklich komplett entblöß vor, über - oder was auch immer - von ihr stand.

Wieder schluckte sie. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn nackt sehen würde, aber nicht... so.

Mittlerweile stand auch er etwas breitbeinig da, damit er nicht direkt wieder umfiel. Leicht gehockt saß er fast schon auf ihrem Becken, da ihr Handgelenk sich ja nicht weit von seinem weg bewegen konnte. Sakura fing unbewusst an ihn zu mustern und für jedes Stück Haut, das in ihr Blickfeld kam wurde ihr Gesicht dunkler und dunkler. Man glaubte kaum, wie dunkel die Farbe Rot ein Gesicht scheinen lassen konnte, solange man nicht in einer solchen Situation war.

Erst der Brustkorb, darauf hatte sie ihren Blick konzentrieren wollen, doch als sie dann anfing, seine Bauchmuskeln nach zu fahren, war es um sie geschehen. So gut hatte noch nicht ein mal Sasuke in ihren Gedanken oder Träumen ausgesehen. Waschbrettbauch war noch untertrieben, denn diese Bauchmuskeln waren sicherlich um einiges stärker, als ein einfaches Brett aus Holz. Sehr viel stärker.

Als Sakuras Blick in die Richtung seiner Augen wanderte, bemerkte sie, dass er der selben Tätigkeit nachging wie sie. Seine Augen zeichneten ihren Körper nach, gingen immer weiter in tiefere Gefilde, bevor er kurz vor der entscheidenden Stelle die Augen schloss und den Kopf ein wenig schüttelte, sodass die Haruno es kaum mitbekam.

Itachi atmete schwer, während der tomatenroten Sakura auffiel, dass der Duschkopf immer noch eiskaltes Wasser ausstrahlte. Vorher hatte der Körper des Uchiha sie vor den eisigen Tropfen beschützt, doch nun bekam sie die volle Breitseite ab und wurde sofort aus ihrem Tranceartigen Zustand geweckt. Dies war auch gut so, entschied Sakuras Innere Stimme, die sich langsam wieder zurück in die Gedanken der Rosahaarigen drängte, wo sie normalerweise schon vor Jahren verbannt worden war.

Schnell schüttelte Sakura den Kopf um ihre normalen Gedanken wieder zurückkehren zu lassen und schnell eine Entscheidung zu treffen. _°Erst mal... WASSER AUS!°_

So schnell es ging, brachte Sakura ihre Beine auf den Boden und sich selbst in eine kniende Position, bevor sie ihre Hand hob und das Wasser aus machte. Kaum war dies getan kamen die Kopfschmerzen des Sturzes zurück und die Hokageschülerin legte ihre freie Hand an ihren Kopf. °Au.°

Itachis Lebensgeister kehrten so langsam auch wieder zurück und er bekam etwas mehr Kraft. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und musste bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm biet fast schmunzeln.

Wie gesagt: fast.

Denn diejenige, die die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf ihre Positionen lenkte, war jemand anderes.

„Ähäm...„ Heiwa stand im Türrahmen des Badezimmers und hatte dadurch, dass der Duschvorhang während des Sturzes auch irgendwie mit hinuntergerissen wurde, einen sehr guten Blick auf die beiden.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr zwei direkt so... na ja, direkt seid.", meinte sie und schloss mit einem verwirrten Lächeln die Tür.

Verwirrt.

Das war das richtige Wort um die Gedanken von Sakura zu beschreiben. _°Was hatte die Alte denn nur?°_, fragte sich die Kunoichi und richtete sich nun auf, um mit Itachi etwa auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Da war es, als es sie wie ein Schlag traf.

Von der Tür aus musste das ganze `etwas` zweideutig ausgesehen haben, wie Sakura da so mit ihrem Kopf direkt auf Itachis Schoßhöhe gesessen hatte. Seine angekettete Hand war zusammen mit ihrer auch noch irgendwo an seiner Hüfte platziert gewesen. _°Na klasse. Er ist noch nicht mal ein Tag wach und schon hat es so ausgesehen, als hätte ich ihm einen geblasen... Hurra!°_, dachte die Kunoichi sarkastisch und drehte ihren Kopf, der mittlerweile wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen hatte, von dem Uchiha weg.

Sie hatte zwar nun schon alles von ihm gesehen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass sich dieses Bild von ihm, wie er nackt vor ihr in der Dusche stand, in ihr Gehirn einbrannte.

In einer für Sakura drückenden, für Itachi normalen Stille zogen sich die beiden an. Keiner machte Anzeichen, sich zu beeilen. Wieso auch? Wie Sakura in sich bereits klar gestellt hatte, sie hatten bereits alles von dem jeweils anderen gesehen. Wenn nicht noch mehr. Die Rosahaarige hatte vor, Itachi immer noch mit tödlichen Blicken zu bestrafen, aber sie konnte es nach diesem Unfall einfach nicht mehr. Ignoranz war ihr nächster Plan gewesen, aber als sie dann vor dem Waschbecken gestanden hatte, um sich mit ihrem Handtuch die Haare zu trocknen, war auch diese Instanz zerbrochen. Im Spiegel war er kaum zu übersehen, selbst wenn er leicht schräg hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

Nach ein paar Bewegungsabläufen wie, Abtrocknen, Anziehen, Haare trocknen, Haare kämmen, dem Aufwischen von Wasser - das auf dem Boden gelandet war, nachdem der Duschvorhang heruntergerissen worden war - und schließlich noch dem Wiederaufhängen des besagten Vorhangs - was Sakura einfach so ohne ihn zu Fragen getan hatte - hatten die beiden Shinobis im Stillen herausgefunden, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie alle Bewegungen einer nach dem anderen ausführten.

Im kurzen und ganzen: Sie hatten einen Weg gefunden, einigermaßen gut mit der Situation umzugehen, in der sie zur Zeit fest steckten.

Nachdem das Badezimmer betretbar war, lugte Sakura hinaus in den Flur. „Soraja-Sama?"

Ein leises flüstern zog sich durch den dunklen Gang, der sich Flur schmückte. Es war unglaublich, dass so ein großer und dunkler Flur in einer kleinen Hütte platz fand. Nun gut, Sakura wusste nicht wirklich, dass sie sich im Moment in einer Hütte befand, aber sie würde einer Frau wie Heiwa nicht zutrauen, dass sie eine riesige Villa besaß, in der es einen Keller mit Bad gab. Sie wusste aber nicht, wie sie es ansonsten nennen sollte, wo sie gerade war.

„Seid ihr zwei fertig?" Heiwa kam um eine Ecke und Itachi trat hinter der Rosahaarigen auf den Flur.

Sakura nickte als Antwort. „Gut, dann bringe ich euch wieder zurück in euer Zimmer.", meinte die Dame und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung, dass die beiden ihr folgen sollten. Die Haruno achtete nun auf jede Einzelheit und es schien wirklich so, als ob sie sich in einer unterirdischen Shinobi Basis befinden würden. Beim Hinweg hatte sie eher darauf geachtet, Itachi nicht zu nahe zu kommen, als sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren, doch nun verfestigte sich ihr verdacht mit jedem Schritt. Als Heiwa die beiden eine schmale Treppe hinaufführte traute Sakura sich endlich nach zu fragen.

„Sagen sie, Heiwa-San, was ist das hier für ein Gebäude?„ Die alte Dame kicherte leicht und hätte fast eines der Handtücher verloren, die sie zum trocknen mitgenommen hatte. „Das hier ist ein altes Gaunerversteck.„, erklärte sie, als die drei den oberen Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten und die Dame die Tür zur Treppe schloss. Nun befanden sie sich wieder in dem gemütlicheren Teil des Gebäudes, der aussah, wie das Innere einer kleinen Berghütte. „Die Banditen, die diese `Basis` gebaut haben, hatten damals die Gegend unsicher gemacht und fast alle Dörfer in der Umgebung abgebrannt. Einzig und allein Kodoku hat stand halten können. Damals gab es dort auch noch Ninjas, doch die sind mittlerweile alle gestorben.„

So viel zur Regionalgeschichte.

„Ah.„, machte Sakura und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg konzentrieren, als ihr auffiel, dass sie bereits vor der gesuchten Zimmertür standen. Dem einzigen anwesenden Mann war dies zuerst aufgefallen und er öffnete die Tür für die alte Dame. Manieren waren eben ganz groß geschrieben gewesen, im Uchiha-Clan und was man ein mal gelernt hat, vergaß man nicht so schnell. Sakura warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie nach Heiwa eintrat.

Sofort steuerte die Rosahaarige auf ihre Futon Matte zu und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie ignorierte den Fakt, dass sie den Uchiha mit auf den Boden gezogen hatte und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Itachi grummelte innerlich leicht. Er war total erschöpft und hatte sich so oder so hinlegen wollen, aber durch die Ruckartige Bewegung seiner Mitbewohnerin war er ohne es zu wollen auf die Knie gesunken. Das war ihm lange... Nein, das war ihm noch nie passiert, dass er auf die Knie gegangen war. Wie konnte sie nur schon wieder so viel Kraft haben, wenn er nach dem Kampf der beiden so fertig war? _°Verstehe einer Frauen.°_, dachte der Schwarzhaarige und brachte sich in eine gemütlichere Position, indem er sich hinlegte. Dass er sie mit kühlen Blicken strafte merkte sie gar nicht und sie zeigte auch keinerlei Emotionen, als sie seine Hand in Beschlag nahm, indem sie ihre Hände hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkte.

Itachi hatte lange keinen Ninja, geschweige denn eine Kunoichi, getroffen, die sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern ließ, sondern ihm noch die kalte Schulter zeigten. Sie musste doch auch noch Schmerzen haben, oder hatte sie wirklich gegen ihn gewonnen und er hatte einen Baumstumpf mit seinem Katana aufgespießt? Der Uchiha schloss die Augen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, ob die Kunoichi ihn wirklich besiegt hatte. Aber wenn ja, warum hatte sie ihn dann nicht getötet? Ihre Lehrerin, die Hokage, würde der Rosahaarigen sicherlich das Fell von der Haut ziehen, wenn sie das erführe.

_°Sie ist die Schülerin der Hokage!°_ Itachi hatte nun wenigstens einen Grund, weshalb es ihr besser erging als ihm: Sie war eine Medic-Nin und dadurch in der Lage sich in solchen Situationen selbst zu verarzten.

„So, wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, müsst ihr mich einfach rufen, in Ordnung?„ Heiwa war vor einer Sekunde wieder zu der Tür hineingekommen. Vorher hatte sie die Handtücher weggebracht und hatte nun wieder dieses Großmütterliche Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ah.„, antwortete Itachi und Sakura musste genickt haben, da die Frau sich umdrehte und leise wieder auf den Flur tippelte. Bevor sie die Tür schließen wollte, steckte sie den Kopf noch kurz herein und sagte: „Gute Nacht dann, ihr zwei Süßen. Und seid nicht mehr so aktiv, ihr solltet euch ausruhen.„

Die Frau neben ihm zog scharf die Luft ein und auch der Uchiha war leicht empört.

_**°Hat sie mich gerade SÜß genannt?!°**_


	8. Kapitel 07: Nachteil eines Uchiha

**Kapitel 7: Nachteile eines Uchihas**

Sakura gähnte ausgiebig und genoss die gemütliche Lage in der sie zur Zeit noch halb schlief. Die Kunoichi konnte die Vögel draußen laut und deutlich zwitschern hören; die Sonne schien ihr durch das Fenster aufs Gesicht. Draußen war ein schöner Sommertag und die hohen Temperaturen waren selbst in dem Gebäude noch deutlich zu spüren.

Jedoch war die Wärme im Raum nichts im Vergleich zu der Wärme ihres Futons.

_°Es hat irgendwie auch was gutes, sich zu erholen und ausschlafen zu können.°,_ dachte sie sich und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen. Dieses war komischerweise größer und unbequemer als sonst und die Hitze die es ausstrahlte hätte jeden normalen Menschen zum schmunzeln gebracht.

Sakura war jedoch noch zu müde um das zu bemerken. Es störte die Rosahaarige auch nicht, als der Stoff unter ihrem Kopf etwas weiter von ihr wegrutschte. Sie lag auf ihrer linken Seite und streckte ihren rechten Arm aus, um das olle Kissen wieder an sich zu ziehen. Sie umschloss das Ding nun mit ihrem Arm und drückte ihre Nase hinein um tief einzuatmen. _°Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Heiwa ihre Stoffe mit so gutem Parfum einsprüht.°_

Endlich passierte etwas, das Sakura die Situation nun doch komisch erscheinen ließ: Ihr Kissen hatte sich aufwärts bewegt! Es war nur kurz gewesen, doch ihr Kopf war etwas in die Höhe gehoben worden. Wie Sakura nach ein paar Sekunden auffiel wieder holte sich dieser Vorgang immer und immer wieder, schon die ganze Zeit, in der sie wach war. Doch die Kunoichi musste sich eingestehen, dass es sich fast wie eine Massage anfühlte, also drückte sie ihr Gesicht noch mehr in das warme Ding.

„Bin ich so bequem?", ertönte es plötzlich kalt über ihrem Kopf und Sakura zuckte zusammen.

_°Oh nein,... Ich habe irgendwie eine ungute Vorahnung.°_ Die Gehirnzellen der Haruno waren augenblicklich in Gang gesetzt worden und ihr Oberkörper schreckte hoch. Sie sollte mit ihrer Vorahnung Recht behalten. Ihr ach so tolles und bequemes Kissen war die Brust ihres größten Feindes gewesen, der dummerweise neben ihr liegen musste. Oder eher gesagt unter ihr. Die Haruno konnte seinen Körper und vor allem dessen Muskeln seiner harten Brust durch den Stoff ihres dünnen Oberteils immer noch halbwegs spüren.

Zum Glück hatte sie sich das Rotwerden abgewöhnt, sonst würde man sie eher Tomate nennen als Sakura. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Heiwa meinte, zwischen den Beiden lief etwas, da brauchte sie ihm auch nicht noch die Genugtuung machen, und jetzt einen ihrer Schwüre brechen, die sie vor einiger Zeit aufgestellt hatte, um Sasuke zu vergessen.

_°Sasuke-kun.°_ Tief in dem Inneren der Haruno regte sich etwas. Ihre innere Stimme, die sich seit kurzer Zeit wieder in ihrem Kopf eingenistet hatte, versuchte Gedanken an den jüngeren der zwei Uchiha Brüder hervorzuheben. Der klare Teil in Sakuras Kopf - eine weitere mini Sakura - mit dem Schriftzug 'Vernunft' auf der Stirn verbot es ihr, an Sasuke Uchiha zu denken.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihr alles genommen, was ihr damals wichtig gewesen war, und das war er selbst gewesen. Er hatte sie abgewiesen, und noch viel schlimmer, ihr öfter als ein Mal das Herz gebrochen. Er war der Grund weshalb sie nur noch den wenigsten männlichen Wesen vertrauen konnte.

Und ausgerechnet sein Bruder war es, an den sie gekettet war.

Sofort sprangen die Gedanken der jungen Frau zu dem älteren Bruder, den sie zur Zeit mit einer unbeschreiblichen Miene ansah. Und das auch noch direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, die keinerlei Emotionen zeigten.

Schnell wand Sakura ihren Kopf ab; versuchte es so aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie die Situation total kalt lassen. Er durfte nicht merken, dass er sie irgendwie durcheinander brachte. Schließlich waren sie Feinde und es konnte jederzeit passieren, dass die zwei in einen Kampf gegen andere oder den anderen verwickelt werden konnten.

Der Uchiha würde sich so schnell nicht in einen Kampf stürzen, es sei denn, er sei Lebensmüde, aber Sakura ging auf Nummer Sicher. Dumm war der Mann neben ihr nicht und er hätte sich bis jetzt sicherlich schon mehrere Mordpläne für die Haruno ausdenken können.

Sie stützte sich mit ihrer, von einer Handschelle verzierten, Hand auf dem Boden ab, den Blick ihren Füßen zugewandt. Die Kunoichi drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu seinem Gesicht und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Mördermäßigen Blick zu. Wenn der Uchiha nicht selbst ein Mörder/Ninja gewesen wäre, hätte er sich vielleicht erschreckt, aber er sah einfach aus schwarzen Augen zurück und... tat erst mal gar nichts.

Außer natürlich auf eine Antwort für seine Frage zu warten (die der Großteil von euch auch schon vergessen hat). Die würde er von Sakuras Seite jedoch nicht bekommen. Die Haruno schnaubte ein Mal um danach soweit es ging von ihm weg zurücken und ihm ihren Rücken zu zudrehen

Itachi blieb in seiner Position liegen, als die junge Frau sich demonstrativ von ihm wegdrehte und dadurch leider wieder an seinem Handgelenk zerrte. Der Mann unterdrückte eine schmerzverzogene Grimasse, als das Metall leicht seine Haut berührte. Dieser leichte Druck reichte schon aus, um einen starken Schmerz durch seinen Arm zu jagen. Den ganzen vorigen Tag hatte er darauf geachtet sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, doch das Energiebündel auf der anderen Seite der metallischen Leitung hatte es ihm alles zunichte gemacht und ihn jede Sekunde lang gefoltert, bis sie abends eingeschlafen war.

Uchiha Itachi musste zugeben, dass es lange her war, dass ihn jemand so stark verletzt hatte, dass er mehrere Tage bewusstlos war und vor allem auch noch länger brauchte um wieder vollkommen auf den Beinen zu sein. Ja, er hatte gutes Heilfleisch, weshalb er sich keine Sorgen darum machte, schnell wieder auf den Beinen zu sein und sich der lästigen Kunoichi zu entledigen, doch das Gift hatte seinen Kreislauf wirklich stark angegriffen.

Jede kleinste Bewegung tat ihm weh und das Schwindelgefühl, welches er bekam wenn er aufstand, brauchte auch immer einige Minuten bis es langsam wieder verschwand und er gerade laufen konnte. Dass er am vorigen Tag nicht zusammen mit der Rosahaarigen auf dem Boden der Dusche gelandet war, war ein Wunder.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm, warum er überhaupt gegen die anscheinend so schwache Frau verloren hatte. 'Schwach' zeigte schon allein, dass er sie wegen ihrer anscheinend zerbrechlichen Figur unterschätzt hatte - ein Fehler der ihm als Kind durch harte Maßnahmen ausgetrieben worden war und daher seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgetreten war und auch nicht mehr auftreten sollte, aber trotzdem passiert war.

Irgendwie jedoch hatte es die Schülerin der Hokage jedoch geschafft trotz Anbu Uniform und Tatoo so klein und schwach auszusehen, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sie zu unterschätzen... na ja, was erwartete ein erwachsener Shinobi wie er normalerweise auch schon von einem Mädchen mit pinken Haaren?

Nicht viel, so viel stand fest.

Doch der Uchiha hatte aus seinem Fehler gelernt und würde es nicht noch mal wagen, das damals so schwach Teammitglied seines Bruder zu unterschätzen.

Ja, er wusste einiges über sie. Ein paar Missionen in der Nähe von Konoha und in dem versteckten Dorf selbst - unter anderem das Einfangen ihres Jinchuuriki Freundes - hatte ihm viele Informationen über das Team seines Bruders - Team 7 - verschafft. Jedoch keine davon hatte ihm bei dem Kampf gegen die junge Frau weiter geholfen.

Wie auch? Die Kampftechniken ihrer kleineren, 12 jährigen Version waren nichts im Gegensatz zu ihren jetzigen Fähigkeiten. Wenn man überhaupt sagen konnte, dass sie damals bereits überhaupt irgendwelche Kampftechniken hatte. Auf jeden Fall war der Uchiha nicht auf einen Kampf mit einer Medic-Nin vorbereitet gewesen, da diese sich meistens aus dem aktivem Kampfgeschehen raus hielten und die verletzten heilten. Der Uchiha wusste so wenig über die Fähigkeiten der unscheinbaren Frauen, dass er schlecht auf ihren Schwächen hatte aufbauen können.

Doch dies würde er schnell ändern. Bis er wieder vollkommen gesund war würde er noch genug Zeit haben, die Frau zu studieren und etwas über ihre Fähigkeiten zu erfahren. Er würde sich ihr schnell entledigen und dann seiner Mission weiter nachgehen.

Warum musste auch nur halb Ame ihn auf den ersten Metern seiner Mission angreifen und ihn zusätzlich schwächen?

Der zweite Grund für seine Niederlage grub sich seinen Weg in die Gedankengänge des Schwarzhaarigen und fast hätte der Mann angefangen sich Sorgen über den zukünftigen Zustand der Akatsuki zu machen.

Kurz nachdem er die Informationen für seine Mission vom Leader erhalten hatte, musste er Kisame zum Hauptversteck bringen, da der Haimann sonst in seiner Wut alles mögliche kurz und klein geschlagen hätte und damit nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte.

Das Problem war nur, dass das Hauptversteck der Akatsuki in Ame-Gakure für die Ninjas fast unerreichbar gewesen war.

Das Dorf, das versteckt hinter dem Regen liegt sah den Leader der Akatsuki normalerweise als einen Gott an, verehrte ihn und tat alles, damit die Göttlichkeit zufrieden war. Pein hatte sich leider nur seit der letzten Versiegelung eines Bijuu dort nicht mehr als Gott blicken lassen, weshalb der Großteil der Bevölkerung zusammen mit den Dorfältesten von dem 'Glauben' abgekommen waren. Leader-sama hatte sonst immer sehr darauf geachtet das Dorf durch kleine Wohltaten an sich zu binden, doch nach dem letzten Fehlschlag schien es Itachi, als hätte er die Menschen dort vollkommen vergessen.

Sie und ihre Sorgen und Wünsche, welche sonst bei ihrem Regengott Pein gelandet waren.

Es war also eigentlich kein Wunder gewesen, dass er, nachdem er Kisame im sicheren Versteck im Stadtinneren abgeladen hatte, von den Dorfbewohnern angegriffen worden war. Dass er dabei eine große Menge Chakra verloren hatte, welches sich in den folgenden Tagen bis zu seinem Treffen mit einer gewissen Rosahaarigen nicht wieder regeneriert hatte, schob der Uchiha beiseite in eine dunkle Ecke seine Kopfes.

Denn all diese Nachteile in dem Kampf mit der jungen Frau konnte nicht verdecken, dass er verdammt noch mal gegen sie verloren hatte.

Es war egal, wie sehr er angekratzt gewesen war, verlieren war für jemanden wie ihn nicht drinnen... Und vor allem gegen eine Frau! Wenn man es genau sah eine noch nicht mal ganz entwickelte junge Frau; eher Mädchen.

Während der Uchiha sich Gedanken über seine Niederlage machte, dachte Sakura über ihr Erwachen nach.

_°Verdammte Scheiße! Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Die ganzen Tage hab ich ohne Probleme neben ihm liegen können, ohne dass was passiert ist und genau nach der Aktion in der Dusche, leg ich mich im Schlaf auf ihn. Argh!°_ Die innere Stimme fing langsam an, Sasuke ebenfalls wieder zu vergessen, doch ihre Anspannung über Itachi war noch größer geworden und schien auf den Körper der Kunoichi überzugreifen. Sakura hatte schon vor gehabt, ihren Kopf in ihren Händen zu verstecken, als ihr einfiel, dass eine von ihnen ja immer noch an den Mann neben ihr gekettet war.

Sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch Stunden lang Vorwürfe gemacht und sich über diesen §%$!& geärgert, wenn nicht in diesem Moment Heiwa zur Tür herein gekommen wäre.

„Oh, Sakura, du bist auch endlich wach. Das ist gut, dann könnt ihr beide jetzt frühstücken." Die Frau hatte ein Tablett in der Hand und darauf befanden sich zwei Schüsseln Reis. Die Dame setzte sich an das Fußende der Beiden und stellte Sakura und Itachi ihre Schüsseln hin. Die Haruno hatte sich aufgesetzt und fragte Heiwa mit kritischer Stimme: „Was meinen sie damit?"

„Ich war heute morgen um sieben Uhr schon ein mal bei auch. Itachi war wach und hat vor sich hin gegrummelt. Du hast noch geschlafen und ich habe ihm gesagt, er sollte dich nicht wecken. Schließlich hast du nur etwa vier Stunden pro Tag geschlafen. Das reicht für einen Menschen auf keinen Fall aus. Vor allem nicht, wenn man wieder zu Kräften kommen soll aber stattdessen andere Dinge treibt." Sakura schnaubte. Schon wieder wurde sie damit konfrontiert. Wenn Naruto so etwas sagen würde, hätte sie ihm eine gescheuert, doch da dies hier eine alte Frau war, entschied sie sich für die einigermaßen nette Art und Weise.

„Hören sie mir bitte Mal zu.", sagte die Haruno ernst und atmete tief ein. „Gestern das, was sie in der Dusche gesehen haben, war vollkommen anders, als es ausgesehen hatte." Während die Haruno sprach legte sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf die Züge von Heiwa und Itachi versuchte nun ebenfalls sich auf zu setzen. Er war viel kräftiger als am Vortag und schaffte somit diese Hürde ohne Probleme.

„Ich bin ausgerutscht und habe mich in dem Moment, als sie reinkamen von dem Schlag auf meinen Kopf erholt. Es war einfach nur purer Zufall, dass ich ausgerechnet auf der Höhe seiner Hüfte gesessen habe!" Sakura hatte versucht ihre Stimme so freundlich und ruhig wie möglich zu halten, doch anscheinend war ihr dies nicht gelungen. Heiwa sah sie nämlich mit einem Schmunzeln an.

Plötzlich fing das Schmunzeln an, sich in eine eigenartige Grimasse zu verwandeln...

Dann begann der Körper der alten Dame zu beben...

Bis sie schließlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Die Haruno zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während Itachi die Frau einfach nur ansah.

Es dauerte eine ganze Minute, bevor Heiwa sich beruhigt hatte und den beiden fast gebieterisch die Reisschüsseln in die Hand drückte.

„Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass ihr nicht auf diese Weise aktiv wart, aber es macht einfach immer so viel Spaß, die Reaktionen der Leute zu sehen, wenn sie in so eine Situation geraten sind." Die Frau wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen.

Sakura fand es gar nicht so lustig, von einer alten Frau verarscht zu werden. Heiwa war wahrscheinlich sowieso schon viel zu alt für solche Sachen und wenn sich die Medic-Nin in Sakura nicht irrte, könnte die Dame schon locker über 80 Jahre alt sein.

„Ist das Problem damit aus der Welt geschafft?", gab die Haruno etwas genervt von sich. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck griff sie ihre Stäbchen und fing an, langsam ihren Reis zu essen.

„Wenn ihr das denkt ja. Ich bin nun ja vollkommen über die Situation aufgeklärt worden", sagte die Grauhaarige mit einem Lächeln und gab Itachi seine Essstäbchen, damit auch er anfangen konnte.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, das noch mal anzusprechen.", sagte Sakura während zwei Bissen und sah nun fast schon erwartungsvoll zu Itachi. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille und die zwei Shinobi aßen in Ruhe weiter.

Dann jedoch gab sich der Uchiha zu einer Antwort hinab: „Ich auch nicht."

Sakura fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dann war zumindest das schon mal geklärt.

Es dauerte etwa eine viertel Stunde, bis die zwei angekratzten Shinobi mit ihrem Frühstück fertig waren und Heiwa das Geschirr wegräumte. Danach kam die Frau mit Verbänden wieder um Itachi eine Wunde am Oberkörper zu verbinden, die Sakura ihm wahrscheinlich mit ihrem vernichtendem Chakraschlag zugefügt hatte, der Itachi von der Felswand in den Fluss befördert hatte.

Während Heiwa die Schürfwunde säuberte besah Sakura zufrieden den blutverschmierten Flecken Haut, der durch ihre letzte Kraft entstanden war. Bestimmt war es für den Uchiha etwas schlimmes, verletzt worden zu sein und das auch noch von jemandem wie ihr... Aber so schlimm wie es seine Ehre bisher angekratzt hatte, umso mehr würde Sakura versuchen sein Ehrgefühl ganz zu zerstören und damit Sasuke ein ganzes Stück voraus zu sein.

Obwohl, woher wusste sie, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Sieg über dem Uchiha nicht schon voraus war?

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Uchiha seinen großen Bruder seit dem letzten Treffen nicht einmal mehr gefunden.

„So, fertig.", meinte Heiwa, verknotete den weißen Verband und brachte Sakura dadurch auch wieder in die Realität. Die Grauhaarige setzte sich wieder an das Fußende und sah zu, wie Itachi seinen neuen Verband überprüfte. Um das zu tun hatte er sich aufgesetzt und nachdem er damit fertig war nickte er der Dame als Dankeschön zu. „Wenn ihr noch irgendetwas braucht, sagt mir Bescheid. Ich denke, ich werde euch gleich noch etwas geben, damit euch nicht all zu langweilig wird, aber wehe ihr bewegt euch zu viel!"

Mit einem ernsten Blick verschwand die Frau mit den Salben und Itachis altem Verband, bevor sie kurze Zeit später mit einem viereckigen Kasten wieder hinein kam.

„Ich denke, ihr beide wisst, wie man Shôgi spielt, oder?"

Beidseitiges Nicken als Antwort. „Gut, dann lege ich euch das Brett hier unten an Fußende... Ich habe es beim letzten Einkauf in der Stadt entdeckt und ich denke, dass es euch noch ein guter Begleiter sein wird... So, nun muss ich aber. Ich schaue nachher noch mal vorbei. Viel Spaß." Noch eine kurze Verbeugung, dann war die Frau aus dem Raum verschwunden und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sakura besah sich das Spielbrett zu ihren Füßen und beugte sich langsam nach vorne, um es sich näher anzusehen. Sie streckte ihre freie Hand danach aus und legte es auf ihren Schoß, um es besser und mit beiden Händen zu begutachten. Itachis Hand ignorierend fuhr sie die Kanten des Holzkästchens entlang, bevor sie es aufklappte und dadurch die selbst gemachten Spielsteine im Inneren freigab.

„Wow...", sagte Sakura leise, dennoch - dank Itachi neben ihr - mit einer nur leicht beeindruckter Stimme. _°Wer auch immer das hier gemacht hat, hat einige Tage wenn nicht sogar Wochen dafür geopfert. Jeder Spielstein sieht aus wie die anderen. Und die Kiste erst... Durch ein Klappverschluss wird aus dem Kästchen ein Spielbrett.°_ Mit einem Nicken legte sie die Figuren wieder zurück und sah nun zu Itachi.

Sein Blick war ebenfalls auf ihre Unterhaltungsmöglichkeit für die nächste Zeit gerichtet, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, nahm er das Holzstück nicht in die Hand, sondern aktivierte nur kurz seine Sharingan, fuhr damit die Strukturen des Gegenstandes nach, bevor er sein Kekkeigenkai wieder deaktivierte und sich nach einem kurzen Blick zu Sakura wieder hinlegte und die Augen schloss.

_°Wow, welch eine Begeisterung. Anscheinend weiß er so etwas nicht zu würdigen. Naja, ich würde so oder so nicht mit ihm Spielen, also brauche ich es eigentlich gar nicht auszupacken.°_ Ein Schulternzucken, dann legte Sakura das Kästchen weg und legte sich, wie Itachi, wieder hin.

Anscheinend würden die nächsten Tage sehr lange dauern, da man so - verletzt, aneinander gekettet und gegenseitig hassend - sehr wenig tun konnte und es dadurch extrem langweilig wurde.


	9. Kapitel 08: Wäsche

Kapitel 8: Wäsche...

Die folgenden drei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Mittlerweile fingen Sakura und Itachi an, sich an die ständige Präsens des anderen auch an nicht alltäglichen Orten - wie Dusche oder Klo - zu gewöhnen. Sakura hatte all ihre Verletzungen heilen können, selbst wenn die Bauchwunde sehr tief gewesen war, und Itachi ging es soweit besser, dass er bereits wieder fast ohne Schmerzen gehen konnte und etwa die Hälfte seines Chakra regeneriert war. Ihn zu heilen hatte die Rosahaarige auf Bitten von der Soraja - Itachi hätte es nie gewagt, sie darum zu beten - abgelehnt.

Insgesamt versuchte Sakura all die Tätigkeiten zu verweigern, die sie ihm auch nur irgendwie näher bringen konnte. Darunter fiel zum Beispiel das Shôgi Spiel. Itachi hatte zwar in den letzten Tagen keine Anstalten gemacht das Brett auch noch einmal aus den Augenwinkeln anzusehen, doch selbst wenn er sie aufgefordert hätte, gegen ihn zu spielen hätte Sakura es mit Freude ablehnt. Um etwas mit jemandem anderen zu spielen musste man eine Beziehung zu dieser Person aufbauen, und das könnte Sakura in ihrem folgenden Leben noch ein großer Klotz am Bein sein. Selbst wenn die Gefühle in dieser Beziehung nur aus Hass und Mordslust gegenüber dem anderen sein sollte, so vernebelten jegliche Gefühle im Kampf die Sinne. (Wer ist hier wohl ein Beispiel?) Doch zu einem möglichen Shôgi Spiel war es ja gar nicht mal gekommen...

Das einzige, was der Uchiha getan hatte waren Tätigkeiten wie essen, aufs Klo gehen oder schlafen. Dadurch, dass Sakura zumindest jeden zweiten Tag duschen wollte wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte brachte sie ihn durch seinen Armschmuck automatisch dazu sich ebenfalls zu reinigen, aber ansonsten... Sakura empfand es, als ob dieser Typ nicht einmal versuchte seinen Verstand mit anderen Sachen, als die die er zur Zeit tat, zu beschäftigen.

Heiwa hatte den zweien die Tage über noch mehr Kleidung mitgebracht, als sie das nächstgelegene Dorf besucht hatte. Die Rosahaarige Kunoichi musste sogar zugeben, dass die alte Frau einen guten Modegeschmack hatte. Ihre Kleidung und auch die des Uchihas passten nicht nur wie angeschneidert, sondern sahen noch super aus. Nicht, dass sie sagen würde, das Aussehen von Itachi würde ihr gefallen, aber jedes Mal wenn sie ihn ansah -und das war dank Heiwas silbernen Geschenks nicht selten - musste sie zugeben, dass ein dunkelblauer Kapuzenpulli und lässige Jeans an ihm gut aussahen...

Sakura wusste gar nicht, warum er zuvor seinen Akatsukimantel die ganze Zeit über trug - seit er mit ihr zusammengebunden war, empfand er es auch als Last, ihn zu tragen, weshalb der Mantel wahrscheinlich immer noch blutig in einer Ecke im Zimmer lag. Alltagskleidung sah zwar viel besser aus, aber Sakura sah ein, dass er dann nicht so gut kämpfen könnte wie in Ninja Kleidung und dadurch, dass er jeder Frau im ganzen Land durch sein gutes Aussehen auffiel würde es ihm schwer fallen nicht aufzufallen und die Konohanins könnten ihn schneller finden.

Sakura sah da nur Vorteile drin.

Sie persönlich hatte natürlich, im Gegensatz zu dem älteren Uchiha, darauf bestanden das Geld für ihre neuen Klamotten nachzubezahlen sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Das chinesische Oberteil sah zwar etwas ungewohnt an ihr aus - in den selben Farben wie das Kleid, dass sie noch vor 5 Jahren getragen hatte und mit kurzen Ärmel -, aber wenigstens hatte sie nun mehr Wechselklamotten, sodass sie nicht jeden Tag ihre Klamotten waschen musste. Nötig war es aber irgendwann doch mal, und das war auch der Grund, weshalb die drei zur Zeit auf einer kleinen Wiese vor der als Hütte getarnten Basis standen und nasse Kleidungsstücke aufhingen.

Oder eher gesagt hatte die alte Dame vorgehabt es alleine zu tun und Sakura hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihr zu helfen.

„Es ist ja kein Ding, dass ich sie das alleine machen lasse, wo sie sich schon um mich kümmern.", meinte die Haruno und lies eine Wäscheklammer zuschnappen, damit ihr T-Shirt nicht von der Schnur fiel. „Außerdem ist mir langweilig und meine Knochen tun mir vom vielen Sitzen weh. Ich brauche ein bisschen Bewegung.", argumentierte die Rosahaarige während sie mit ihrer Arbeit weiter machte.

Itachi stand, aus bestimmten Gründen, keine zwei Meter weg von ihr. Er lehnte an einem der Bäume, an denen die grüne Strippe gespannt war. Er machte keine Anstalten Sakura in ihren Bewegungsabläufen zu unterstützen. Mit dem freien linken Arm vor der Brust verschränkt und den schwarzen Augen geschlossen versuchte er sein 'Anhängsel' zu ignorieren.

Es bestand bis auf die nötigsten Unterhaltungen Stille zwischen den zwei Shinobi und beide waren froh darüber. Jedoch hatte Heiwa nicht vor in der Stille der zwei mitzumischen.

„Wieso trainiert ihr zwei denn nicht?"

Sakura fiel die Klammer, die sie gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den Boden. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie verdutzt. „Ihr zwei könnt doch zusammen trainieren, wenn euch langweilig ist.", wiederholte die alte Frau ihren Vorschlag. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre, griff sie in den Wäschekorb und holte das nächste nasse Kleidungsstück heraus.

Die Haruno atmete tief ein und drehte sich dann zu Itachi. Der Uchiha hatte nach dem Satz der Grauhaarigen aufgesehen und die Blicke der Ninjas trafen sich. ° Mit ihm trainieren? Nein, danke!°

So sehr die zwei Shinobi, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, auch ihren Alltag zusammen mit dem anderen überlebten und versuchten nicht noch mehr Probleme zu schaffen, desto weniger mochten sie sich. Den Mann schien es nicht zu stören, doch Sakura achtete sehr darauf ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen oder ihn zu ignorieren.

„Mir ist nicht langweilig und mit der Wäsche habe ich genug zu tun.", meinte die Haruno in normalem bis kaltem Tonfall. Der Blickkontakt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen war nicht abgebrochen worden. Es schien so, als sei mittlerweile schon ein kleiner Wettbewerb daraus entstanden, wer den anderen am längsten ansah. „Ich meine ja nur.", hörte man Heiwa sagen. „Bisher habe ich nämlich kaum Shinobi getroffen, die ihr Training vernachlässigten. Aber wenn ihr solange nicht trainieren wollt, wie ihr zusammen gekettet seid, denke ich werdet ihr ein großes Problem in euren nächsten Kämpfen haben."

Sakura starrte den Uchiha noch kurz weiterhin an und verpasste dadurch ein verschmitztes Grinsen der alten Dame. Plötzlich jedoch schien das Gehirn der Rosahaarigen angesprungen zu sein und sie wandte ihren Blick von Itachi ab und sah zu der Soraja. „Was meinen sie mit Problemen beim kämpfen?"

„Naja.", fing die Frau an. „Ich meine, wenn man eine Fähigkeit lange nicht ausübt und trainiert, kommt man doch aus der Übung... Und bei Shinobi kann das lebensgefährlich sein."

Sakura fing an innerlich zu brodeln, als sie verstand worauf die Grauhaarige hinaus wollte. „Ich habe nicht vor, lange an ihn gebunden zu sein", meinte die Kunoichi kalt und zog demonstrativ ihren linken Arm nach vorne, sodass der immer noch leicht geschwächte und an sie gebundene Uchiha einen Schritt von seinem Baum wegmachen musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Der folgende (fast) tödliche Blick, den Itachi in ihre Richtung schickte, wurde von der Haruno erfolgreich ignoriert.

„Ich denke nur, dass du das nicht beeinflussen kannst, ab wann du deine Privatsphäre wieder für dich hast." Heiwa hatte die erste Wäscheleine voll behangen, weshalb sie nun eine weitere Leine spannte. Sakura hob, natürlich mit nur einer Hand, den noch ungefähr halbvollen Korb auf. „Ich denke schon, dass ich daran etwas ändern kann. Ich könnte sie zum Beispiel mit Gewalt dazu bringen, die Handschellen zu öffnen.", meinte die Kunoichi überzeugt und trat einen Schritt in Richtung Heiwa.

Damit war ihre Bewegungsfreiheit aber auch schon voll ausgeschöpft.

Es wurde Zeit, dass Itachi sich für den kleinen Gleichgewichtsverlust zuvor rächte. Deshalb verhinderte er ihren nächsten Schritt, der Alten den Korb zu bringen, indem er sich nicht von seinem Baum wegbewegte. Tief durchatmend blieb Sakura widerwillig stehen. °Reg dich bloß nicht auf! Dieser Uchiha wird es nicht schaffen, dich alleine durch seine Anwesenheit und ein paar Bewegungen oder eher Nichtbewegungen zu brechen!°

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mich bedrohen würdest.", meinte Heiwa und besah sich innerlich belustigt die zwei Shinobis vor sich und Sakuras Miene, die einen leicht verärgerten Ausdruck zeigte. Es war der Alten die letzten Tage öfter aufgefallen, dass der Uchiha versuchte sie zu provozieren... Natürlich unauffällig, auf seine Art mit Psychospielchen.

„Warum denken sie das?" Sakura hatte immer noch den Korb auf den Armen, den sie mit ihrer freien Hand an ihren Bauch drückte damit er nicht hinunter fiel. „Ich meine, ich habe sie eben indirekt bedroht."

„Mit Worten? Ja. Aber du bist nicht der Typ von Mensch, der mir ein Kunai an den Hals halten würde."

Jetzt fühlte sich die Haruno leicht verarscht.

„Ach, und wie denken sie, bin ich in die ANBU - Ansatsu Senjitsu Tokushu Butai - gekommen, die Attentätergruppe von Konoha?!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du keine Menschen oder eher Ninjas umbringen kannst und es auch tust.", versuchte Heiwa mit einem ernsten Ton zu erklären. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du nicht tötest, solange es nicht sein muss."

Klonk!

Während alle von Sakuras Persönlichkeiten in ihrem Kopf im Anime-Style auf den Boden fielen blieb es in der Realität nur bei dem Wäschekorb, der auf der Wiese landete. Itachi würde wohl grinsen, wenn er seine Gesichtszüge nicht im Griff hätte. Obwohl die grauhaarige Frau anscheinend keine Kunoichi war hatte sie die Haruno bis auf die Grundlegenden Prinzipen durchschaut, ohne sie zumindest einmal kämpfen gesehen zu haben. °Respekt. So etwas ist sehr selten außerhalb der großen Shinobi Clans.°

Itachi kannte die rosahaarige Kunoichi durch seinen damaligen Besuch in Konoha vor einigen Jahren schon lange genug um sie analysiert zu haben. Deshalb konnte er der Analyse der Soraja nur zustimmen. Irgendwo in ihrem Inneren war sie immer noch das kleine Mädchen, das in dem Team seines Bruders war und vom Kämpfen so viel verstand wie ein Mann vom Kinderkriegen. Ja, sie hatte sich verändert und hatte ihn eigenwillig mit der Absicht ihn zu töten angegriffen, aber er hatte ja auch genug dafür getan, dass sie ihn abgrundtief hasste.

Es war eben nicht auszuschließen, dass man sich als Nuke-Nin Feinde machte - eher im Gegenteil.

Menschen konnte sich nicht komplett ändern, das hatte er bei ihr durch die Emotionen in einigen ihrer Blicke gesehen. Selbst wenn das kleine Mädchen von der Person einer starken Kämpferin überdeckt worden ist, ist es immer noch da. Selbst in Itachi würde sich noch irgendwo der große Bruder finden lassen, der alles für Sasuke getan hatte. Dieser Junge jedoch war schon so tief in die dunklen Gedanken eines Mörders getaucht, dass er kurz vor dem ertrinken war.

Seufzend schlug sie sich die Idee mit der Drohung aus dem Kopf. Heiwa hatte schon Recht. Sie mochte zwar in den letzten Jahren abgehärtet sein und Männer hassen wie die Pest, aber ihre alten Ideale waren erhalten geblieben. Oder nur leicht - zum guten - verändert.

„Gibst du mir den Korb? Dann könnten wir diese Unterhaltung beenden und ich könnte weitermachen.", meinte Heiwa, da sie mittlerweile damit fertig war, die neue Leine an die nächsten Bäume zu spannen. „Aa...", meinte die Haruno immer noch etwas geknickt. Da hatte man schon eine Ausbildung dafür gemacht, seine Gefühle zu verbergen und man wurde trotzdem so leicht durchschaut. Sie hob den Wäschekorb auf und ging ruckartig auf die alte Frau zu. Na gut, sie würde auf sie zugehen, wenn Itachi sich bewegen würde. Stattdessen jedoch spannte der Uchiha seine Muskeln an und brachte Sakura somit zum Fall.

Die Rosahaarige spürte nur einen starken Ruck am Arm, bevor diesmal sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und an der Hand zurückgezogen wurde. Der Korb landete wiedermal auf dem Boden wo er nun sogar umkippte und die frisch gewaschenen Klamotten im Dreck verteilte. Sakura wäre bei den Stoffen gelandet, wäre da nicht eine Hand gewesen die sich um ihre gelegt und auf den Beinen gehalten hätte. Dass sie dabei halb auf der Person selbst landete war ein kleiner Nebeneffekt der nicht so ganz smarten Drehung. So sah die sekundenschnelle Bewegung nämlich aus der Sicht der Soraja aus.

Als Sakura ihre vor Schreck geschlossenen Augen öffnete sah sie Schwarz. Und das zweifach.

Zum einem die fast schwarze Farbe des Pullis an das sie sich mit ihrer rechten Hand klammerte um nicht doch noch umzufallen. Zum anderen sah sie Schwarz, als die bemerkte, wer sie soeben aufgefangen hatte.

Ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger Uchiha namens Itachi.

Tief einatmend hob sie ihren Kopf an - der Blick und Griff an und auf seiner Brust brachte sie auf komische Gedanken - um dem Uchiha in die Augen blicken zu können. Sie ignorierte ihre innere, immer noch hormongesteuerte, Stimme und versuchte sich auf die Stimme ihrer Vernunft zu konzentrieren, die °Ruhig bleiben!° in einem fast endlosem Mandra wiederholte. Dass die Kunoichi kurz darauf in zwei emotionslose, schwarze Augen sah, war dabei nicht sehr hilfreich.

„Was sollte das?"

Ein Zischen von Sakura, das Heiwa leicht erschreckte, als sie die Klamotten vom Boden in den Korb packte, während Sakura und Itachi in ihrer eigenartigen - mehr körperlichen als verbalen - Konversation verwickelt waren. Für die Haruno war es nur Glück, dass der Uchiha vor ihr nicht seine Sharingan aktiviert hatte.

„Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dich nicht habe fallen lassen.", meinte Itachi kalt und leise und obwohl keine direkte Drohung in dem Satz gesteckt hatte, strahlte seine Aura eine solche Dunkelheit aus, dass es Sakuras innerer Stimme eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Sakura sah auf den Boden und merkte, dass sie an einem sehr matschigen Fleck standen. Es mochte keinen halben Tag her sein, dass es geregnet hatte.

Der Haruno gefiel es gar nicht, dass Itachi etwas für sie getan hatte und sie grummelte leise etwas, als ihr auffiel, dass die Beine des Schwarzhaarigen leicht zitterten. Für einen Otto-normal Menschen war es nicht sichtbar, doch das Auge eines Shinobi war geübter und zu mehr fähig - selbst ohne Sharingan.

°Ach, Mister Super Cool Akatsuki Uchiha Itachi ist wohl doch noch nicht ganz auf den Beinen. Dann hatte er mich also nur festgehalten, weil er sonst sehr wahrscheinlich auch hingefallen wäre? Na warte!° Die Haruno sah wieder auf, dieses mal jedoch nicht in Itachis Gesicht, sondern auf seine Hand, die ihr Handgelenk immer noch umfasste und ihren Arm leicht über ihren Kopf hielt. „Hmpf!"

Sakura schnaufte und befreite sich mit einen kleinen, kräftigen Ruck aus dem Griff des Uchihas. Es gab zwar wieder den Nachteil, dass er durch die Handschellen wieder etwas weiter zu ihr gezogen wurde, aber das nahm Sakura in Kauf. Schließlich hatte sie nun einen Plan.

„Ich denke, dass trainieren vielleicht doch gar keine so schlechte Idee ist."

Durch ihr Ziehen stand sie kaum noch zehn Zentimeter von Itachi entfernt und blickte geradeaus auf seinen Hals. Bei diesem Ausblick fiel ihr etwas auf... °Er ist irgendwie gar nicht so groß, wie ich ihn mir damals vorgestellt habe. Das ist mir bisher gar nicht aufgefallen.° Es stimmte, Uchiha Itachi war nicht einmal so groß, wie ihr alter Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Der Schwarzhaarige mochte ungefähr 1.75 Meter groß sein, während Kakashi die 1.80 Meter bereits in der Pubertät geknackt hatte und seitdem vielleicht noch einen Zentimeter gewachsen war.

Innerlich schüttelte die Rosahaarige den Kopf um wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen. Sie wollte den Schwarzhaarigen schließlich ein bisschen auf die Nerven gehen und nicht über seine Größe nachdenken.

„Also, trainierst du mit?", fragte Sakura und sah Itachi direkt in seine schwarzen Augen. Sein Blick lag auf ihr und die Kunoichi bemerkte, wie er sie kurz musterte und dann mit seinen Seelenspiegeln zu den ihrigen wanderte. „Oder traust du dich nicht und hast Angst gegen mich zu verlieren?" Die sonst so kalten Augen ließen nach diesem Satz ein gefährliches Funkeln durch. °Da habe ich wohl einen Nerv getroffen.°, freute die Rosahaarige sich innerlich und konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

°Sie will also unbedingt kämpfen, hm?° , dachte der Uchiha und sah nun ihren fast schon fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck. °Vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee... Ich könnte mein Wissen über ihren Kampfstil ausbauen und damit besser gegen sie kämpfen können, wenn es hart auf hart kommt.°

„Gut, trainieren wir.", meinte der Uchiha in seiner üblich kalten Tonlage. Er drehte sich um ohne Sakura ein weiteres Mal anzusehen und ging ein paar Meter von den Wäscheleinen weg. Sakura entschloss sich ihm lieber zu folgen, da sie keine Lust hatte dem Boden wirklich noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Außerdem: Wie würde das denn aussehen? Eben hielt er sie vom Fallen ab und nun ist er einen Meter von ihr entfernt und sie landete im Matsch.

Keine Gute Idee.

An seinem Zielort angelangt blieb der Uchiha stehen. Er drehte sich zu seiner ungewollten Zimmerpartnerin - und was weiß ich nicht noch für Partner - um und sah ihr in die Augen. „Dann sag mir mal, wie du dir das mit dem trainieren vorgestellt hast.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. Natürlich hatte er ihr keine Frage gestellt wie 'Kannst du mir sagen, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast?'. Da wäre ja noch freier Spielraum für die Kunoichi geblieben, doch so musste sie wohl oder übel antworten.

„Ich dachte an Taijustu Training.", meinte die Rosahaarige und war überrascht, dass er überhaupt mit ihr sprach. Aber nun ja, sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht mit ihr zu trainieren, da war ja wohl wenigstens etwas verbale Konversation normal. „Ich denke nicht, dass du Probleme mit deiner Chakrakontrolle hast, also wirst du wohl keine Schwierigkeiten damit haben selbst nach längerer Zeit Ninjutsus anzuwenden deshalb reines Taijustu Training damit der Körper in Form bleibt. Ohne Sharingan versteht sich."

„Hn.", war die einfallsreiche Antwort von Itachi. Ihm gefiel es zwar nicht, sich den Einfällen dieses... Mädchens zu beugen, aber wenn er es tat würde er einige Vorteile in späteren Kämpfen mit ihr haben. Nicht dass es überhaupt mehrere Kämpfe werden würden. Er hatte nicht vor, sie nach dieser Sache mit den Handschellen am Leben zu lassen.

°Das 'Hn' nehme ich mal als Zustimmung für meinen Vorschlag auf.°, dachte Sakura und stellte sich in Kampfposition.

Da Itachi allen Anscheins nach nicht vorhatte den Kampf zu beginnen machte Sakura das für ihn. Sie hob ihren rechten Arm leicht an um Kraft für einen Schlag zu sammeln. Dieser kam dann auch wenig später auf Itachi zu, doch anstatt sich treffen zu lassen - wie Sakura es sich gewünscht hätte - zog er seinen rechten Arm vor und lenkte Sakuras Angriff zu seiner linken Seite ab.

Nun kamen die Handschellen mit ins Spiel.

Die linke Faust der Rosahaarigen folgte durch den silbernen Armschmuck der Hand von Itachi und so war ihre linke Seite offen. Das nutzte der Uchiha aus indem er ihr mit einem Fuß die Beine wegzog und sie zusätzlich mit dem linken Arm, der ihre Hände an ihren Körper gedrückt hielt, nach hinten drückte.

Hallo Boden.

Was Sakura zuvor noch hatte vermeiden können geschah nun in tausendfach schlimmerer Ausführung. Sie fiel nämlich nicht alleine mit einem leisen 'platsch' auf die schlammige Wiese. Der ältere der Uchihabrüder war ihr gefolgt und kniete dicht über ihr. Mit der freien Hand stützte er sich neben ihrem Kopf ab und ihr fielen ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Ponys ins Gesicht, welche die Rosahaarige mit einem Schnaufen wegpustete.

°So viel zu meinen Gedanken er sei noch geschwächt.°, dachte die Kunoichi säuerlich. ° Wie konnte ich Uchiha Itachi nur unterschätzen? Der Typ war schon als Kind bei der Anbu, da wird er wohl einen so offensichtlichen Schlag abfangen. Gut, dann noch mal, aber schneller und heimtückischer!°

Sakura wand sich unter dem Schwarzhaarigen um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihr Platz zum aufstehen machen sollte. Doch entweder hatte er ihre Nachricht nicht verstanden oder er ignorierte sie, denn der Uchiha bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sein Gesicht blieb nahe bei ihrem und die Haruno konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren. °Dass er wegen diesen verdammten Handschellen nur immer so nah sein muss!°

Durch seine Nähe wurde Sakuras Männerhass wach und es fing in ihr an unangenehm zu kribbeln. Sie räusperte sich und sprach mit forschem Ton, die letzten Worte des Satzes besonders betont. „Ähäm, könntest du die Nettigkeit besitzen und rüberrutschen, damit ich Platz zum aufstehen habe?"

Keine Reaktion des Uchihas.

Zumindest keine die Sakura wollte oder erwartet hätte.

Anstatt von ihr wegzurücken setzte er sich rittlings auf ihr Becken. Wenigstens hatte er sich aufgesetzt und konnte sie nun nicht mehr anatmen, aber er sah ihr immer noch direkt in die Augen und...

„Du bist schwer." Obwohl der Schwarzhaarige durch sein Ninjadasein dünner war als andere Männer und auch ziemlich schmal für einen Shinobi so war das Gewicht, das auf Sakuras Hüften lastete, groß. Wenn man mit Naruto in einem Team war so war es nichts ungewöhnliches mal umgeworfen zu werden. Es war aber schon ein Unterschied, ob danach der beste Freund oder ein verhasster Nuke-Nin auf einem saß. Aber wieder zurück zu Sakura und Itachi. Obwohl, es hatte sich nichts getan. Außer dass der Uchiha seine Ellbogen auf seine angewinkelten Knie gelegt hatte.

„Bist du schwerhörig oder willst du nicht verstehen, dass du da oben nichts zu suchen hast?", versuchte Sakura es erneut, dieses mal fauchend.

„Steh auf." Wow, eine verbale Reaktion seitens des Schwarzhaarigen. „Wie soll das denn gehen mit dir auf mir drauf?", fragte die Kunoichi, doch die Antwort auf ihre Frage schoss ihr sofort in den Kopf, nachdem sie gesprochen hatte: Das sollte eine Herausforderung sein!

„Jede Kunoichi wird im ersten Lernjahr der Kunoichi-Klasse gelehrt, wie sie zum Beispiel bei einer Vergewaltigung handeln muss.", erklärte der Uchiha sachlich. Sakura zeigte mit der freien Hand zu der Frau, die gerade auf dem Weg ins Haus war um die schlammige Kleidung noch einmal zu waschen, und meinte sarkastisch: „Als ob du mich direkt vor den Augen von Heiwa vergewaltigen würdest."

Die Haruno war überrascht, als Itachi kurz leise kicherte. Ja, es war ein Kichern das ihm da entfloh, aber keines der Sorte eines fröhlichen, kleinen Mädchens. Dieser Laut war... dunkel, bedrohlich und viel zu kurz um mit einem normalen Kichern verglichen zu werden.

Es schien, als ob sich Itachi wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr hinunter beugte. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr und war nun sogar noch näher, als zuvor. Sein Atem kitzelte ihre Ohrmuschel und in der Kunoichi kam ein Würgereiz auf.

„Du musst mich aber gut kennen, wenn du das mit einer solchen Sicherheit sagen kannst."

Die Rosahaarige riss die Augen auf. Er hatte Recht. Woher sollte sie ihn denn so gut kennen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit wog? Der Mann auf ihr war ein Massenmörder wie er im Buche stand. Vielleicht waren bei ihm ja blutige Vergewaltigungen auf der Tagesordnung? Die Haruno schluckte. Wenn das so war würde er vor ihr keinen Halt machen.

Sakura erwachte aus ihrem kurzzeitigen Schockzustand, als sie seinen Mund an ihrem Hals spürte, genau an der Stelle, an der eben noch sein Atem gewesen war. °Planänderung.°, dachte Itachi mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Haut fuhr.


	10. Kapitel 09: Nicht mit mir!

Ja, ich habe mir mit dem hochladen etwas Zeit gelassen, tut mir leid ^^"

Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ihr mir jede Woche eine PN schreibt, damit ich es nicht vergesse XD

Ne, Spaß. Ich muss einfach mal drauf achten, ans hochladen zu denken. Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Kapitel 9: Nicht mit mir!

Heiwa stellte den Korb mit der schmutzigen Wäsche lediglich hinter die Eingangstür der Basis und kehrte danach wieder nach draußen zurück. Die Klamotten konnten warten, doch die zweite richtige Konfrontation der zwei Parteien - Partei Pink und Partei Schwarz, wie die alte Frau sie getauft hatte - konnte und würde noch spannend werden. Bisher waren die zwei sich so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen, doch das war bei allen am Anfang so. Mit der Zeit würde sich die Ignoranz und Intoleranz legen. Dieser Kampf war ein erster Schritt dazu.

Als die Frau in die Sonne trat und das Shinobiknäul auf dem Boden entdeckte musste sie lächeln. Die Pinke Partei war wieder in der Überhand. _°Das Schicksal schickt aber auch immer die richtigen zusammen hier her.°_, dachte die Alte und setzte sch unter einen Baum um den weiteren Verlauf des Trainings zu beobachten.

Nun war es Itachi, der mit Sakura auf seinen Hüften auf dem Boden lag. Nach seiner Andeutung und dem Kuss auf ihren Hals hatte es nur wenige Sekunden gedauert bis die Kunoichi die nötige Kraft mobilisiert hatte und sich rumrollte um den Uchiha unter sich zu bringen und dessen Hände neben seinen Kopf zu pinnen. Sie funkelte ihn wütend unter ihren nach vorne gefallenen Haaren heraus an, mit einer kleinen Spur Angst im Blick. _°Dass einige Menschen immer erst eine Motivation brauchen.°_, dachte der Uchiha und sah ausdruckslos zurück.

Er hatte mit Leichtigkeit bemerkt, dass sie ihn bei ihrer ersten Attacke unterschätzt hatte. Gut, er gab zu, dass er noch etwas von dem Gift angeschlagen war, aber gegen ihren ebenfalls immer noch geschwächten Körper konnte er gewinnen. Es ging ihm in diesem Trainingskampf jedoch nicht ums Gewinnen oder Verlieren. Er wollte ihre Techniken kennen lernen und wissen wie sie im Kampf dachte damit er, wenn es hart auf hart kam, ihre Bewegungen vorhersehen konnte. Das Angeblichen Hellsehen lag selbst bei Uchihas nicht am Sharingan, sondern am Analysieren und Verarbeiten von Bewegungen, Aktionen und Reaktionen des Gegners. Da war das Kekkeigenkai der Fächerträger nur ein kleiner Vorteil der aber schon oftmals das Geschehen eines Kampfes geändert hat.

Sakura lauerte über dem Körper des Schwarzhaarigen wie ein hungriges Raubtier über seiner Beute.

Sie war wütend... sehr wütend!

So viel zu dem Punkt Emotionen würden im Kampf nur hinderlich sein. Die Haruno konnte ihren plötzlichen Emotionsschwall aber nicht abstellen. Wie konnte er auch nur daran denken, sich vor Heiwas Augen an ihr zu vergehen?! Nicht, dass sie es zugelassen hätte, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären; es ging ihr ums Prinzip. Männer waren - ihrer Sicht nach - einfach Arschlöcher von Geburt an. Dieser hier unter ihr schien ein Beispiel für die Schwanzgesteuerten unter ihnen zu sein. Genauso wie Naruto, nur dass es ihr bester Freund bei einem Oroike-no-Jutsu beließ.

Wenigstens hatte sie ihn nun im Griff. Ihr rechtes Knie nicht weit von seinem Gemächt entfernt drückte sie ihr Gewicht auf seine untere Bauchgegend. Mit dem anderen Bein links neben seinem Oberkörper kniete sie ziemlich stabil über ihm und dadurch, dass sie seine Handgelenke in einem festen Griff hatte und sie über seinem Kopf auf den Boden drückte, war ihre Haltung perfekt. _°Sie hat in der Kunoichi-Klasse also doch aufgepasst.°_, dachte Itachi und blieb erst einmal ruhig liegen.

Seine Situation könnte in einem normalen Kampf bei einem durchschnittlichen Shinobi tödlich sein, wenn die Kunoichi richtig handelte. Aber woher wusste er, dass die Haruno aus Training nicht Ernst machte? Wenn sie ihn schon einmal so übermannt hatte, war die Versuchung groß, ihn entgültig aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Ein einzelner Biss in den Hals würde reichen und er würde, wenn sie die Halsschlagader richtig traf, erst Ohnmächtig werden und danach verbluten. Selbst wenn sich das ganze ein wenig nach Vampirismus anhörte und man dachte, dass ein kleiner Biss die Haut nicht durchdringen konnte, so wusste Itachi, dass man die Zähne von Frauen nicht unterschätzen sollte.

Er hatte es selbst erst vor zwei oder drei Jahren erfahren, als sich eine Frau in sein Stammbordell eingeschlichen hatte. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ Mann, der Frauen durch Gewalt dazu brachte, mit ihm zu schlafen. Geld tat es auch und das stellte die Akatsuki für solch männliche Gelüste gerne zur Verfügung, wenn die letzten Missionen gut ausgeführt worden waren. Schließlich waren Nuke-Nins auch nur Männer, selbst wenn viele das anders sahen. Auf jeden Fall war die genannte Frau eine Kunoichi aus Kumo-Gakure gewesen, gesandt um ihn umzubringen, weil er kurz zuvor einen befreundeten Feudalherren Kumos ermordet hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an die damalige Kunoichi schmerzte Itachis Hals immer noch.

Damals hatte er jedoch einen Weg gefunden, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, den Sakura nun bei ihm anwandte und er hatte vor, ihn ein weiteres Mal einzusetzen.

Der Uchiha winkelte sein linkes Bein an und fuhr mit seinem Fuß zwischen Sakuras Fuß und seinem Unterleib, bevor er sein Bein ausstreckte und ihr Knie aus der Gefahrenzone zog. Dadurch, dass das andere Bein der Kunoichi weiter oben an seinem Körper abgesetzt war kam ihr Körper in ein leichtes Ungleichgewicht, wodurch der Uchiha sie wieder zur Seite und auf den Boden bringen konnte, wenn er mit seinen Handgelenken die richtige Kraft nach oben und auf ihre Hände ausübte. Das alles in doppelter Geschwindigkeit ablaufen lassen und man hatte eine fließende Bewegung in der die Kunoichi zur Seite geschmissen wird.

Unser lieber Uchiha hatte nur ein Problem. Und das war silbern, aus Metall und befand sich an seinem rechten Handgelenk. Wenn die Handschellen nicht wären, hätte er mit einem Sprung aufstehen können und wäre im Vorteil gewesen. Er hatte aber zwei Fehler gemacht, wobei einer das nicht Beachten der Handschellen gewesen war.

Sein zweiter Fehler war, dass er Sakura auf seine linke Seite geworfen hatte und dank seines noch schlechtem Gesundheitszustandes ziemlich langsam gewesen war. Wegen der Linksdrehung wurde er am Handgelenk mit- und dadurch wieder über Sakura gezogen. Das wäre von Vorteil für ihn, wenn die Hokageschülerin nicht reagiert hätte. Sie verstärkte den Schwung seines kurzen Fluges durch ein Ziehen an seinem Arm und Itachi landete neben ihr im Matsch. Ein paar Tropfen aufgeweichter Erde trafen Sakura im Gesicht, als sie stärker atmend als normal auf dem Rücken lag und auf die nächste Aktion des Uchihas wartete.

Sie sah die Wolken an und wappnete sich mental für den nächsten Angriff, doch nichts geschah. Die Rosahaarige hörte das schnelle ein und auswandern von Luft in ihrer Lunge und als sie ihren Kopf zu Itachi drehte - sie ignorierte ihre nun schlammige Backe - bemerkte sie, dass er der selben Tätigkeit nachging, wie sie und sein Atem mindestens genauso schnell ging wie ihrer. Kein Wunder nach diesem kurzem, aberhoch anstrengendem Schlagabtausch. „Neustart.", sagte der Uchiha nach kurzer Verschnaufpause und Sakura konnte nur nicken, bevor er auch schon aufstand und sich für die nächste Runde bereit machte.

Heiwa konnte über den Trainingskampf ihrer neusten Schützlinge nur lächeln. Man merkte an ihrer Geschwindigkeit und an der Geschwindigkeit in der ihr Atem ging, dass sie noch nicht wieder ganz fit waren. Die Soraja hatte Recht behalten ,dass sie das Training brauchten. Zur Zeit sah das ganze zwar eher aus wie Schlammcatchen, aber anscheinend schien es auch nicht mehr als Aufwärmen gewesen zu sein.

Zumindest weigerte sich die Dame das bisherige Rumrollen im Matsch als Kampf anzusehen. Aber die zwei Parteien standen nun ja endlich wieder auf den Beinen nachdem sie in einer Art unentschieden geendet hatten.

Heiwa pflückte einen Apfel von dem Baum unter dem sie im Moment weilte und grinste in sich hinein. _°Es war trotzdem eine gute Idee gewesen auf ein Sommergewitter zu warten um die zwei erst danach für Bewegung rauszuschicken.°_, dachte sie, biss in die rote Frucht und besah sich die zwei bereits von oben bis unten schlammbraunen Shinobi.

Sakura hatte nun so ungefähr eine Ahnung in welcher Verfassung sich der Uchiha befand. Leider war sein Können zur Zeit über dem, was sie erwartet, beziehungsweise gehofft hatte. Sie selbst war auch noch angeschlagen, aber wenn es sein musste, würde sie über ihre momentanen Grenzen hinaus gehen um ihm sein Leben - oder eher gesagt das Training - schwer zu machen. Doch nun ging es darum überhaupt mit ihrem Kampf weiter zu machen.

Wieder tat Sakura den ersten Schritt. Sie hielt mit ihrer linken Hand seine Rechte fest und trat ihm dann mit dem rechten Bein seitlich gegen den Hüftknochen. Blitzschnell war seine freie Hand dazwischen und verringerte die Kraft des Trittes. Aber nicht nur dafür war sie da, denn im nächsten Moment hielt er sie am Knöchel fest und verhinderte dadurch einen erneuten Tritt. Zumindest mit dem einen Bein, denn das andere konnte Sakura noch frei bewegen. Und das tat sie nun.

Bevor der Uchiha einen Gegenangriff starten konnte verstärkte sie ihren Griff an seinem Handgelenk mit der zweiten Hand und drückte seinen Arm runter. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich sozusagen unfreiwillig soweit hinunter, bis sein Unterarm den Boden berührte und Sakura sich, immer noch seinen Arm fest im Griff, abstieß. Sie schwang sich in einer Drehung über Itachi, doch anstatt sitzend auf seinem Rücken zu landen machte sie sich dafür bereit, ihm ihre Ferse in den Rücken zu schlagen.

Der Uchiha hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht und sah dadurch den nahenden Angriff der Kunoichi über ihm. Da er immer noch einigermaßen stand entschied er sich dazu sich in den Matsch zu legen, um der Attacke auszuweichen. Zuvor hatte er zwar schon ziemlich geknickt gestanden, doch seine kleine Bewegung richtung Boden brachte ihn aus Sakuras Schussbahn, sodass ihr Fuß im schlammigen Boden neben Itachi landete. Dass dabei ein Haufen nasser Erde herumspritze sei nur mal so nebenbei erwähnt.

Die vorigen Stellungen der zwei mögen zwar komisch ausgesehen haben, doch das war gar nichts gegen die, in die sie sich nun gebracht hatten.

Sakura lag mit dem Bauch nach oben, ihr eines Bein tief im aufgeweichten Boden vergraben, das andere etwas angewinkelt da Itachi es immer noch festhielt, auf dem Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Der Uchiha lag übrigens mit dem Gesicht zuerst im Modder. Zwar hatte er den Kopf immer noch zur Seite gedreht, aber ein Foto seines Gesichtes wäre nun super für das Werbeplakat einer Schlammpackung geeignet gewesen.

Sein rechter Arm war ausgestreckt und immer noch von den Fingern der Rosahaarigen umklammert, sodass ihre Arme an ihrem Kopf vorbei und über die rechte Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen lagen.

_° Wie jetzt weiter? °_,fragten sich beide gleichzeitig und suchten nach einer Lösung. Itachi entschied, dass er seine erste Idee zur Seite schieben würde. Er könnte zwar ihr Bein loslassen und sich dann mit seinem Arm abstoßen, sodass er auf sie rollte, aber das wäre erstens gegen seinen Plan in der Defensive zu bleiben, damit er ihre Angriffe studieren konnte und zweitens unter seiner Würde. Welcher Uchiha rollte schon im Schlamm rum?

'**DU'**,sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich an das Aufwärmtraining der zwei erinnerte. Itachi leugnete dieses kleine Details so gut wie er konnte, dich irgendwann würde seine Würde und sein Ehrgefühl dank Sakura auf den Nullpunkt sinken, das war sicher, wenn er noch länger an sie gekettet war.

Genannte Rosahaarige verfluchte zur Zeit die besagten Handschellen. Sie hatte Möglichkeiten, wie sie jetzt weiterkämpfen könnte, nur all ihre Ideen hatte eine Bedingung, die Sakura nicht erfüllen konnte:

Freie Bewegung für Arme und Beine...

...und ein Kunai.

Aber Moment. Warum sollte man für einen Kampf ein Kunai benutzen, wenn man genauso gut eine Wäscheklammer nehmen konnte? Und einen freien Arm hatte sie ja auch noch, genauso wie ein Bein, wenn sie es aus der zentimeterdicken Schlammschicht befreite.

Sakura grinste während sie einen Plan schmiedete und Itachis Arm mit der rechten Hand losließ um wieder in eine bessere Position zu kommen.

Heiwa hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, zu den zwei zu gehen und ihnen zu sagen, dass sie noch einmal von vorne anfangen sollten, als sie Sakuras Bewegungen bemerkte und stehen blieb. Die Rosahaarige zog sich eine Wäscheklammer vom Hemdkragen, die sie noch von ihrer vorigen Tätigkeit - dem Wäscheaufhängen - dort hängen hatte, und nahm sie wie einen Dolch in die Hand. Daraufhin ließ sie ihre neue Waffe mit Itachis linkem Handgelenk kollidieren weshalb er ihr rechtes Bein aus Reflex freigab. _° Sie ist ganz schön Ideenreich. °_, dachte Heiwa und lehnte sich wieder zurück an den Apfelbaum. _°Da hat es selbst ein Uchiha nicht leicht. °_

Sakura hatte zwischenzeitig ihren Fuß aus dem Matsch hervorgezogen und ihn mit Hilfe von ein wenig Chakra auf dem rutschigen Boden abgestellt, damit sie nicht wieder einsank. _° Jetzt muss es schnell gehen. °_ Sie schwang sie fast wie zuvor wieder über Itachi nur dieses Mal war eine ihrer Hände frei und sich war nicht auf dem Weg auf ihn, sondern von ihm runter. In der Hocke landete sie neben dem Körper - dieses Mal spritzte kein Schlamm, da Sakura mit Chakra in ihren Fußsohlen auf dem nassen Boden stand und aufkam wie auf Wasser - und zog in einer fließenden Bewegung ihren linken Arm samt dem von Itachi hoch.

Die Kunoichi erwartete, dass er sich immer noch auf den Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk konzentrierte und dadurch ihren kommenden rechten Hacken erst bemerken oder eher spüren konnte, wenn es zu spät war, doch es zeigte sich wieder, dass der Uchiha kein normaler Shinobi war. Anstatt überrascht zu werden schien er ihren Schlag schon zu erwarten, denn er hatte sich aufgerichtet und seine linke Hand zum Abfangen des Schlages in Stellung gebracht.

Als Sakuras Faust mit seiner Handinnenfläche zusammentraf zuckte eines von Itachis Augenlidern leicht. Ihr Angriff mit der Wäscheklammer war unerwartet gekommen und fester gewesen, als man gedacht hätte. Das Holzstück mit Feder steckte immer noch ein paar Zentimeter tief in seiner Haut und der Uchiha setzte Haushaltsgeräte mit zu dem weiblichen Gebiss auf die Liste der Sachen, die man an Frauen nicht unterschätzen sollte. Das kleine Rinnsal an Blut, dass sich langsam seinen Weg abwärts in seinen Pulloverarm machte ignorierte er, als er die Hand der Haruno festhielt und seinen rechten Arm durch eine Drehung aus ihrem Griff befreite.

Er hatte vor nun ihre Verteidigung zu testen und wollte nun derjenige sein, der Schläge austeilte, als er während dem Streckens seines Armes merkte, dass Sakura seine Hand dank der Handschellen immer und überall verfolgen konnte. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie seine rechte Faust nun in demselben Griff hatte wie er ihre rechte und dadurch seinen Angriff abgeblockt hatte.

Die Haruno lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und drückte ihr Gewicht über ihre verhakten Hände auf ihn. Itachi hielt dem Druck stand und es entstand eine Art Armdrücken... Nur eben, dass die zwei Shinobi mit dem gesamten Körper bei der Sache waren. Sakura gab noch etwas Kraft dazu und versuchte ihn nach hinten zu drücken, doch obwohl sie sich im Gegensatz zu ihm in der Hocke befand und nicht wie er kniete schaffte er es gegenzuhalten. Anscheinend schien es ihm mit der alleinigen Kraft seiner Arme nicht so leicht zu fallen, wie der Kunoichi, die die Kraft ihrer Beine mitbenutzen konnte und so versuchte er, während diesem Machtspiel, sich auf seine Füße zu stellen.

_° Das darf ich nicht zulassen! °_, dachte Sakura und drückte noch ein bisschen mehr. Und ob man es glaubte oder nicht, gerade in dem Moment, indem er seinen Fuß aufsetzte rutschte er auf dem matschigen Boden ein wenig nach hinten. Es war jedoch nur ein kleiner Trost, denn der Uchiha bemerkte sofort, warum er keinen so guten Halt hatte wie die Rosahaarige und pumpte Chakra in seine Fußsohlen. Kaum hatte er das getan konnte er ihr wieder Kontra bieten und die Kräfte der zwei waren ausgeglichen.

_° Verdammt, er sollte nach diesem Chakraverlust sein Chakra noch ein paar Tage länger nicht benutzen können. Wie schafft er das? °_, ging der ausgebildeten Medic-Nin durch den Kopf, als die zwei sich mit verfestigtem Grund nach oben drückten, sodass sie sich gegenüber standen. _° Wenn mir nicht bald was einfällt bringt der Typ mich gleich wieder zu Boden und macht da weiter, wo er aufgehört hat...° _Das Gefühl, das seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut ausgelöst hatte, kam in Sakura hoch und sie zog eine wütende Grimasse, während sie ihren zuvor gesenkten Kopf hob um dem Uchiha in die Augen zu sehen.

Noch immer standen sie sich, die Hände mehr oder weniger ineinander verhakt, voreinander und versuchten den anderen durch reines Drücken zu überbieten und wieder in die Knie zu zwingen. Dass

Itachi immer noch keine Miene verzog, obwohl die Wäscheklammer in seinem Handgelenk schmerzen musste wie die Hölle machte die Schülerin der fünften Hokage nur noch wütender. _° Na warte! °_

Um ihre nicht mit der Handschelle verzierte Hand freizubekommen lehnte sie sich nach hinten, sodass sie ihre Faust aus dem Griff des Uchihas zog und ging danach leicht in die Hocke um ihm mit der befreiten Rechten in den Bauch zu schlagen. Der Schwarzhaarige jedoch war einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen, als die Kunoichi ihre Verbindung löste und hatte seinen rechten Arm zurückgezogen, sodass die Rosahaarige nun einen Schritt an ihm vorbeistolperte, bevor sie sich wieder fing und mit dem linken Bein nach hinten nach ihm austrat wie ein Pferd.

Unter dieser Attacke bückte sich der Akatsuki hinweg und als er einen Gegenangriff starten wollte kam ihm auch schon ein Schlag aus ihrer Richtung entgegen.

_° Sie haben es wirklich geschafft wieder aufzustehen. °_, dachte Heiwa beeindruckt, als sie das jetzige hin und her der zwei betrachtete. Na gut, es war jetzt nicht wirklich ein hin und her, da Sakura Itachi gar keine Zeit ließ, zurück zu schlagen, aber eine Auseinandersetzung war es so oder so. _° Und mit was für einer Grazie sie kämpft... Das hat sie sicherlich nicht von Tsunade gelernt. Die hat einfach immer nur draufgehauen. Aber Sakura hier... Während sie einen Schlag austeilt dreht sie ihren Körper schon so, dass der nächste direkt mit voller Kraft treffen kann. Der Uchiha ist in vollkommender Defensivhaltung... Oh.°_

Während ihren Attacken hatte Sakura Itachi immer weiter nach hinten getrieben, sodass er gegen einen Baum gekommen war und beim Ausweichen ihrer nächsten Attacke traf die Kraft ihres Kicks nicht den Schwarzhaarigen, sondern den Baum, der daraufhin wie ein Streichholz umknickte.

_° Sie scheint nicht viel Chakra in ihre Schläge zu stecken, sonst wäre sie bei ihrem jetzigen Chakrastand wahrscheinlich schon ausgepowert. Unglaublich, dass sie das Mittel zwischen Chakra und eigener Muskelkraft gefunden hat, das einen perfekten Chakraschlag ausmacht... Oder hat Tsunade das bereits herausbekommen? °_, fragte sich die ältere Dame auf ihrem sicheren Platz einige Meter entfernt von den zwei Kämpfenden. Sie sah wie der Uchiha einem weiteren Rechtshacken auswich, der bei einem Zusammentreffen wahrscheinlich sein Schulterblatt zertrümmert hätte.

**Krack...**

Ein weiterer Baum war hin. Dabei war die Lichtung doch groß genug. _° Auf jeden Fall weiß ich, dass Sakura sich jetzt schon einigermaßen an die neue Situation in einem solchen Kampf gewöhnt hat. Aber Itachi... Er versucht irgendwie gar nicht erst in die Offensive zu wechseln. Naja, wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn er mal der Unterlegene ist. Das hat bisher allen Uchihas gut getan.°_

Ein plötzlicher Ausruf Sakuras holte die Soraja aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hey, hatten wir nicht ausgemacht dass du ohne Sharingan kämpfst?!" Die Stimme der Haruno zog sich wie ein Zischen über den kleinen, schlammigen Platz, als die zwei sich ausnahmsweise ruhig gegenüber standen. Heiwa sah an Sakura vorbei, die heftig atmend mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, und tatsächlich hatte der Uchiha sein Kekkeigenkai aktiviert.

„Du hältst nicht viel von Regeln, was?", schnaubte Sakura den Schwarzhaarigen an, der von dem ganzen Ausweichen auch schon ziemlich erschöpft war. Jedoch hielt er seinen Körper davon ab, außer eines leichten Hebens seines Brustkorbes andere Zeichen der Erschöpfung zu zeigen. Na gut, die paar Schrammen, die Sakura ihm im Laufe des Gefechtes hatte zufügen können, weil er noch zu langsam war, zählten nicht. Außerdem waren sie unter der langsam trocknenden Schlammschicht, die die Körper der zwei überzog, kaum zu sehen.

„Ich bin Nuke-Nin.", war das einzige, was Itachi auf Sakuras Frage erwiderte. Er hatte beschlossen ihre Angriffe noch etwas länger zu analysieren, da sein Körper nach der starken Vergiftung bisher noch nicht schnell genug war um anders tun zu können. Das Sharingan war reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Er könnte sich in seinem momentanen Zustand keine weiteren schweren Verletzungen erlauben.

„Ach ja? Und da muss man sich an keine Regeln halten, oder wie?" Noch ein letztes Schnauben, dann ging der Atem der Kunoichi schon wieder langsamer und ruhiger.

Er schenkte ihr ein kleines, filmreifes Hochziehen eines Mundwinkels während er antwortete. „Ich denke nicht, dass Nuke-Nins dafür bekannt sind, Regeln einzuhalten." _° Eher im Gegenteil.°_, fügte Sakura gedanklich hinzu bevor sie ihn erneut angriff. Sollte er seine dummen Sharingan doch anlassen. Sie würde ihm schon noch zeigen, dass sich selbst Verbrecher wie er an gewisse Regeln halten sollte. Aber zuvor...

„Ich dachte Uchihas brauchen keine unfairen Mittel um zu gewinnen."

Irgendwie würde sie ihn schon noch aus seiner kalten Fassade rauslocken. Und sei es, dass sie es dadurch schaffte, dass sie ihn ärgerte. Oder mit einem Schlag gegen den nächsten Baum schleuderte. Apropos... Von denen war schon wieder einer 'modelliert' worden.

„Hn." Eine uchihatypische Antwort, mit der man allen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen konnte, die man nicht beantworten wollte. Manchmal fragte sich Sakura, ob dieses 'Hn' nicht doch wie eine andere Sprache funktionierte, in der man einzig und allein mit Tonlagen arbeitete.

Zur Zeit musste sie diese Frage aber beiseite schieben, da der Mann schon wieder einer ihrer Attacken ausgewichen war.

Sakura hatte dieses mal versucht, ihn an der Seite zu treffen, deren Hand an ihre gekettet war, da er sich dort nicht weit von ihr entfernen konnte doch anstatt, dass ihre Faust auf seine Rippen traf hing sie in der Luft. Schon wieder. Der Uchiha hatte einfach wie bei einem Discofox seinen Arm über sie hinweg gehoben, sodass Sakura - oder eher gesagt ihre Faust - unter seiner Armbeuge hinunter durch gegangen war. Normalerweise folgte auf diesen Tanzschritt das Zurückdrehen der Dame, doch da das hier kein wirklicher Tanz war, dachte Sakura sie könnte den Verlauf auch mal ändern.

Weil Itachi seinen rechten Arm zusammen mit der Handschelle und ihrer Hand über ihren Kopf hinweg gezogen hatte, waren ihre Arm leicht verdreht, da der Uchiha bei dieser Bewegung ihr Handgelenk ergriffen hatte. Nun sah er eine Chance diesen Platzregen an Angriffen zu stoppen. Er zog sie zurück und damit sie ihm danach nicht wieder Auge in Auge gegenüber stand, sondern aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und ihm dadurch eine Möglichkeit zum Angriff bot, gab er ihrer Drehung ein bisschen mehr Schwung. Das jedoch verkräftigte nur den Angriff, den Sakura sich ausgedacht hatte. Während sie zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückgedreht wurde winkelte sie ihren Ellbogen an und krachte diesen in seine unterste Rippe, als sie unter seinem Arm hindurchgezogen wurde.

Der Uchiha musste einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken, als er schnell handelte und sie eindrehte. Sein Arm mit dem er an ihre Hand gekettet war lag nun um ihre rechte Seite, während er seine linke Hand an ihrer linken Seite vorbeischob und ihr rechtes Handgelenk packte, dessen Hand immer noch zur Faust geballt war. Es hatte etwas von einer Umarmung, wie er da so hinter ihr stand, doch war sie rein zwecksorientiert.

Seine Rippe hatte ein leises Knacken von sich gegeben, als die zwei Knochen aufeinander geprallt waren und ein stechender Schmerz massakrierte seine rechte Rippengegend. Das Knacken war nicht laut genug gewesen, um von einem Bruch zu deuten, aber es schmerzte wie Hölle. Dadurch, dass seine Glieder durch das tagelange Liegen ebenfalls wie Sakuras angefangen hatten zu schmerzen war es noch unerträglicher, aber beschweren würde er sich nicht. Da kam wieder seine Ehre in den Weg und er hatte es sich es ja auch selbst eingebrockt.

Das einzige, was er nun brauchte, war eine kurze Verschnaufpause, bevor er ihren Angriffen wieder ausweichen konnte - schließlich hatte er schon schlimmere Verletzungen gehabt - doch genau die wollte Sakura ihm nicht geben.

„Lass mich los, Uchiha!", fauchte die Frau in seinen Armen. Ihr gefiel seine Art von Klammergriff nämlich so gar nicht. Er war viel zu nah. Na gut, dass der Gegner bei einem Klammergriff nah war, war üblich, aber das hier... Sakura konnte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben. Er umarmte sie regelrecht und hatte sie dabei noch in einem festen Griff. Und dann erst sein schnell gehender Atem an ihrem Ohr, der sie jetzt schon einige Sekunden nervte.

Moment... Er hatte sich jetzt wirklich schon einige Sekunden nicht geregt, auch als die Haruno angefangen hatte, sich in seinem Griff zu winden, um ihm - bisher ohne Erfolg - zu entwinden. Hatte sie ihn etwa mit diesem Ellenbogenslam Kampfunfähig gemacht? Immerhin waren sie beide noch von ihrem vorigen Kampf angeknickst, da würde ein guter Treffer reichen um ihn zur Kapitulation zu bringen.

Na gut, wann hatte sich ein Uchiha das letzte mal ergeben? Itachi würde wahrscheinlich eher sterben, als aufzugeben, was ihr irgendwie eine Ähnlichkeit zu Narutos Kampfgeist nahe brachte. Egal, nun würde sie ihren Uchiha hier erst mal so richtig auf die Bretter schicken. Er mochte zwar ihre Arme fest im Griff haben, aber die Beine waren frei.

Sakura wollte ihm gerade eine chakrageladene Ferse gegen eines seiner Knie hauen, als Heiwas Stimme sie davon abbrachte. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute." Die Kunoichi hob ihren Blick, den sie zuvor auf Itachis verletztes Handgelenk gerichtet hatte und sah die alte Dame, die ihnen nun langsam entgegen kam.

Der Uchiha war innerlich leicht froh, dass die Soraja den Kampf unterbrach. Selbst wenn er Sakura in einem guten Griff hatte, er hatte durch sein Sharingan zu viel Chakra verbraucht und der Schmerz des bald blauen Fleckes an seiner Seite gewann an Stärke, sodass er sich am liebsten hinlegen würde. Es war eine dumme Idee von ihm gewesen sein Kekkeigenkai einzusetzen, obwohl sein Chakralevel noch so niedrig war. Außerdem schien Sakuras Gift seine Chakrabahnen angegriffen zu haben, da er Schmerzen in seinen Fußsohlen hatte merken können, als er sein Chakra dort konzentriert hatte.

Als Heiwa direkt vor ihnen stand und Sakura sich noch einmal vor ihm bewegte durchzuckte ihn eine Schmerzwelle, bei der er am liebsten zusammengezuckt wäre, doch sein Körper war so daran gewöhnt, keine Emotionen zu zeigen, dass nichts passierte auch als die quengelige Kunoichi weiter machte. „Es fängt doch gerade erst an.", grummelte die Frau in seinen Armen und bewegte sich erneut.

Die Grauhaarige legte eine ihrer Hände auf Itachis nicht angekettete Hand und brachte ihn dadurch dazu, sie anzusehen. Durch einen Blick sagte sie ihm, dass er die Haruno loslassen konnte. Der Uchiha nickte nur und löste zuerst den Griff seiner linken Hand bevor er Sakura genug Platz machte, damit sie sich entdrehen konnte. Als sie das tat blieb sie stehen, als sie dem Schwarzhaarigen Auge in Auge gegenüberstand.

Zuerst war sie überrascht, dass sein Sharingan schon wieder deaktiviert war, doch dann war es ihr egal, dass sie schwarze Augen anfunkelte, anstatt die erwarteten roten.

„Selbst wenn du das denkst, wäre es besser für euch, wenn ihr nun aufhören würdet. Ihr sollt euch ja nicht direkt wieder gegenseitig kaputt hauen, dann müsste ich euch ja schon wieder zusammenflicken.", witzelte die Soraja. Sie ließ sich nicht dadurch stören, dass Sakura mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Sie ging einfach ein paar Schritte weiter und stand nun so, dass die Kette der Handschellen direkt vor ihrem Bauch baumelte. „Außerdem denke ich, dass ihr euch genug bewegt habt. Vor allem du Sakura... Wenn man es genau sieht darf ich wegen dir jetzt - neben euch zwei - auch noch all die andere Wäsche erneut sauber machen."

Nach diesem Satz löste Sakura den Blickkontakt um sich umzusehen. Was hatte Heiwa denn damit nun gemeint. „Oh...", sagte die Rosahaarige als sie an sich und Itachi hinab sah und bemerkte, dass sie wirklich von Kopf bis Fuß von einer Schlammschicht überzogen waren. Nun warf die Haruno den Blick etwas weiter weg und ihre Augen wurden groß. „OH!"

Da hatte sie doch ein paar mehr Bäume umkippen lassen, als sie während dem Kampf registriert hatte. Wirklich, die erste Reihe Bäume, die um die kleine Lichtung standen war niedergemäht worden. Darunter waren auch die vier Bäume gewesen, an denen die zwei Frauen zuvor die zwei Wäscheleinen befestigt hatten. Sakura hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie so um sich geschlagen hatte. Ein Wunder, dass Itachi da nur die eine Wunde an der Rippe abbekommen hatte. Und das obwohl er das eigentliche Ziel ihrer Wut gewesen war, nachdem er sie so angemacht hatte.

„Ja, du hast gewütet wie ein Taifun... Aber weist du was? Ich denke die schmutzige Wäsche erneut zu waschen, wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, wenn ihr zwei in den nächsten Tagen die umgeschlagenen Bäume in Feuerholz verarbeitet. Wir sind zwar nicht so nah an der Küste, aber der Wind aus Norden wird schon in ein paar Tagen, also gegen Sommer Ende, ziemlich kühl und so viel Holz für den Kamin haben wir nicht mehr. Dann seid ihr auch für die nächste Zeit beschäftigt.", meinte die Heiwa und zeigte beiläufig auf ein paar herumliegende Bäume.

Anscheinend hatte sie die Kleidungsstücke schon eingesammelt, denn die Haruno konnte sie auch nach öfteren Nachsehen nicht entdecken. „Und nun kommt rein, es wird Zeit, dass wir euch aus den Klamotten rauskriegen." Sakura sah wieder zu der Grauhaarigen, die sich nun umgedreht hatte und auf dem Weg zur Eingangstür der Basis war. Itachi war dabei ihr zu folgen, doch Sakura stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

Sie hatte zwar schon während dem Kampf ziemlich viel Wut abgelassen und ihn anscheinend auch wieder verletzt, aber das, was sie nun tat, musste sie einfach noch hinter sich bringen. Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass er versucht hatte sich an ihr zu vergehen. Und aus dem Grund, dass sie seine rechte Hand unter Kontrolle hatte, wenn sie wollte; in seinem linken Handgelenk noch eine Wäscheklammer steckte und sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte, dass er sich nicht wehren würde.

**Klatsch!**

Heiwa brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass Sakura Itachi eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Dieses Geräusch war ihr nur allzu bekannt. Sie öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für die Haruno offen, welche mit leicht erhobener Nase an ihr vorbei ging, gefolgt von Itachi. Dass letzterer nun einen leuchtenden Handabdruck auf der rechten Wange hatte, würde sich in Konoha vielleicht noch zu einer kleinen Heldengeschichte ausbauen.

Wie Sasuke wohl reagieren würde, wenn er erführe, dass sie seinem Bruder eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte ohne dafür von ihm umgebracht zu werden?


	11. Kapitel 10: Kodoku

Kapitel 10: Kodoku

„Hah!" Keine Sekunde nach diesem Ausruf hörte man ein lautes Krachen und das Splittern von Holz. Wiederrum kurz darauf polterten ein paar mittelgroße Gegenstände als sie auf den moos- und grasbewachsenen Boden fielen.

Sakura schnaufte und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor sie gefolgt von Itachis Hand einen neuen Holzklotz auf einen Stumpf legte um kurz danach die Axt in ihrer rechten Hand darauf zusausen zu lassen. Das Ergebnis was dasselbe wie zuvor: Das Holz brach entzwei und zwei Scheite fielen auf den Boden.

Die Haruno und der Uchiha standen neben der Hütte auf der Lichtung, auf der sie vor zwei Tagen ihren ersten Trainingskampf ausgetragen hatten. Bisher war es auch der einzige gewesen. Der Grund dafür war Heiwa. Nachdem die Dame am Vortag die Folgen von Sakuras Schlägen auf der Haut des Uchihas gesehen hatte, waren Trainingskämpfe fürs erste verboten worden.

Die Haruno wusste nicht, was die Grauhaarige hatte. Ihr persönlich gefiel der blaue Fleck, der Itachis rechte Seite zierte. Es war ja auch seine eigene Schuld, wenn er ihr mit Vergewaltigung drohte. Aber Aufregen wollte sie sich darüber nicht mehr. Schließlich war ihre Rache mit der Backpfeife beendet worden.

Viel eher regte die Haruno sich darüber auf, dass sie im Kampf gegen den Schwarzhaarigen vor Wut die erste Reihe Bäume der Lichtung regelrecht niedergemäht hatte. Das war schließlich der Grund dafür, dass die zwei Shinobi nun zusammen bereits einen Tag Holzhacken hinter sich hatten. Spätestens nach der ersten Stunde diesen Morgen war Sakura klar geworden, dass sie mit dieser Arbeit noch mehrere Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, beschäftigt sein würden. „Seht es positiv, dabei trainiert ihr eure Armmuskeln.", hatte Heiwa gemeint, während sie wieder einmal eines ihrer scheinheiligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte.

**Zack!**

Wieder landeten zwei Scheite auf dem Boden.

24 Bäume...

Zu beginn ihrer Arbeit hatte die Haruno nachgezählt. Sie hatte in ihrem Wahn wirklich 24 Bäume umgesäbelt. Und diese 24 Bäume durften sie nun kamingerecht hacken. Bisher hatten die zwei Shinobi ungefähr die Hälfte zu Scheiben verarbeiten können, um diese dann auf einem Holzklotz zu Scheiten zu schlagen. Mit letzterem hatten sie am heutigen Morgen um etwa 5:00 Uhr begonnen.

Da wusste an wenigstens, was man mit der Zeit anstellte, in der man aus Vorsicht nicht schlafen konnte, weil ein Feind neben einem lag.

Itachi hatte den ersten Baumstamm bis zur Hälfte verarbeitet, bis er an Sakura weitergab. Anfangs hatte die Kunoichi sich gedanklich über ihn lustig gemacht, dass er mit seinem grob verarzteten Handgelenk nur einen halben Baum geschafft hatte - Sakura sich wieder geweigert, ihn zu heilen. Nun jedoch, kurz vor dem Ende ihrer ersten zerkleinerten Hälfte verstand sie sein Problem. Ein halber Baumstamm sah nach wenig Arbeit aus, doch wenn man die Axt wegen einem gewissem paar Handschellen mit nur einer Hand halten musste - bei Itachi war es wegen seiner Verletzung sogar die Hand gewesen, mit der er an sie gekettet war - nahm der Kraftaufwand ganz andere Ausmaße an, selbst mit gesunder Hand.

Mit jedem Schlag den die Haruno tat wurde ihre Hoffnung, das ganze in ein paar Tagen beendet zu haben, immer geringer. Naja wenigstens hatten sie überhaupt eine Axt. Ansonsten sähe das ganze noch viel aussichtsloser aus.

"Du bist.", meinte die Rosahaarige schnaufend und hielt Itachi das Ende der Waffe hin.

"Hn." er ergriff den Griff knapp unter der Klinge und nahm ihr den Gegenstand aus der Hand, bevor er aufstand. In seiner Pause hatte der Uchiha sich neben den Baumstamm gesetzte, um sich auszuruhen. Die Axt, die immer wieder dicht neben seinem Kopf einsehgeschlagen hatte, schien ihn nicht gestört zu haben. Er schien es auch nicht in betracht gezogen zu haben, dass die Haruno daneben schlagen könnte, oder ihr die Waffe gar aus der Hand rutschen könnte.

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige jedoch auch nur mit seiner Arbeit anfangen konnte gesellte sich Heiwa zu den Beiden und ließ den Nuke-Nin innehalten. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute nach Kodoku gehen?", fragte die Alte, als sie dem Uchiha ein Tablett mit Frühstücksreis hinhielt.

Nachdem Itachi die Axt an die Hauswand gelehnt hatte, nahm er sich eine Schüssel und Stäbchen und fing an, zu essen. „Wenn wir gehen wird das Feuerholz nicht rechtzeitige fertig.", erwähnte Sakura, als sie sich ebenfalls bediente. Erst nach dem ersten Bissen Reis fiel ihr auf, wie hungrig sie war. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, ohne Frühstück mit dem Holzhacken anzufangen.

"Ach so schlimm ist das nicht, wenn die Bäume hier liegen bleiben. Erstens kommt hier sowieso kaum einer vorbei, zweitens habt ihr ja schon einiges geschafft und drittens habe ich gestern in den Katakomben in der Nähe des Heizungsraumes einen ganzen Raum mit Brennholz gefunden." Die Frau zeigte über ihre Schulter zu der Basis und ungefähr dorthin, wo sich der genannte Raum unter der Erde befinden musste.

Auch Heiwa hatte sich ihr Frühstück mit hinausgenommen und sie setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm, den die zwei Shinobi zum zerkleinern in die Nähe gelegt hatten. Sakura unterdrückte derweil ein Schnauben. Zuerst sagte die Soraja, es sei wichtig, dass das Holz kleingemacht wurde und nun hatte sie rein ‚zufällig' Feuerholz gefunden. Die Haruno schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Warum sagte eine ihrer inneren Stimme nur, dass die Frau schon länger von dem ‚geheimen' Holz wusste? Anscheinend schien sie sich an die komische Art der alten Frau zu gewöhnen.

"Dann habe ich nichts dagegen, mal von hier wegzukommen.", meinte die Rosahaarige schließlich und schob sich ein paar Reiskörner in den Mund, während sie neben Itachi an der Hauswand lehnte. „Fehlt uns noch irgendetwas, das wir kaufen müssen?"

"Und geht langsam der Reis aus.", erklärte Heiwa. „Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass ihr euch vielleicht ein paar Waffen und so kaufen wollt. Eure scheinen nun irgendwo im Fluss herumzuschwimmen, denn als ich euch rausgezogen habe, hattet ihr nicht, außer ein paar zerrissene Klamotten." Sakura nickte. Das war also der Grund, warum sie ihren Kunaihalter und ihre Gürteltasche mit ihren Skalpellen und Medikamenten nirgendwo hatte finden können.... Moment.

"Meine Waffen sind in meinem Mantel.", meinte der Uchiha noch bevor Sakura ihre Gedanken hatte aussprechen können.

"Dann wirst du dir wohl auch neue kaufen wollen. Das zerschlissene, schmutzige Ding habe ich nämlich gestern weggeschmissen."

Die zwei Shinobi hörten gleichzeitig in ihren Bewegungen auf, als sie das hörten. Die Haruno unterdrückte ein leises Kichern, was ihr nicht so ganz gelang, bevor sie ihren Blick dem Uchiha zuwand. Vielleicht würde sie ja eine Gefühlsregung entdecken. Doch egal, was sie sich erhofft hatte, sie wurde enttäuscht.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte zwar ebenfalls mit dem Essen aufgehört, doch die einzige Regung seinerseits war ein gefühlskalter Blick zu der alten Dame, bevor er sich wieder seinem Reis widmete und versuchte ohne große Bewegungen des Handgelenkes mit der linken Hand zu essen.

Jedoch egal, wie ruhig er nach außen hin schien, innerlich musste der Mann seine ganze Kraft auf diese Ruhe konzentrieren.

Er hatte sich zwar schon lange die meisten Gefühle abgewöhnt und unterdrückte die wenigen, die noch da waren, aber in Situationen wie diesen - in denen er regelrecht provoziert wurde - war sein Körper schwer zu kontrollieren. Nachdem er Heiwa die letzten Tage beobachtet hatte war er sich sicher, dass die Frau wusste, wie wichtig der schwarz-rote Mantel für einen Akatsuki war. Selbst wenn sie gut darin war, vorzugeben eine Zivilistin zu sein, so hatte der Uchiha sie trotzdem enttarnt, als das, was sie war:

Eine Frau, die viel zu gut über das Shinobi Dasein Bescheid wusste, um eine einfache Frau vom Lande ohne jegliche Ninja Ausbildung zu sein.

Während der Schwarzhaarige darüber nachdachte, wie er am schnellsten einen neuen Mantel bekam, nachdem er Sakura los war, hatte diese das Gespräch mit Heiwa wieder aufgenommen.

„Denken sie, dass ich dort auch Medikamente und Pflanzen für ebensolche bekommen kann?"

„Ich denke schon.", meinte die Grauhaarige und sammelte die nun leeren Schüsseln wieder ein. „Es gibt zwar nur eine Heilerin im Dorf, aber sie muss ihre Kräuter ja auch irgendwo herbekommen."

Die Kunoichi nickte. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

„Hn."

- - - - -

„Wow.... Also das habe ich nicht erwartet.", murmelte Sakura, als sie sich auf dem Markt von Kodoku umsah. Es war zwar erst ungefähr 9 Uhr morgens, doch trotzdem war auf dem größer als erwarteten Marktplatz bereits die Hölle los. An jedem Stand befand sich eine Schlange von mindestens 8 Leuten.

_° Und so groß.°_, hörte die Rosahaarige ihre innere Stimme murmeln. Dieses Mal musste die Haruno ihr Recht geben; der Platz kam von der Größe her dem in Konoha schon ganz nah. Und der war wegen der guten Lage der zweitgrößte auf dem ganzen Kontinent. Höchstens der Markt in Kiri war größer, da dort auch Importware von anderen Kontinenten angeboten wurden. _° Da hat sich die Reise hierher wenigstens gelohnt. °_

Wieder stimmte Sakura ihrer inneren Stimme zu - zwei Mal dieselbe Meinung an nur einem Tag, das war Rekord! Bei der Reiselänge hätte jedoch auch der Uchiha zugestimmt, wenn er den Satz der inneren Stimme hätte hören können. Er selbst kam als Nuke-Nin ja viel rum, aber dass sie nach fast zwei Stunden in Zivilistengeschwindigkeit unterwegs gewesen waren und immer noch kein Dorf gesichtet hatten, war ihm Spanisch vorgekommen.

Die Umgebung war mit dem Fluss in der sonnigen Schlucht und dem vielen Waldbewuchs zwar schön, aber normalerweise kam spätestens nach anderthalb Stunden ein Dorf in Sicht. Sein Körper war wie immer auf einen Angriff vorbereitet gewesen, doch diese Leere hatte seine Muskeln in eine Daueranspannung getrieben. Dass für die wenigen Menschen aber umso mehr Tiere in den Wäldern wohnten, die im Laub rascheln konnten hatte nicht zu positiven Auswirkungen geführt.

Nur zum Tod eines Eichhörnchens, das es gewagt hatte, sich von hinten an Itachi heranzuschleichen.

„Dankeschön." Heiwa hatte keine Sekunde bevor der Schwarzhaarige aus seinen Erinnerungen erwacht war zwei Säcke Reis gekauft, die sie ihm nun hinhielt. „Itachi-san, wärst du so nett und würdest diese hier für mich tragen?"

„Aa." Mit einem Nicken nahm er ihr die Säcke ab und legte sich einen über die rechte Schulter, während der andere in der rechten Armbeuge Platz bekam - sein linkes Handgelenk war ja noch nicht wieder belastbar.

Manchmal verfluchte der Uchiha seine angezogenen Manieren. Naja, wenn man es Erziehung nennen konnte, dass sein Vater ihn jedes Mal geschlagen hatte, wenn seine Mutter die Einkäufe hatte alleine Heimtragen müssen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Darüber wollte er nun nicht nachdenken. Außerdem waren seine guten Manieren ja auch manchmal zu etwas nutze. Zum Beispiel schickte der Leader nur ihn oder Sasori auf politische Missionen die gute Manieren und Sprache voraussetzten. Hidan mit seiner Fluchsucht (wie hieß noch mal das Fachwort dafür?) und Deidara, der jeden Satz entweder mit einem ‚yeah' einem ‚un' oder einem ‚hm' beendete, würden die Leute eher vergraulen als Vorteile für die Organisation herauszuholen.

„Sagen sie Heiwa-san, warum sind hier so viele Menschen, obwohl im Rest des Landes sprichwörtlich Tote Hose ist?", fragte die Haruno und wich im Gedränge einer Familie aus, weshalb sie fast in den Uchiha geschubst wurde.

„Lass das -san bitte weg, ja?", lächelte die Alte, bevor sie stehen blieb und während ihrem kleinen Vortrag ab und an auf ein paar Läden am Straßenrand zeigte.

„Man meint zwar, dass dieser Ort ziemlich klein sein sollte, weil Tani-no-Kuni so dünn besiedelt ist, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es genau andersrum. Kodoku ist fast so groß wie eines der versteckten Dörfer eben weil unser Land so dünn besiedelt ist. Jeder Händler des ganzen Landes stellt seine Ware hier zum verkauf. Und wenn ihr euch fragt, warum für diesen Zweck ausgerechnet Kodoku ausgesucht wurde, das fast schon am nördlichen Meer liegt, so gibt es dafür einen einfachen Grund: Kodoku ist der einzige Ort, der seine Lage in 200 Jahren nicht verändert hat."

Die Frau zeigte nun nach oben, wo man an den Felswänden der Schlucht vorbei die Sonne am Himmel sehen konnte. Diese eine Schlucht hatten sie während der ganzen kleinen Reise nicht verlassen. Sie schien lediglich breiter zu werden, weshalb dieses Dorf - oder eher diese Kleinstadt - hier Platz fand.

„Die Lage nicht verändert? Was soll das heißen?", fragte Sakura, ihren Blick wieder auf die Soraja gerichtet. Die hatte in diesem Moment tief Luft geholt bevor sie wieder zu erklären anfing.

„Unter Tani-no-Kuni befindet sich eine Art Magmasee und das Land ist ständig in Bewegung. Hier gibt es viele Erdbeben, die manchmal sogar Dörfer in der Mitte teilen. Manchmal wird der Boden zum Meer gedrückt und es entstehen Schluchten und Täler, weil der Boden sich streckt und die Oberfläche an einigen Stellen reißt. Ein anderes Mal bebt es genau in die andere Richtung und wo vorher nur ein Hügel war ist danach ein ganzer Berg."

Die Frau zeigte hier und dort ein paar kleine Risse im Boden und an den Felswänden zu ihren Seiten. „In der letzten Woche gab es kein Erdbeben, aber man weiß nie wann wieder eins kommt. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ihr nur selten irgendwo eine Karte von Tani-no-Kuni finden werdet. Die Kartographen haben es aufgegeben, dieses Land auf Papier zu bringen."

Sakura nickte, bisher hatte sie noch nie davon gehört. Aber dieser Fakt zeigte nur einmal wieder, dass man nie auslernet.

Auch der Uchiha verstand nun, warum seine Karte, die der Leader ihm gegeben hatte, ihn vollkommen in die Irre geführt hatte.

„Kodoku befindet sich also im Gegensatz zu anderen Orten immer an der selben Stelle. Und das macht diesen Ort so wichtig für die Händler. Man kann seine Ware ja schlecht an einem Ort verkaufen, den man nicht wiederfindet.", erklärte die Frau und sah wieder zum Himmel. Ihr sonst immer fröhliches Gesicht spiegelte Ernst wider. „Ich glaube wir beeilen uns besser. Es scheint, als kommt bald ein Gewitter."

Die zwei Shinobi richteten ihren Blick zum Himmel und sahen... Nichts. Kein Wölkchen weit und breit.

„Sind sie sicher?", fragte Sakura kritisch. Heiwa lächelte die Rosahaarige an, nickte und kramte ihr Portemonnaie aus ihrem Einkaufsnetz, das sie von Daheim mitgebracht hatte. „Glaube mir, ich habe in meinen 99 Jahren einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt."

Die Kinnlade der Haruno landete auf dem Boden. „99 Jahre?" Auch dem Uchiha schlich sich ein fragender Ausdruck aufs Gesicht. _° Ich hätte sie auf höchstens 70 Jahre geschätzt, so gut wie sie sich noch bewegen kann. Sie kann natürlich auch Lügen. °_

„Ich habe mich gut gehalten, oder?", fragte die Soraja, bevor sie einige Ryu aus ihrem Geldbeutel zog und sie Sakura in die Hand drückte. „Ich werde Gemüse kaufen gehen. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr inzwischen etwas Obst kaufen würdet. Ich esse alles, also könnt ihr entscheiden, was ihr euch kauft. Wir treffen uns in spätestens einer Stunde in diesem Café dort drüben."

Die Blicke der Shinobi folgten Heiwas Hand, die auf ein kleines Gebäude hinter den Menschenmassen deutete.

Sakura wollte wieder zu der alten Frau sehen, doch bevor sie auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, war diese verschwunden. _° Seltsam. °_, dachte die Haruno, als sie sich einmal im Kreis umsah.

Die Soraja war nirgendwo zu entdecken.

Da die Rosahaarige das Geld hatte, entschied sie, dass sie den Ton angeben würde und zog den Uchiha hinter sich her. Itachi fand das ganze nicht so lustig, aber vollbeladen und verletzt wie er war sagte er nichts dazu sondern ging etwas schneller, sodass die Kunoichi nicht zu sehr an seinem Handgelenk zog.

„Hier muss doch irgendwo ein Obstladen sein.", murmelte Sakura zu sich selbst und die zwei gingen an mehreren Ständen vorbei. „Ich habe hier vorhin doch noch einen gesehen."

Der Uchiha verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sie war losgelaufen ohne zu wissen, wo sie hinmusste. Nun gut, er wusste auch nicht, wo sich der gesuchte Stand befand, aber er hätte sich zuvor einen Überblick verschafft, bevor er losgegangen wäre. Stumm aktivierte der Mann sein Kekkeigenkai und sah sich in der Menge um. So langsam schienen sich seine Chakrabahnen wieder an Chakra zu gewöhnen, weshalb ihm seine Augen nicht so sehr wehtaten wie während dem Trainingskampf.

Sakura erschrak, als sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrem angeketteten Handgelenk spürte, die sie am weitergehen hinderte. Sie drehte sich um - bereit dem Störenfried eine reinzuhauen - und merkte, dass es Itachi war, der sie davon abhielt weiterzugehen. Seine Augen waren rot und er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, bevor er sich wortlos umdrehte und in die entgegendgesetzte Richtung ging als die, welche die Rosahaarige eingeschlagen hatte.

„Was wird das?", fragte die Haruno und entzog ihren Arm aus der rechten Hand des Uchihas. Er hatte den einen Reissack von ihr unbemerkt in die verletzte linke Hand genommen und blieb nun stehen, um die Kunoichi anzusehen. „Wir sollen Obst holen, also wäre es nicht schlecht zu einem Obsthändler zu gehen.", meinte der Mann trocken und scheute den direkten Blick in ihre Augen nicht. „Ach nein, so schlau bin ich auch.", fauchte Sakura und funkelte zurück. „Wir müssen hier nur einen solchen Stand finden!"

Während die Kunoichi vor ihm schnaubte drehte Itachi sich lediglich ein Stück, bevor er gefolgt von Sakuras Hand auf einen Laden deutete. Die Rosahaarige sah nun auch den Grund dafür, dass der Uchiha die Initiative ergriffen hatte und ging mit einem letzten giftigen Blick an ihm vorbei und auf den Obsthändler zu.

Was musste er sie auch mit seinen Super-Augen überbieten?

Der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem linken Handgelenk - die Wäscheklammer schien tiefer im Fleisch gesteckt zu haben, als er anfangs dachte - und hielt Schritt mit der Frau, die ihn ungewollt durch die Menge zog. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder stark genug war, sie zu besiegen und ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen. Nur noch ein paar Tage und er würde sie in Schach halten und die alte Frau zwingen, ihn von diesen Handschellen zu befreien. Dann könnte er das ganze hier vergessen und seinen Auftrag wieder aufnehmen. Er hatte dann schon fast zwei Wochen damit veralbert sich mit diesen zwei Frauen abzugeben. Das war mehr als genug.

„Also, wir möchten ein Netz Mandarinen, eine Rebe Trauben und acht Äpfel." Anscheinend hatte die dunkle Aura, die der Uchiha und die genervte Kunoichi umgab den Großteil der anstehenden Kunden vertrieben, weshalb Sakura bereits dabei war bei dem braunhaarigen Händler zu bestellen. Der Mann schien ende 20 zu sein und lächelte. Den Fakt ignorierend, dass die zwei Menschen die vor ihm standen die meisten seiner Kunden vergrault hatten.

„Gerne doch.", sagte er und gab der Kunoichi ein Netz der orangenen Früchte, bevor er unter den Tresen griff und einen Sack Äpfel hervorholte. Sakura konnte nicht nachzählen wie viele es waren , doch der Mann nahm noch einen roten Apfel von der Auslage und legte ihn mit hinein. „Für ihre Schönheit gibt es einen wunderschönen Apfel extra dazu.", meinte der Verkäufer mit einem Zwinkern und drückte der Rosahaarigen auch den Sack in die Hand.

Sakura übergab sich innerlich gerade in eine Mülltonen irgendwo in einer Ecke ihres Bewusstseins, während ihre innere Stimme aufgeregt auf und ab sprang. _° Er hat uns süß genannt! Er mag uns! °_, schrie sie gollumartig durch den dunklen Raum in dem Kopf der Kunoichi. Neben Sakuras innerer Stimme stand ihre Vernunft. Diese schien die Rosahaarige verarschen zu wollen, denn sie schien sich irgendwo ein Engelchen Kostüm besorgt zu haben, das sie nun trug. _° Ach ja, und warum denkst du, sagt er so was? °_, fragte Vernunft die innere Stimme. _° Weil wir eben hübsch sind! °_

_° Weil er ein Vollidiot ist. °_, konterte Sakura gedanklich und ignorierte den aufkommenden Streit der zwischen den zwei Stimmen entstand. Sie konzentrierte sich eher auf den Mann, der ihr nun auch die erfragten Trauben gab und ihre Hand etwas zu lange berührte, während er sie ihr überreichte. „Danke.", meinte die Kunoichi trocken und widerstand dem Reiz eine negative Grimasse zu ziehen. „Wie viel macht das?"

Der Mann drückte den Preis noch etwas, was Itachi nach kurzem Nachrechnen der Preise auf den Schildern erkannte. Wie manche Idioten sich vor Frauen doch aufführten, die ihrem Auge nach gut aussahen. Sie erlagen den weiblichen Reizen viel zu sehr um zu sehen, dass sie von einigen - oder eher den meisten - ausgenutzt werden. Er selbst gehörte natürlich nicht zu dieser Art von Männern, die jedem Minirock hinterher sabberten.

Er hatte seine Lust unter Kontrolle und wusste welche Frauen ER ausnutzen konnte und welche dies mit ihm vorhatten. Das war auch nicht schwer, da die erste Gruppe wesentlich größer war, als die zweite.

„Der Sturm, der heute morgen angekündigt wurde, wird bald hier sein. Wenn sie möchten können sie in meiner Wohnung Schutz suchen." _Zusammen mit mir._

Die Nachricht hinter diesem Satz brachte Sakura dazu doch angeekelt zu schauen. „Nein danke." Der Sack, in dem der Mann ihr die Äpfel gegeben hatte war groß genug, um das restliche Obst mit hineinzulegen. Er wurde deshalb von Sakura als Tragetasche missbraucht, nachdem sie bezahlt hatte und die Mandarinen und die Trauben mit hineinpackte.

„Aber sie werden pitschnass werden und der angekündigte Wind wird sie wegfegen!", versuchte der Mann nun und griff sie an ihrem linken Handgelenk. Die Handschelle tat er als einfaches Armband ab und der Kunde, der jetzt eigentlich von ihm bedient werden sollte, wurde ignoriert. Genauso wie ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger, der direkt neben der Haruno stand.

„Danke für die Warnung, aber ich verzichte." Sakura funkelte nun regelrecht und versuchte sich mit zuerst einmal wenig Kraft aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Warum hatte sie ihr Stirnband auch in der Basis liegen lassen? Wenn er gesehen hätte, dass sie eine Kunoichi ist, würde er sicherlich nicht so mit ihr umgehen.

Der Verkäufer wollte zum erwidern ansetzen, als sich etwas um das Handgelenk schloss, dessen Hand die Sakura festhielt. „Wir werden woanders erwartet." Bei der emotionslosen Stimme des Uchihas zuckte der Mann zusammen, während Sakura nur eine Augenbraue hob. Der Verkäufer sah angsterfüllt zu Itachi auf, der ihn durch seinen festen Griff bereits in die Hocke gezwungen hatte. _° Hat der Typ Itachi etwa gar nicht wahrgenommen? °_, der Blick der Kunoichi wanderte zu dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Sein leerer Ausdruck verstärkte nur noch seine dunkle Aura, die wahrscheinlich jeder im Umkreis von einem Kilometer meiden würde.

Der Griff um ihr Handgelenk löste sich, während Itachis nur noch fester wurde und ein leises Knacken zu hören war. Der Uchiha hasste es aufgehalten zu werden vor allem, wenn die Leute dann auch noch so frech waren und ihn ignorierten. Er hatte es genau beobachtet, dass der Verkäufer so von Sakura geblendet war, sodass er in ihrem Schatten kaum vom dem Mann gesehen war...

Da war der Typ jedoch der einzige, denn um den kleinen Obststand herum befand sich ein großer leerer Platz. Vor allem die Kinder und Frauen hatten in einigen Metern Entfernung Schutz gesucht.

„Dann möchte ich sie nicht stören.", stotterte der Mann auf dem Boden und atmete erleichtert ein, als der Uchiha ihn losließ und sich umdrehte um gefolgt von Sakura in der Menge zu verschwinden. Schwer atmend rieb sich der Mann die Wunde stelle, als er aufstand.

„Entschuldigt ihn.", sprach plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme neben ihm und die Frau, der diese Stimme gehörte legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er ist erst neu bei mir."

...

„Soraja-sama!"


	12. Kapitel 11: Kooperation

(A/N: So, dieses Mal lade ich mal schneller ein neues Kapitel hoch ;) Ich habe da nämlich eine Frage:

Wie viele deutsche ItaSaku-Fans/ Leser gibt es auf dieser Seite wohl? Vielleicht kennt ihr ja noch ein paar, vielleicht seid ihr ja selbst Leser (dieser FF) und habt euch bisher nur noch nicht gemeldet. Bisher sieht es nämlich ziemlich flau aus mit dem Feedback, da ich auf einer anderen Seite an dieser Stelle bereits viel mehr Meinungen und Kritik bekommen habe ^^" Würde mich nur mal so interessieren, aber wenn ihr einfach nur lesen wollt, ignoriert einfach den schönen, grünen, hypnotisierenden (.) 'review Button' XD Viel Spaß)

Kapitel 11: Kooperation?

Der Verursacher für den kleinen Tumult würde bald zusammen mit seinem Anhängsel das Café erreichen, indem sie sich mit ihrer ‚Bewährungshelferin' treffen wollten. Sakura war den ganzen Weg quer über dem Marktplatz mit dem Abstand von etwa einem Schritt hinter Itachi hergetrottet; den Sack mit dem Obst in der einen Hand (links), während die andere (rechts) das verletzte Handgelenk massierte. Die angekettete Hand des Uchihas baumelte nicht weit von ihrer entfernt.

„Was fällt diesem Typen ein, mich einfach so festzuhalten? So einen penetranten Macho habe ich ja noch nie gesehen.", murmelte die Kunoichi, als sie hinter Itachi das Café mit dem Namen **Yoishakai **durch eine offene Glastür betrat. Der Uchiha führte die Rosahaarige zu einem Tisch in der linken vorderen Ecke, nicht weit von der Tür entfernt, sodass Heiwa sie leicht finden konnte wenn sie ankam, die zwei aber nicht nass wurden wenn es zu regnen anfing.

Ohne Sakura weiter zu beachten legte der Schwarzhaarige den Reis auf einen freien Stuhl und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf einen anderen. Der Haruno war somit keine große Platzwahl gewährt, also legte sie den Sack Obst mit gestrecktem Arm zu dem Reis, bevor sie sich rechts neben Itachi niederließ, ihren Rücken zur geöffneten Terrassentür.

Es herrschte Stille zwischen den zwei Shinobi und keiner der beiden hatte vor, diese zu brechen. Schließlich saß man mit dem Feind an einem... kleinen Kaffeetischchen. Und der Tisch war wirklich ziemlich klein. Mit viel Glück passten vielleicht eine Kanne Tee und drei Becher drauf. Sakura sah sich weiter in dem hell gehaltenen Raum um. Die Wände waren in einem Haut Ton gestrichen und viele Lampen beleuchteten die Tische im hinteren Bereich des Cafés und den Tresen - an dem man abends sicherlich auch Sake bestellen konnte.

Der Blick der Haruno landete wieder auf dem Uchiha. Er hatte seine Sharingan bereits seitdem er den Obstladen gefunden hatte deaktiviert, ließ seinen aufmerksamen Blick nun aber trotzdem über Sakuras Kopf hinweg in der Menschenmenge draußen umhergleiten. Das Gewusel auf dem Platz lichtete sich, da viele Leute in einem Restaurant oder Geschäft verschwanden.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?" Der Blick der Rosahaarigen wurde durch die Frage einer jungen Bedienung auf sich gezogen. „Für mich einen schwarzen Tee.", meinte die Haruno. Sie hatten dank dem aufdringlichen Händler noch einiges an Geld über, weshalb sie sich ohne Heiwas zusätzliche finanzielle Unterstützung sicherlich etwas zu Trinken leisten konnten.

Die Frau nickte und notierte etwas auf ihrem kleinen Block. „Machen sie zwei daraus.", drang die emotionslose Stimme des Uchihas zu Sakura durch, und sie wand sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt bis auf die Tatsache, dass seine Augäpfel sich leicht nach oben gedreht hatten und er nun den Himmel ansah. „In O.. Ordnung der Herr.", stotterte die Bedienung, als ihr Blick länger als er sollte an Itachis Gesicht hängen blieb.

„Soll es sonst noch e-... etwas sein?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, Sakura vollkommen ignorierend. Diese verdrehte innerlich nur die Augen. _° Wenn sie wüsste, dass er ein gesuchter Killer ist... °_, dachte die Rosahaarige, während sie hinzufügte, dass die junge Frau, die etwa in ihrem Alter sein mochte, noch nicht einmal sein ganzes Gesicht gesehen hatte und sich trotzdem benahm wie Hinata, wenn Naruto in der Nähe war...

So gut sah er doch gar nicht aus,... Oder?

Die Bedienung wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort des Uchihas und bevor sie dort wegen der fehlenden Antwort Wurzeln schlagen würde antwortete Sakura. „Nein, das war alles." Sie lächelte die Frau an, welche ihr zunickte und sich mit einem letzten Seitenblick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte und zum Tresen ging.

Wieder herrschte in der Ecke des Raumes indem die zwei Shinobi saßen Stille. Zumindest nach außen hin, denn Sakura geisterte eine Frage durch den Kopf. „Warum hast du mir eigentlich eben geholfen?", sprach sie diese nach kurzen Überlegungen aus. Mit leicht verengten Augen funkelte sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Bevor sie in diesem Café angekommen waren hatte sie sich nur Gedanken über den Händler gemacht, doch nun interessierte sie das Verhalten des Uchihas. Der schenkte ihr im Moment genauso wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie der Bedienung zuvor.

Sein Blick war immer noch nach draußen gerichtet, was sich jedoch kurz nachdem Sakura die Frage gestellt hatte änderte und seine schwarzen Augen sich auf sie konzentrierten. Er sah sie für einige Sekunden an, bevor er seinen rechten Arm anhob, weshalb ihr linker dank der Handschelle kurz darauf folgte. „Du hättest zu lange gebraucht."

Die Haruno schnaubte leise. „Und wer sagt dir, dass ich ihn nicht im nächsten Moment weggestoßen hätte?"

Ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen sah er wieder zum Himmel und seine Augäpfel bewegten sich in einem wilden Rhythmus hin und her. Sakura schnaubte ein weiteres mal als eine kleine Ader an ihrer Stirn anfing zu pochen. Hielt er sie etwa für ein kleines Kind, das man ignorierte wenn es Fragen stellte?

Die Haruno wollte ihn anpflaumen, als der Uchiha sich dazu herabließ ihr zu antworten. Jedoch gefiel ihr seine Meinung genauso wenig wie sein zugvoriges Schweigen. „Wie Heiwa-san bereits gesagt hat, du würdest keinem Zivilisten wehtun. Außerdem hatten wir zu wenig Zeit."

Wow, ganze zwei Sätze...

Aber: „Was meinst du mit zu wenig Zeit? Wir haben hier alle Zeit der We-"

Der Satz der rosahaarigen Kunoichi wurde durch ein lautes Donnergrollen unterbrochen, das ihr gleichzeitig eine Antwort bat, als die junge Kunoichi ihren Kopf drehte um nach draußen zu sehen. Kaum einen Moment nachdem sie das getan hatte entdeckte sie die dunklen Wolken am Himmel die... vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren.

Anscheinend hatten die Soraja und der Verkäufer mit dem Gewitter - beziehungsweise dem Sturm - Recht gehabt. Die Wolken bauten sich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zu einem hohen Turm auf, bevor sie die letzte Sicht auf den blauen Himmel nahmen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da landeten die ersten Regentropfen auf dem Boden und in der Ferne zuckte ein Blitz durch die Luft.

"Wir haben es zum Glück alle noch rechtzeitig geschafft.", ertönte eine Stimme neben dem Tisch der Beiden. Sakura drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um und sah Heiwa, wie sie ihr Netz mit Gemüse auf den Stuhl legte auf dem auch schon ihre Einkäufe Platz gefunden hatten, und sie sich danach auf dem letzten freien Stuhl nieder ließ. „Es scheint so, als müssten wir hier nun bis heute Abend ausharren. Ich habe noch mit ein paar Leuten gesprochen, und sie haben mir gesagt, dass dieses Unwetter schon gestern angekündigt wurde und ziemlich stark werden soll."

"Oh." Die Haruno zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch - das vorige Gespräch mit dem Uchiha war wie durch eine Gehirnwäsche vergessen -, während Itachi in seiner Position verharrend die Sache mit einem ‚**Hn'** abtat.

„Dann rate ich ihnen, sich einen warmen Tee zu bestellen, Soraja-sama, sonst wird ihnen während dem Warten noch kalt." Die Bedienung kam mit einem Tablett und dem Tee für die zwei Shinobi in den Händen zu der kleinen Gruppe und stellte Sakura und Itachi je einen Becher hin, bevor sie neben dem Tisch stehen blieb; Immer wieder landeten ein paar ihrer Blicke auf dem Uchiha. „Ah. Keiko Matsuda, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder?", fragte die Grauhaarige die Bedienung mit einem Lächeln. „Du bist die Tochter von Kumiko."

Keiko nickte und Sakura sah kurz zwischen den zwei Frauen hin und her. „Ihr kennt euch?"

Heiwa nickte. „Ihre Mutter ist eine Freundin von mir.", erklärte sie, bevor sie sich wieder der Matsuda zuwandte. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen und grüßt sie von mir, wenn du sie siehst. Ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört."

Die Gesichtszüge der jungen Frau wurden schwer. „Sie... Sie ist vor etwa einem halben Jahr gestorben."

„Oh, das tut mir Lei-"

Das d war nicht mehr zu hören, da erneut ein lautes Grollen von draußen kam. Keiko tat schnell ein paar Schritte zur Glastür, um sie zu schließen, sodass der Regen durch den aufkommenden Wind nicht in das kleine Café geweht werden konnte. Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass ihre Kolleginnen die Stühle und Tische von draußen bereits hereingeholt und gestapelt hatten, denn draußen ergriff das Chaos die Überhand und ein Blitz nach dem anderen zuckte über den Himmel.

„Es... Ist nicht so schlimm. Sie ist friedlich im Schlaf gestorben.", meinte die Bedienung mit einer Träne im Auge, bevor sie neben dem Tisch der drei zum stehen kam und wie der Uchiha zum Himmel aufblickte. „Meine ganze Hoffnung liegt jetzt nur darin, dass das Haus meines Vaters und das meines Verlobten diesen Sturm heil überstehen. Und dass niemand verletzt wird, natürlich."

Sakura drehte ihren Stuhl, sodass sie ohne große Probleme nach draußen sehen konnte. Ihr Arm hing dank der Handschellen nun zwar etwas komisch nach hinten, doch sie musste trotzdem zugeben, dass das, was sich draußen abspielte wirklich ein Blitzgewitter war. Zu dem heftiger gewordenen Regen war ein starker Wind hinzugekommen und...

War das eben ein Hund gewesen, der vorbei geflogen war?

„Keiko, hol schnell ein paar Decken aus dem Hinterzimmer!"

Eine Frau im mittleren Alter rief der jungen Matsuda aus dem anderen Ende des Cafés zu, während sie einigen pitschnassen Leuten ein paar dampfende Becher anbot. Anscheinend hatten sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft, sich irgendwo unterzustellen. „Mache ich sofort. Also, Heiwa-sama, wir sehen uns nachher. Ich werde gebraucht."

Sie winkte noch kurz und warf dem Uchiha ein Lächeln zu - der es übrigens noch nicht einmal mitbekam - bevor sie zu ihrer Chefin rannte, das Tablett auf den Tresen legte und hinter einem Vorhang verschwand.

- - - - -

Es waren etwa zwei Stunden vergangen, in denen es ununterbrochen geregnet und gestürmt hatte. Immer wieder waren ein paar Leute in das Café gekommen, die bis auf die Unterwäsche durchgeweicht waren und von den Frauen des Ladens bedient und versorgt wurden. Es wurde immer voller, doch trotzdem blieben die zwei Tische in der Nähe der zwei Shinobi leer.

Der Uchiha schien trotz seiner deaktivierten Sharingan immer noch die übliche gefährliche Aura auszustrahlen.

Sakura versuchte nicht auf den Trubel am Tresen zu achten und konzentrierte ihre Gedanken auf die Regentropfen die an der Scheibe hinunterliefen. Heiwa hatte versucht eine Konversation anzufangen, doch war kläglich gescheitert da der Uchiha sowieso sehr wenig sprach und die Haruno auch nicht wirklich Lust hatte, sich Geschichten über die Freundschaft von Heiwa und der Mutter von Keiko anzuhören.

Stattdessen langweilte sie sich und langweilte sich und langweilte sich. Normalerweise freute sie sich, wenn es mal regnete, da das in Konoha nicht so oft der Fall war und der Regen sie beruhigte, doch das hier war einfach zu viel. Sie hatten schon eine ganze Hauseinrichtung über die Straßen fliegen sehen von dem Hund am Anfang über einen Fernseher bis hin zu einem Messerblock. Letzterer konnte ziemlich gefährlich werden, doch der Fernseher warf in Sakura ein paar Fragen auf.

Wie kam ein Fernseher nach draußen in den Sturm? War vielleicht schon ein Blitz in ein Haus eingeschlagen, oder waren doch schon mehrere Gebäude zerstört? Ihre Frage wurde kurz nachdem die zweite Stunde Warten angebrochen war beantwortet, indem ein weiterer triefender Mann in das Café kam.

„Die... Die Schule! Ein... Ein Blitz ist in sie eingeschlagen und... die obersten Stockwerke sind zusammengebrochen und... Die Kinder sind... verschüttet." Er atmete heftig und holte immer wieder tief Luft, als er sich an dem Tresen abstützte und nach Hilfe rief. „Sie sind zwar mit ihren Lehrern in den Keller geflohen, doch da droht auch alles einzustürzen. Wir müssen ihnen da sofort raus helfen... brauchen jeden einsatzfähigen Mann."

Sofort sah Sakura auf. Sie konnte zwar sagen, dass sie irgendwie froh war, dass mal etwas passierte, aber die Kinder taten ihr Leid. Ob sie wohl irgendwie den Uchiha dazu bringen konnte, mit ihr dahin zu gehen um wenigstens die Situation aus eigenen Augen zu sehen und vielleicht sogar zu helfen?

Einige der Männer und sogar eine Frau vom Tresen und den umstehenden Tischen standen auf und gingen zur Tür. Dort wartete bereits der Bote der schrecklichen Nachricht - ihm schien das Leben der Kinder mehr Wert zu sein, als sein eigenes weil er sichtlich am Ende und Sakuras Meinung nach kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen war - und zählte die Leute durch, die ihm nun helfen würden.

Es könnten wie bereits erwähnt zwei mehr werden, wenn der Uchiha auch nur einen Funken Mitleid in sich hätte...

Doch als die Haruno sich zu ihm drehte war da nicht eine einzige Emotion in seinem Blick, welcher übrigens immer noch nach draußen gerichtet war. Er hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Millimeter zum atmen bewegt. _° Vielleicht hat er es ja noch gar nicht mitbekommen. °_, meinte die innere Stimme der Kunoichi.

Itachis Augen bewegten sich, sodass er erst die kleine Gruppe am Eingang und dann Sakura aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Kurz darauf sah er wieder nach draußen. _° Er hat es mitbekommen. °_, meinte Vernunft und zupfte ihr Engelchen Kostüm zurecht. Die innere Stimme grummelte nur. _° Besserwisser...°_

„Ihr könnt schon mal zur Schule gehen... Die Feuerwehr ist bereits da und... verteilt Schippen sowie Ratschläge. Sagt jedem, den ihr draußen trefft Bescheid und passt auf,... dass ihr nicht von irgendetwas erfasst werdet und haltet euch nicht in der Straßenmitte auf." Der Mann öffnete immer noch schwer atmend die Tür und entließ seine freiwilligen Helfer in das Chaos, bevor er sie noch einmal kurz schloss, damit nicht das ganze Restaurant innerhalb weniger Sekunden dank des vielen Regens unter Wasser stand.

Die Haruno sah noch, wie einige der Frauen ein paar Lappen vor die Tür legten, damit auch ja kein Wasser durch den Türschlitz eindringen konnte. Es war schon irgendwie ironisch, dass sie ausgerechnet an diesem Tag einen Ausflug machten... Und morgens war es auch noch so schön gewesen. Die Schülerin der Hokage hätte nie gedacht, dass das alles so eine Wendung nehmen würde. _° Die Schulkinder haben wahrscheinlich auch nur einen weiteren langweiligen Schultag erwartet. °_ Mist, was musste sich Vernunft jetzt auch noch in die Position ihres Gewissens hineinversetzen?

Seufzend ließ die Rosahaarige sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl sinken. Ja, sie hasste Itachi, aber vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach ansprechen und fragen, ob er mit ihr dahin gehen würde?

Innerlich und mit einem Blick auf die Handschellen und dann durch die Fenster nach draußen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie in einen Sturm rannte, um ein paar Kindern das Leben zu retten, aber Itachi?

Er würde wahrscheinlich eher der Sturm sein, der Menschen umbrachte, als die Person, die diese Menschen vor der Naturgewalt rettete...

Außerdem konnte sich die Kunoichi nicht vorstellen, wie er in seiner momentanen Zivilistenkleidung durch Knöcheltiefes Regenwasser stiefelte. Ein Windstoß brachte wieder einige Regentropfen gegen die Glastür und draußen flog eine Stehlampe gegen ihren Willen über die Straße.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach mit sich ziehen, sowie sie es am frühen Mittag auf dem Marktplatz getan hatte.

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich muss weiter.", der Botschafter am Tresen bekam eine Tasse Tee angeboten, doch lehnte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Ich hab nur ne kleine Verschnaufpause gebraucht. Die Kinder sind jetzt wichtiger." Die Inhaberin des Cafés nickte und stellte das Heißgetränk wieder auf den Tresen zurück, während der Mann noch einmal tief durchatmend zur Tür ging. Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke.

„Tsuyochi. Warte kurz auf mich." Der Angesprochene wäre in dem Moment aus der Tür verschwunden, wenn Heiwa ihn nicht durch ihre Rufen aufgehalten hätte. „Was?", fragte er verwirrt und drehte sich zu der Frau um, die auf ihn zukam. „Ah Soraja-sama!", meinte er, als er sie erkannte und verbeugte sich.

„Lass das Tsuyochi, du machst mich auf meine alten Tage noch ganz verlegen."

Sofort stand der Mann wieder gerade. „Entschuldigung." Die Grauhaarige winkte ab. „Nicht so schlimm. Aber ich habe eine Frage: Braucht ihr die ganzen Helfer der Schule nur zum ausgraben der Kinder, oder kann man auch anders helfen? Ich meine nämlich, dass ich vielleicht Hilfe anbieten könnte."

Das zuvor eilige Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein ernstes als er versuchte die Alte zu beschwichtigen. „Nein, nein Sie haben schon genug für uns getan. Das Dorf steht sowieso schon tief in ihrer Schuld." Zur Betonung hob er seine Hände vor den Körper und schüttelte den Kopf. Heiwa seufzte. „Ich habe euch doch schon erklärt, dass ich das gerne getan habe. Also, um wieder zu den Kindern zurück zu kommen... Es wäre ja eigentlich eher indirekt meine Hilfe, die ich euch anbieten würde, weißt du?"

Die Haruno hatte die Szene die ganze zeit über gespannt beobachtet, der Uchiha hatte weiterhin regungslos aus dem Fenster gesehen, als ihr der viel sagende Blick auffiel den ihr die Soraja nun zuwarf.

Anscheinend hatte die alte Frau soeben eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden.

- - - - -

"Verdammt!", murmelte Sakura, als sie den ersten Blick auf die Schule warf. Heiwa hatte es zwar geschafft, den Uchiha dazu zu bringen, dass er sich in die Nähe der Schule begab - ein einfaches „Würdet ihr zwei mir einen Gefallen tun und nachsehen, ob ihr den Leuten helfen könnt?", von Seiten der Soraja hatte gelangt um ihn in Bewegung zu setzen - doch anscheinend hatte der Regen und der Wind gegen den sie unterwegs hatten ankämpfen müssen sie so lange aufgehalten, bis es zu spät war.

Über die Dächer der Häuser und damit durch das Unwetter waren sie nur sehr langsam in die richtige Richtung vorangekommen. Kodoku war größer als auf den ersten Blick gedacht und dass die normale Fortbewegung der Ninja durch ein gewisses paar Handschellen erschwert wurde war ein weiterer Punkt, weshalb die zwei - dicht nebeneinander springend - die Schule erst nach etwa zehn Minuten erreicht hatten.

Oder zumindest das, was mittlerweile noch davon übrig war.

Von dem irgendwann einmal dreistöckige Gebäude war nicht mehr als Schutt übrig. Und als wäre es nicht genug gewesen, dass die Schule in sich eingefallen war konnte die Haruno einige Brocken erkennen, dessen Farbe zu dem Gestein der Felswand passte, vor welcher das Gebäude errichtet war.

Vor den Trümmern standen einige Frauen, die sich um verletzte kümmerten, während die Männer Stein für Stein aus dem Weg schafften und nach Verletzten suchten. Ohne auf Itachi zu achten landete Sakura neben einem schwer verletzten Jungen im knöcheltiefen Wasser und begann mit grünem Chakra wieder zusammen zu flicken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte die Rosahaarige ohne von ihrem Patienten aufzusehen. „Ähm." Die Frau die ihn zuvor versorgt hatte blinzelte einmal verwirrt und verstärkte ihren Halt am Kopf des Kindes, damit es nicht in dem angesammelten Regenwasser ertrank. Sie besah sich noch einmal die seltsame Situation vor sich - der Uchiha hatte sich neben Sakura gekniet und hielt seine angekettete Hand unfreiwillig nah bei ihrer - bevor ihr Hirn anfing zu arbeiten.

„Sie sind Medic-Nin, oder? Das ist gut." Dieses erste Statement brachte der Haruno nicht viel, doch die Frau schien mit einem Blick auf den Jungen nur etwas durchatmen zu müssen. „Vor etwa einer viertel Stunde ist die Schule von einem Blitz getroffen worden und die obersten zwei Stockwerke sind eingestürzt. Wie durch ein Wunder war der Großteil der Kinder mit ihren Lehrern im Erdgeschoss und beschloss sich in den Keller zurück zu ziehen, doch mein Kotaro hier wollte Hilfe holen und rannte wieder hoch, als ein zweiter Blitz in die Felswand eingeschlagen ist."

Ein Schluchzen entwich der Frau und kurz darauf donnerte es wieder. Bei dem eingestürztem Gebäude zogen die Helder gerade den stark deformierten Körper eines blutenden Mädchens aus den Trümmern. „Es sind einige Felsbrocken hinunter gefallen und haben meinen Sohn erwischt. Die Männer sagen dabei wäre das Erdgeschoss ebenfalls eingestürzt." Sakura nickte und setzte sich in ihrer Hocke zurück auf die Fersen.

„Danke, das sind genug Informationen. Ihrem Sohn wird es bald besser gehen, er hatte zwar einige Brüche und Prellungen, aber mit etwas Bettruhe wird er durchkommen." Das traurige Gesicht der Frau erhellte sich sofort. Dank des Regens konnte Sakura nicht erkennen, ob die Mutter wirklich Freudentränen vergoss, als sie sich umdrehte um den Männern bei der Bergung der restlichen Kinder zu helfen.

Ein Griff um ihr Handgelenk ließ sie jedoch wie bereits so oft an diesem Tag inne halten. „Was willst du, Uchiha? Siehst du nicht, dass die Sache ernst ist? Die Lehrer und Kinder um Keller haben bald keine Luft mehr übrig." Mit diesen Worten ging sie weiter und zog den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich her. „Wer sagt, dass diese Leute mich etwas angehen?"

Schnauben blieb die genervte Kunoichi ein paar Schritte vor dem Steinhaufen im ansteigenden Wasser stehen. Man härte, wie sie tief durchatmete, bevor sie mit ihrem besten Killerblick regelrecht herum sprang und den Uchiha anfunkelte. „Es ist mir egal, was du tust. Ich jedoch werde die Menschen nicht einfach so sterben lassen. _Arschloch!_"

Das war zuviel gewesen.

Bevor Sakura blinzeln konnte schlossen sich Itachis Hände bedrohlich um ihren Hals und er stand mit seiner bedrohlichen Aura näher, als zuvor.

Sakuras Augen waren vor Schreck weit geöffnet. Sie kannte das Uchiha Genie nur als ruhigen, abwiegenden Mann, aber bei Beleidigungen schien es wohl auch bei ihm zu weit zu gehen. Das war der Punkt, dem Sakura in nächster Zeit wohl mehr Beachtung schenken sollte: seine Undurchschau- und Unberechenbarkeit.

Während die Haruno dabei war, die Schrecksekunde zu überwinden kam Itachi ihr immer näher, bis er den Regen auf der Haut ihres Halses riechen konnte. „Und selbst wenn ich mich um entscheiden würde,", murmelte er, ihr angekettetes Handgelenk bereits wieder im Griff seiner rechten Hand und den Daumen der linken Hand über ihren Hals streichend. „Mit meinem verletzten Handgelenk würde ich nie und nimmer einen Felsen heben können." Letzteres sprach der Schwarzhaarige mit einer solchen Ironie, dass die wieder klar denken Kunoichi nur die Augen verengte.

Sie wusste worauf der Uchiha hinaus wollte.

Es standen die Leben von Hunderten auf dem Spiel und der Mann vor ihr nutzte die Situation aus, um seine Verletzung behandeln zu lassen. Sein Blick, als er von ihr abließ und sein Atem von ihrer Haut verschwand, sagte alles. Es musste so sein.

Selbst wenn die ihn nicht freiwillig verarztet hätte fiel Sakura die Wahl leicht. „Selbstsüchtiges As.", knurrte sie, während sie sein handgelenk auf Behandlungshöhe brachte. Dieses Mal tat er ihr nichts, was jedoch an der beruhigenden Wirkung ihres grünen Chakra liegen konnte.

Während sie versuchte seine Wunde so schnell wie möglich zu heilen wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zu der Reihe an Kindern, welche die Bewohner Kodokus nur noch tot hatten bergen können. Sie lagen in einer Reihe an einem gut geschützten Winkel vor einer Bäckerei, was das Wasser das sich auf dem Boden gesammelt hatte nicht daran hinderte ihre Körper zu durchweichen. Einige weinende Frauen wurden von mehreren Personen innerhalb des Gebäudes gehalten. Sie schienen in das Unwetter laufen zu wollen um ihre Kinder zu betrauern, doch der Wind, der zwischenzeitig wieder etwas abgeflaut war, kam zurück und machte das zu einem tödlichen Unterfangen.

„So, jetzt hast du wieder ein voll funktionstüchtiges Handgelenk.", zischte Sakura nachdem sie ihre Arbeit getan hatte und den pitschnassen Uchiha ansah. „Würdest du dich jetzt dazu bereit erklären mit mir die Schüler und Lehrer zu retten, oder nicht?"

„Hn." Er nickte.

Vorschlag angenommen.


	13. Kapitel 12: Dankeschön

Kapitel 12: Das Dankeschön eines Dorfes und eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung

Sakura stand zusammen mit Itachi vor dem Spiegel im Bad eines der besten Hotels von Kodoku und versuchte die Knoten aus ihrem Haar zu kämmen, die in dem Chaos der vorigen Nacht dort hineingeraten waren. Das Gewitter hatte von dem Moment an, indem der Uchiha sich bereit erklärt hatte ihr und den Dorfbewohnern zu helfen nachgelassen, bis es kurz bevor sie die letzten Leute aus den Trümmern geholt hatten gänzlich zu regnen aufgehört hatte.

Mit einer Grimasse die nur Teilweise von dem Ordnen ihrer Haarsträhnen beeinflusst wurde schielte sie durch den Spiegel zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er hatte sie verdammt noch mal dazu gebracht ihn von der Verletzung zu befreien, die sie eigentlich als Erinnerungsstück für ihn gedacht hatte, nur um bei den Rettungsarbeiten die Felsen mit einem kopierten Doton-Jutsu aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Sie gab es ja zu:

Das Jutsu war wirklich imposant gewesen und es war toll, dass die Kinder und Lehrer befreit und ihnen - dank Sakuras nachträglicher medizinischer Hilfe - zum größten Teil das Leben gerettet werden konnte, aber das hätte er sicherlich auch mit kaputtem Handgelenk geschafft.

Darüber hatte sie sich schon die ganze Nacht aufgeregt... Zumindest in der Zeit, in der sie nicht geschlafen hatte. Und das war nicht gerade viel gewesen. Sie hatte viel Chakra zum heilen verbraucht, wobei Itachis ‚Kratzer' das wenigste Übel gewesen war, und war dadurch so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie glatt drei Stunden länger geschlafen hatte, als normal. Doch Ihr Ziel war erreicht. Jeder den sie behandelt hatte konnte danach aus eigener Kraft mit den Eltern oder dem Ehepartner nach hause gehen.

Mürrisch machte die Haruno die Haarbürste sauber, bevor sie diese an den Uchiha weitergab, der sich zuvor die Haare vom Duschen getrocknet hatte. Komischerweise schien es in der ganzen Region kein warmes Wasser zu geben, denn selbst in dem Hotel, in dem die kleine Gruppe zurzeit rastete gab es keinen Warmwasserhahn. Und das, obwohl das Gebäude mitten in dem Dorf lag und einen sehr guten Ruf hatte.

Am vorigen Abend war es sehr spät geworden und wegen der Erschöpfung des Tages war es unmöglich gewesen wieder zurück zur Basis zu reisen. Der Schuldirektor und andere wichtige Persönlichkeiten des Dorfes hatten außerdem darauf bestanden, dass die zwei Shinobi und die Soraja über Nacht blieben. Sie hatten sich durch ihre Hilfe ziemlich beliebt gemacht und dadurch, dass Heiwa - während die Pinke und Schwarze Partei sich draußen im Sturm den Ar*** aufgerissen hatten - rein zufällig während einem Gespräch mit dem Schneidermeister des Dorfes darüber geredet hatte, dass die beiden kaum Kleidung hatten wurde für den heutigen Tag ein Treffen mit ihm und seinen schnellsten Näherinnen vereinbart.

Außerdem wollte sich noch der Schmied, die Heilerin, der Besitzer des teuersten Restaurants und einige andere Leute bei ihnen Bedanken.

Sakura schnaubte und stieg in den schlichten roten Yukata der am vorigen Abend noch extra für die umgeschneidert und zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Auch der Uchiha stieg in sein Exemplar das, rein zufällig - wie so vieles in dieser Geschichte - aus schwarzem Stoff bestand.

Die Haruno schnaubte erneut. Sie fand, Itachi hatte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit und die Nettigkeiten der Bewohner überhaupt nicht verdient. Ob die Leute wohl wussten, wie viele Menschen er bereits getötet hatte?

Na gut, wenn es nach dem Ausführen von Morden ging hatte die Rosahaarige es auch nicht verdient, aber sie fand es war ein Unterschied, wenn man für sein Dorf tötete oder aus Lust... Oder was auch immer der Grund für das Uchiha Massaker gewesen war.

Ja, bei einem Ninja war der Tot immer nur einen Schritt entfernt - sei es, dass man selbst von ihm erwischt wurde, oder Menschen in der Umgebung.

Und genau aus diesem Grund fand Sakura, dass bei dem Sturm am Vorabend viel zu viele Menschen gestorben waren. Trotz ihrer Hilfe...

Deswegen hatten sie beide es nicht verdient so gut behandelt zu werden.

Die Haruno strich ihren Yukata glatt und band sich die schulterlangen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen - eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt ihre Haare nach dieser Mission nach schneiden zu lassen - bevor sie gefolgt von dem Uchiha aus dem Bad trat. Zurück in ihrem eigentlichen Hotelzimmer fielen ihr die zwei Futon aus, die sie wegen der Handschellen hatten zusammenschieben müssen. Zum Glück hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich kooperativ gezeigt, sodass sie sich nach der Rettungsaktion nicht noch einmal mit ihm hatte auseinander setzten müssen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und die Stimme einer jungen Frau drang kurz darauf zu den zwei Shinobi durch: „Kann ich reinkommen?" „Ja.", antwortete Sakura ohne auf Itachi zu achten und die Zimmertür öffnete sich. Das schwarzhaarige Zimmermädchen kam gefolgt von einem Putzwagen herein und verbeugte sich tief.

„Guten Morgen Haruno-sama, Uchiha-sama. Wenn ich bitten darf, sie werden unten erwartet. Die Frau blieb in ihrer gekrümmten Haltung und Sakura stotterte. „Haruno... -sama?"

Als Schülerin der Hokage war sie selbst an Kind schon mit Nachnamen und -san angesprochen worden, aber -sama... Mit diesem Suffix war sie noch nie angeredet worden!

Bevor die Rosahaarige irgendetwas einwenden und sagen konnte, dass -san vollkommen genügte ging der Uchiha an dem Mädchen vorbei und aus dem Zimmer. Ungewollt folgte Sakura ihm und konnte nur aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass sich die Schwarzhaarige erst wieder gerade hinstellte nachdem die zwei Shinobi an ihr vorbei gegangen waren.

Nach ein paar Schritten fasste die Haruno sich wieder und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Erdgeschoss, wo Heiwa bereits auf das Duo wartete. „Guten morgen.", sagte Sakura, während Itachi nur nickte. „Guten morgen ihr zwei.", meinte die Alte und sah dabei so fröhlich aus, als wäre das ganze Chaos am Vorabend gar nicht geschehen. Jemand Außenstehendes hätte das sogar glauben können, wenn im Hintergrund nicht einige kaputte Fenster durch Folie verstärkt worden wären und in der Lobby mehrere verletzte Menschen saßen, die ihre Bleibe für eine Weile verloren hatten. Viele Häuser waren entweder durch das Regenwasser unbewohnbar geworden oder gar ganz weggefegt worden.

Anfangs hatte Sakura gar nicht glauben wollen, dass in einer Schlucht ein so heftiger Wind aufkommen konnte, doch im Nachhinein war ihr eingefallen, dass nach Heiwas Erzählungen dieses Tal direkt zum Meer führte, wo öfters mal Stürme und Gewitter vorkamen. Im Großen und Ganzen schienen sie sogar noch Glück gehabt zu haben, dass der Regen nicht als Flutwelle gekommen war...

„Wie ich sehe passen euch meine ersten Geschenke." Erst als der Mann sprach fiel der Rosahaarigen auf, dass die Soraja nicht alleine auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie war in Begleitung eines Mannes Mitte 50 den Sakura als Schneider identifizieren konnte. Er hatte ihnen gestern noch einen Besuch abgestattet um die Größe für die Yukata schätzen zu lassen. Im Moment befand er sich bereit wieder in Begleitung einiger seiner Dienerinnen. „Das freut mich. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben würde ich sie nun mit in meine Räumlichkeiten nehmen um sie abmessen zu lassen, damit wir ihnen die Versprochene Kleidung nähen können."

Itachi stand da, wie er es schon so oft in seinem Akatsuki Mantel getan hatte - seinen rechten Arm von innen heraus aus der Yukata Öffnung hängen, was seinen Ausschnitt erweiterte. Normalerweise sagte man, dass ein größerer Ausschnitt bei Frauen eine anziehende Wirkung auf Männer habe, doch bei dem männlichen Geschlecht schien es genauso zu funktionieren. Zumindest war das bei den Dienerinnen des Schneiders so, die nach jedem Blick auf Itachis leicht zur Schau gestellter Brust rötlich anliefen und schnell wegsahen.

Sakura schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das brauchen sie nicht zu tun.", versuchte die Haruno dem Schneidermeister zu erklären, während sie versuchte die Blicke auf ihren Gefährten so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. „Der einzige Grund, weshalb wir neben Nahrung hier hergekommen sind ist, dass wir uns einige Waffen kaufen wollten."

„Ich bestehe darauf, den Rettern unseres Dorfes neue Kleidung schenken zu können. Heiwa-sama lehnt immer ab, doch ich denke, das junge Menschen wie ihr wisst, wie teuer es heutzutage sein kann sich Klamotten auf den Leib schneidern zu lassen. Und wegen euren Waffen braucht ihr euch ebenfalls keine Sorgen machen. Herr Harada, der Schmied des Dorfes, ist ebenfalls sehr erfreut darüber euch helfen zu können und hat gleich heute Morgen angefangen einige Ninjawerkzeuge für euch herzustellen."

Ein Seufzen von Sakura zeigte, dass der Preis eigentlich der Grund war, weshalb sie den Dienst des Mannes ablehnte. Itachi schien nichts gegen die Geschenke zu haben, und da sich er und kurz darauf auch Heiwa nicht beschwerten war die Haruno überstimmt und die kleine Gruppe wurde durch Straßen voll angeschlagener Häuser geführt, bis sie die Schneiderstube erreichten.

Die Halle, die sie dort betraten übertraf alles, was Sakura sich je über diesen Beruf vorgestellt hatte. An den Wänden standen oder hingen Rollen mit allen Möglichen Arten von Stoffen und Materialien, in mehreren Kästen waren unterschiedlich lange Nadeln zum abstecken gelagert, während aus irgendeinem Hinterraum die Geräusche von Nähmaschinen drangen. Die Augenbraue der Haruno wanderte immer höher, als sie das Podest in der Raummitte entdeckte.

Kurz darauf befand sie sich auch schon neben ebenjenem Podest. Itachi sollte als erster vermessen werden und stand nun ohne Yukata - also in Unterwäsche - auf der Erhöhung, während eine kleine, dickliche Frau immer wieder um ihn herumlief und diese und jene Länge maß. Insgesamt dauerte es bei nicht sehr lange, da der Uchiha auch kaum eine Aussage zu den Klamotten tat, die genäht werden sollten. „Ich überlasse es ihnen, solange es Kleidung ist, in der man kämpfen kann.", hatte er gesagt.

Ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war fragte sich Sakura und auch der Schwarzhaarige selbst, als er das Funkeln in den Augen der Dame sah und sie schnell zu einem der neusten Modemagazine lief um etwas zusammen zustellen.

Da die Frau nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung in dem Raum mit den Nähmaschinen verschwand wurde der Hokageschülerin jemand neues zur Seite gestellt. Die neue Dienerin schien nicht sehr viel älter zu sein als Sakura, was sich nachher jedoch noch als Vorteil rausstellen könnte.

Nachdem Itachi sich wieder an- und Sakura sich ausgezogen hatte ging das große Messen bei ihr los. Mittlerweile hatte die Haruno es aufgegeben sich zu beschweren und je länger sie die Freundlichen Blicke der Dorfbewohner um sich herum sah, die eine solche Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlten, ihr helfen zu können, desto mehr wurde die Kunoichi davon angesteckt.

„So, nun habe ich alle Maße.", meinte das noch fast Mädchen freundlich während sie ein Klappbrett mit Sakuras Daten in ihrer Hand hielt. Heiwa, der Schneidermeister und die restlichen Dienerinnen schienen gerade einen Rundgang zu machen, weshalb die kleine Gruppe alleine in dem großen Saal stand. „Haben sie im Gegensatz zu Uchiha-sama irgendwelche Wünsche, was ihre Kleidung betrifft? Sie können mir ihre Ideen ruhig mitteilen. Ich bin froh, wenn ich an etwas aufwendigen Arbeiten kann... mein Meister vertraut mir bisher noch nicht so sehr und ich würde ihm sehr gerne zeigen, dass ich mehr kann, als nur alte Stoffreste wegzufegen. Also zeigen sie keine Scheu."

„Weißt du, ich habe da ein paar Vorschläge.", seufzte die Haruno. „ Ich habe zwar nie gedacht, dass ich ein großzügiges Angebot annehmen würde, aber wenn es dir als Übung helfen kann." Sakura zuckte mit den Schultern und sie konnte sehen wie die Augen ihrer Helferin langsam aber stetig immer leuchtender wurden. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Miyako." „Gut, Miyako. Kannst du mir ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift holen? Dan würde ich dir das ganze skizzieren." Die junge Frau nickte nur.

„In Ordnung." Dann war sie auch schon im Nebenraum verschwunden.

- - - - -

Keine Stunde später saß die Konoha Kunoichi zusammen mit dem Konoha Nuke-Nin und ihrer ‚Bewährungshelferin' in einem Restaurant um die erste Malzeit am Tag einzunehmen. Vor den dreien auf dem Tisch stand für jeden eine Schüssel hausgemachter Ramen.

Sakura schmunzelte. Es war zwar genau das, was sie nicht hatte essen wollen, aber die Leute mochten es so wenn sie ihre Angebote annahm...

Sie stellte die Schüssel zumindest vor sich hin. Essen musste sie es ja nicht.

"Miyako-san war wirklich nett. Außerdem hat sie sofort verstanden, was ich wollte.", meine Sakura und stocherte in ihren Nudel rum. „Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum sie noch ein Lehrling ist."

„Im Grunde ist sie das gar nicht.", sagte Heiwa und dankte der Bedienung für die Getränke, die ihnen kurz zuvor gebracht worden waren. „Sie ist bereits seit etwa einem halben Jahr fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung und bekommt auch den normalen Angestellten Lohn. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht."

„Was heißt sie weiß es noch nicht?" Auch als Sakura dies fragte zeigte der Uchiha neben ihr keinerlei Interesse während er dabei war, seine noch kochendheiße Sippe ohne Murren zu essen und dabei genauso ruhig und unauffällig zu sein wie die halbe Stunde zuvor. „Miyakos Mutter hat dem Schneider gesagt, dass die Motivation braucht um richtig viel und gut arbeiten zu können. Und diese Motivation ist zurzeit der Wille die Ausbildung zu schaffen.", erklärte Heiwa.

„Fällt es denn nicht auf, wenn sie mehr Geld kriegt als sonst?" „Das Geld wird an ihre Mutter gezahlt, die den Überschuss ihrer Tochter für schlechte Zeiten aufhebt." Sakura nickte nur. Jetzt wurden sogar schon in den kleinsten Dörfern Psycho-Spielchen gespielt.

Bis die Suppen auf Esstemperatur abgekühlt waren sprach niemand mehr ein Wort, doch in Sakuras Kopf spuckten mehrere Fragen umher. Es gab einige, die sich um das Dorf und die Bewohner hier drehten und einige, die den Uchiha betrafen. Sie würde sie ihm ja stellen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er ihr wahrheitsgemäß antworten würde, doch der Großteil ihrer Fragen hatte auch den Großteil an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Und diese Aufmerksamkeit lag damit auf der alten Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Brauchen sie noch etwas, Soraja-sama?", fragte eine junge Bedienung. Die höfliche Anrede für Heiwa war Sakura ebenfalls nicht entgangen.

Nachdem die Grauhaarige das Mädchen wieder weggeschickt hatte, hatte die Rosahaarige sich einige Fragen zurecht gelegt.

„Heiwa, was haben sie eigentlich getan, dass sie von den Dorfleuten so bewundert werden?" Frage Nr. 1

„Hm? ...lass mich überlegen.", meinte die Frau und kratzte sich am Kinn. „In diesem Dorf habe ich bei einem Problem zwischen den Oberhäuptern geholfen, als es hier damals noch zwei für Kodoku gab."

„In _diesem_ Dorf?", fragte Sakura misstrauisch. Das hörte sich so ...nach mehr an.

„Ich bin alt und schon viel rumgekommen meine Liebe. Da habe ich schon mal dem ein oder anderen geholfen.", erklärte die Dame mit ihrem Engelsgleichem Lächeln. Manchmal fand die Haruno, dass Heiwa Aussah und sich benahm wie eine Wohltäterin.

„Und was haben sie getan, wenn ich sie fragen darf?", kam es ganz vorsichtig von der Rosahaarigen.

Kurze Stille in der man nur das Nudelschlürfen der Heiwa hören konnte, bis sie ihre Schüssel geleert hatte.

„Ich habe die zwei streitenden Oberhäupter, die sich die Regierung geteilt und die Dorfbewohner unterdrückt haben, aneinander gekettet."

Der Haruno fielen die Stäbchen die sie zur Tarnung in den Händen gehalten hatte auf den Tisch und auch Itachi hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne.

„Was?", fragte Sakura ungläubig mit einem Blick aus dem Augenwinkel auf ihre Verbindung mit dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Die zwei hatten einen ziemlichen Streit, wer denn nun alleiniger Chef des Dorfes werden würde, da habe ich sie nach einem Tag Beobachtung einfach wie euch aneinander gekettet. Ihr hättet mal sehen sollen, wie die sich in den ersten Wochen angegiftet haben. Zumindest hielten die Konfrontationen an, bis die zwei alleine bei einem Stromausfall in einem Keller eingesperrt gewesen waren. Heute sind sie verheiratet und leiten Kodoku gemeinsam."

Der Alten entwich ein Kichern, während sie noch in Gedanken versunken ihre Schüssel anlächelte.

_°Kinder im Dunkeln verursachen Unfälle... Unfälle im Dunkeln verursachen Kinder.°_

„Verheiratet?" Anscheinend war Sakura nun auch von der Wortkargheit des Uchihas betroffen. Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Itachi verbracht. „Ja. Die zwei haben sich zwar gestritten wie verrückt, aber nachdem sie sich richtig kennen gelernt hatten, sind sie sprichwörtlich übereinander hergefallen." Diesmal lachte die Grauhaarige kurz.

„Aha.", meinte Sakura mit einem Seitenblick auf die Handschellen. „Und warum haben sie nicht versucht die zwei anderweitig zur Vernunft zu bringen? Was haben die eigentlich heran, dass es so dringend war, den Streit zu schlichten?" „Hm." Heiwa schluckte ein paar Nudeln ihrer zweiten Portion hinunter, bevor sie antwortete. „Sie haben mehr steuern verlangt und die Leute ihrer Dorfhälfte mehr schuften lassen, um den anderen zu überbieten. Dabei kannten sie sich noch nicht einmal wirklich, und das war der Grund weshalb ich sie aneinander gekettet habe. In Wirklichkeit waren sie sich nämlich ziemlich ähnlich. Sie mussten sich einfach nur besser kennen lernen."

Die Frau aß weiter und Sakura ging langsam aber sicher ein Licht auf.

Itachi, der mittlerweile mit dem Essen fertig war, während die Haruno ihre Schüssel nicht aktiv wahrgenommen hatte, bemerkte durch ein Ziehen an seinem Handgelenk, dass die Rosahaarige ihren gehoben hatte und das Metall der Schellen besah.

„Sind das hier dieselben wie die, die sie damals benutzt haben?", fragte Sakura und sah durch ihre Wimpern zu der Alten. Diese überlegte. „Hm... Wenn ich mich genau erinnere sind diese Handschellen einzigartig und waren und ziemlich teuer. Also sollten es dieselben sein. Wieso?"

Der Uchiha hatte anscheinend die Idee aufgenommen und weitergeführt, da er für Sakura antwortete: „Für die Handschellen gibt es keinen Schlüssel, aber der Bürgermeister hat sie aufbekommen, weil er sie ansonsten noch heute tragen würde." „Es gibt also einen Weg sie aufzubekommen, und das ohne sie zu zerstören, bestätigte die Hokageschülerin das Offensichtliche. _° Ich werde die zwei Oberhäupter einfach fragen, wie sie es geschafft haben. Dann bin ich Itachi ganz schnell los. °_

Während Heiwa die Flüssigkeit ihrer Nudelsuppe austrank lächelte sie in ihre Schüssel hinein, sodass die Hoffenden Shinobi es nicht sahen. _° Sollen sie das ruhig probieren, es wird ihnen eh nichts bringen. °_

- - - - -

Die letzte Station, bevor die kleine Gruppe zu den Näherinnen zurückkehren würde, war die Schmiedestube. Dort sollten sie ihre Waffen bekommen, womit die zwei Shinobi dann wieder vollkommen ausgerüstet waren. Leider waren sie weder dem Bürgermeister, noch seiner Frau über den Weg gelaufen und das, obwohl sie nun wahrscheinlich jeden Winkel von Kodoku abgegrast hatten... Sakura zweifelte nun auch an ihrer Entscheidung, die Nudelsuppe unangerührt gelassen zu haben. Ihr Bauch rumorte und grummelte, aber seit den Ramen war ihnen noch nichts Essbares wieder angeboten worden.

„Guten Abend Soraja-sama, Haruno-sama, Uchiha-sama.", wurden die drei von einem runden, bärtigen Mann begrüßt, als sie seine Hütte am Rand des Dorfes betraten. Er verbeugte sich so tief, wie sein rundlicher Bauch es zuließ und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, bis er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Guten Abend.", erwiderte die Grauhaarige, während sich Sakura zusammen mit dem Uchiha nur ein Nicken abgewann. Der Tag hatte sie ausgelaugt, und das ständige 'Halli hallo' ging ihr so langsam auf die Nerven. Selbst wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab hatte Itachi es von Anfang an richtig gemacht.

„Ich habe ihre Bestellung fertig bekommen. Die Kunai, Shuriken und Senbon liegen dort drüben. Ich hoffe es sind genug für jeden." Der Schmied zeigte auf einen mit schwarzem Leder ausgelegten Tisch, auf dem mehrere Metalle im Licht des Schmiedefeuers an der hinteren Wand glitzerten. Auf ein Nicken Heiwas traten die beiden näher und jeder von ihnen nahm eine der Waffen in die Hand um sie zu begutachten.

Itachi schien zu schmunzeln, doch Sakura war begeistert. In einer solch kurzen Zeit so gut geschmiedete Kunai zu schaffen war nicht einfach. Der Griff war zwar noch nicht mit Stoff umwickelte worden, aber die Klinge war dafür umso feiner und schärfer geschliffen. Auch die Shuriken konnten sich sehen lassen und wegen den Senbon war die Rosahaarige vollkommen hin und weg. Die Nadeln, die in Konoha hergestellt wurden waren meist ein oder zwei Millimeter zu dick um sie außerhalb des Kampfes auch für Medizinische Zwecke zu benutzen, doch diese hier hatten die perfekte Form abbekommen.

Sakuras innere Stimme jubelte, als sei sie eine fünfjährige, die soeben erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Nacht lang in einem Spielwarenladen verbringen konnte.

„Gute Arbeit.", meinte Sakura und sammelte den Teil der Waffen ein, den Itachi für sie übrig gelassen hatte und packte sie in die Gürteltasche, die sie in einer Gerberei bekommen hatte. Selbst wenn es von außen nicht so aussah, das Dorf hatte wirklich all das, was das Herz begehrte.

„Danke für ihr Lob, doch ich habe nur meine Arbeit getan.", meinte der Schmied. Ein Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet jedoch, dass er sich über dieses kleine Lob freute.

„Wenn sie noch irgendwelche Wünsche haben, ich habe immer einige Waffensorten wie Katanas auf Lager. Und für sie würde ich sogar meine Vitrine mit meinen besten Stücken öffnen." Wieder wollte jemand mehr für die zwei Shinobi tun, als sie es erwartet hätten. „Nein, dank-", wollte Sakura sagen, als sie von dem Uchiha unterbrochen wurde. „Ich würde mir gerne die Schwerter ansehen."

Verwirrt wand Sakura ihren Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag im Hintergrund gehalten und nun wurde er plötzlich aktiv. Waffen schienen ihm wichtig zu sein, aber nicht so wichtig um seine dominierende Sprachart abzulegen und einfach zu fragen, ob der Schmied ihm die Katanas zeigen könnte.

Den anderen Mann schien es aber nicht zu stören, denn er setzte sofort ein Lächeln auf und zeigte mit einer Armbewegung zu einem Hinterzimmer.

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Der Raum war noch dunkler als der Schmiederaum, in dem das einzige Licht vom Schmiedefeuer gekommen war. Es hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu dämmern, weshalb das kleine Oberlicht über einer großen dunklen Silhouette - mehr konnte Sakura nicht erkennen - auch nicht sehr viel brachte. Unbemerkt warf die Rosahaarige einen Blick zu dem Uchiha. Er hatte seine Sharingan aktiviert und die roten Pupillen bewegten sich bei der Musterung des Raumes schnell hin und her. _° Schummler. °_

Zum Glück der Hokageschülerin wurde hinter ihr der Vorhang zum Hauptraum zur Seite gezogen, sodass sie durch den kleinen Lichtkegel ebenfalls die Möglichkeit hatte sich umzusehen. Die vorigen dunklen Silhouetten hatten sich in Vitrinen und Schwerthalter verwandelt, auf welchen jeweils mindestens 5 Waffen Platz hatten.

Ohne auf Sakura zu achten ging der Uchiha zielstrebend auf ein paar Schwerter los und griff in die zweite Reihe von oben um ein bestimmtes Katana hochzuheben. Er hielt das Schwert in der rechten Hand und ließ seine Linke über die Oberfläche der Schwertscheide gleiten. Ohne Vorwarnung zuckte die Waffe in seiner Hand und keine Sekunde später berührte die freiliegende Schwertspitze den Kehlkopf des Schmiedes, der in ein paar Schritten Entfernung schräg hinter ihnen stand.

Die Luft im Raum war angespannt und dick, bevor der ausgestreckte Arm des Schwarzhaarigen an Spannung verlor und an seine Seite zurückfiel. Ohne ein weiteres Kommentar wurde die Klinge in die Scheide zurückgeschoben. Der dickliche Mann hatte die Luft angehalten, welche er nun laut aus seinem Mund entließ. „Das nehme ich."

Die Stimme des Uchiha ließ keine Widerrede aufkommen. Der Schmied würde es nach dieser kleinen Einlage auch gar nicht wagen, den Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Sakura warf Itachi im dunklen einen tödlichen Blick zu. Sie war sich sicher, dass er die Verengung ihrer Augen mitbekam, doch erst nachdem sie es getan hatte fiel der Rosahaarigen auf, dass es keine so gute Idee gewesen sein konnte, da er im Gegensatz zu ihr eine Waffe in der Hand hatte.

Itachi entschied zu Sakuras Glück die Sache auf sich zu belassen und wartete geduldig, bis sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Waffen im Raum zugewandt hatte.

Die Haruno gab zu, sie hatte nicht viele Leute gesehen, die eine solch große Vielfalt an Waffen besaß. Neben einer Menge Katanas lehnten einige Speere und Schwertlanzen an der linken Wand, doch was sie wirklich überraschte, befand sich in der einzigen Glasvitrine in der hinteren rechten Ecke. Mit Itachi hinter sich ging sie langsam auf diese Ecke zu. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, sich noch etwas von dem Schmied zu nehmen, doch diese Armklingen sahen verlockend aus.

Tenten hatte ihr einmal ein Paar von ihren ausgeliehen und die Haruno war von der Kampftechnik begeistert gewesen. Vor allem, nachdem ihre braunhaarige Freundin ihr demonstriert hatte, wie praktisch diese Waffen doch waren, wenn man richtig mit ihnen umgehen konnte.

Die Schneiden waren noch mit einem Lederschutz überzogen, doch Sakura war sich sicher, dass sie so scharf waren, um einen Stein durch schneiden zu können, wenn man die richtige Kraft auf die Waffen ausübte. Die Griffe, die in einem 90 Grad Winkel am unteren Ende des flachen Metalls abstanden, waren in ein edles Leder gehüllt.

Selbst wenn die Klingen sonst keine Verzierung hatten, war die Haruno sich sicher, dass sie um einiges mehr Wert waren, als das schlichte Katana, welches sich Itachi ausgesucht hatte.

„Wow.", brachte die Hokageschülerin erst mal raus, bevor sie sich zu dem Schmied umdrehte. Ihr Blick blieb auf dem Weg zu dem Mann nicht einmal an den schön verzierten Dolchen und Messern hängen, die in derselben Vitrine einen Platz gefunden hatten.

„Könnte ich diese Armklingen bekommen?" Sakura wollte es eigentlich nicht fragen, aber ihre innere Stimme schien die Vernunft überlistet und für sie gesprochen zu haben. Sofort bereute sie, den Satz ausgesprochen zu haben, als sie sah, wie die Gesichtszüge des Schmiedes traurig wurden.

„Diese Waffen haben einmal meinem Sohn gehört... Er hat sie bei mir in Auftrag gegeben und wollte sie als Waffe für die Jagd haben, aber leider starb er bevor ich sie fertig gestellt hatte." Der Mann mit dem rötlichen Bart kam langsam auf die zwei zu und Sakura machte ihm Platz, sodass er die Vitrine öffnen und die Klingen herausnehmen konnte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Sakura mit einem Knoten im Hals.

„Er wollte nur noch einmal mit seinem Speer jagen gehen, bevor dieser in ‚Rente' gehen sollte. Leider wurde er von einem Wolf angefallen und sprichwörtlich zerfleischt." Eine Träne zog ihren Weg über die Wange des Mannes, bevor sie auf einer der Waffen landete. „Entschuldigen sie.", meinte Sakura mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

„Nein, nein!" Sofort war jegliche negative Emotion von dem Gesicht des Schmiedes verschwunden. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn diese Waffen doch noch irgendwann genutzt werden würden. Es wäre eine Ehre, sie ihnen zu überlassen!" Sakura schreckte hoch, als sie merkte, wie ihr die beiden Klingen n die Hände gedrückt wurden. Dank des Lederschutzes konnte sie sich nicht verletzten, aber die Waffen waren trotzdem ziemlich kalt. Die Haruno schloss ihre Finger um die Ledergriffe und sah in die Augen des Rothaarigen. Von seinem Format wäre Bär wohl der richtige Spitzname für ihn.

„Sind sie sich sicher?" Ein weiteres würde Sakura nicht fragen. Diese Waffen faszinierten sie zu sehr um sie danach wieder hergeben zu können. „Vollkommen." Der Schmied lächelte.

Und somit dachte Sakura, dass es das richtige war, die Armklingen anzunehmen.

Wieder im Hauptraum besah sich Heiwa die Auswahl ihrer zwei Schützlinge, als Sakura etwas einfiel.

„Ähm.. Entschuldigen sie.", meinte sie an den Schmied gewandt, der seine Arbeit am Ofen wieder aufgenommen hatte. „Denken sie, sie könnten die hier aufbekommen?" Die Haruno hielt ihren linken Arm hoch, sodass die Handschellen zu sehen waren.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den Bürgermeister noch u sehen bekommen würde und in nächster Zeit einen anderen Schmied zu treffen war unwahrscheinlich, wenn sie weiterhin bei Heiwa blieben.

„Zeigen sie mal her.", meinte der Mann und kam mit seiner Schutzmaske, die er nun nach oben geklappt hatte, auf die beiden zu. Da es eventuell einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere sein könnte, hielt der Uchiha seinen Arm bereitwillig auf der selben Höhe, wie dem von Sakura, als der Rothaarige sich über das Metall beugte und an einigen Stellen mit den Finger über die Oberfläche strich. Neben der Kette wurde auch der Teil der Schellen von ihm untersucht, der mit den Handgelenken in Kontakt kam. „Hm... Ich könnte es versuchen.", meinte der Dicke und drehte sich kurz um, um einen Bolzenschneider zu holen und an der Kette anzusetzen.

„Das würde ich nicht versuchen.", kam plötzlich ein Stimme vom Eingang her. „Hallo Herr Bürgermeister.", sprach Heiwa und die Shinobi und der Schmied drehten sich zu der Szene. Ein Mann Anfang 40 stand im Türrahmen und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Hallo zusammen. Ich dachte mir, da ich unsere Helden heute noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe, fange ich euch besser ab, bevor ihr wieder aus unserem schönen Dörfchen verschwindet." Der Braunhaarige trat ein und stellte sich neben Heiwa, welche er mit einem Handkuss grüßte.

„Ach, Miroku-kun, wir wären dir doch nicht weggelaufen.", meinte Heiwa mit einem Lächeln. Der Mann war anderthalb Köpfe größer als die alte Dame, weshalb sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. „Sie tun immer das, was man nicht erwartet Heiwa-san, da bin ich lieber her gekommen.", kam die Antwort des Mannes, bevor er sich zu den zwei Shinobi und dem Schmied drehte, die immer noch so da standen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er die Hütte betreten hatte.

„Ich würde nicht versuchen die Handschellen gewaltsam auf zu bekommen. Damit würdet ihr euch nur selbst verletzten.", sagte er und brachte den Schmied mit einer Handbewegung dazu, den Bolzenschneider wegzulegen. „Du weißt doch, wie diese Dinger reagieren, wenn man sie versucht so zu öffnen."

Die Augen des Rothaarigen weiteten sich augenblicklich auf Maximalgröße. „Das sind doch nicht etwas DIE Handschellen?" „Doch, genau das sind sie... Zumindest sehen sie danach auch." Der Schmied schluckte und murmelte etwas: „Fast hätte ich schon wieder einen Bolzenschneider verloren."

„Wenn man die Dinger so nicht öffnen kann, könnten sie uns dann sagen, wie man sie anderweitig aufkriegt?", fragte Sakura und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Dass Itachis Hand mitgezogen wurde und bedrohlich nah vor ihrem Busen baumelte ignorierte sie. „Tut mir leid, das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch zu einem Essen einladen. Ihr seid sicherlich hungrig."

Itachi verengte seine mittlerweile wieder schwarzen Augen um einen Millimeter. Irgendwie hatte niemand vor, mit einem Tipp herauszurücken. Selbst als er Heiwa in der letzten Woche ab und an darüber hatte befragen wollte, war sie immer gekonnt ausgewichen und/oder hatte das Thema gewechselt. So wieder Bürgermeister hier.

In der Hoffnung vielleicht doch noch etwas über diese Teufelsdinger rauszubekommen, wie Sakuras innere Stimme die Handschellen getauft hatte, nahm die Gruppe das Essen an. Die Haruno war heilfroh etwas Anständiges in den Magen zu bekommen, doch so sehr die zwei Shinobi versuchten etwas aus dem Ehepaar Bürgermeister rauszubekommen, sie schafften es einfach nicht. Anfangs hatten es Sakura und sogar Itachi durch Anspielungen versucht, sodass den zwei Oberhäuptern vielleicht etwas rausrutschte, doch als das nicht geklappt hatte, waren sie in die Offensive gegangen.

Das hatte aber auch keine Erfolge gebracht. Am Schluss des Abends hatten sie zwar eine Antwort bekommen, doch die hatte ihnen auch nicht weiter geholfen.

„_Das werdet ihr mit der Zeit noch rausbekommen._ Verdammt. Warum hätten sie uns die Lösung für die Dinger nicht einfach sagen können?", murrte Sakura, als sie am Abend aus ihrem Futon lag. Auf dem Heimweg hatten sie die Kleidung abgeholt, die sie am morgen bestellt hatten und auch dort war die Haruno überrascht worden. Miyako hatte alles so hinbekommen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte selbst ihr altes Konoha Stirnband aus Heiwa Hütte holen lassen, um das Konoha Zeichen auf ein neues Band nähen lassen zu können.

Doch trotz der vielen Erfolge des Tages war die Haruno deprimiert. „Es hat keinen Zweck hier zu bleiben.", kam plötzlich die ruhige Stimme des Uchiha von ihrer linken. Verwundert drehte Sakura sich um. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre schon lange eingeschlafen. „Hier in dieser Umgebung werden wir keine Chance haben, die Handschellen los zu werden.", stellte er fest, seine Augen verschlossen und den freien Arm unter seinen Kopf gelegt.

Sakura knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich muss dir Recht geben.", sie tat es nicht gern, aber der Uchiha hatte den Nagel auf den Punkt getroffen. Selbst wenn sie hier alle Möglichkeiten der Welt hatten, auszuprobieren wie sie das Metall von ihren Handgelenken bekamen, sie würden es nicht schaffen. Die Leute hier hatten nicht die Absicht, dass den zwei dieses Unterfangen gelang. „Ich habe keine Lust, ein Leben lang an dich gekettet zu sein. Aber was sollen wir machen? Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass deine Idee lange eine lange Umsetzung braucht!" _° Na gut, besser es dauert lang, als dass ich ihn nie los werde.°_

„Wenn alle so läuft wie ich es mir gedacht habe sind wir in einer knappen Woche voneinander getrennt. Aber dafür müssen wir in dieser Zeit bis nach Kaminari-no-Kuni kommen." War ja klar, Mister Super Uchiha hatte alles schon bis ins Detail durchdacht.

„Kaminari-no-Kuni? Ist das nicht ein wenig weit."

„Denkst du etwa, dass du es in einer Woche nicht bis dahin schaffst?" Noch immer hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen geschlossen und sein Ton war ruhig, während Sakura bereits wieder von innen kochte.

„Natürlich schaffe ich das, ich bin Anbu! Ich denke, du solltest wissen was für Ansprüche Konoha an seine Attentäter Truppe stellt.", meinte die Haruno aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß nur, dass sie nicht mehr so hoch sind, wie zu der Zeit, als ich Konoha verlassen habe."

Sakura knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dass er es wagte diese Zeit mit einer solchen Ruhe anzusprechen.... Moment. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich überhaupt so einigermaßen normal unterhielten.

„Also, wirst du es schaffen mitzuhalten, oder müssen wir einen anderen Weg finden?"

Nun hatte er seine Augen geöffnet - sogar seine Sharingan aktiviert - und sah sie aus den Augen winkeln an.

Die Hokageschülerin dachte die Sache kurz durch. Entweder sie versuchte zusammen mit ihm einen Weg zu finden, oder sie würde die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen müssen.

Außer...

„Warte, was ist mit der Möglichkeit, dass sich einer von uns die Hand abschlägt?", die Idee schien dem Uchiha auch schon durch den Kopf geschossen zu sein, da er ihr sofort antworten konnte.

„Wenn man versucht ein Körperteil in der Nähe der Handschellen zu verletzten, wird eine Art Schutzschild errichtet, die dies verhindert. Ich habe es bereits ausprobiert."

Eine von Sakuras Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben. Er hatte versucht sich zu schneiden? Wann?

„Außerdem denke ich, dass keiner von uns freiwillig einen ganzen Arm opfern wird."

Noch immer lag dieser undurchdringliche Blick auf der Kunoichi. Die Frau seufzte und sah ihm direkt, ohne Angst zu zeigen in seine Sharingan.

„Na gut, lass uns versuchen, die Dinger irgendwo anders aufzubekommen. Aber wehe du versuchst mich au zutricksen." Sie reichte ihm ihre freie Hand, während sie sah, dass er seinen Gesichtsausdruck wechselte. Momentan sagte seine ganze Ausstrahlung so viel, wie ‚Ich habe es nicht nötig, kleine Kunoichi auszutricksen.' Innerlich brodelte Sakura, doch sie musste nun ruhig bleiben. Wenn das hier daneben ging war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Leben in der nächsten Zeit die Hölle werden würde.

Ohne zu zögern schloss sich die Finger der linken Hand des Uchihas sich um ihre und drückten einmal kräftig zu. Der Deal war gemacht...

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch einen Weg finden, diese Handschellen los zu werden.


	14. Kapitel 13: Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

Kapitel 13: Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Die Vögel zwitscherten, die Sonne schien durch das Blätterdach und die Sonnenstrahlen wurden von dem Tau auf den Blättern reflektiert, sodass der ganze Wald glitzerte und funkelte. „Verdammt!"

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Idylle und zerstörte damit die Stille.

Woher der Schrei kam?

Ganz einfach, von einer rosahaarigen Kunoichi, die zusammen mit ihrem unfreiwilligen Partner nun bereits zum vierten Mal vom Ast gefallen war, als die zwei sich wie normalerweise durch die Baumwipfel fortbewegen wollten.

Wenn man mit mehreren Leuten auf Mission war, sprang man meistens in einer Linie einer nach dem anderen von Baum zu Baum. Deshalb dauerte es einige Zeit, bis man sich daran gewöhnte mit jemandem auf der selben Höhe zu sein und sich bei jedem Sprung denselben Ast zu teilen, auf dem der andere landete. Leider war diese Übungszeit genau das, was Sakura und Itachi nicht hatten... Zumindest bei Sakura würde es einige Zeit dauern, aber wofür hatte sie denn einen Uchiha bei sich.

„Idee.", meinte die Kunoichi und richtete sich auf dem blattbedeckten Boden auf. Leicht verächtlich schnaubend sah die Hokageschülerin, dass der Schwarzhaarige im Gegensatz zu ihr auf den Füßen gelandet war. Er hockte zwar, dank der Handschellen, direkt neben ihr und sah aus schwarzen Augen auf sie herab, aber das war auch das mindeste, was man von ihm erwarten konnte. Immerhin war er der Grund dafür, dass sie schon wieder hinuntergefallen waren. Sie persönlich hätte sich ja noch am kommenden Ast mit ihren Armen weiter geschwungen, aber Mr. Uchiha musste ja unbedingt eine Abfahrt früher raus.

Sakura ignorierte die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die sie sich gerade darüber stritten, ob der Körper dem Uchiha nun eine scheuern sollte oder nicht. Währenddessen hatte die echte Haruno einen Plan entwickelt und stand auf. „Ich gebe zu, ich kann mich nicht so schnell anpassen wie du und schaffe es nicht, bei deinem Tempo mitzuhalten.", heuchelte sie und klopfte sich den Straub vom Hintern. Er mochte Psycho-Spielchen, also würde sie genau diese bei ihm ausprobieren.

Mit einem Schmunzeln das die Kunoichi ihr gerötetes Handgelenk ab. Ab und an war sie wirklich an den Handschellen hinter Itachi her geschliffen worden. Der Uchiha zog im Moment nur süffisant seine Mundwinkel hoch.

„Bei solch störender Kleidung sollte das kein Wunder sein.", meinte er trocken und seine Augen deuteten auf ihre beinlosen Klamotten. Nachdem er das getan hatte ließ er seinen Blick kurz ganz über ihren Körper wandern.

Von den Stiefeln die ihren Alten ziemlich ähnelten über das blaue Jeanskleid hinweg bis zu ihrem Stirnband, dessen Metallplatte nun auf einem camofarbenen Stoffband locker um ihren Hals hing. „Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht so schnell und agil wie du. Daher schlage ich vor, dass ich vorgehe und du dich an meine Bewegungen anpasst. Mit deinem Sharingan sollte das kein Problem sein, oder?"

Eigentlich hatte die Rosahaarige nicht vorgehabt ihre Stimme so motzig klingen zu lassen, wie sie ihr nun entwich, aber so langsam ging ihr alles auf die Nerven. Man sollte meinen ein paar Wochen weg von Naruto und Ino sollten wirken wie ein Jahr Kur pur, aber diese Stille die von dem Uchiha ausging war noch viel unangenehmer, als zwei Labertaschen auf einmal.

Die Haruno hatte irgendeine Regung des Schwarzhaarigen erwartet, doch der tat - wie so oft - nichts. Na gut, er tat nichts bis darauf, dass sein undurchdringlicher Blick auf ihr lag und sie regelrecht zu durchbohren schien. Sakura schmunzelte. „Natürlich können wir genauso weiter machen wie bisher, aber ich denke dass wir dann nie diese Handschellen loswerden."

_° Außerdem hast du auch nicht gerade eine geeignete Kampfkleidung an! °_, fügte Sakuras innere Stimme hinzu, welche daraufhin nur ein Kopfschütteln von Vernunft bekam - die übrigens immer noch im Engelchen Kostüm herumlief oder flog, oder wie auch immer man das nennte, was sie da tat.

Gewisserweise gab die Haruno ihrer inneren Stimme Recht, wie so oft in letzter Zeit - eine Tatsache welche die Frau mittlerweile leicht beunruhigte - aber die Rosahaarige würde den ‚vorgeschlagenen' Satz nie laut aussprechen. Ihr war es natürlich auch ungewohnt den Uchiha in _Alltagskleidung_ zu sehen.

Er trug ein schwarzes langärmeliges Sweatshirt und darüber ein kurzärmeliges, weißes Hemd welches bis zur Mitte aufgeknöpft war, weshalb man beide Oberteile sehen konnte. Als Hose diente eine normale Jeans welche am Oberschenkel etwas verwaschen aussah. Seine Schuhe bestanden aus einfachen Ninja Sandalen, welche die Schneiderinnen wahrscheinlich irgendwo gefunden hatten.

„Also, deine Entscheidung?", fragte die Kunoichi um sich von seinem Körper abzulenken. _° Das gibt's doch nicht! °_, grummelte Vernunft und ihre Hand klatschte an ihren Kopf, sodass der kleine Heiligenschein der über ihr schwebte leicht wackelte.

Jetzt fing sie schon an zu gaffen.

Sakura wartete kurz, bevor sie als einzige verbale Antwort ein leises „Hn.", bekam, bevor der Mann sein Kekkeigenkai aktivierte und mit seiner freien Hand eine Geste Richtung Wald machte.

_° Ich fasse das mal als ‚Ok.' auf. °_, dachte die Haruno und verschwand kurz darauf im nächsten Wipfel, dicht gefolgt von Itachi.

- - - - -

„Guten morgen, Soraja-sama. Wünschen sie etwas zu frühstücken?", fragte die Dame, die im Foyer hinter dem Schalter stand, als Heiwa den kleinen Empfangssaal betrat. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich würde gerne noch auf meine zwei Begleiter warten. Wären sie so lieb, und holen die zwei her? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie schon wach sind." Die Grauhaarige setzte sich mit einem Lächeln auf die schwarze Ledercouch, welche vor der mit Plastik gesicherten, kaputten Fensterfront stand. „Liebend gerne.", meinte die Angestellte (Ha, endlich hab ich das Wort!) mit einer Verbeugung und verschwand in den Gang, auf welchem sich das Zimmer der zwei Shinobi befand.

Heiwa musste nur eine kurze Zeit alleine in dem Raum verbringen, bevor sie Gesellschaft bekam. „Hallo Frau Bürgermeisterin. Oder eher gesagt Mayumi.", meinte die Grauhaarige während der blonde Neuankömmling sie entdeckte. „Ah, guten morgen Heiwa-san. Wie geht es ihnen? Irgendwelche Bauchschmerzen von meinem Essen gestern Abend?" Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich die leicht dickliche Frau zu der Grauhaarigen auf das Sofa. „Nein, nein. Es hat gestern wirklich lecker geschmeckt. So langsam frage ich mich auch, wie ich es die ganze Zeit ohne deine Hausmannskost ausgehalten habe. Ich bin immer noch satt.", antwortete Heiwa und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Apropos Bauch. „Wie geht es eigentlich dem Kleinen? Ich bin gestern gar nicht mehr dazu gekommen zu fragen und das obwohl ihr erster Sohn gestern die ganze Zeit in der Nähe war. Dem scheint es ganz gut zu gehen, so munter wie er war."

„Ja, der Kleine ist eine Frohnatur. Und dem Baby geht es auch gut.", meinte Mayumi und tat es der Alten nach, indem sie ihre Hand auf ihren - im Gegensatz zu Heiwas - leicht gerundeten Bauch legte. „Ich war eben beim Arzt und habe uns untersuchen lassen. Allen Anschein nach wird das Kleine Mitte Januar da sein." Ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wisst ihr schon, was es wird?" Die Blonde wollte in dem Moment auf die Frage antworten, doch plötzlich schallte ein Schrei durch das Hotel und die Frauen im Foyer sahen zu der einzigen Tür, neben dem Eingang. Durch diese besagte Tür kam die Frau, die am Empfang gearbeitet hatte, hysterisch schreiend herein gerannt. „SIE SIND WEG!"

„Was?", fragten die Couchsitzer unisono. „Haruno-san und Uchiha-sama sind weg! Ihr Zimmer war leer bis auf diesen Zettel, den ich auf den zusammengerollten Futons gefunden habe." Mit zittriger Hand reichte die Frau Heiwa den Abschiedsbrief. Schnell flog der Blick der Soraja über das Papier. _° Endlich. Hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert bei den Beiden. °_, dachte die Alte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Sehr geehrte Heiwa,_

_Ich möchte ihnen für die Gastfreundschaft und Hilfe danken, die sie mir in der letzten Zeit dargeboten haben._

_Zwar waren sie es, die mich an Itachi gekettet haben, aber ich denke in so einem Brief sollte man nicht undankbar sein. _

_Itachi und ich haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir sie verlassen. In Kodoku haben wir leider keine Hilfe in Hinsicht auf die Handschellen bekommen, welche momentan unsere größte Sorge sind, deshalb werden wir versuchen sie woanders aufzubekommen. _

_Seien sie bitte nicht beleidigt, dass wir uns nicht von ihnen verabschiedet haben, aber wir dachten, dass es so am besten wäre._

_Vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch mal, wenn Itachi und ich wieder einzeln unterwegs sind._

_Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute._

_Sakura Haruno._

„Sie sind nur gegangen, weil wir ihnen nichts gesagt haben?", fragte Mayumi, welche den Brief über Heiwas Schulter hinweg gelesen hatte. „Vielleicht hätten wir ihnen doch ein paar Tipps geben sollen.", murmelte die Blonde und knabberte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht.", sagte die Grauhaarige und faltete den Brief um ihn kurz danach in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden zu lassen. „Außerdem wurde es so langsam Zeit, dass sie gehen."

Es war kurze Zeit still, in der die Augenbraue von Mayumi immer höher wanderte. „Sie hatten das geplant, stimmt's?"

Heiwa lächelte. „Du kennst mich kleines. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass die zwei nicht lange bei mir bleiben würden, aber sie sind doch ein paar Tage länger geblieben, als erwartet." _° Scheint wohl an dem Training gelegen zu haben. °_, dachte die Frau schulternzuckend. Heiwa stand auf und strich sich ihren Rock glatt. „Mein Essensvorrat hat auch nicht für die Zeit gehalten, für die ich ihn gekauft hatte, also bin ich mit Itachi und Sakura hier hergekommen. Und dank eurer Hilfe bin ich sie nun endlich los. Apropos Los. Ich bekomme langsam Hunger." Zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen. „Wollen wir zwei dann los und etwas essen? Selbst wenn du schon gefrühstückt hast, lade ich dich auf einen Kaffe ein."

Die Bürgermeisterin bekam von der Alten eine Hand entgegengestreckt, die sie sofort annahm und aufstand. „Wissen sie was, Heiwa-san?", fragte die Blonde, als die zwei sich langsam zu einem Café begaben, nachdem sie sich von der Empfangsdame verabschiedet hatten. „Was soll ich denn wissen?"

...

„Sie sind immer noch so wie vor 15 Jahren.", sagte die Frau mit einem Lächeln. Von Heiwa bekam sie eines zurück. „Das will ich doch hoffen."

- - - - -

Die Verfasserin des Briefes befand sich zusammen mit Itachi nicht mehr weit weg von der Landesgrenze zu Kaminari-no-Kuni. Na gut, nicht mehr weit weg, wenn man die Reise als ganzes betrachtete, doch bis sie dann wirklich im Land des Donners sein würden, würde es zumindest noch einen Tag oder zwei dauern. Die Schlucht hatten sie nun zumindest endlich hinter sich gelassen, indem sie weiter ins Landesinnere gereist waren, wo die Höhenunterschiede der Oberfläche und dem Boden des Grundes der Schlucht immer weiter geschrumpft waren, bis die zwei einfach von einem Baum auf ‚normalen' Boden hatten springen können.

Die Haruno fragte sich, warum der Uchiha dachte, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig bis zu dem Ort schaffen würden zu dem er wollte. Sie hatte von der Entfernung her, die sie bis jetzt hinter sich gebracht hatten und dem was noch vor ihnen lag - eine grobe Idee wo sie hingehen würden hatte sie auch - , ausrechnen können, dass sie ungefähr am fünften Tag ankommen würden, reisten sie in derselben Geschwindigkeit weiter wie bisher. Ja, mit dem Uchiha zu reisen war anstrengender als sonst aber es war nichts, was sie nicht bereits seit ihrem Eintritt in die Anbu durchhalten konnte. Selbst wenn er im Gegensatz zu ihren sonstigen Reisekameraden ruhig war, sie dafür aber gewissen Weise von seiner Position hinter ihr vor sich her schob, sodass sie schneller laufen musste.

In der Kunoichi kam auch die Frage auf, warum sie überhaupt nur eine Woche Zeit hatten zu dem bestimmten Ort zu gelangen. Obwohl ihr aufgefallen war, dass der Schwarzhaarige gerne Psycho-Spielchen spielte glaubte sie nicht, dass er nur ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte, damit sie schneller lief. Lust nachzufragen hatte Sakura jedoch auch nicht, vor allem da sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, ob er antworten würde.

Die Kunoichi seufzte kurz auf. Mit einem Uchiha war das Leben gleich so viel schwerer. Da war es egal, ob er Sasuke oder Itachi hieß.

Am Horizont ging langsam die Sonne unter und als hätte die Kunoichi es bestellt, hörte der Wald auf und ein kleines Bauerndorf kam in Sicht. „Hier rasten wir.", meinte Itachi, welcher es seit einigen Stunden schaffte in ihrem Rhythmus genau neben ihr zu springen.

„Ok."

Selbst wenn es nicht neues war, so lange zu reisen war der Körper nach einem solchen Tag ziemlich erschöpft. Deshalb war die Rosahaarig darüber froh, dass sie bei einem Bauernpärchen unterkommen konnten, die ein Zimmer im Dachgeschoss ihres kleinen Hauses vermieteten. Diese Leute schienen nicht sehr viel mit Ninjas zu tun zu haben, weshalb die zwei Shinobi hier sicher sein würden - trotz der Ursache, dass der Uchiha ein gesuchter Nuke-Nin war. Sakura zahlte für sie beide mit Geld, das Heiwa ihnen am Vortag immer wieder in kleinen Portionen zugesteckt hatte. Eigentlich sollte es dafür gebraucht werden, die Sachen die sie bekamen zu bezahlen, doch die Leute hatten es einfach nicht angenommen und daher war das Geld im Besitzt der Rosahaarigen geblieben.

Nachdem die Haruno also die paar Münzen, welche die Leute verlangten, abgegeben hatte sank sie in die, beziehungsweise das, weiche Kissen des kleinen Einzelbettes, welches sie sich nun mit Itachi teilen durfte. Dass sie ihm so nah war, schien Sakura egal zu sein, als sie mit bereits geschlossenen Augen darüber nachdachte, was sie in den folgenden Tagen noch erleben würde. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel der leider jedoch all zu früh enden sollte.

Am Abend des zweiten und des dritten Tages hatten die zwei Shinobi nicht so ein Glück, dass ein Dorf in der Nähe war und sie deshalb draußen übernachten mussten. In der Hoffnung vielleicht doch noch eine Unterkunft zu finden hatte Sakura abgelehnt so früh zu rasten wie am ersten Tag der Reise, sodass sie am zweiten bereits die leicht felsige Vorlandschaft von Kaminari-no-Kuni erreicht hatten. Am dritten Tag liefen sie wieder so lange, dass die Sonne bereits unterging. Irgendwann war es jedoch so dunkel geworden, dass man die Hand vor Augen kaum noch sah und sie notgedrungen rasten und auf dem nun fast vollkommen aus Steinen bestehenden Boden des Landes des Donners übernachten mussten.

Oder eher gesagt sollten, denn dass sie seit zwei Tagen kein Dorf gesehen hatten und dadurch auch kein Unterschlupf in der Nähe war, sollte nicht das einziges Pech sein, das sie ereilte.

Die Rosahaarige Kunoichi saß frierend vor dem kleinen Lagerfeuer, welches die zwei Shinobi dürftig zusammen gesucht hatten. Die junge Frau hatte das Gefühl, als ob auf einem Quadratkilometer Land etwa ein Baum kam, so wenig Feuerholz hatten sie gefunden. Sie war froh, dass sie bisher noch keine großen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Uchiha hatte, denn ansonsten wären die paar Zweige und das wenige Gebüsch das nun brannte wahrscheinlich noch ihrer Wut zum Opfer gefallen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie jeden Moment explodieren konnte, selbst ohne dass der Uchiha neben ihr nachhalf.

Sakura ärgerte sich darüber, dass die Landschaft nach dem Grenzüberschritt immer baumloser wurde und nun mit dem bisschen Geröll und ein paar wenigen Grashalmen so trostlos aussah.

Die Kunoichi war wütend darüber, dass sie sich keine wärmende Decke mitgenommen hatte und ihre Füße wehtaten, da es in dieser trostlosen Landschaft nicht nur verdammt harte Böden, sondern auch verdammt kalte, dunkle Nächte gab.

Sie war zwar im Moment der Wachposten für nächtliche Angriffe, doch die Haruno konnte am Chakrafluss des Uchiha sagen, dass er wach war. Er traute ihr nicht - was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, was Sakura manchmal aber vor lauter Erschöpfung vergessen hatte - und das war auch gut so. Sie war kein richtiger Schutz auf den man sich verlassen konnte, besonders wenn sie so müde war und so wenig sehen konnte wie im Moment. Im Gegensatz zu Itachi hatte sie ja keine super Sharingan Augen, die es ihr ermöglichten bei dieser ‚fortgeschrittenen Dunkelheit' beim Sehen zu helfen.

Es dauerte kurz, bis Sakura eine Idee kam. Das Sharingan funktionierte ja eigentlich auf keiner anderen Basis, als dass Chakra in die Augäpfel geleitet wurde wodurch die Sicht verschärft wird. Dafür hatten die Uchihas ihre gute Chakrakontrolle. Das Gen, das dem Auge die Fähigkeit verlieh Chakra zu sehen konnte sie nicht fälschen oder nachmachen, aber mit ihrem Heilchakra konnte sie zumindest versuchen ihre Sehstärke um ein kleines bisschen zu verbessern.

In dem wenigen Gebüsch hinter ihr hörte sie ein Rascheln und das Getrappel von Hufen. Ein Lächeln zierte nun das Gesicht der Kunoichi. Sie konnte direkt ausprobieren, ob ihre Theorie auch in der Praxis funktionierte.

Die Haruno drehte ihren Oberkörper vom Feuer weg und ließ ihren Augen die Möglichkeit sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Itachi, der mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr im Schneidersitz saß zeigte keine Reaktion. Entweder schlief er nun doch wirklich, oder er sah das Lebwesen hinter sich nicht als Gefahr an.

Oder ein Mittelding davon: bei dem Uchiha konnte man sich nie sicher sein.

Nachdem sie diese Schlafhaltung bei ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal sah wusste sie, dass er damit keine Probleme zu haben schien. Beim ersten Mal jedoch hatte sie sich gefragt, wie er es so aushalten konnte und wie er es schaffte nicht im Schlaf umzukippen.

Nach einem letzten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Schwarzhaarigen schloss Sakura ihre Augen und leitete etwas von ihrem grünen Chakra in ihre Sehnerven und nachdem sie das nach kurzem Versuchen geschafft hatte - wozu hatte sie denn eine fast perfekte Chakrakontrolle? - ließ sie etwas von der Wärme in die Pupille und die Oberfläche ihrer Augäpfel fließen. Diese zweite und dritte Aufgabe waren schwieriger zu gestalten, aber im Endeffekt hatte sie ihre erste Idee nach einigen Minuten gemeistert.

Langsam hob sie ihre Lider und war überrascht über den Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Sie konnte alles heller erkennen, doch ihre Umwelt nahm sie noch ziemlich verschwommen wahr. Durch das neue Gefühl produzierten ihre Tränendrüsen mehr Tränenflüssigkeit, aber durch ihren wässrigen Blick konnte sie ein braunes Etwas nahe einem der wenigen Dornenbüsche erkennen, das im Kontrast zu dem grauen Boden stand.

Das Tier war noch da.

_° Fast! °_, dachte die junge Frau und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg. Sie regulierte ihren Chakrafluss, sodass ihre Augen etwas weniger durchflutet wurden und ihre Augen schienen sich langsam aber sicher an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Sie konnte nun ein kleines Kitz in ihrer normalen Sehstärke erkennen. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht mehr geschafft, als in fast vollkommener Dunkelheit normal zu sehen, aber das war doch schon mal ein Anfang; vor allem für die kurze Zeit.

Das Tier, welches ihr nun langsam entgegen kam zitterte und schien noch nicht sehr alt zu sein. _° Kawaii! °_, schrie Sakuras innere Stimme die sich dafür aussprach, dass die Haruno zu dem kleinen Ding gehen sollte und es streichelte - wenn sie eben nur nicht an Itachi gekettet wäre. Außerdem stimmte Vernunft dagegen. Sakura versuchte die zwei so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, als sie wie aus Instinkt die Augen verengte.

Etwas stimmte an diesem Reh nicht.

Bevor die Rosahaarige etwas tun konnte war der angeblich schlafende Itachi schon auf- und herum gesprungen und hatte das Tier durch den Wurf eines Kunai getötet. Zumindest sah es kurz danach aus, denn als der Körper des Kitzes auf den Boden fiel gab es ein lautes **‚Puff' **und Rauch kam auf.

„Scheiße!", hörten die zwei Shinobi ein Fluchen aus den Rauchschwaden als der feindliche Ninja sich zurückverwandelte. Sakura starrte kurz auf den ungepflegten Mann, der nun plus Kunai in der Schulter, etwa drei Meter vor ihren Füßen lag, bevor sie hinter sich weitere Personen hören konnte. Etwa fünf andere Männer standen nun im Kreis um sie herum, ihre Waffen - Äxte, Speere und Kurzschwerter - gezückt. Durch eine Drehung ihres Kopfes nach rechts und links konnte die Haruno erkennen, dass vier von ihnen Ninjas waren, die aus ihren Dörfern verscheucht worden waren. Der letzte trug kein Stirnband, dafür aber ein riesiges Breitschwert auf dem Rücken, welches er nun ebenfalls in Einsatzfähigkeit brachte.

„Na klasse.", murmelte Sakura leise und sah sich noch einmal in der Reihe um. Der Mann, der am Boden gelegen hatte und sich nun unter Schmerzen aufrichtete fluchte. „So ein vermaledeiter Mist aber auch!", brummte der Typ und bekam dafür von einem seiner Kameraden einen genervten Blick zugeworfen. „Jetzt sei mal still Sota, sonst verschreckst du doch unsere Freunde hier."

„Jaja..." Die Laune des Mannes schien sich nicht zu verbessern vor allem, da Itachis Kunai sich anscheinend ziemlich tief ins Fleisch gebohrt hatte. Da der Uchiha neben ihr stand fand Sakura, dass es keine schlechte Idee wäre, wenn sie sich ebenfalls mal aufrichten würde. Ihr Arm tat etwas weh, da der Schwarzhaarige das Wurfmesser mit einem Ruck seiner rechten Hand geworfen hatte und ihr Handgelenk dadurch etwas massakriert worden war, aber die Rosahaarige hatte nun andere Probleme.

„Wir haben schließlich seit fast einer Woche niemanden mehr in dieser Einöde getroffen, da wollen wir unseren Gästen doch einen ordentlichen Empfang bereiten." Der Nuke-Nin, der dies sprach war derselbe, der eben seinen Kameraden ermahnt hatte. Er schien der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe und auch der Kultivierteste zu sein. Naja... fast.

„Zakun, was redest du da für'n scheiß? Ich habe mich euch angeschlossen, weil ich dachte, dass ihr vielleicht mal n bissel Spannung in mein Leben bringt und nicht ein Kaffeekränzchen abhaltet.", sprach der Schwertkämpfer unter ihnen. Er schien doch noch in der letzten Woche ein Bad gehabt zu haben, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Zwar sprach er auch nicht gerade wie ein König, aber was konnte man von ein paar Banditen denn erwarten?

„Immer ruhig Takeo. Wir wollen unseren Opfern doch auch eine Chance lassen.", meinte der Anführer und wand sich nun an Sakura und Itachi. „Also, machen wir einen Deal: Ihr gebt uns all eure Sachen und wir lassen euch am Leben." Der Mann lächelte fies, obwohl er wegen der Dunkelheit eher an den beiden Konoha Shinobi vorbei sah, als dass er sie in seinem Blick fixierte. _° Das wird vielleicht noch ein Pluspunkt für uns sein. °_, dachte Sakura lächelnd und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Uchiha, welcher sein Kekkeigenkai bereits aktiviert hatte.

Anscheinend waren ihre Angreifer nicht nur nicht die Saubersten sonder auch nicht die Schlausten, denn wenn sie wenigstens etwas Grundbildung hätten würden sie wissen, dass mit einem Mann der rote Augen hatte nicht zu spaßen war.

Moment... Gestand Sakura gerade mehr oder weniger ein, dass sie froh war, dass Itachi bei ihr war?

Nun ja... Er erhöhte zumindest ihre Chancen hier ohne große Wunden herauszukommen. Sie hatte nämlich nicht vor, ohne ihre neu erhaltenen Sachen aus dieser Situation herauszugehen, was wohl oder übel zu einem Kampf führen würde.

„Wir nehmen den Vorschlag an.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige neben ihr plötzlich und verwirrt drehte die Haruno ihren Kopf zu ihm. Was sollt das denn nun? Er wollte sich doch wohl nicht wirklich von den fünfen ausrauben lassen? Seit wann gab ein Uchiha so schnell auf? ...Das hatte noch nie einer getan und seitdem sie diesen Gedanken gedacht hatte, war der Haruno auch ein Licht aufgegangen, was er denn vorhatte.

„Gute Idee. Takeo, zieh Sota mal das Ding aus der Schulter und Koji, hol du mal unsere Beute bei unserem Liebespärchen ab.", befahl der Anführer der Banditen. Sakura schnaubte. Sie mochte ihre Wut kurz wegen dem Schreck vergessen haben, aber nun war sie bis auf das letzte Tröpfchen wieder da. Wenn sie nicht sogar noch wütender war. Was wagte der Typ sie auch einfach als Freundin oder gar als Frau von Itachi darzustellen?!

_° Hey, ihr seid oder eher ward alleine in diesem Trostlosen Fleckchen Land. Ein Mann, eine Frau, wer würde da nicht denken, dass ihr zusammen seid? °_, mischte sich Vernunft ein, die sich leicht gelangweilt mit ihrem weißen Kostüm auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und mit dem Finger Kreise in den staub zeichnete - wo der in ihrem Kopf herkam wollte die Rosahaarige nicht mal ansatzweise wissen. _° Jaja, ist schon gut. °_, murrte Sakura zurück und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren dem Typen, der ihnen nun näher kam nicht direkt das Genick zu brechen.

Der beauftragte Nuke-Nin kam hoffnungsvoll auf Itachi zu, als dieser einen Arm ausstreckte. In der Hand dieses linken Armes befand sich ein Beutel, oder zumindest dachte so der Bandit, denn als er nahe genug war und nach der Beute greifen wollte war da nichts. „Was?", brachte er noch hervor, bevor der Uchiha ihm seine Handkante ins Genick gejagt hatte.

Als der Mann zu Boden fiel waren die anderen fünf sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Takeo, der den verletzten halb über sich hängen hatte und duhn stützte ging einen Schritt zurück, während der Anführer und die zwei übrigen einen Schritt auf Sakura Itachi zu taten. „Koji? Koji, sag was.", meinte einer der Nuke-Nin und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Anscheinend waren diese Männer gute Freunde gewesen.

„Drecksack.", sagte der andere neben dem Anführer und holte mit seiner Axt aus. Bevor er Itachi treffen konnte duckte der sich unter der Waffe hinweg. Sakura hatte zum Glück ihre Augen etwas verbessern können, weshalb sie ebenfalls dazu fähig war dem Schlag in der Dunkelheit auszuweichen. Bevor sie jedoch mit einem Schlag in den Bauch des Mannes ihrer angestauten Wut Platz machen konnte hatte der Uchiha ihm bereits den Griff seines Katanas gegen die Schulter geschlagen wodurch der Kampfarm mit einem lauten Knacks den auskugelte.

Der Mann ließ die Axt fallen und schrie kurz vor Schmerzen auf, bevor er vor Wut versuchte mit der anderen Hand nach dem Uchiha zu schlagen. Itachi stand mittlerweile wieder und fing den Schlag mit seiner freien Hand ab, während seine rechte ohne sein Zutun nach vorne gezogen wurde. Der Haruno war es zu viel geworden, dass sie bisher nicht auch hatte mitmischen können, und nun steckte ihre mit Chakra aufgeladene Faust im Bauch des Banditen. Der keuchte kurz, bevor er durch die Kraft des Chakraschlages nach hinten katapultiert wurde.

Er flog über seine Kameraden hinweg, die mit leicht geöffneten Augen dastanden. Leider konnte die Rosahaarige diesen Ausdruck nicht sehen, da sie noch nicht daran gewöhnt war Chakra an zwei zu unterschiedlichen Stellen ihres Körpers gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren und ihre Augen dadurch ihre verbesserte Sehkraft verloren.

Als die Haruno sich wieder hinstellte - sie hatte bei dem Schlag noch vom ausweichen unter dem Mann - war es für sie wieder genauso dunkel wie zuvor. _° Wie schaffen die Typen das, uns so mehr oder weniger anzugreifen, obwohl sie gar nichts sehen können? °_, fragte sich die Rosahaarige und ließ wieder Chakra in ihre Augen fließen. Bei diesem zweiten Mal klappte es gleich viel schneller die richtige Chakra Menge zu finden. Es dauerte jedoch immer noch eine knappe halbe Minute, weshalb der Schwertkämpfer, der den verletzten weggebracht hatte, die Möglichkeit hatte zu dem Kampfgeschehen zurück zukehren und sich vorzubereiten.

Nachdem sie kurz nach ihrem Kollegen gesehen beziehungsweise gerufen hatten und keine Antwort bekamen machten sich der Anführer und sein übrig gebliebener Untergebener zusammen ebenfalls für einen Angriff bereit, den sie kurz nachdem Sakura wieder einsatzbereit war in die Gänge leiteten.

Während Takeo mit seinem Schwert die Konoha Kunoichi und den Uchiha von hinten angriff attackierten die anderen Banditen von vorne. Itachis Katana wurde durch ein Kunai in der rechten Hand des Uchihas unterstützt, welche er jedoch dank der Handschellen nicht so gut bewegen konnte, und hielt seine zwei Gegner damit erstaunlich gut in Schach. Die Haruno hingegen hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten und musste dem ersten Schlag durch das Breitschwert ausweichen, weshalb der Schwarzhaarige mit dem sie nun Rücken an Rücken stand sich ebenfalls hinknien musste.

Nach einem waagrechten hieb der schweren Waffe kam ein senkrechter Hieb, der wahrscheinlich Itachis und Sakuras Kopf gleichzeitig gespalten hätte, hätte die Haruno nicht rechtzeitig ihre Armklingen ziehen können um damit den Angriff aufzuhalten und den braunhaarigen Mann mit ein bisschen Kraft samt seinem Schwert zurück zu stoßen.

Bei dieser Selbstverteidigung gab es nur ein Problem:

Als Sakura ihre Arme vor sich zog um ihren Kopf zu schützen wurde Itachis rechter Arm ebenfalls mitgezogen und mit demselben ekelhaften Knacksen wie nur kurze Zeit zuvor nach hinten ausgekugelt. „Kss..."

Außer einem leisen Luftausstoßen zeigte er keine Anzeichen dafür, dass es verdammt wehtun musste. Er warf der Kunoichi lediglich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„'Tschuldigung.", murmelte Sakura auf Reflex - ohne daran zu denken, dass er eigentlich immer noch ihr Feind war - und stellte sich zusammen mit ihm wieder gerade hin. Der Gegner der Rosahaarigen war für kurze Zeit beschäftigt, da die Kunoichi genug Kraft in ihren kleinen Schubser konzentriert hatte, sodass das Breitschwert nach hinten geschleudert worden war und etwa ein Drittel der Klinge im Boden verschwand und die Waffe feststeckte.

„Mist.", meinte der Schwertführer und versuchte seine anscheinend einzige Waffe wieder einsatzbereit zu machen.

Währenddessen drehte Sakura sich kurz zu dem Uchiha um. Er hielt seine Gegner in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen, wie Sakura an der Flimmriegen Luft erkennen konnte, doch das sollte sie nicht stören. „Ich denke, du brauchst deinen Arm noch, oder?", fragte sie wie nebenbei und rankte ihm - nachdem sie ihre Armklingen kurz an ihrer Tasche befestigt hatte - ohne Vorwarnung den Arm wieder ein.

Bei dem kurzen starken Schmerz verstärkte sich der Druck um den Griff seines Katanas in der anderen Hand und wieder warf er ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Wie bei dem zuvorigen war kaum eine Emotion in den Seelenspiegeln zu erkennen, aber da die Haruno ihm so nahe war bemerkte sie, dass er seine Augen auch nur um den Bruchteil eines Millimeters verengt hatte.

„Ah!", die ‚Opfer' des Schwarzhaarigen waren dank dessen Ablenkung aus dem Gen-Jutsu befreit worden und einer von ihnen gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich, als er auf die Knie sank. „Mach jetzt nicht schlapp du Pfeife!", reif sein Chef ihm zu und fixierte mit grimmigen Blick den Uchiha und die Kunoichi neben ihm. „Wir haben sie fast.", meinte er und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn.

Woher der kam wusste die Rosahaarige nicht. Bisher war noch nicht sehr viel Bewegung gewesen, also musste das irgendetwas mit dem Gen-Jutsu des Uchihas zu tun haben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu ihm und direkt in die roten Sharingan, welche sich jedoch auf den Gegner fixiert hatten.

„Das dauert mit Tai-Justu zu lange.", meinte Itachi plötzlich und ehe Sakura sich versah wurde ihr Arm etwas nach oben gezogen, als das Katana zu Boden fiel und das Uchiha Genia Handzeichen machte. Er hatte die Ruhe weg, als er sich leicht nach vorne beugte und einen riesigen Feuerball aus seinem Mund entließ, der die beiden Banditen mit einem Volltreffer erwischte.

Wegen des plötzlichen Lichtes hob Sakura ihre freie Hand vor die Augen und drehte ihr Gesicht nach rechts weg. Mit durch Chakra verbesserten Augen tat das noch mehr weh, als wenn man aus einem dunklen Raum ans Tageslicht kam und direkt in die Sonne sah.

Als die junge Frau wieder zu der Stelle sah, an der eben noch die zwei Nuke-Nin gestanden hatten, lagen dort nur noch zwei verkohlte Körper. Sie schienen tot zu sein, bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt... Die Spezialität der Uchihas. Wieder sah sie zu dem Exemplar an das sie gekettet war, als er sein Schwert aufhob und es in die Schwertscheide an seinem Gürtel steckte. „Takeo.... du... Feigling.", hörte man den Anführer mit letzter Kraft und rauchiger Stimme sagen, bevor sein Herz stehen blieb.

Takeo?.... _° SCHEIßE! °_, dachte Sakura, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ja auch noch jemanden zu bekämpfen hatte und wirbelte mit ihren Ellenbogenklingen bereit zum Kampf herum.

Bei dieser eleganten Drehung schon fast schade, dass niemand in Sichtweite war und nur noch das Loch, welches das Schwert hinterlassen hatte, zurückgeblieben war.

„Er ist nicht mehr hier.", meinte Itachi monoton und klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten, der während dem Kampf aufgekommen war. Trotzdem sah Sakura sich noch einmal in der Dunkelheit um und drehte sich erst nach kurzer Zeit immer noch aufmerksam zu dem Uchiha um.

„Wir sollten weitereisen. Ein Katon-Jutsu ist in dieser Umgebung zu auffällig und wird schon bald Schaulustige anziehen, selbst wenn es fast Mitternacht ist.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und sah mit Sharingan auf sie herab. _° Ein Feuer Jutsu bei so einer Dunkelheit ist sicherlich auffällig. Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? °_, fragte Sakuras innere Stimme sarkastisch, als die Haruno nur nickte und somit den Vorschlag des Uchihas annahm. Sie hatte keine Lust, dass irgendwer sie zusammen mit dem Schwarzhaarigen vorfand, denn wenn Konoha davon erfahren würde, würde sie erst einmal für eine Zeit lang mit Itachi weggesperrt, bis man sie von diesen Handschellen befreit hatte.

Außerdem würde ihre Mission dann an jemanden anderen vergeben werden und Sakura wollte ihre Akte nicht durch eine fehlgeschlagene Mission verderben. Seitdem sie mit ihrem Spezialtraining angefangen hatte, war ihr nämlich jeder Auftrag gelungen.

Als der Uchiha sich einfach aus dem Staub machen wollte wachte Sakura aus ihrem Tagtraum auf. „Hey, was ist mit den Leichen?", fragte die Haruno und hielt ihn an seinem rechten Handgelenk fest.

„Was soll damit sein?", fragte er wie immer monoton und ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

_° Sollten wir sie nicht begraben? °_, dachte die Rosahaarige, wagte es aber nicht diese Frage auszusprechen. Sie kam sich gerade wirklich töricht vor. Er war Nuke-Nin und die zwei würden wirklich Probleme bekommen, wenn sie entdeckt würden.

„Nichts.", antwortete die Kunoichi, ließ seine Hand los und ihren Arm nach unten hängen.

„Hn." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ging der Uchiha los, mit Sakura im Schlepptau, welche einen letzten Blick zurück auf die paar toten Banditen warf.

Hoffentlich würde ihnen dieser Takeo und der Verletzte, den er weggebracht hatte, keine Sorgen bereiten.


	15. Kapitel 14: It's onzen time

Kapitel 14: It's Onzen time!

Am Ende des vierten Tages verstand Sakura ein paar der Dinge, über welche sie sich am Vortag noch gewundert hatte. Ein Beispiel dafür waren die zwei Tage mehr, die Itachi für die Hinreise eingeplant hatte. Bei normalen Verhältnissen hätten sie ihr Ziel wahrscheinlich wirklich an Tag fünf erreicht, doch das, was die Haruno nun da vor sich sah war wirklich alles andere als normal und zählte dadurch nicht zu den normalen Verhältnissen.

Da stand verdammt noch mal ein Berg, so hoch, dass auf dem Gipfel wahrscheinlich selbst noch im Sommer Schnee lag, und versperrte ihr die Sicht auf den ach so tollen bewölkten Himmel. Ja, nicht nur die geographischen Verhältnisse machten ihnen zu schaffen, sondern auch das Wetter. Kaum nachdem die Shinobi am Morgen nach zu wenig Schlaf in einer Höhle aufgewacht waren hatte es angefangen wie aus Eimern zu schütten.

Und so sahen die zwei Ninja auch aus - nämlich pitschnass bis auf die Haut.

Da empfand Sakura es wirklich als Glück, dass sie wenigstens in dieser Nacht am Fuße des Gipfels ein warmes Bett haben würden, denn das einzige Hotel vor der Einöde des Berges besaß keine Futon... Dafür aber jede Menge teurer Bilder an den Wänden, mehrere teure Skulpturen und einen Altbau mit Onzen.

Letzteres kam ihnen genau recht, so durchgeweicht wie sie waren. Itachi hatte im ersten Moment auch kaum eine Möglichkeit gehabt zu widersprechen, da die zwei sofort in die Richtung des Bades geschoben worden waren, nachdem sie durch die Eingangstür des Hotels gekommen waren.

Die Hausherrin persönlich, wie Sakura bei einem kurzem Gespräch zwischen ihr und dem Uchiha mitbekam, legte Hand an die zwei Shinobi, sodass sie nicht lange einen Blick auf die Empfangshalle werfen konnten, sondern direkt in einen der Gänge geschoben wurden.

„Itachi-sama, es ist mir eine Ehre sie hier in meinem bescheidenen Hotel zu empfangen.", meinte die Dame mittleren Alters mit Großmutter Attitüde, während sie immer noch gegen die Rückseite ihrer Gäste drückte und diese dadurch vor sich her schob. Die Frau schien den Uchiha zu kennen, da sie ihn sofort mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte und - ja wer wagte es nur - sie berührte ihn ja sogar. „Nehmen sie und ihre Begleitung erst einmal ein Bad, sonst erkälten sie sich noch."

Mittlerweile hatten sie den ersten Gang hinter sich gelassen und waren um eine Ecke gebogen, als der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich stehen blieb. Er drehte sich zu der braunhaarigen Hotelbesitzerin um und sah ihr mit aktivierten Sharingan in die Augen. Die Rosahaarige, welche das Ereignis von der Seite betrachtete, konnte die Angst der Frau richtig sehen, da diese nun zitterte wie Espenlaub - ihr Selbstbewusstsein war mit einem Augenschlag verschwunden. „Wir werden alleine zu den Quellen finden, Tanuki-san.", sagte Itachi kurz und gebunden, seine Stimme hatte jedoch einen bedrohlichen Unterton. „Machen sie derweil ein Zimmer für zwei fertig. Kisame-san wird nicht kommen."

Sakuras innere Stimme brabbelte leise etwas über Itachis Bemerkung ‚_ein Zimmer für zwei_', als der echten Haruno auffiel, dass Itachi nicht alleine hier bekannt war, sondern dessen ganze Organisation dahinter stecken musste, wenn der Uchiha seinen Teamkameraden ansprach. _°Akatsuki!°_, dachte die Hokageschülerin und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen und kurz darauf der Besitzerin des Hotels einen kritischen Blick zu. Die Kunoichi wollte nicht wissen, ob die Frau mit der Verbrecherorganisation auf eigene Faust kooperierte, oder ob sie erpresst - ja gar gequält wurde. Eine positiv ausgelegte Beziehung schien jedoch nicht zu bestehen, da die Dame nur ängstlich nickte und dann ohne nachzufragen wieder in Richtung des Foyers verschwand.

Für Sakura war eines sicher: Sie würde sich dieses Hotel merken, wenn Mitarbeiter oder sogar die Besitzerin etwas mit Konohas größten Feinden zu tun hatte.

Die Haruno schnaubte wütend, als sie darüber nachdachte, was diese Organisation - oder allein schon der Mann, an den sie gekettet war - bereits für Schaden angerichtet hatte. Itachi regte sich zum weitergehen an und die Kunoichi suchte dringend einen Weg ihrem Reflex ihn für seine Taten zu bestrafen - ihm auch nur in gewisser Weise wehtun zu können - zu unterdrücken. Sie hätte ihm so gerne eine Ohrfeige verpasst, aber Vernunft erinnerte sie daran, dass sie ab diesem Moment mit dem Uchiha auf Kriegsfuß stehen würde....

Und die Rosahaarige war sich sicher, dass ein Krieg mit Uchiha Itachi nicht gut für sie enden würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wanderten die zwei Shinobi durch ein paar weitere Gänge und Itachi zeigte, dass er dieses Hotel wirklich bereits kannte, da der Raum, vor welchem er nach einigen Minuten stehen blieben, wirklich eine Art Umkleide war und eine Hintertür nach draußen führte.

Die zwei zogen ihre nassen Sachen - dank den zusätzlichen Reisverschlüsse an ihrer Kleidung - aus und wickelten sich in große weiße Handtücher ein, die in einem Regal in der Umkleide bereitgelegen hatten. Ihre Klamotten hingen sie - gut sichtbar - über eine Heizung nahe dem Ausgang nach draußen, oder - wie man es auch nenn könnte - den Eingang zur heißen Quelle.

Das Becken des Onzen lag zwar nur unter einem Holzdach, welches von ein paar Holzsäulen gehalten wurde, und damit an der kalten Luft der anbrechenden Nacht, aber dadurch, dass es eine _heiße_ Quelle war, machte einem die kurzzeitige Kälte nichts aus. Im Gegenteil:

Es war auf kurze Zeit ziemlich erfrischend, bevor sie beide ihre Handtücher auf den Boden gleiten ließen und bis zur Schulter beziehungsweise bis zur Brust - bei Itachi - im warmen Wasser untertauchten.

„Ah.", seufzte Sakura, als sie sich in dem dampfenden Wasser nach hinten lehnte. In das Steinbecken, in welches das warme Quellwasser floss, waren Stufen eingelassen, sodass man leicht hinein und hinaus kam, man sich aber auch gut auf ihnen niederlassen konnte, so wie Itachi und die Kunoichi es getan hatten. „Das tut gut.", flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen.

„Hn."

Mit einem Schnauben hob die Haruno ihr linkes Augenlid an und warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen giftigen Blick zu. „Warum war mir klar, dass du so ein erfrischendes Bad nicht zu würdigen weißt?", zischte sie ihn leise an. „Manche Leute zahlen Tausende von Ryu damit sie in so eine Quelle dürfen und alles was du sagst ist ‚Hn'."

Stille durchzog die kleine Privatsphäre zwischen ihnen zwei die sich im Becken gebildet hatte, bevor der Uchiha sich wieder äußerte.

„Hn."

Sakura reagierte darauf nicht, denn ihr war endlich eine Idee gekommen, wie sie ihm zeigen konnte, dass sie ihn verachtete. Und das ohne gegen ihren bisherigen Frieden zu verstoßen. Sein Bruder hatte sie ja immerhin (anscheinend) nur aus zwei Gründen in Konoha gelassen:

Erstens weil sie zu nervig gewesen war und sie ihn auf seiner Reise nur behindert hätte und der zweite Grund saß genau neben ihr.

„Gib zu, so ein Bad tut dem Körper gut.", sagte die Rosahaarige nach einer weiteren kurzen Stille und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche, die dank ein paar Unterwasserlampen glitzerte. Es war schon fast vollkommen dunkel, weshalb im Gebäude die Lichter angemacht wurden und um das Becken des Onzen bereits ein paar Kerzen platziert worden waren und vor sich hin brannten.

Wäre die Hokageschülerin mit jemandem anderen hier gewesen hätte sie gesagt, dass es ganz schön romantisch war, so unter diesem vom Kerzenlicht beleuchteten Holzdach zu sitzen und dem Regen zuhören zu können, der in ein paar Meter Entfernung auf den Boden prasselte.

Wenn eben nur nicht der Uchiha alleine schon durch die Kälte seiner Anwesenheit die ganze Stimmung kaputt machen würde. Dass sie gleich eine komplette 180 Grad Drehung seines emotionalen Zustandes erleben durfte ahnte Sakura zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

„Der Körper ist nur eine Illusion, die als Mittel zum Zweck verwendet wird. Genau wie Gefühle. Wenn man sie zeigt folgt irgendwann Schmerz, denn ein richtiger Kampf spielt sich im Kopf ab."

Wow, er redete.. Und das sogar mehr als sonst. Das waren jetzt ganze drei Sätze gewesen. Er machte Fortschritte.

„Aha.", machte Sakura. Sie wusste zwar, dass man als Shinobi einen starken Geist brauchte, aber der Körper war auch wichtig - selbst für jemanden wie ihn, der gerne Psycho-Spielchen spielte. Jemand der zum Beispiel tot krank war konnte wohl schlecht lange und gut kämpfen. „Damit willst du also sagen, dass du jeden töten kannst, solange du deine Gen-Jutsu hast und dadurch die Gedanken deiner Gegner manipulieren kannst.", meinte die Rosahaarige und starrte eine Kerze am anderen Ende des Beckens an.

Sie hatte aufgrund seiner vorigen Antwort gehofft, dass sie noch eine weitere bekommen würde, doch der Uchiha sagte nichts. Das konnte natürlich auch an den drei jungen Frauen liegen, die nun kichernd aus dem Haus traten und die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen auf sich zogen.

Jede von ihnen hatte eine andere Haarfarbe als die andere - Blond, Schwarz und Braun - und sie trugen nur ein kleines Stückchen Stoff namens Handtuch, weshalb sie sofort verstummten, als sie den einzigen Mann in der Umgebung sahen.

Itachi hatte sich etwas breiter hingesetzt was man dank des Wassers nicht sehen, Sakura aber wegen seines Oberschenkels, der sich nun an ihrem befand, spüren konnte. Sein linker Arm lag lässig auf dem Beckenrand, sodass die Fingerspitzen die Wasseroberfläche berührten. Mit einem sexy Grinsen - wohl eher ein leichtes hochziehen seiner Mundwinkel - und einem Nicken in die Richtung der Neuankömmlinge ließ der Schwarzhaarige ebendiese erröten.

Moment mal... Seit wann flirtete der Nuke-Nin?

Unsicher, ob der Uchiha nicht doch einen Weg gefunden hatte, sich von ihr zu befreien und sie durch ein Gen-Jutsu im Glauben ließ immer noch an ihn gekettet zu sein, sah Sakura wieder zu ihm. Anscheinend schien zumindest eine der Frauen seinem Geschmack zu entsprechen, denn er verfolgte mit seinen Seelenspiegeln jeden Moment, in dem die Damen ihre Handtücher beiseite legten und mit hochrotem Kopf an dem anderen Ende des Beckens in etwa fünf Metern Entfernung ins Wasser stiegen. Auch danach beobachtete er sie weiterhin, wie sie sich seines Blickes bewusst hinsetzten und sich immer wieder etwas zutuschelten.

Die Haruno verdrehte die Augen. Erst das Mädchen im Café von Kodoku und nun diese drei.

„Illusionen können nicht nur im Kampf nützlich sein.", antwortete Itachi plötzlich leise auf ihre vorige Aussage, den Blick immer noch auf die anderen Frauen gerichtet.

Selbst wenn Sakura kurze Zeit brauchte, in welcher sie immer wieder zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen und den Damen hin und hersah, kam in ihr ein riesiger Würgereiz auf, als sie endlich auf das Thema Sex kam. _° Typisch Mann! °_,meinte Sakuras innere Stimme, während Vernunft im Moment die imaginäre Toilette besetzte und rückwärts aß. _° Aber stell dir mal vor, was er dir mit diesen Augen vorspielen könnte. °_, sprach die innere Stimme nun mithochrotem Kopf und die Haruno wünschte sich, dass Vernunft sich auf der Toilette beeilte um ihren inneren Schweinehund eins überzubraten.

Sakura schloss die Augen und versuchte die Stimmung der ‚Paarungsbereitschaft' um sich herum auszublenden.

Der Uchiha bewegte sich zwar keinen Millimeter, aber die Frauen schienen sich mit kleinen Wasserspielchen richtig in Schale zu werfen. _°Sie wollen ihm imponieren. °_, dachte die Rosahaarige nach nervigen fünf Minuten, kurz bevor ihr Geduldsfaden riss.

„Jetzt reicht's!", murmelte Sakura bevor sie ruckartig aufstand. Verdammt selbst bei Sasuke waren die Mädchen nicht so aufdringlich gewesen und das obwohl er einen weitaus größeren Fanclub hatte als Itachi und noch kein Nuke-Nin war. _°Sasukes Fangirls waren aber nie nackt! °_, schrie ihre innere Stimme und bekam darauf wie in einem alten Micky Maus Comic von Vernunft ihren Heiligenschein übergezogen - das Engelchen Kostüm blieb ansonsten in Position - und wurde damit gefesselt. _°Danke. °_, dachte die Hokageschülerin, bevor ihr realer Körper plötzlich herumgerissen wurde.

Eben wollte sie noch aus dem Onzen stapfen und nun... Nun hatte Itachi an ihrem angeketteten Handgelenk gezogen, sodass sie durch den Zug auf dem Schoß des Uchihas landete. Und nicht nur, dass sie richtig breitbeinig auf ihm saß, er hatte seinen Kopf auch noch nach vorne gelehnt und seine Stirn an ihre gelegt, während seine freie Hand in ihrem Nacken ruhte.

Er sah ihr direkt in die grünen Augen... na ja, wo sollte er auch sonst hinsehen, wenn sie sich so nah vor ihm befand?

Sakura hatte dank dieser Überraschung einen totalen Blackout, während die anderen drei Frauen kurz aufquiekten und die Luft anhielten. Die Haruno bekam keine Sekunde später auch keinen Sauerstoff mehr, doch sie konnte nichts dafür, da es der Uchiha war, der sie küsste und somit ihren Mund belagerte.

Moment, küsste?

Die Rosahaarige riss ihre Augen weit auf, als langsam in ihren Verstand einsickerte, was geschah. Ihre innere Stimme und Vernunft standen nur mit geöffneten Mündern da und waren zu nichts zu gebrauchen - wenn sie nur in anderen Momenten so ruhig sein könnten, wie nun. Innerlich seufzte sie Haruno. Da musste sie wohl alleine durch oder handeln.

Zweiteres hielt sie für die bessere Idee.

Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf den Brustkorb des Uchiha und versuchte sich von ihm wegzudrücken, doch der Druck, den er mit seiner Hand an ihrem Hals ausübte war zu stark, sodass sie eher noch weiter zu ihm hin gezogen wurde, als von ihm weg gedrückt.

Ok, wenn das nichts half, musste eben eine neue Idee her. Und als weiblicher Ninja hatte man ja schon so die eine oder andere Stunde in der speziellen Kunoichi-Klasse hinter sich, sodass die nächste Idee nicht lange brauchte um in ihr aufzukommen und sich durchzukämpfen. Reine Kraft brachte nichts, doch vielleicht schaffte sie es ihn bewusstlos zu bekommen... Immerhin gab es da so den ein oder anderen Knotenpunkt im menschlichen Körper, der bei richtiger Behandlung ganz schnell zur Bewusstlosigkeit führte.

Ein Beispiel dafür war ein Punkt irgendwo zwischen Schulter und Hals zu welchem Sakura im Moment einen guten Zugriff hatte. Einfach Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger wie eine Krebsschere zusammen drücken und der Gegner was im Land der Träume - normalerweise.

Doch, wer hätte es geahnt, war Itachi nun mal ein Uchiha und entrang dieser Niederlage durch das einfache Anspannen seiner Muskeln an besagter Stelle.

Nun gab es nur noch einen Ausweg, der sich wahrscheinlich für den ein oder anderen schwierig gestalten würde, aber für eine Medic-Nin mit perfekter Chakrakontrolle kein Problem war. Sakuras Hand blieb auf Itachis Haut liegen, denn wenn sie ihn nicht mit den anderen Mitteln dazu bringen konnte aufzuhören - ihr linkes Handgelenk wurde von seiner rechten festgehalten, sodass sie ihre zweite Hand nicht zu Hilfe nehmen konnte - konnte sie es immer noch mit Chakra probieren.

Während die Rosahaarige sich daran machte sich auf ihr Chakraskalpell zu konzentrieren funkelte sie den Schwarzhaarigen unter sich bedrohlich an. Jeder andere wäre bei diesem Killerblick zu einer Pfütze zusammengeschmolzen, doch nicht Uchiha Itachi. Er, einer der letzten Uchihas, regte sich kein Stück, das einzige was passierte war, dass sich ein Funken Belustigung in seinen Augen zeigte, die er genau wie Sakura geöffnet hatte.

Da der Uchiha versuchte die Kunoichi noch etwas näher an sich heran zuziehen waren er und auch Sakura soweit abgelenkt und miteinander beschäftigt, sodass sie die drei anderen Frauen nicht bemerkten, wie sie das Bad verließen und auch die Person, die heimlich die Umkleide betrat um ihre Sachen zu durchsuchen, von ihnen unbemerkt blieb.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden hatte die Haruno ihren letzten Ausweg in Form eines Chakraskalpells fertig gestellt und war bereit den Klammeraffen unter sich loszuwerden. Somit leitete sie etwas von ihrem Chakra durch ihre Handfläche in seinen Körper und ließ es ein paar Muskeln angreifen, doch ohne Erfolg. Sein Chakra griff sofort an und drängte ihres zurück, sodass auch dieser Plan zunichte gemacht wurde. Innerlich war Sakura fast am verzweifeln, als Itachi anfing an ihren Lippen zu grinsen und nun auch noch versuchte seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu schieben. Das jedoch ließ Sakura nicht zu. Zumindest diesen Sieg würde sie ihm nicht überlassen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen gab der Uchiha es auf den Kuss zu vertiefen und zog sich zurück.

„Was?!", meinte Sakura sauer, bevor sie erst einmal nötige Luft einzog. Sie unterbrach weitere Gedanken an ihre Frage, was das ganze sollte, als er mit einem spottenden Gesichtsausdruck anfing leise zu lachen... Auf seine, bösartige, Weise.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Illusionen sind nicht nur für den Kampf wichtig.", meinte er und nickte über Sakuras Schulter. Als sie ihren Kopf umdrehte konnte sie das nun leere Becken bewundern. Itachi fuhr in seiner nun wieder üblichen emotionslosen Art fort. „Mit dieser kleinen Annäherung habe ich in den Köpfen der drei Frauen die Illusion erschaffen, dass ich schon vergeben bin und sie es bei mir so oder so abblitzen werden. Ich habe nun vor ihnen meine Ruhe und das ganz ohne Gen-Jutsu."

Er sah sie kurz an - in seinen Augen flackerte für Bruchteile einer Sekunde das Rot seiner Sharingan - bevor er sie mit seiner freien Hand an ihrer Schulter dazu brachte aufzustehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte er sich ebenfalls hin und machte sich zusammen mit Sakura auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Es geschah nicht außergewöhnliches mehr, doch trotzdem war die Haruno in Gedanken versunken, bis sie bereit zum schlafen neben Itachi im Bett lag - mit genug Sicherheitsabstand dazwischen.

Die Lektion des Uchihas war zwar 'nur' ein einfacher Kuss gewesen, aber als die Haruno so darüber nachdachte, was sie daraus hatte lernen können - rein rational gesehen, emotional würde sie ihm dafür nur zu gerne den Kopf abschlagen - vielen ihr einfach zu viele Dinge ein.

Genau genommen konnte man viele Grundlagen der Shinobi mit seiner Tätigkeit als Beispiel darstellen.

Die Kunst der Täuschung zum Beispiel bestand nicht nur aus Gen-Jutsu sondern aus einfachen Handlungen. _° Wie Shikamaru damals, als er gegen diesen Jirobo des Oto-Quartetts gekämpft hat und vorgegeben hat, dass er sein Team im Stich lassen wollte °_, erinnerte Vernunft sie. Sakura konnte nur innerlich nicken_._ Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie noch einmal die Aktion von der damaligen vergeigten Rettungsaktion durchgelesen, in welcher auch Shikamarus Taktik erläutert worden war. _° Ganz schön ausgeklügelter Plan. °_, meinte Sakuras innere Stimme, als sie die Gedanken an die Akte in einer imaginären Akte aus Sakuras Kopf nachlas.

_° Genauso ausgeklügelt wie Itachi. °_, meinte Vernunft dazu und setzte sich dazu, um ebenfalls Nocheinmahl in Gedanken zu schwelgen. _° Ja gut, er hat mir eine Lektion im Ninjadasein gegeben, das weiß ich jetzt. Aber warum?_

_Warum hat er das getan? °_, mischte sich nun Sakura mit in ihr inneres Gespräch ein. Leider konnten ihr weder Vernunft noch ihre innere Stimme eine Antwort geben.

Einen Großteil der Nacht dachte die Haruno über ihre Frage nach und hatte immer noch keine Antwort gefunden - Uchiha Itachi war und blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Vielleicht würde sie ihn bis zu der Trennung der Handschellen ein weniger mehr verstehen. Es war nur ein klar:

Seine Lektion würde sie im Gedächtnis behalten, doch den Zweck, ihr diese Lektion beizubringen - der Kuss - , würde sie versuchen aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen.

_° Es ist einfach nicht passiert. °_, versprachen sich die drei Geister in Sakuras Körper bevor sie an diesem Abend mit einem letzten positiven Gedanken einschlief...

Zumindest war es in seinen unteren Körperregionen ruhig geblieben.


	16. Kapitel 15: Berg, Schmied, Bandit

Kapitel 15: Berg, Schmied und ein Bandit

„D- danke.", meinte Sakura Zähne klappernd, als sie von dem Schmied einen warmen Tee in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Der Kopf der Haruno war wie leer gefegt, als sie versuchte ihre Körpertemperatur wieder auf 37 Grad zu erhitzen. Es waren nun knappe zwei Tage vergangen, in denen die zwei Shinobi sich bis zu einem kleinen Gebäudekomplex knapp unter dem Gipfel des Gebirges durchgekämpft hatten.

Am ersten Tag waren außer dem steilen Aufstieg zu zweit und ein paar nervigen Gedanken über die Sache im Onzen keine größeren Probleme aufgetreten, sodass sie knapp zwei Drittel der restlichen Strecke hatten hinter sich lassen können. Der schwerste Teil ihrer Reise kam nämlich am siebten Tag, da etwa ab der Höhe, von der aus sie kletterten ein Schneesturm sein Unwesen trieb. Nun wusste Sakura auch über das Zeitlimit Bescheid – das der Uchiha angelegt hatte - denn sie war sicher, dass sie mit dem bald kommenden Schnee - der in Kaminari-no-Kuni ziemlich früh kam - einige Probleme bekommen würden, würden sie nicht bald wieder von diesem Berg verschwinden. Der Rosahaarigen kam es nämlich nicht gerade wie ein Traumurlaub vor, mit Itachi, einem alten Knacker und einem Schmied – den der Uchiha hatte aufsuchen wollen – hier oben eingeschneit zu sein.

Warum der Schwarzhaarige nicht einfach den Schmied in Kodoku dazu gezwungen hatte doch einen Versuch zum Öffnen der Handschellen zu wagen und sie dadurch nicht bis hier hinwandern mussten, war der Hokageschülerin ein Rätsel.

Dass die Zahl der geschätzten anwesenden Personen noch nicht ganz stimmte fiel der Haruno erst auf, nachdem Itachi und sie ihre leeren Tassen zurückgegeben hatten und vorhatten das Esszimmer zu betreten, in welchem sie eine Suppe essen und sich aufwärmen sollten.

„Du!", meinte Sakura leise und bedrohlich, als sie den Braunhaarigen sah, der es sich am Esstisch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Automatisch fuhr die Hand der Kunoichi zu der Stelle, an der ihre Kunaitasche sich normalerweise befand.

Leider – oder eher zum Glück des Mobiliars – hatten die zwei Shinobi ihr weniges Gepäck und ihre Waffen dem Schmied gegeben, welcher die Sachen für den Aufenthalt der zwei in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte. Außerdem hielt die angekettete Hand Itachis ihren linken Unterarm fest und sie davon ab, einen weiteren wütenden Schritt in den Raum zu tun.

Zweifelnd sah die Rosahaarige aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm, doch er hatte seinen emotionslosen Blick weiterhin auf den Banditen gerichtet.

„Hi.", meinte Takeo gelassen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und wackelte – lässig auf seinem Stuhl sitzend – auf den hinteren Stuhlbeinen vor und zurück. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an der Tischplatte fest, die andere dessen Arm halb nach hinten über die Stuhllehne hing war halbherzig zum Gruß gehoben.

„Ich habe mir irgendwie gedacht, dass ihr auf dem Weg hierher wart.", sagte er, stellte den Holzstuhl normal hin und stand auf um auf die Shinobi zuzugehen. Sakura erkannte nun auch – wie Itachi zuvor – dass er nicht auf einen Angriff aus war, aber Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellanschale. Die Kunoichi war immer noch leicht verkrampft, als der Mann knapp vor ihr stehen blieb und sich verbeugte. Er war also doch einigermaßen zivilisiert. Aber der Handkuss, der folgte kurz bevor er sich wieder gerade hinstellte hatte nicht sein müssen.

Vor allem, da Vernunft nun wieder alles daran legen musste um Sakuras innere Stimme zu beruhigen.

„Ihr kennt euch bereits?", fragte der Alte, der zusammen mit dem Schmied in diesem Gebäude wohnte und momentan immer noch im Flur stand, da der Türrahmen blockiert war.

„Mehr oder weniger.", meinte die Haruno unschlüssig und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue während der Schwertkämpfer, den sie übrigens immer noch ansah, gleichzeitig „Nur flüchtig.", antwortete.

„Wir haben uns auf dem Weg hierher getroffen.", stellte Itachi in einer seinen gesprächigen Phasen klar und stopfte seine freie linke Hand in die dazugehörige Hosentasche. Sein Blick lag immer noch auf dem Braunhaarigen, dessen vorige Taten er entweder keine Beachtung schenkte oder sie mittlerweile wieder vergessen hatte. Die Haruno zweifelte stark an letzterem.

„Es tut mir übrigens verdammt leid, was da unten passiert ist.", sagte Takeo und kratzte sich Naruto-like beschämt am Hinterkopf. „Wisst ihr, ich brauchte n' bisschen Geld und da dachte ich mir, nehme ich mir die Kohle einfach von jemand anderem. Naja, das ist wohl kräftig daneben gegangen. Ich hatte auch nie vorgehabt es von einem so frisch verheiratetem Pärchen wie euch zu nehmen. Hab ja gedacht, dass die Typen, denen ich mich angeschlossen hab auf ne andere Bande losgehen." Letzteres murmelte der Mann nur, doch da Sakura bereits seit dem Satz davor ausgeschaltet hatte, war es eh nicht mehr von belang.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden in denen Vernunft es schaffte Sakura UND ihre innere Stimme zurückzuhalten. Dann jedoch geschah das unvermeidbare und es brach ein Sturm los.

„WAS?!"

Lediglich die Augenbraue des Banditen, die langsam nach oben wanderte zeigte seine Verwunderung. „Ich habe gedacht, die würden ne andere Bande angreifen?"

„Das andere!", murrte die Rosahaarige.

„Ach so. Ich wollte kein frisch verheiratetes Pärchen bestehlen.", wiederholte der Braunhaarige und lächelte.

Sakuras Augenbraue zuckte. Schon wieder dachte jemand, sie wäre mit dem Uchiha zusammen. Und dieses Mal brauchte der Schwarzhaarige sie noch nicht einmal zu küssen – die Gedanken an dieses _schreckliche_ Ereignis von vor einigen Tagen schob die Kunoichi beiseite und Vernunft packte sie dich in Folie ein. Danach wanderte das Päckchen in einer Pappschachtel, die darauf in einem Tresor landete. Dieser sichere Kasten wurde dann noch von Vernunft mit Eisenketten umwickelt und fertig war die gedankliche Barrikade.

Ohne diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme – und der Tatsache, dass sie immer noch an Itachi gekettet war und er ihr Handgelenk festhielt – wäre die Haruno wahrscheinlich wirklich noch ausgetickt und dem Braunhaarigen an den Hals gegangen. Nun zeigte einzig und allein eine pochende Ader an ihrer Stirn ihre Missgunst. Sakura atmete tief ein und aus. „Wir sind nicht verheiratet, ja noch nicht einmal zusammen.", zischte sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Anstatt sich für die Verwechslung zu entschuldigen setzte der Söldner ein fettes Grinsen auf. „Ach Quatsch.", meinte er und stellte sich auf Sakuras freie Seite um ihr einen Arm über die Schulter zu legen. „Gebt es ruhig zu: In eurer Hochzeitsnacht ist jemand zu euch ins Zimmer geschlichen und hat euch zusammen gekettet."

Der Braunhaarige zupfte kurz spielerisch an der Eisenkette der Handschellen. „Glaubt mir, ich bin nicht so unwissend, wie ihr vielleicht denkt. So ein Streich ist einer Freundin von mir auch passiert"

_° Ein Streich in der Hochzeitsnacht? Wie krank sind die Menschen heutzutage? °_, fragte Vernunft mit Hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sakuras innere Stimme schüttelte den Kopf zur Aussage von Vernunft. _° Du lebst doch wohl noch im letzten Jahrhundert, oder wie? Das ist doch voll normal! °_

„Das ist krank.", antwortete die Haruno auf die Aussage Takeos und dem Streit ihrer zwei Stimmen, wobei sie ersteren grimmig ansah. „Außerdem ist so was nicht bei uns passiert."

„Tja, das Leben ist kein Ponyhof, und wenn es einer wäre, gäbe es dort fast nur geistesgestörte Tiere."

Die Rosahaarige verzog das Gesicht über den seltsamen Vergleich des Söldners, als dieser bereits von ihr abgelassen hatte und sich wieder auf den Platz setzte, den er zuvor schon belegt hatte.

„Die Handschellen sind jedoch der Grund, weshalb wir hier sind.", meinte Itachi plötzlich von seinem Standort neben ihr an den alten Herrn im Flur gewandt. „Ah.", meinte dieser, als er bemerkte, dass die Unterhaltung endlich zu einem Punkt gekommen war, an dem er auch mitreden konnte. Er ging ins Esszimmer nachdem Sakura ihm Platz gemacht hatte indem sie sich näher zu Itachi gestellt hatte und setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches bevor er mit seinen Händen auf ein paar freie Plätze deutete.

Ohne ein Wort setzte sich der Uchiha auf die rechte Seite des Alten, sodass Sakura ebenfalls einen Sitzplatz bekam. Ihr gegenüber saß der braunhaarige Söldner, weshalb der Platz auf der anderen Seite des Alten dann wohl dem Schmied gehören musste.

„Ich habe mich anfangs schon gefragt, warum ich euch hier ohne Kisame-san und Samehada antreffe.", meinte der Grauhaarige um nun einen neutralen Gesprächsfaden zu beginnen. „Also wobei soll ich ihnen genau helfen, Itachi-san?"

Der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen rechten Arm auf den Tisch und krempelte ein kurzes Stück seines Ärmels hoch, sodass man die Handschellen – die Sakuras Arm unweigerlich dazu gebracht hatten, ebenfalls auf den Tisch gezogen zu werden – gut sehen konnte. Er gab dem Alten ein paar kurze Sekunden bevor er mit seiner neutralen Stimme anfing zu erklären. „Vor ein paar Wochen wurden Haruno-san und ich nach einem Kampf von einer älteren Dame gefunden. Sie hat uns gesund gepflegt aber auch eines Nachts heimlich aneinander gebunden. Ich habe bereits versucht mich aus eigener Kraft zu befreien, jedoch scheinen dies keine normalen Handschellen zu sein. Außerdem befinde ich mich auf einer für die Akatsuki dringenden Mission, in der ich mir keine weiteren Verspätungen leisten kann, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine."

Echt unglaublich wie viel dieser Mann an einem Stück reden konnte, wenn es ihm wichtig war.

„Mhm.", brummte der Grauhaarige und ließ seinen Blick über die metallene Kette schweifen bevor er an der Höhe von Sakuras Ausschnitt hängen blieb. Sie wurde unweigerlich etwas rot und wollte schon etwas sagen, als ihr auffiel, dass der Mann sie nicht begaffte, sondern den Gegenstand betrachtete, der auf dieser Höhe verweilte: ihr Ninja Stirnband.

Als die Haruno wieder den Alten ansah hatte ein belustigtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich verstehe.", meinte er, bevor der Schmied den Raum betrat. Der wurde kurzerhand von dem Greis zu sich gewinkt, damit er mit diesem den neuen Plan besprechen konnte, den er sich kurz zuvor ausgedacht hatte. „Kaname, ich möchte, dass du dich mit dem Nachschmieden von Takeo-san 's Schwert beeilst. Itachi-san hat einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag für uns, mit dem ich schon einmal beginnen werde, solange du die Waffe unseres anderen Gastes bearbeitest."

„Das soll ein wichtiger Auftrag sein?!", beschwerte sich Takeo und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch bevor er wie ein Kleinkind mit einem Finger auf die Handschellen zeigte. Der Greis lächelte nur. „Glaub mir, Junge, wenn Aufträge von der Akatsuki kommen sind sie immer wichtig. Kisame-san ist sehr zufrieden mit unserer Arbeit an Samehada und empfiehlt uns in seinen Kreisen weiter, weshalb wir niemals Mangel an Kunden haben. Außerdem bezahlen sie gut, weshalb sie sich schon etwas Bevorzugung leisten können.", erklärte er, bevor er sich wieder Kaname zuwandte und weitere Sachen mit ihm besprach.

Sakura versuchte sich derweil in ihrem Kopf eine Liste an Notizen zu machen. Die Akatsuki schien außerhalb eines Dorfes ja ziemlich beliebt und auch größtenteils bekannt zu sein. Erst die Frau vom Hotel am unteren Ende dieses Berges und nun auch der alte Mann hier beim Schmied. Und dieser meinte sogar, dass er für seine Arbeit bezahlt werde...

_° Die Akatsuki spielt ja wirklich mit ganz fiesen Tricks. °_, dachte Sakura als ihr ein Grund für diese ‚Freundlichkeit' von Kisame eingefallen war. _° Sie schleimen sich bei kleineren Gruppen oder Dörfern und begabten Menschen ein, damit diese ihnen im Falle eines Krieges oder einer kleineren Auseinandersetzung Informationen beschaffen und vielleicht sogar kleinere gegnerische Gruppen ausschalten und zu ihnen stehen. °_

Die Haruno knirschte mit den Zähnen, während Vernunft die wenigen Verbindungspunkte der Organisation, die Sakura nun bereits kannte auf einem imaginären Block notierte und diesen gut gesichert verstaute. _° Vielleicht können wir durch unsere Situation noch ein paar wichtige Sachen über die Akatsuki in Erfahrung bringen. °_, meinte die Stimme, die immer noch ihr Kostüm trug, aber mittlerweile den Heiligenschein los war. Lediglich ein paar kleine weiße Flügel deuteten den Engel an, welchen Vernunft darstellen wollte.

_° Super Idee. °_, kreischte Sakuras innere Stimme bevor sie sich der anderen um den Hals warf. _° Mensch, Vernunft, du bist immer so schlau! Wie machst du das? °_

_° Gehirn einschalten. °_, mischte sich Sakura ein, bevor sie sich aus dem Funkverkehr wieder ausschaltete und dadurch nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, wie ihr kleiner Engel von ihrer inneren Stimme fast zu Tode geknuddelt wurde.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihrer schon des öfteren negativ aufgefallenen Stimme ein Teufelchen Kostüm besorgen?

Schnell schüttelte die Rosahaarigen den Kopf. Sowas ging doch gar nicht. Schließlich sollte ihr Kopf sich auf wichtige Informationen ihrer Umwelt konzentrieren und nicht Karneval feiern.

Plötzlich wurde die Haruno aus ihren Gedanken gezerrt, als der Schmied dem alten Herrn etwas lauter als normal widersprach. „Aber Sensei, das können sie doch nicht machen! Sie sind nun fast 84 Jahre alt, da können sie doch nicht versuchen so ein paar Handschellen mit unserem schwersten Hammer zu öffnen." Angesprochener legte eine angenervte Miene auf und machte eine beflissentliche Handbewegung. „Ich habe diese Schmiede vor knapp fünfzig Jahren eröffnet und bin schon seit meinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr in diesem Beruf tätig. Da werde ich wohl wissen, was gut für mich ist und was nicht."

„Aber Sensei..."

„Kein Aber.", stellte der Alte nun ebenfalls mit lauter Stimme klar. „Ich werde diesen Auftrag persönlich erledigen. Und du bringst nun bitte unsere Gäste zu Bett. Zumindest für Itachi-san und seine Begleiterin kann es morgen ein anstrengender Tag werden." So ein Machtwort hatte Kaname anscheinend lange nicht von seinem Meister gehört, da er etwas verwirrt aber auch verängstigt war und sofort nachgab.

„H... hai."

Den wissenden und leicht belustigten Gesichtsausdruck des Uchihas, während ihrer Entdeckung über die Akatsuki war Sakura in dem ganzen Tumult vollkommen entgangen.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet.", meinte der Meister nun an seine Gäste gewandt, bevor er aufstand und mit seinem hölzernen Krückstock aus dem Raum ging. Nach Sakuras Urteilung und dem Winkel, in dem sich der Alte schon beim gehen krümmte wäre es wirklich besser, wenn sein Schüler Itachis Auftrag bearbeiten sollte, aber bei alten Leuten war immer noch ein bisschen Ehrgefühl über, das man ihnen unbedingt lassen musste.

Somit begab sich die kleine Gruppe bestehend aus dem Banditen, dem Schmied und den zwei Shinobi aus dem Esszimmer und in einen der vielen Gänge des Gebäudekomplexes. Es war trotz des Schnees, hier fast auf der Spitze des Berges, erstaunlich warm in den Räumen, sodass jeder von ihnen lediglich mit ein paar Tapis und einem grauen Yukata für das Haus ausgestattet war – die Kleidung unserer zwei Lieblingsninjas war dank des Wetters nämlich ziemlich nass gewesen, weshalb sie sich bereits vor dem ersten Tee umgezogen hatten...

Apropos... wo blieb eigentlich die versprochene Suppe?

_° Die hat der Alte sicherlich vor ‚Wut' vergessen. °_, brummte Sakuras innere Stimme, während sie gespielt hungrig aussehend an einem Tisch im Kopf der Haruno saß. _° Jammer nicht so rum. °_, brummte Vernunft zurück, die es sich am anderen Tischende bequem gemacht hatte.

_° Unterwegs hatten wir aber auch nur ein bisschen Brot vom Hotel zu essen gehabt! °_

_° Ein Ninja muss auch schon mal ein paar Tage komplett ohne Essen zurechtkommen. °_, erklärte Vernunft und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

_° Dann will ich kein Ninja mehr sein...°_, erklärte Sakuras innere Stimme, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.

Die Haruno konnte über so ein Verhalten wirklich nur die Augen verdrehen. Wenn die beiden nicht bald aufhören würden, sich bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu melden und sie abzulenken würde sie noch verrückt werden.

Ein gutes hatten die zwei jedoch:

Durch die zwischenzeitliche Träumerei der Rosahaarigen fiel ihr immer wieder etwas auf, wenn sie aus diesen erwachte. Wie nun zum Beispiel. Ohne ihr ‚Erwachen' wäre Sakura nicht aufgefallen, dass sie von Takeo beobachtet wurde. Er lief ein winziges Stückchen hinter ihr, auf ihrer rechten Seite, hatte seinen Blick aber die ganz zeit über auf ihren Hals gerichtet.

„Was gibt's so zu glotzen?", fragte die Haruno gereizt, da sie immer noch nicht ganz damit klar kam, dass sie nun einige Zeit mit dem Typen verbringen musste, der sie vor einigen Tagen noch angegriffen hatte.

Takeo war überrascht über ihre plötzliche Reaktion und nahm deshalb die Arme runter, die er zuvor noch hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte. „Kann ich mir das mal ansehen?", fragte er und nahm ohne lange zu zögern das eigentliche Stirnband der Kunoichi in die Hand, welches sie immer noch um den Hals trug.

Automatisch blieb Sakura stehen, weshalb auch Itachi neben ihr zum stoppen kam. Der Uchiha besah sich die Szene nur kurz aus schwarzen Augen, bis er sich wieder zu Kaname umdrehte um zu sehen, welchen Weg dieser als nächstes Einschlagen würde. Der Schmied hatte anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, dass sein Gefolge stehen geblieben war und ging einfach weiter. Als der Mann hinter der nächsten Ecke nach links verschwunden war lehnte der Schwarzhaarige kurzerhand an die nächstliegende Wand und wartete, bis die anderen zwei ihr Unterfangen beendet hatten.

„Du bist wirkliche ein weiblicher Ninja, hm?", fragte Takeo und drehte das Metall des Stirnschutzes so weit wie es im Moment möglich war. „Ja.", antwortete Sakura leicht zickig und fragte sich was die Aktion nun sollte. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, nein.", antwortete der junge Mann schnell und kratzte sich wieder mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf. Die Haruno seufzte. Manchmal benahm sich dieser Typ echt wie Naruto. „Es ist nur so, dass meine kleine Schwester auch mal Ninja werden will, ich ihr aber gesagt habe, dass das nicht möglich ist, weil sie ein Mädchen ist." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Man, wird die sich freuen, wenn ich ihr sage, dass sich ihr Traum doch noch erfüllen kann. Aus was für einem Dorf kommst du denn genau? Ich kenn' mich mit diesen Zeichen überhaupt nicht aus." Mit einem Finger fuhr er das Blätterzeichen nach.

„Konoha-Gakure in Hi-no-Kuni.", antwortete Sakura und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie alt ist deine Schwester denn?"

"Sie sollte nun 8 sein.", meinte Takeo abwesend. „Das ist ein bisschen spät um mit der Ausbildung anzufangen. Aber wenn du sie sofort an einer Akademie einschreibst wird sie vielleicht doch noch eine gute Kunoichi werden können", meinte die Rosahaarige und wand ihren Blick kurz an die Decke. „Moment, was heißt hier eigentlich sollte?"

Die erwartete Antwort Takeos blieb aus. Nachdem die Kunoichi ungefähr zehn Sekunden an die Decke des Ganges gesehen hatte, senkte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihren plötzlich stummen Gesprächspartner an. „Takeo?", fragte die Kunoichi. Wieder blieb eine Reaktion aus und eine Augenbraue der Rosahaarigen wanderte nach oben. Da stimmte etwas nicht... Seine Augen sahen seltsam verschleiert aus.

„Hallo, jemand da?" Nun wedelte die Hokageschülerin noch zur Unterstützung mit ihrer freien Hand vor den braunen Augen des Schwertkämpfers herum und siehe da: er erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum.

"Hm?"

Lediglich ein Brummen ohne irgendeine weitere Reaktion, doch er zeigte, dass er wieder ansprechbar war.

"Ich wollte wissen, was mit deiner Schwester ist.", erklärte Sakura und sie nahm ihre Hand wieder runter. Da stimmte wirklich etwas nicht. Langsam senkte sie ihren Blick, bis sie den Punkt sehen konnte, wohin Takeo die ganze Zeit sah. „Sie ist bei meinen anderen Geschwistern in einem Dorf in der Nähe von -", war alles was der Mann herausbringen konnte, bevor er durch eine Backpfeife Sakuras mit der Wand hinter sich kollidierte.

"Au.", murmelte er nun auf dem Boden sitzend und strich sich mit einer Hand über die Wange, welche die Haruno mit ihrer Handfläche erwischt hatte, dann über die andere die gegen das Gemäuer gekommen war. "Wofür war das?", beklagte sich Takeo laut und sah zu Sakura auf, die immer noch mit erhobener Hand dastand.

„SPANNER!", zischte die Kunoichi und funkelte den Schwertkämpfer an, welcher sich daraufhin gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken drückte. Der Gang war zwar breiter als normal, sodass sie alle nebeneinander darin Platz hatten, aber wenn die Frau wollte, könnte sie ihm von ihrer jetzigen Position einen guten Tritt in seine edelsten Teile platzieren. Und mit was einer Kraft sie das können würde.

"Wage es noch einmal zu spannen und du bist Matsch!" Diese kräftige Aussage unterstrich Sakura durch ein leises Schnauben, bevor sie eine Haarsträhne zurecht rückte und herumwirbelte. Itachi hatte seine Sharingan noch von der plötzlichen Bewegung seiner weiblichen Begleiterin aus Reflex aktiviert, weshalb er den perfekten Moment abpassen konnte um sich von der Wand abzustoßen, ohne dass er ihr vorausging oder hinter ihr hergezogen wurde.

"Glotzt der mir einfach unterm Stirnband hinweg in den Ausschnitt, ich pack es nicht.", grummelte die Haruno vor sich her, als sie wütend mit dem Uchiha neben sich durch die Gänge stürmte. Sie ging trotzdem nur ein paar wenige Meter, bevor sie ruckartig stehen blieb und wieder flüsterte. „Wo müssen wir eigentlich lang?" Das leise Stöhnen des Schwertkämpfers im Hintergrund, als er Aufstand ignorierte die Haruno, als sie sich auf der Wegkreuzung, auf welcher sie sich gerade befand einmal nach links und rechts drehte. „Ähm..."

Innerlich konnte der Schwarzhaarige neben ihr nur den Kopfschütteln. Er hatte noch nie eine Person getroffen, die so schnell von einer Gefühlslage in die andere wechselte, ohne dass groß etwas passierte. Vor ein paar Sekunden wäre sie vor Wut fast wie ein Vulkan ausgebrochen - das hatte er dank seines Kekkeigenkai an dem leichten Zittern der Frau feststellen können - und nun hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und dachte über den Weg nach. _° Seltsam. °_

Seiner Meinung nach hatte der Braunhaarige die Backpfeife verdient. Immerhin war sein Blick schon bevor er die Rosahaarige angesprochen hatte immer wieder zu der Erhöhung ihres Brustkorbes gewandert. Außerdem konnte einen seine ungeduldige Ausstrahlung einen richtig nervös machen. Itachi hatte es zwar nicht gezeigt und hätte seinem Körper auch nie eine Reaktion ähnlich der von Sakura zugelassen, aber getan hätte er es gerne. Da hatte die Kunoichi sich einen kleinen Hinweis für den richtigen Weg doch verdient.

„Links."

Eine kurze und knappe Aussage, aber es sollte hilfreich sein.

Leicht verwirrt drehte Sakura sich zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er blickte aus nun wieder schwarzen Augen zurück und für einen Moment herrschte Stille, in dem die Kunoichi sich fragte, ob er wirklich gerade gesprochen hatte. Seine Augen zuckten nicht ein einziges Mal, und er zeigte kein weiteres Zeichen einer bestehenden Kommunikation. Die Haruno seufzte. Sie sollte über jeden auch noch so kleinen Satz von ihm dankbar sein, egal ob nur vorgestellt oder real.

Die Rosahaarige drehte ihren Kopf in die geratene Richtung und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass sie richtig lag und sich nicht geirrt hatte. Leider bekam sie keines, also entschied sie sich, den Weg zu nehmen und dann auf ein Zeichen zu warten. Ein Schritt... Zwei Schritte...

Itachi bewegte sich nach dem dritten mit ihr und war damit wieder auf ihrer Höhe.

Er hatte ihr also wirklich einen Tipp gegeben.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte der Schwertkämpfer zu ihnen gefunden und folgte den zweien durch die Gänge. Er schien wie die Kunoichi zuvor etwas zu murmeln, jedoch war es so leise, dass man es nicht verstehen konnte.

„Da seid ihr ja!", meinte Kaname. Er lugte hinter einer Ecke, der nächsten Wegkreuzung hervor und kam nun auf die kleine Gruppe zu. „Bleibt lieber nahe bei mir. In diesem Gebäude kann man sich schnell verirren."

_° Ach, auch schon aufgefallen?! °_, meinte Sakuras innere Stimme und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Dieser Typ schien wirklich nicht der hellste zu sein.

- - - - -

„Und ihr schlaft echt die ganze Zeit nebeneinander und duscht auch gemeinsam?", fragte Takeo als er ein paar Minuten später im Schneidersitz auf seinem Futon saß und seine zwei neuen Mitbewohner beobachtete, wie sie ihre Sachen richteten. Das zwischenzeitige Quengeln seinerseits, dass er das sowieso schon zu kleine Gästezimmer doch nicht noch mit jemandem teilen könnte, war mittlerweile erloschen und war der Begeisterung gewichen. „Cool."

Es hatte ihm keiner der beiden Shinobi geantwortet, also schien er es selbst getan zu haben und redete nun wieder drauf los. Während Sakura ihren Futon ausschüttelte fluchte sie innerlich. Ihr gefiel es absolut nicht, mit dieser Quasselstrippe in einem Raum schlafen zu müssen. Kaname hatte ihnen zwar durch das Zeigen einer riesigen bis zum Rand gefüllten Waffenkammer zeigen können, dass wirklich nicht so viel Platz war, aber die Haruno glaubte nicht ganz, dass es in diesem ganzen Gebäudekomplex nicht doch noch ein zweites Gästezimmer gab.

Ändern konnte sie es nun ja leider nicht mehr, dass sie sich mit Itachi und Takeo zusammen in dieses kleine Zimmer gequetscht hatte und zugestimmt hatte, hier auch noch zu schlafen. Zappelig wie ein kleines Kind saß der Schwertkämpfer auf seiner Matratze. Zusammen mit seinem anderen Zeug nahm diese sicherlich die Hälfte des Raumes ein, sodass die zwei Shinobi sich mit dem restlichen Platz bequemen mussten.

Sakura fragte sich wirklich, woher er zum Beispiel die vielen Klamotten hatte, der sich schon bedrohlich zu einem Berg anhäuften. So viel Zeug hatte er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung doch gar nicht dabei gehabt. Lediglich das Breitschwert, das hinter dem Braunhaarigen an der Wand lehnte konnte sich die Haruno erinnern.

Die Rosahaarige seufzte auf. Wenigstens hatte sie nun ihre Waffen wieder. Ja, sie würden ihr gegen Itachi nichts nützen, doch zumindest den Schwertkämpfer könnte sie damit auf Abstand halten, falls er auf falsche Ideen kam.

„Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte Sakura schließlich leicht sauer über den Drang des Redens, von dem der Schwertkämpfer erfasst worden war. Die Kunoichi war gerade damit fertig ihre Waffen für die Nacht vom Körper zu nehmen und sie neben oder im Futon positioniert zu haben. „Ich?", fragte der Braunhaarige und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selbst. „22." Na super, da befand er sich körperlich ja fast genau in der Mitte zwischen ihr un dem Uchiha, war aber geistlich noch nicht einmal durch die Pubertät durch.

In der Mitte von den dreien durfte übrigens Sakura schlafen, da der Schwarzhaarige sich unbemerkt den äußeren Platz am Fenster ergattert hatte. Dank der nun wieder aufkommenden nervigen Kommentare und Fragen Takeos - anscheinend hatte Sakura zuvor nicht fest genug zugeschlagen - sah sie die Matratze auch früher als gewollt. _°Ich tu einfach so, als würde ich schlafen. Vielleicht hört er dann ja auf zu reden wie ein Wasserfall. °_, dachte sie sich und drehte dem Schwertkämpfer den Rücken zu. Leider sollte diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme nur für kurze Zeit zu wirken, da die Quasselstrippe sich nach ein paar Minuten der Ignoranz seitens Sakura an Itachi wand.

„Sag mal, wie hältst du das mit so einer Frau an deiner Seite eigentlich aus?", fragte der junge Mann im Liegen mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Mittlerweile war das Licht aus und es im Zimmer dunkel, da die Sonne auch schon untergegangen war. Lediglich ein paar Sterne spendeten ihr Licht und leuchteten dadurch ein wenig das Zimmer aus. „Ich meine, wen ich an so eine Schnecke gekettet wäre, könnte ich ihr Nerven entweder nur eine Woche aushalten und wäre dann durchgedreht oder ich wäre schon lange über sie hergefallen und hätte sie vernascht."

Anscheinend dachte Takeo, dass Sakura schon schlafen würde, aber da täuschte er sich. Die Haruno war hellwach un rutschte nach der Aussage des Schwertkämpfers unbewusst ein Stückchen von ihm weg, selbst wenn sie ihm wegen dem ‚Nerven' gerne eines übergebraten hätte.

Als der Uchiha nicht antwortete redete der Braunhaarige einfach weiter. „Ich meine, ihr seht euch jeden Tag mehrmals nackt! Noch nie auf die Idee gekommen mal was anderes zu tun, als euch gegenseitig zu ignorieren?" Dieses mal tat Itachi es mit einem einfachen „Hn.", aber und drehte sich dann wie Sakura von dem Mann weg.

So etwas wollte und brauchte er sich nicht anhören.

„Na schön, dann ignoriert mich einfach!", brummte Takeo beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Es dauerte keine viertel Stunde des Schmollens, bevor sich das schwere Atmen des Braunhaarigen in ein Schnarchen verwandelte.

Ob er wohl auch so schnell hätte schlafen können, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er mit seinen vorigen Aussagen mit dem Uchiha angestellt hatte?

Fraglich.


	17. Kapitel 16: Pleiten, Pech und Pannen

**Uff... Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte fast vollkommen vergessen, dass ich diese FF hier hochgeladen habe ^^" *mich beschämt in nee Ecke verzieh* Tut mir Leid. Naja, dafür gibt es jetzt ein.. *hust* etwas anderes Kapitel von mir *hust.**

**Hoffe es gefällt euch, und wenn ich genau an Weihnachten ein Kommi kriege vergesse ich auf keinen Fall, genau dann noch ein Kapitel hochzuladen *zwinker* Also dann,...**

**Have fun :**

Kapitel 16: Pleiten, Pech und Pannen

„_Itachi-san."_

_Eine leise Stimme bohrte sich in das Gehör des Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser gerade versuchte die Ruhe zu genießen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte an einer Wand, als dieses seltsame Geräusch wieder zu ihm durchdrang._

„_Itachi."_

_Dieses mal war das Suffix weggelassen worden. Trotzdem war das für den Uchiha noch kein Grund das Schwarz seiner geschlossenen Augenlider zu verlassen. Außerdem spürte er ein warmes Kribbeln auf seinem Rücken, was auf ihn die selbe Wirkung ausübte, wie eine Massage. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und fast sogar, hätte er ein entspanntes Seufzen von sich gegeben._

„_Itachi-kun." _

_Wieder diese Stimme, die das beruhigende Wasserprasseln unterbrochen hatte. Dieses Mal war es wieder mit Suffix versehen, aber mit was für einem! Itachi-kun war er schon nicht mehr genannt worden, seit er Konoha verlassen hatte und da war er noch ein Junge gewesen und nicht ein S-Rank Nuke-Nin_

_Wer wagte es also dermaßen in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen, dass er es wagte ihn mit -kun anzusprechen? Für die Antwort auf diese Frage lohnte es sich doch die Augen zu öffnen und nachzusehen._

_Was er sah hätte ihn fast erschreckt. _

_Durch ein paar seiner nassen Haarsträhnen hindurch erkannte der Uchiha eine rosahaarige Frau, die nahe vor ihm stand und deren Körper genauso vom Wasser der Dusche zugerichtet worden war, wie der seinige._

„_Itachi-kun, könntest du mir beim Einseifen helfen?", fragte die zierliche Frau und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Brustkorb, während er ihre andere an seinem rechten Unterarm spüren konnte. Die Finger an seinem Arm hatten ein Stückchen Seife umklammert, welches Sakura nun in seinen Griff gleiten lies._

_Für ihn unverständlicherweise stimmte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem leichten Nicken zu und hob die Arme um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, als die Frau vor ihm sich umdrehte und ihm den Rücken zuwand. Vielleicht lag es an dem ehrlichen Lächeln das sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, oder an dem Anblick der nackten Haut ihrer Schultern. Anfühlen tat sich letzteres auf jeden Fall sehr gut, selbst wenn noch eine Schicht Seife zwischen seinen Fingern und ihr befand. _

„_Hm.", machte die Kunoichi erleichtert, als der Uchiha nicht nur ihre Schultern einseifte, sondern auch noch leicht anfing sie zu massieren, bevor seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. _

„_Ah." Ein weiterer leiser Laut entflüchtete der Haruno, als seine rechte Hand den Weg unter einem ihrer Arme hindurch zu ihrer Front gefunden hatte und etwa auf Brusthöhe gewandert war._

_In ihm kribbelte es und das war genau das Gefühl, das ihm seit einigen Wochen fehlte. Es begann in seinem Brustkorb und wanderte langsam hinab in die Hose, wo sich mittlerweile auch schon sein Gehirn befinden sollte._

_Die Frau vor ihm quiekte kurz auf, als sich sein linker Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und sie an seine Brust heranzog._

_Er wusste, dass sie sich gegen seine Aktion wehren würde, da sie ihn lediglich darum gebeten hatte, sie einzuseifen, aber es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, um es nicht zu tun. Sein Geschlecht richtete sich zwischen ihren Beinen langsam auf und er drückte sie näher an sich. Überraschenderweise versuchte Sakura nicht, sich von ihm wegzudrücken, sondern kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn und fing an ihre Hüften in einem verführerischen Rhythmus zu bewegen._

_Es war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein... Und genau deshalb hatte der Uchiha auch nicht bemerkt, dass weder er noch die Kunoichi die Handschellen anhatten._

Einige Stunden nachdem sich gesamte Mannschaft dazu entschieden hatte zu schlafen und auch die Haruno - trotz Schnarchen ihres Zimmernachbars - eingeschlafen war, verfluchte der Schwarzhaarige den Schwertkämpfer innerlich. Dank des Kommentars des Braunhaarigen hatte er sich kurz vor dem Einschlafen an die ein oder andere Situation der Nacktheit erinnert, die zwischen ihm und seinem Anhängsel vorgefallen war und hatte deswegen von ihr geträumt.

...kaum vorzustellen, da Uchiha Itachi normalerweise nicht träumte und wenn, dann nicht von nackten, sich rekelnden, rosahaarigen Kunoichis. Er wusste gar nicht, dass er so eine starke Fantasie hatte. Die sollte eigentlich zusammen mit seiner Kindheit schon vor Jahren gestorben sein. Sie war aber seltsamerweise immer noch da und hatte dazu geführt, dass der Traum weiter gegangen war, als die damalige Realität.

Damals hatte er nur mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfen müssen und hatte versucht der Frau so weit wie möglich fern zu bleiben, doch im Traum und nun hatte er ein größeres Problem welches sich weiter unten an ihm befand. Der kleine Hubbel in der Decke seines Futons etwa auf Hüfthöhe war nicht zu übersehen, solange der Uchiha auf dem Rücken lag.

Die Frage war nun: Wie würde er dieses Problem los werden?

Einfach in Ruhe lassen und ignorieren ging nicht. So etwas konnte schon eine Weile halten und das Risiko, dass die Kunoichi neben ihm aufwachte wurde größer, je näher der Morgen kam und der Uchiha hatte nicht vor, dass die Rosahaarige ihn in so einem Zustand zu sehen bekam.

Selbst wenn er wollte würde er nicht schlafen können denn jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss kamen die Bilder aus seinem Traum wieder.

Itachi bewegte seine linke Hand und versuchte eine Falte in seine Decke zu machen, damit sie nicht zu sehr auf seinem Gemächt auflag und dadurch einen gewissen Druck ausübte, doch leider kam er dabei zu nah an sich heran.

Jeder andere Mann hätte bei so einem ‚Zusammenstoß' stark die Luft eingezogen und angefangen das Problem zu bearbeiten, aber nicht Itachi. Bei ihm weiteten sich lediglich kurz die Nasenflügel, bevor er wieder vollkommen ruhig dalag und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen.

Zweite Möglichkeit: bearbeiten.

Das hörte sich zwar schon besser an, aber war auch nicht ganz das wahre, allein schon, weil es unter seiner Würde war sich selbst zu befriedigen. Nein, Itachi dachte an einen anderen Punkt. Als er noch in Konoha gewesen war, war er einmal mit einer berühmten ‚Morgenlatte' aufgewacht und war diese durch eine kalte Dusche losgeworden...

Duschen konnte er aber im Moment auch nicht, da Sakura sicherlich und der Schwertkämpfer mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit aufwachen würde.

Plötzlich kam dem Schwarzhaarigen die Idee. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und achtete darauf, dass er seine rechte Hand nicht zu stark und zu weit von Sakura wegbewegte. Leise öffnete er das Fenster unter welchem er zuvor gelegen hatte und griff mit seiner Linken hinaus in den Schnee.

Kälte- das war das Allheilmittel für Schwellungen jeder Art. Egal ob die Schwellung von einer Wunde war oder es von der Gattung war, die gerade in seinen Lenden pochte.

Nachdem Itachi seine vom Schnee nassen Hand am Futon abgetrocknet hatte, nahm er ein Stück aus seiner kleinen Tasche - einer Gürteltasche, wie sie alle Ninja trugen - das ihm seine Näherin als Flicken mitgegeben hatte und band es aufgrund der Handschellen in der Nähe von Sakuras Kopf an den Ecken aneinander. Dann nahm er etwas Schnee und legte ihn in den entstandenen Beutel, sodass er dieses kleine Päckchen als Kühlakku benutzen konnte.

Schnell das Fenster geschlossen und sich hingelegt, dann konnte die ungewollte Beule durch das richtige Plazieren des Beutels bekämpft werden.

- - - - - - - - - -

Als Sakura am nächsten Morgen aufwachte bemerkte sie das ungewohnte Gewicht auf ihrem Bauch erst, als sie sich strecken wollte. „Hm?", fragte sie sich und öffnete müde ein Auge und sah an sich herab. Was sie dort entdeckte gefiel ihr gar nicht. _° Takeo. °_, grummelte sie in Gedanken. Dieser Typ wagte es doch echt, sie als Kopfkissen zu missbrauchen. _° Dafür hat er eine Strafe verdient!°_, meinte Sakuras innere Stimme und rieb sich Kampfbereit die Fäuste.

_° Kopfnuss? °_, schlug Vernunft vor, als sie sich desinteressiert einen Fussel von der Schulter zupfte. Für die innere Stimme schien dieser Vorschlag noch nicht ganz zu passen, da sie noch eins drauflegte: _° Kopfnuss mit Chakra! °_

_° Genau. °_ Dieser dreiste Typ würde es sich nächstes Mal zweimal überlegen, ob er sich unerlaubt an die Haruno ankuschelte.

Der Braunhaarige hatte seinen rechten Arm über die Mitte der Rosahaarigen geworfen und sein Gesicht hatte er knapp unter ihren Brüsten auf ihren Bauch gedrückt. Momentan murmelte er leise etwas und seine Hand wanderte etwas weiter nach oben um sein neu erworbene ‚Kissen' an sich zu drücken. Seine Finger hatten fast ihre Brust erreicht, als Sakuras linke Hand sich um sein Handgelenk schloss.

Ihr war egal, dass sie nun Itachis Arm einen ziemlich kräftigen Ruck verpasst hatte. Er war wahrscheinlich sowieso schon wach und über den ein oder anderen Schmerz im Arm sollte er sich nicht beklagen. Immerhin war er ein Ninja.

Takeo jedenfalls war zu weit gegangen. _° Jetzt reicht's! °_, dachte Sakura und nahm liebend gerne den Vorschlag ihrer inneren Stimmen an. Aber etwas änderte sie am Plan. Es gab nämlich schlimmeres als gegen eine Wand geklatscht aufzuwachen:

Und das war aufzuwachen und DANN gegen eine Wand geklatscht zu werden.

Verführerisch ließ die Kunoichi ihre rechte Hand über einen Teil von Takeos Rücken wandern, über den Hals bis hin zu seinem Gesicht. „Takeo.", meinte sie leise und strich ihm durchs Haar, während sie innerlich grinste. Dieses Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre würde er noch bereuen.

Als von dem Schwertkämpfer keine Antwort kam richtete Sakura sich so gut wie möglich auf und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Takeo-kun, aufwachen."

„Hm...." Ein Brummeln, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Als Sakura ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich öffnete der junge Mann endlich die Augen. „Mami, nur noch 5 Minuten.", grummelte er und drehte seinen Kopf zu der Rosahaarigen. „Hm? Sakura, was-?" Mehr traute er sich nicht zu sagen, bei der Mörderfratze die ihm nun entgegen sah. „RUNTER VON MIR DU IDIOT!"

‚**Mit einem Wisch ist alles weg.' **wäre ein guter Slogan für die lässige Bewegung gewesen, welche die Haruno nun ausführte. Sie packte den Mann einfach am Hemdkragen und ließ ihn ohne weiteren Kommentar und etwas Chakra im rechten Arm sprichwörtlich an die Wand fliegen. Ein leises „Aua.", war zu hören, als der Mann kraftlos auf seinen Futon fiel.

Sakura hatte sich mittlerweile richtig aufgesetzte und schnaufte. „Ich bin kein Kopfkissen, verstanden?!", fragte die Rosahaarige und ließ ein paar Fingergelenke knacken. „Yes, m'am.", nuschelte der Braunhaarige und hielt sich den nun schmerzenden Kopf.

Ein Rascheln links neben ihr zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Haruno auf den Uchiha. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet und sah sie aus hellwachen Augen an. „Hakoda-san war vor einigen Minuten hier. Er will uns in einer Viertel Stunde im Speiseraum sehen.", erklärte Itachi bevor er nach einem Blick zu dem Schwertkämpfer - der sich immer noch auf seiner Matte wand - aufstand.

Sakura hatte mit ihrer Vermutung, dass der Uchiha bereits vor ihr wach gewesen war also Recht gehabt. In ihr kam jedoch die Frage auf, wie lange der Mann schon wach war - dass er sie nicht irgendwie für das zuvorige Reißen an seinem Arm bestrafte war mittlerweile zu einer beidseitigen, allgemeinen und unausgesprochenen Abmachungen gemacht worden.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Sakura irgendwie das Gefühl, als wäre Itachi die ganze Nacht wach gewesen. Spätestens im Bad hatte die Kunoichi die Frage jedoch wieder abgeschüttelt. Selbst wenn er keine Sekunde geschlafen hätte wäre es nicht ihr Problem gewesen. Als sie aus ihren Gedanken erwachte stand der Uchiha bereits in frischer Kleidung da und jeder Hinweis dafür, dass er diesen Morgen fast auch wegen Penetration an der Wand gelandet wäre, war mit dem kleinen Wasserfleck des geschmolzenen Schnees auf seiner Boxershort in der Wäsche verschwunden.

- - - - - - - - - -

„So klappt das schon mal nicht...", kam die leise Feststellung des Schmiedemeisters, als er gegen Mittag den ersten Öffnungsversuch der Handschellen mit einem Schweißbrenner hinter sich hatte. Der Grauhaarige stand zwar nicht mehr in der Blüte seiner Jugend und hatte einen Großteil seiner Kraft verloren. Er wusste dafür aber mehr, als sein mittlerweile auch schon 40-jähriger Schüler, der in einer anderen Ecke des Raums Takeos Schwert bearbeitete und nachfeilte.

„Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen müssen sie es nur sagen, Meister.", meinte der Mann zum bestimmt zehnten Mal an diesem Tag, weil er zu denken schien, dass der Alte jeden Moment mit einem Herzinfarkt umkippen könnte. Zuvor hatte Hakoda dieses freundliche Gebot abgelehnt, doch diesmal schien er über das Angebot erfreut, selbst wenn man es ihm nicht direkt ansah. „Wenn du mir helfen willst, kannst du mal den Bolzenschneider holen und es damit probieren."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Kanames Gesicht, bevor er das Schmiedezeug weglegte und auf einem vollgemüllten Tisch nach dem gewünschten Werkzeug suchte. Während der Grauhaarige beim Suchen half, rieb die Haruno ihr Handgelenk um welches die Handschelle lag. Durch die Flamme des Schweißbrenners war das Metall verdammt heiß geworden und hatte diese Hitze auf die Haut der Haruno übertragen. Ihr hatte es richtig weh getan und sie war auch zusammen gezuckt, doch bei dem Schwarzhaarigen kam es ihr vor, als hätte er das Brennen an seiner Hautoberfläche gar nicht bemerkt. _° Tse, Uchiha eben. °_, zischte ihre innere Stimme, während die Haruno versuchte heimlich ihre verbrannte Haut durch Chakra aus nur einer einzigen Fingerspitze zu heilen. Sie wollte schließlich nicht als Schwächling dastehen vor allem, wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich immer noch neben ihr befand und sie eventuell in einigen Minuten voneinander erlöst waren.

Nach einer dieser einigen Minuten hatte die zwei älteren Herren es zumindest schon einmal geschafft, das Werkzeug zu finden, das sie gesucht hatten und Kaname stellte sich bereiz zur Tat vor den Holztisch, auf dem Itachi und Sakura sich ahnten setzten sollen, damit Hakoda sich für seine Arbeit nicht bücken musste. „Setz ungefähr in der Mitte der Kette an., meinte der Alte und stand mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand hinter seinem Lehrling.

„Ja, Meister." Kaname tat wie ihm gehießen, legte das Werkzeug an und ließ die Kette mit den Scheren umschlossen auf den Tisch aufliegen, damit er einen besseren Widerstand hatte und dadurch mehr Kraft ausüben konnte. Dann drückte er die zwei Enden so stark wie möglich zusammen und...

„AH!"

... ließ mit einem lauten Schmerzenslaut wieder los bevor das Metall auch nur einen kleinen Kratzer abbekommen konnte.

Die zwei Shinobi konnten verstehen, warum der Mann plötzlich vor Schmerz umgeknickt war und deshalb nun am Boden lag. Es war zwar nur ein kurzer elektrischer Impuls gewesen, aber der war direkt in die Muskeln gegangen und hatte sie zur plötzlichen Spannung und Entspannung gezwungen.

Sakura wäre vor Schreck fast vom Tisch gefallen und selbst der Uchiha hatte gewankt. Der Stromschlag war einfach zu unerwartet gewesen. _° Jetzt wissen wir, warum der Schmied in Kodoku es nicht hatte probieren wollen. °_, meinte Sakura und sah auf den nun kaputten Bolzenschneider, der anscheinend auch etwas abbekommen hatte und mit verbogenen Scheren am Boden lag. _° Man hätte uns ja vorwarnen können. °_, dachte die Haruno und war sauer als sie vom Tisch rutschte - Itachi folgte ihr mal wieder unfreiwillig - damit sie sich den Schmied mal ansehen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Kaname-san?", fragte die Kunoichi, kniete sich hin und legte dem Mann ihre rechte Hand auf die Stirn. „Ah.", murrte der Angesprochene und legte seinen Kopf von der einen Seite auf die andere. „Was war das?"

„Ein Stromschlag.", erklärte der Uchiha in seiner typischen knappen Art. Er stand aufrecht neben Sakura und zwang sie somit dazu, ihren linken Arm in einer seltsamen Haltung hoch zu halten. Nach einigen Minuten und einer kleinen Heilung con Sakura stand Kaname wieder auf den Beinen. Beziehungsweise saß, und das am Tisch in Esszimmer zusammen mit den anderen drei. „Das wirst ein ganz neues Licht auf die Sache.", murmelte Hakoda und zog an der Pfeife, die er sich auf dem Hinweg aus irgend einem Raum mitgenommen hatte. „Diese Handschellen scheinen mit irgendeinem Trick oder Jutsu gegen das Öffnen gesichert zu sein. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen...", meinte der Alte und blies geistesabwesend einen Rauchkreis in die Luft.

"Sie werden es aber nochmals versuchen, oder?", fragte Sakura hoffnungsvoll. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich von so einem kleinen Stromschlag aufhalten zu lassen und bis ans Ende ihrer Tage an den Uchiha gekettet zu sein. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie schon genug Zeit verschwendet mit ihm durch die Pampa zu reisen, damit sie die Dinger endlich los wurden. „Keine Angst, von mir aus können wir es noch mal probieren.", sagte der Grauhaarige und lächelte die Kunoichi leicht an, während Hakoda neben ihm leicht zusammenzuckte. „Ich überlege mir noch ein paar Möglichkeiten aus um euch zu trennen und dann starten wir einen neuen Versuch. Ich denken Kaname muss sich heute von dem Schock ausruhen, aber morgen können wir dann noch mal loslegen. Ihr könnt nun gerne tun, was ihr wollt. Ich werde Bescheid geben, wenn es Abendessen gibt." Sakura nickte und bedankte sich leise, während der Uchiha es bei der Kopfbewegung beließ.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Und, hat es funktioniert?", fragte ein gewisser Schwertkämpfer als die Shinobi den zwischenzeitigen Schlafsaal betraten. „Sieht es so aus?", stellte die junge Haruno ihre genervte Gegenfrage und zog den linken Ärmel ihres grauen Haus Yukatas hoch. Der Braunhaarige brummte. „Hm... Weiß nicht.", meinte er leicht verlegen und kratzte sich wieder am Hinterkopf. Sakura würde ihn wohl irgendwann mal fragen müssen, ob er Läuse hatte.

Bevor der Chaot jedoch irgendetwas weiteres sagen konnte, hatte die Rosahaarige die Augen verdreht und sich wie Itachi kurz vor ihr auf ihren Futon gesetzt. Deprimiert darüber, dass der Braunhaarige nun erneut einem Anfall von Nerv-Sakura-mit-deinem-ständigen-Gebrabbel freien Lauf ließ zog die Kunoichi ihre Waffen aus ihrer Tasche und fing an sie zu inspizieren. Wenn sie jetzt eine Macke entdeckte würde sie den Schmied noch bitten können etwas nachschleifen zu lassen.

Währenddessen begann der Schwertkämpfer mit seinem Gerede.

"Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass ich meine Geschwister schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Es ist schon einige Jahre her, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind und ich die Kleinen verlassen habe um Geld zu besorgen, sodass mein Bruder Koji sich um die ganze Meute kümmern muss. Ich bin zwar irgendwann immer wieder reingeschneit und habe ihnen etwas mitgebracht, aber ich glaube sie vermissen mich trotzdem. Vor allem meine achtjährige Schwester Kanna..."

Sakura verdrehte die Augen und zählte in en folgenden Minuten innerlich immer wieder bis zehn um sich zu beruhigen. Sie war sowieso im Moment mies drauf, weil sie immer noch die Handschellen an sich hatte, warum konnte der Typ dann nicht einfach ruhig sein? Si erzeigte ihm demonstrativ die kalte Schulter und hatte ihn schon zwei Mal so fest geschlagen, dass seine Schädeldecke eigentlich schon Risse hätte davontragen müssen und er ins Delirium hinüber gewandert wäre.

_° Das wäre eine Erklärung für das seltsame Verhalten. °_, meinte Vernunft und drückte sich ihre Ohropax tiefer ns Ohr. _° Wir haben eine Amnesie ausgelöst, die ihn hat vergessen lassen, wann es besser ist den Mund zu halten. °_

_° Wie wär's mit noch einem Schlag, damit er ruhig ist? °_, schlug Sakuras innere Stimme vor, doch die Haruno verneinte. Wenn sie noch mehr Kraft in den Schlag steckte würde Takeo die selbe Dosis bekommen wie Naruto in Konoha, nur dass der blonde Chaot diese Schläge schon seit Jahren gewohnt war und außerdem einen Biju mit Heilkräften in sich trug.

_° Ich frage mich so langsam wie Itachi das aushält. °_, dachte die Kunoichi und drehte ihren Kopf nach links um zu sehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich in die Waagerechte begeben hatte und den Schlaf der vergangenen Nacht nachholte. _° Echt seltsam dieser Typ. °_

Im Hintergrund redete der Braunhaarige immer noch weiter.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es war dem Kleinsten zu erklären, dass meine Ma und mein Pa von einem Nuke-Nin umgebracht worden waren."

Sein letzter Satz war anscheinend zu viel gewesen, da die Haruno nun endlich den Geduldsfaden verlor und ausbrach wie ein Vulkan. „SAG MAL, WAS IST DEIN PROBLEM?!"

„Hm?" Augenblicklich war der Schwertkämpfer ruhig gewesen und sah die Kunoichi mit verdadderten Blick an. „Warum laberst du mich die ganze Zeit voll?", stellte Sakura ihre Frage genauer und leiser, während sie das Kunai aus der dünnen Matratze zog, welches sie eben bei ihrem 'Schrei' hineingeschlagen hatte.

„Mir ist langweilig.", meinte Takeo nun vollkommen trocken und sein Blick war plötzlich seltsam leer. Sakura hingegen funkelte den Mann böse an. „Und dann musst du mir ein Ohr ablabern? Gibt es nicht irgendetwas, womit du dich beschäftigen kannst?"

„Ähm, ich habe ein Shôgi Brett hier", meinte der Braunhaarige und tastete kurz hinter sich, bevor er ein Klapp-Spielbrett hervorholte. Was ein Zufall, dass es in seiner Reichweite lag. „Naja, ich würde ja gerne spielen, aber wie du vielleicht weißt braucht man dafür einen Gegenspieler..."

Es war klar, worauf der Schwertkämpfer hinaus wollte. Sakura seufzte. „Kannst du nicht gegen dich selbst spielen?", fragte sie und ließ ihre Hand mit der Waffe auf den Boden sinken. „Das ist langweilig!", murrte Takeo. „Ich gewinne immer."

Erneutes Seufzen seitens der Rosahaarigen. „Na gut, ich spiele mit dir, aber du musst mit dem Brett auf meine Matte kommen. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, kann ich mich nicht weit von Dornröschen hier entfernen." Spätestens dass Sakura nach diesem Kommentar noch lebte zeigte, dass der Uchiha sich im Tiefschlaf befand. „DANKE!", schrie der Braunhaarige und fiel der Kunoichi um den Hals.

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Kunoichi wirklich überrascht darüber, dass der Schwertkämpfer dich ruhig sein konnte, wenn er sich denn konzentrierte. Trotzdem hatte er keins der bisherigen sieben Spiele gewonnen, aber er wurde immer besser. Die erste Partie hatte nur eine Minute gedauert, wohingegen die jetzige schon neun Minuten dauerte.

Klack.

„Wenn du das jetzt kontert kannst!", meinte der Braunhaarige selbstsicher über seinen Zug. „Was dann?", fragte Sakura und besah sich kurz das Spielfeld. „Hm.. Wenn du kontern kannst, weck ich deinen Kollegen da auf!" Das Wort ‚Kollege' ignorierend folgte Sakuras Blick dem ausgestreckten Finger des Braunhaarigen und sah über ihre Schulter zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Die möglichen Folgen bei der fröhlichen Art des Schwertkämpfers waren verlocken. _° Hehe...°_, machte ihre innere Stimme, bevor die Frau einen Spielstein nahm und genau das tat, was Takeo nicht erwartet hatte.

„Ich habe gewonnen.", meinte die Kunoichi und die braunen Augen des Schwertkämpfers wurden immer größer.

„Mist!", meinte er bevor er einen Blick zu Itachi warf und langsam auf ihn zukrabbelte. Der Mann schluckte ängstlich und sah kurz zu Sakura, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte. „Ok, ich komme.", flüsterte er und tippte dem Uchiha unsicher an die Schulter.

Keinen Augenblick später lagen alle drei am Boden:

Takeo unter Itachi mit einer Klinge am Hals, der Uchiha hockte über ihm und hatte die Waffe in der Hand, während Sakura etwas seltsam neben die Männer gezogen worden war.

„Was?", zischte der Uchiha und funkelte den Braunhaarigen unter sich aus Sharingan Augen an. _° Ugh...°_, machte Sakuras innere Stimme. _° Er scheint es nicht zu mögen, geweckt zu werden. °_

„Ano.. Eto...", stotterte der Schwertkämpfer. Er bekam kein richtiges Wort heraus und begann schon zu sehen, wie sein Leben an ihm vorbei flog. Er brauchte eine Ausrede, und zwar schnell! „Ich.. Ich wollte dir nichts tun man! Ich... Ich h- habe nur eine Frage!"

Neben den zweien setzte Sakura sich auf und richtete sich ihre Frisur. Jetzt war sie mal gespannt, was er sich hatte einfallen lassen. Itachi war genau wie die Kunoichi noch nicht wirklich überzeugt und schaltete lediglich sein Kekkeigenkai ab, behielt aber noch die Waffe an der Halsschlagader des Mannes. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich mit euch reisen kann.", brachte der dann heraus und der Uchiha lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Mein... Mein letzter Kollege, den ich während unserem Kampf in Sicherheit gebracht habe, ist direkt wieder abgehauen und wollte den anderen helfen als ich ihn nach der ersten Nacht verarztet hatte. Und na ja.. Ich dachte mir, da ihr wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende von Kaminari-no-Kuni denselben Weg gehen werdet wie ich, dass ihr mich vielleicht mitnehmen könntet. Alleine zu reisen ist so langweilig, außerdem haben wir mit mehr Leuten mehr Chancen nicht angegriffen zu werden.", versuchte Takeo zu erklären. Als der Uchiha über ihm sich plötzlich bewegte zuckten die Augenlider des Braunhaarigen aus Reflex und er hob einen Arm um sein Gesicht vor einer möglichen Attacke zu bewahren.

Es geschah nichts und als der Mann die Augen wieder öffnete befand sie der Uchiha wieder auf seinem Schlafplatz.

„Es ist noch nicht geklärt, ob wir zusammen weiter reisen werden.", kam die ruhige Antwort des Nuke-Nin, als er mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß. Er schloss es also nicht aus, dass die Schmiede in diesem Gebäude dazu fähig waren sie zu trennen. Sakura hingegen empfand es als unwahrscheinlich. Wenn ein Schweißbrenner und ein Bolzenschneider nichts hatten aussetzen können, was würde dann ein Schlag mit einem Hammer oder das Sägen einer Eisensäge bezwecken? Sehr wahrscheinlich gar nichts.

Deshalb bewahrt sie die Frage des Braunhaarigen im Hinterkopf. Ja, er war schon ein ziemlicher Vollidiot und ziemlich nervig, aber er hatte auch seine guten Seiten. Er hatte sie durch sein spannen zwar dazu gebracht, dass sie ihr Hitai-ate nun als Gürtel um den Brauch trug und nicht mehr um den Hals - um Missverständnisse auszulöschen - aber insgesamt erinnerte er sie an ihren Freund Naruto.

Vielleicht war es nicht so schlimm einen Optimisten bei sich zu haben, der die Stimmung zwischen ihr und dem Uchiha aufheitern konnte, selbst wenn er manchmal redete wie ein Wasserfall.


	18. Kapitel 17: Auf nach Iwa

**A/N: So, hier ein Weihnachtskapitel ;)**

**Und glaubt mir Freunde, es wird immer kälter und kälter XD**

Kapitel 17: Auf nach Iwa

Gong.

Ein lauter Schlag, zwei kleine Schmerzenslaute und danach ein enttäuschtes Seufzen.

So in etwa verlief das Szenario in der Schmiedestube heute zum ungefähr zehnten Mal. Der Raum war mit dicker, frustrierender Luft gefüllt und eine Menge beschädigter Werkzeuge lag auf dem Boden verteilt: eine Menge zerbrochener kleiner Zangen, eine ziemlich verbogene Axt, eine Eisensäge mit zerrissenem Sägeblatt. Den nun vollkommen verbeulten Hammer konnte Kaname gleich dazu legen.

Hakoda hatte zwar die eine oder andere Idee gehabt die Handschellen zu öffnen und auch ihre Träger vor den Schmerzen zu schützen, die jedes Mal aufgetreten waren, doch erfolglos. Man hatte Stoffe, Gummi und Leder zwischen die Handgelenke der Betroffenen und die Handschellen gebracht um sie zu isolieren, doch waren Sakura, Itachi und auch Kaname immer wieder von stromschlagähnlichen Schmerzen heimgesucht worden.

„Satz mit X war wohl nix.", kommentierte Takeo welcher dieses Mal mitgekommen war und nun an einer Wand lehnte. „Jetzt bleibt euch nicht mehr viel übrig, was ihr ausprobieren könnt."

„Ich denke meine restlichen Ideen werden auch nichts bewirken.", sagte der alte Schmied und brachte die Arme der zwei Shinobi und damit auch den verruchten Metallgegenstand auf Augenhöhe. „Entschuldigen sie Itachi-san, aber es scheint so, als wären wir nicht in der Lage euch zu befreien. Tut mir leid. Dieses Metall weist nach all unseren Versuchen nicht einen einzigen Kratzer auf, oder ist auf irgendeine Art deformiert."

Die aufkommende Stille im Raum lag schwer auf den zwei Shinobi. Sie würden den jeweils anderen wohl noch etwas länger sehen müssen. „Verdammt.", zischte Sakura und schlug ihre freie Hand lustlos gegen eine Wand. Obwohl es kein Chakraschlag war, zogen sich kleine Risse durch den Stein und er bröckelte etwas. Die Reaktion des Uchihas bestand hingegen nur aus einem kurzen Schließen der Augen und etwas zu lautem Ausatmen. „Danke, dass sie es versucht haben.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nach alter gelehrter Sitte und Hakoda nickte, während er ein paar Schritte rückwärts tat um dem Akatsuki Platz zu machen.

„Wenn sie wollen können sie noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben.", meinte der Alte. „Zu lange würde ich es ihnen aber nicht empfehlen, es sei denn sie wollen bis zum Frühjahr hier bleiben und haben für sich und ihre Begleitung genug Essen mit hier hinauf genommen."

Der Uchiha verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wir werden Morgen früh abreisen." Draußen war es schon zu dunkel um sich noch am selben Tag auf den Weg zu machen, doch mit dem jetzigen Schneefall würden sie schon genug Probleme bekommen, sodass sie keinen weiteren Tag mehr warten konnten. „Ich werde ihnen ein paar Umhänge mitgeben, damit es nicht zu kalt wird.", meinte der Grauhaarige und verbeugte sich, bevor er seinen Lehrling losschickte um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Der Schwertkämpfer wollte direkt hinterher eilen um von den Zutaten naschen zu können, als der Schmiedemeister ihn zurück rief: „Takeo, warten sie. Ich habe ein paar Fragen zu ihrem Schwert. Da ich nun Zeit habe um es zu bearbeiten wird es schnell fertig werden und ich denke mir, dass sie sicherlich auch bald los wollen."

„Ich komme.", meinte der Braunhaarige und zwängte sich - leicht deprimiert, dass er nun bis zum fertigen Abendessen warten musste - an Itachi vorbei zurück in den Raum. Der Uchiha war zusammen mit seinem schlecht gelaunten Anhängsel namens Sakura auf dem Weg zum Zimmer. Die Angelegenheiten des Chaoten gingen sie nichts an, vor allem da sie selbst in inneren Konflikten standen und sich teils noch über die misslungene Öffnung der Handschellen aufregten. _° Jetzt... jetzt müssen wir-... Argh! °_

Sakuras innere Stimme bekam wunderlicher Weise noch nicht einmal einen ganzen Satz zusammen.

„Hey, wartet auf mich!", drang die Stimme des Schwertkämpfers zu ihnen kurz bevor die Haruno die Schiebetür zu ihrem Zimmer hatte zuschieben wollen. Keine Sekunde später war der Braunhaarige auch schon an der Kunoichi vorbei und ins Zimmer geschlüpft. „Ihr könnt doch nicht ohne mich gehen!", klagte er als Sakura sich dann umdrehte und sah, dass der Braunhaarige bereits mit aufgeklapptem Shôgibrett auf seiner Matte saß. Wenn er wollte, konnte er richtig schnell sein.

Die Rosahaarige seufzte. Sie hatte ihm versprochen noch einige Partien mit ihm zu spielen und anscheinend war es von ihm nicht vergessen worden. „Siehst du doch, dass wir das können.", murmelte sie und setzte sich dazu, weshalb der Uchiha nun ebenfalls die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu Boden zu begeben.

„Hm?", fragte Takeo mit einem Unterton, der einem Kleinkind ähnelte und hielt einen schwarzen Spielstein hoch. Er hatte die leise Aussage der Kunoichi anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, da er sich ansonsten beschwert hätte. „Ist ja gut, wir fangen ja schon an.", erwiderte die Rosahaarige und setzte den ersten Spielstein ein Feld nach vorne. Kaum eine Sekunde danach hatte der Braunhaarige ebenfalls gezogen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die ersten Spiele vorbei.

„Wohin wollt ihr jetzt eigentlich?", warf der Schwertkämpfer plötzlich in den Raum und Sakura sah vom Spielfeld ihres nun fünften Spieles auf. „Warum?", fragte sie und setzte ihren nächsten Spielstein. „Ja, ich will halt wissen wohin wir gehen. Immerhin seid ihr ja noch aneinander gekettet und das bedeutet, dass ich mit euch kommen werde." Er bekam einen zweifelnden Blick von der Rosahaarigen zugeworfen.

„Hey, er hat nicht widersprochen! Und du willst mich doch nicht alleine da raus schicken?", meinte der Braunhaarige mit leicht verzweifelten Unterton und deutete durch das Fenster nach draußen, wo im Moment einer der erster Schneestürme sein Unwesen trieb.

Sakura seufzte, während sie hinaus in die beginnende Dunkelheit blickte. „Einer mehr oder weniger fällt sowieso nicht auf.", murmelte sie und machte einen Gegenzug auf dem Shôgibrett. Takeo ließ einen Jubelschrei los und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des zuvor meditierenden Uchihas und auch dessen Blick auf sich. „Ich bin schon ruhig.", nuschelte der Schwertkämpfer schnell und die roten Seelenspiegel wurden wieder vom ihrem Lid überdeckt. Vielleicht sollte der Chaot während der Anwesenheit des Schwarzhaarigen etwas vorsichtiger sein.

Er hatte dessen ‚Wut' zwar noch nie spüren müssen, aber dieser tödliche Blick sprach Bände.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wo wir jetzt hingehen.", sagte Sakura und sah zu, wie der Braunhaarige einen Stein nach vorne rückte. „Hierher zu kommen war Itachis Idee." Sie warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Blick aus den Augenwinkel zu welcher beim Hören seines Namens die nun wieder schwarzen Augen öffnete und zu Sakura zurück blickte. „Hast du irgendetwas geplant?", fragte die Haruno mit zickigem Unterton. Ihr ging es im Moment seltsamerweise wirklich gegen den Strich, dass sie das letzte Mal kein Mitspracherecht gehabt hatte.

„Nein.", durchdrang die Stimme des Uchihas die aufgezogene Stille.

Klack.

Takeo setzte einen Stein auf ein neues Feld und lehnte sich dann zurück an eine Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich denke eure Priorität sollte das öffnen der Handschellen sein. Also solltet ihr wohin gehen, wo ihr die Dinger auf kriegt.", meinte der Braunhaarige und unterstrich sein Worte mit einem Nicken.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen kann: Iwa-Gakure.", sagte Sakura desinteressiert, legte ihr Kinn auf ihre freie Hand auf und setzte einen Stein, bevor sie einen von Takeo vom Brett stieß. Der Braunhaarige bemerkte es nicht, da seine Augen auf der Kunoichi fixiert waren und lediglich eine hochwandernde Augenbraue seine leichte Bewunderung zeigte. „Warum Iwa?"

„Da wohnt eine Freundin von mir, die uns sicherlich helfen kann.", meinte Sakura und wandte sich dann mit spottenden Ton an Itachi. „Ist das Ok?" Die Frage wurde von ihr aus reiner Freundlichkeit gestellt - selbst wenn diese Freundlichkeit durch ihren Ton zunichte gemacht wurde - denn die Haruno hatte nicht vor ihre eben vorgenommene Planung zurückzuziehen. Letztes Mal hatte Itachi entschieden, nun war sie dran.

„Iwa-Gakure ist gut bewacht.", war alles was der Uchiha zu sagen hatte. Die Kunoichi schnaufte. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen." Sakura wusste zwar, dass es ziemliche Schwierigkeiten geben würde, würde man sie mit ihm erwischen, aber sie würden das schon schaffen.

Die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen bestand nur aus einem einfachen „Hn.". Bei Sasuke hätte es damals so viel bedeutet wie ‚Ein Uchiha macht sich keine Sorgen', weshalb die Rosahaarige es einmal damit übersetzte. So unterschiedlich konnten die zwei Brüder ja wohl nicht sein, selbst wenn zumindest Sasuke es immer abgestritten hatte.

„Öh...", stotterte Takeo und sah kurz verwirrt zwischen den zwei Shinobi hin und her. „Heißt das ja?" Sakura erbarmte sich dazu, ihm zu antworten, da der Uchiha bereits wieder ins Meditieren vertieft war. Die Haruno konnte spüren wie er immer wieder unterschiedliche Mengen Chakra innerhalb seines Körpers umher wandern ließ um sein Chakranetzwerk auf Höchstleistung zu halten. „Anscheinend."

Die Rosahaarige konnte an Takeos Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er gedanklich etwas plante. Sein Blick zu Itachi verriet das Opfer. _° Die Reise wird vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr so langweilig. °_, dachte ihre innere Stimme, während ihr reales Ich in die Hände klatschte und diese dann aneinander rieb. Mit neu gewonnener Energie fragte sie an Takeo gewandt: „Und, spielen wir noch eine Runde?"

„Warum? Wir haben doch noch ein angefangenes-... Oh."

„Du bist schachmatt."

- - - - - - - - -

Fünf Tage später trottete die kleine Gruppe aus drei Leuten bestehend über eine Lichtung. Ihre Abreise von der Schmiedestube war eigentlich reibungslos verlaufen, übersah man den Fakt, dass Takeo verschlafen hatte.

Als der Schwertkämpfer nicht beim Frühstück erschienen war hatten Itachi und Sakura sich still darauf geeinigt ohne ihn loszuziehen. Kurz bevor sie ihre Reisschüsseln geleert hatten war der Braunhaarige dann in Unterwäsche und mit zerzausten Haaren in den Frühstücksraum geschlittert mit den Worten: „Gebt mir 5 Minuten, dann bin ich fertig." Danach hatte er sich einen Teller Essen geschnappt und war kauend und fluchend wieder im Flur verschwunden.

Er hatte sie gerade noch einholen können, bevor die Tür nach draußen zugefallen war. Dabei hatte er beinahe vergessen den grauen Umhang mitzunehmen, den Hakoda ihm hingehalten hatte. Sakura und Itachi hatten ihre bereits angehabt und die Kapuzen über die Köpfe gezogen.

Sakura war verwundert gewesen, dass der Schwertkämpfer – der übrigens in seiner Eile kopfüber neben den zwei Shinobi im Schnee gelandet war – nur eine camofarbene Umhängetasche und sein Schwert dabei hatte. Entweder hatte er sein restliches Zeug vergessen oder der Raum in dem sie geschlafen hatten war eine umfunktionierte Rumpelkammer gewesen.

Nun stapften sie über gefrorenes Gras und danach über den kalten Humus des Waldbodens. Sie hatten eine neue Baumreihe erreicht unter wessen Blätterdach es ein kleinwenig wärmer war. Ja, im Flachland würde es noch dauern, bis es richtig schneite, aber der kalte Wind brachte die Zähne von zumindest zwei der drei Reisenden zum klappern. Sakura fluchte innerlich über die Wahl ihrer Klamotten und versuchte ihre Beine durch eine wärmende Chakrakonzentration am Leben zu halten. Unglaublich dass sie gar nicht so weit von Hi-no-Kuni entfernt waren, wo es bekanntlich nie oder selten so kalt war.

"Sind wir bald da?", sprach Takeo seine Frage aus, die er immer wie ein Mandra wiederholt hatte, seitdem ihm langweilig geworden war. Und das war vor zwei Tagen gewesen. „Ich habe Hunger!", quengelte er weiter wie ein kleines Kind. Sakura verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte dieser Typ nur älter sein als sie und sich trotzdem so kindisch aufführen? „Dann ess' was. Du hast dir im letzten Dorf ja nicht umsonst fast deine ganze Tasche mit Essen vollgestopft.", meinte sie und deutete auf die Umhängetasche, die im Rhythmus des Braunhaarigen hin und her schwang. „Kalt schmeckt das alles nicht. Ich brauche ein Lagerfeuer oder so was in der Art..."

"Dann sammle Feuerholz. Wir rasten hier für die Nacht.", drang die selten gehörte Stimme des Uchihas durch die anbrechende Dunkelheit. Sakura sah ihn verwundert an. „Warum das jetzt? Wir können mindestens noch eine Stunde weiter.", meinte sie mit ihrer leicht verärgerten Stimme, mit der sie den Schwarzhaarigen mittlerweile immer ansprach. Sie hatten zwar kaum Zeit verloren, da der Schwertkämpfer erstaunlich schnell gerannt war, während die zwei Shinobi sich ihren Weg durch die Baumwipfel gebahnt hatten, aber wenn sie jeden Tag eine Stunde früher rasten würden, müssten sie sicherlich einen ganzen Tag länger Reisen, bis sie in Iwa-Gakure ankamen.

Die Antwort, welche die Haruno erhielt war sein Zeigefinger, der nach oben zeigte. Die Rosahaarige blickte zum Himmel. Es waren kaum Wolken zu sehen un die verbliebenen Wölkchen flitzten schnell vorbei. „Es wird kalt und stürmisch.", erklärte Itachi ruhig und setzte sich mit Sakura wieder in Bewegung, da sie stehen geblieben waren, als Takeo zum Sammeln des Feuerholzes mit einem leisen „Juhu.", im Dickicht verschwunden war. „Wir sollten den Windschutz nutzen."

Die Haruno wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne und sah nun, was der Uchiha meinte. Wenn sie von ihrer momentanen Position aus zwei Tage lang nach norden reisen würden, wären sie wieder zurück in Kodoku. Und hier schienen die Felswände des Tals anzufangen, von welchen sie von einem höheren Punkt bei ihrer Begegnung hinunter gefallen war. Direkt vor ihnen in der ansteigenden Felswand befand sich eine Art Felsvorsprung und dort war schnell ein Lagerfeuer entstanden, als der Braunhaarige mit vollgepackten Armen wiedergekommen war.

„HUUUNGER!", grummelte Takeo als sein Fleischstück dann endlich auf einem Holzstock neben zwei anderen aufgespießt worden war und über dem lodernden Feuer hing. Der Braunhaarige streckte seine Hand aus und wollte sich eine Ecke abreißen, als er einen Klaps auf den Handrücken bekam.

„Finger weg, das ist noch halb roh.", tadelte Sakura und warf dem Braunhaarigen einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Aber ich habe Hunger.", jammerte Takeo und seufzte. „Du musst doch nicht gleich so hart sein Sakura-chan."

Mit diesem Suffix hörte der Braunhaarige sich schon wirklich so an wie der blonde Chaot aus Konoha-Gakure. „Nenn mich nicht so.", fauchte die Rosahaarige und drehte die Spieße um. Sie hasste es, so kindlich angesprochen zu werden. Da war es schlimm genug, dass sie Naruto diesen Anhang an ihren Namen nicht hatte austreiben können.

„Hm, wie wär's dann mit Pinky?" Vor Schreck wäre ihr fast das Essen des Schwertkämpfer ins Feuer gefallen. „Bloß nicht!", meinte die Haruno leicht aufgebracht und lehnte sich zurück an die Felswand.

An dem Uchiha ging die ganze Szene anscheinend vorbei. Er hatte seine nun zwei Anhängsel ignoriert seitdem die Art Höhle von ihm und Sakura betreten worden war. Als Takeo sich dann an das Anzünden des Feuers gemacht hatte, hatten Sakura und er sich bereits leicht häuslich eingerichtet. Das hieß, sie hatten ihre Taschen abgelegt und ihre Umhänge so gerichtet, dass es nicht zu kalt werden würde.

Vor einigen Minuten hatte er dann sein Kunai ausgepackt und begonnen sich zu rasieren.

Anfangs hatte Sakura sich immer gefragt, wie ihre männlichen Kollegen es geschafft hatten, den männlichen Bartwuchs von sich fern zu halten. Ihr Team war in dem Punkt seltsamerweise immer eine Ausnahme gewesen - Naruto hatte sich immer zeitlich außerhalb der Missionen rasiert, Sai schien das Gen zu einem Bart nicht angeboren zu sein - was im Übrigen auch sein bauchfreies Outfit erklärte - und Kakashi trug immer seine Maske.

Es war also verständlich, dass sie von der Technik des Uchihas und seiner Geschicklichkeit mit dem Messer beeindruckt war.

Mittlerweile war die tägliche Rasur nichts besonderes mehr und Sakura hatte sie mit auf die Liste der Dinge gesetzt, welche die Uchihas von Natur aus beherrschten.

Mittlerweile wischte der Schwarzhaarige die Klinge sauber und steckte die Waffe dann zurück in seine Beintasche. Sakura wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Braunhaarigen zu um auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kehren. „Warum willst du mir eigentlich einen Spitznamen geben?"

Ein Schulternzucken war die Antwort. „Das mach ich eigentlich immer bei Personen die ich _mag_ und Frauen gehören des Öfteren dazu.", sprach er mit seltsamer Stimme und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wie wär's mit Cherry?" Sakura verdrehte die Augen. „Wo hast du das denn nun wieder her? Ach, lass es. Ich will es nicht wissen. Ess' jetzt lieber, oder du verhungerst wirklich noch."

„Essen fertig?", fragte der 21-Jährige nun wieder leicht kindlich mit falscher Grammatik.

Ein Seufzen seitens Sakura. „Ja, Essen fertig"

Innerlich fragte sich die Haruno wie erwachsen dieser ‚Mann' wirklich war, da er kurz bevor er sich wieder verhielt wie ein kleines Kind begonnen hatte, sich an sie ran zu machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der Hunger des Braunhaarigen gesättigt, wenn auch nicht für lange. Er hatte sein Essen hinunter geschlungen, sodass seine zwei Mitreisenden immer noch am Essen waren als er bereits fertig war. Er hatte Sakura und Itachi über das Lagerfeuer hinweg gegenübergesessen, bis er ihm der Gedanke kam, dass die anderen ihm ja etwas abgeben könnten und er vorsichtig zu Sakura kroch. Immer noch aufrecht sitzend, aber Zentimeter, für Zentimeter.

„Saku?", fragte der Braunhaarige mit besonderer Betonung auf dem u.

Die Angesprochene hatte sich an die Felswand zurück gelehnt und warf nun einen kritischen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf den jungen Schwertkämpfer, bevor sie etwas von ihrem Essen hinunterschluckte. „Was?" Durch das vorsichtige Anschleichen und das gespielt liebe Ansprechen ließ Sakura ihre Stimme wieder einen zickigen Ton annehmen. Dieser Typ schien nur etwas haben zu wollen.

„Könntest du mir, _rein eventuell_, etwas von dir abgeben?", fragte Takeo nun wieder betont und zwar dieses mal auf den kleinen Zwischensatz. Kurz weilte der Blick der Haruno auf dem Braunhaarigen und sie schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken, bevor sie kurz und knapp „Nein.", sagte und etwas von ihrem Fleischspieß abbiss. Es schmeckte zwar nicht wie in einem fünf Sterne Restaurant, so ganz ohne Gewürze und Beilagen, aber als Shinobi brauchte man täglich mehr Kraft als normale Menschen und dadurch auch mehr Essen, das in Kraft und Energie umgewandelt werden konnte.

„A... aber warum denn nicht?" Nun fing der Mann an zu Schauspielern und versuchte sich so süß und klein wie möglich zu machen. Das gestaltete sich schwierig bei einem Mann von mehr als Einmeterneunzig Körpergröße - damit überragte er sogar ihren alten Sensei.

Ein weiterer skeptischer Blick erreichte den Schwertkämpfer, doch Itachi wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essen zu, welches er langsam und genüsslich zu sich nahm. Immerhin konnte der Körper schneller verdauen, wenn man sich fürs Essen Zeit nahm denn durch die Anstrengung - die ein Ninja täglich erlebte - war die Gefahr groß sich kurz nach der Nahrungseinnahme zu übergeben.

„Weil ich gleich auch nichts mehr habe.", verteidigte sich Sakura und steckte sich eines der letzten Stücke in den Mund. Takeo, der mittlerweile fiepte wie ein hungriger Hund, hatte das Kinn auf seine Handrücken gelegt und besah die Handbewegungen der Kunoichi ganz genau. Diese aß gemächlich, aber desto weniger Essen über war, desto lauter wurde das Fiepen und desto penetranter wurde Takeos Blick. „Du führst dich auf, wie ein Kleinkind.", brummte Sakura während sie noch leicht auf dem letzten Stück kaute.

„Du bist gemein.", murmelte der Braunhaarige gespielt beleidigt und wollte sich schon zu dem Uchiha umdrehen und ihn fragen - Männer mussten schließlich zusammenhalten - als er das, dass Itachi in dem Moment den leeren Holzspieß ins Feuer warf.

Seufzend und mit brummendem Magen zog der Schwertkämpfer sich wieder auf seine vorige Position zurück und legte sich mit dem Rücken zu den zwei Shinobi um hinaus in den mittlerweile dunklen Wald zu sehen.

Er brauchte eine Idee, wie er sich zumindest an einem Ninja rächen konnte.

* * *

Es war tief in der Nacht, als Sakura aufwachte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich in einem Windgeschützten Winkel befand konnte sie einen etwas stärkeren Luftzug an ihrer Wange spüren.

Leicht müde öffnete sie ihre Augen und setzte sich auf. Das Feuer war mittlerweile ausgegangen und ihre zwei Begleiter schliefen tief und fest. Zumindest bei Takeo konnte sie sich sicher sein, da er lauthals schnarchte.

_° Kein Wunder, dass wir nicht schlafen können!°_, meldete sich ihre innere Stimme, die sich zwei imaginäre Kopfkissen an die Ohren hielt. _° Ich denke, es liegt an etwas anderem. °_, meinte Vernunft rieb sich leicht die Hände und beobachtete die im Wind wehenden Haare des Braunhaarigen.

Er lag am ehesten unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel und war damit nur wenig vor der aufgezogenen Brise geschützt. Zu stören schien es ihn allerdings nicht. Im Gegensatz zu Sakura. Bei ihr zog es zwar nur ein wenig, aber sie fror um so mehr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der weibliche Körper Wärme schneller abgab, als der männliche, oder sie hatte einfach zu dünne Kleidung an. _° Es kann sich auch addieren. °_, dachte die Haruno und zog den Umhang dichter um ihren Körper.

Sie warf einen Blick über ihre linke Schulter auf den Mann, welchem sie den Rücken zugedreht hatte und welcher ihr ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt dalag. Itachi schien die Kälte auch nichts auszumachen. Er lag auf der linken Seite und seine rechte Hand war auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel abgelegt, sodass sein Umhang dank der Handschelle von ihm um den Arm herum gelegt worden war und seine Front damit nicht ganz bedeckt war. Sein linker Arm schien ihm als Kissen zu dienen.

„Pf...", machte Sakura über die nicht vorhandenen Kälteprobleme der Männer und ignorierte den Fakt, dass sie ihren Atem sehen konnte. Sie legte ihren Kopf nun genauso wie Itachi auf ihren freien Arm und versuchte durch Chakra ihre Temperatur zu erhöhen, damit sie am nächsten Morgen nicht als Eisleiche aufwachte... Falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Nach einigen Minuten frieren wurde der Haruno klar, dass ihr weder warm wurde, noch dass sie schlafen konnte um die Kälte zu ignorieren. _° Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee zu dieser Jahreszeit nach Iwa reisen zu wollen. °,_ dachte sie sich und wollte sich mit beiden Händen über die Arme fahren. Dabei hatte sie jedoch vergessen, dass sie immer noch an jemanden gekettet war und zog die Hand dieses Jemanden zu sich hinüber.

_° Mist.°_ Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht geweckt.

Vorsichtig hob Sakura ihren Kopf um sich zu versichern, dass der Uchiha weiter schlief. Sein Oberkörper hob sich minimal an, jedoch immer noch im selben Rhythmus wie zuvor. „Puh."

Die Haruno seufzte bevor sie etwas bemerkte.

Seine Hand war auf ihre gerutscht, weshalb sie nun spürte dass sie... ganz warm war. Es fühlte sich gut an, auch wenn es das eigentlich nicht tun sollte. _° Das Leben meint es echt nicht gut mit mir. °_

Ihre linke Hand war nun zwar nicht mehr kalt, aber es wäre vielleicht doch besser, wenn sie sie an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurücklegte.

Langsam hob sie ihren Arm an, woraufhin dank der Handschellen auch der Arm Itachis angehoben wurde - sie wollte ihn ja schließlich nicht durch die Kälte ihrer immer noch recht kalten Finger aufwecken. Als sie ihn langsam hinunter gleiten ließ kam sie zufällig an seinen Rücken und - ob man es nun glaubte oder nicht - auch der war deutlich wärmer als ihr Körper. Da kam der Rosahaarigen ein Gedanke.

Sie konnte so schlecht schlafen und würde dann morgen nicht weit reisen können, was ihre Erlösung von dem Schwarzhaarigen auf weiteres hinauszögern würde. Wenn sie also an das Beste von ihr UND Itachi dachte musste sie...

_° Hör auf zu denken und tu's einfach!°_, brummte ihre innere Stimme und gab ihr einen innerlichen Schubser.

_° Aber sie könnte ihn wecken. °_, wandte Vernunft ein und legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn. Es schien als hätte sie ihren Heiligenschein irgendwo wieder gefunden, da er sich - nun leicht verbeult - wieder über ihrem Kopf befand.

Die innere Stimme grinste nur als Antwort. _° Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. °_

Mittlerweile war es Sakura zu bunt geworden. Sie hatte sich entschieden es zu tun. Wenn es ein Fehler war, konnte sie sich am morgen auch noch darüber aufregen. Im Moment zählte nur, dass sie nicht mehr fror.

Vorsichtig hatte sie sich nach hinten gedrückt, bis ihr Rücken gegen den von Itachi kam.

Kaum war der ‚Körperkontakt' hergestellt, ging auch schon die Wärme des Uchihas auf den Rücken der Haruno über, bevor sie sich in ihrem ganzen Körper verteilte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sakura richtig müde wurde und ihr ihre Augen zufielen.

Währenddessen sah der Uchiha den Fels vor sich an. Er schlief nie tief und war schon durch seine Sinne geweckt worden bevor Sakura sich das erste Mal bewegt hatte.

Ihn störte die Nähe der Haruno nicht, da auch er leicht fror. Der Einzige Unterschied zwischen ihm und der Haruno war, dass er wusste das Zittern seines Körpers unter Kontrolle zu halten. Na gut, es gab noch etwas, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte musste Konoha auch den ihm nachfolgenden Generationen beigebracht haben, den Körper durch kleine innerliche Katon-Jutsus auf der richtigen Temperatur zu halten.

Und wenn nicht, war die Dorfleitung noch törichter geworden, seitdem er seinen Clan ausgelöscht hatte.

Wehren würde er sich gegen die Nähe auf jeden Fall nicht. Schon alleine aus dem Grund, dass ein Uchiha niemals nachgab.

Er wäre sicherlich nicht so ruhig gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Takeo mittlerweile einen kleinen verspielten Racheplan erträumt hatte.


	19. Kapitel 18: Rotes Licht und blaue Zehen

**_A/N: So, hier wieder ein Kapitel ;)_**

**_Ich habe leider in letzter Zeit so ziemlich die Lust zum schreiben verloren und komme auch immer weiter aus dem Konzept deshalb muss ich meine Kapitel in weiteren Abständen hochladen, aber ich versuche, dass ich sie nicht aufgebe o Sie muss weiter leben!_**

Kapitel 18: Rotes Licht und blaue Zehen

„Du kommst nicht mit."

„Ach komm schon Pinky, sei nicht so-"

„Vergiss es du Spanner. Ich hatte schon meine Gründe, dass du auch am Fuß vom Yukiyama nicht mit uns baden durftest.", zischte die rosahaarige Kunoichi und stöhnte innerlich über den seltsamerweise passenden Namen des Berges auf welchen sie vor mehr als einer Woche fast eingescheit worden waren.

„Och komm Pinky.", jammerte ihr braunhaariger Begleiter und legte der von ihm abgedrehten Haruno die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich guck' auch nicht! Außerdem ist Itachi doch auch mit dabei." Der Mann nahm seine linke Hand von der Frau weg und klopfte dem Uchiha mit den Fingerknöcheln seines Zeige- und Mittelfinger seitlich gegen die Schulter. Mit den Folgen dieser Bewegung - einem Funkeln aus funkelnden Sharingan - konnte er gut leben, falls er die Hokageschülerin damit rumbekommen würde.

„Nein.", sprach Sakura ihr letztes und Wort und schnitt das aufkommende „Aber-!", des Schwertkämpfers ab, indem sie herumwirbelte und seine Lippen mit zwei Fingern ihrer rechten Hand zusammen hielt. „Mir sind deine Kommentare vollkommen egal. Du wirst alleine baden. Schluss, Aus, Basta!"

„Ppmmppppppppppf.", versuchte Takeo ihr mitzuteilen, bevor seine Lippen freigegeben wurden und man ihn wieder deutlich verstehen konnte. „Dann bade ich halt im Eiskalten Wassern, mir auch egal.", brummelte er und schlich sich - gespielt beleidigt - durch Holzgestrüpp zurück in den dichten Teil des Waldes, wo sie ihr momentanes Lager aufgebaut hatten. Während Sakura erleichtert seufzte und sich an der Achse der Handschelle wieder in Itachis Sichtrichtung stellte und ihm dann ein paar Meter weiter zu dem kleinen See folgte, den sie benutzen wollten grinste der Braunhaarige in sich hinein.

Jetzt musste er schnell die letzten Vorbereitungen treffen, bevor er die Ausführung seines kleinen Streiches endlich wagen konnte. Er hatte zwar die zwei Tage, die seit seiner Entscheidung vergangen waren, nicht handeln können, aber nun würde es endlich soweit sein. Die Dinge die er brauchen würde waren schwer zu finden gewesen, bei dem Tempo bei dem die kleine Gruppe gereist war und diese dann noch richtig und heimlich zu bearbeiten hatte auch Zeit gekostet, aber es würde sich lohnen.

Leise kichernd setzte er sich unter die Plane die sie für einen trockenen Rastplatz verwendet hatten und legte sein Schwert beiseite um die nötigen Zutaten aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen und sie vor sich auszubreiten. Mensch, wie lange war es her, dass er das, das letzte Mal gemacht hatte?

Nun gut, in dieser Weise und mit einem solchen Ablenkungsmanöver hatte er den Streich noch nie zuvor kombiniert, aber alleine hatte er ihn in seiner Kindheit durchgeführt.

„Das hier wird mein Meisterwerk.", murmelte er, während er sich zwei passende Steine nahm und schnell die Pflanzen zerkleinerte, deren Pulver er brauchen würde.

Währenddessen ahnten Sakura und Itachi nichts, als der Uchiha sich nach vorne lehnte um das einkalte Wasser des Gewässers in eine Handfläche fließen zu lassen und sich dann anfing damit einzureiben. Die Haruno selbst müsste sich so auch noch auf die Temperatur vorzubereiten. Nicht, dass sie kaltes Wasser zum Duschen nicht bereits gewohnt wäre - bei Heiwa, sowie bei dem Schmied hatte die Heizung gar nichts beim Wasserkessel bewirkt - aber es war immer noch eine Überwindung freiwillig hineinzusteigen.

Da war ihr die heiße Quelle am Fuß des Yukiyama wirklich lieber gewesen. Ach, wie gerne würde sie nun dort sitzen und nicht - mittlerweile nur mit dem Umhang bekleidet - im gefrorenen Gras stehen. _° Du kannst deine Begleitung ja fragen, ob er das Wasser nicht mit einem Katon-Jutsu oder so erwärmen kann. °_, schlug ihre innere Stimme vor und der Körper der Kunoichi zuckte zusammen, als sie nun auch den Umhang ins Gras fallen ließ und ihre ersten Zehen das Wasser berührten. Sie warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen kritischen Blick zu. Vielleicht... _° Wenn er das könnte, hätte er es schon vor Wochen getan. °_, warf Vernunft ein und die anderen zwei mussten ihr zustimmen. Da hieß es einfach Augen zu und durch.

Sakura holte tief Luft - die bei der momentan herrschenden Jahreszeit auch nicht die wärmste war - und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen die ersten Schritte ins Wasser, bis sie beide Knietief im Schlamassel standen; und zwar sprichwörtlich.

Der Haruno war so kalt, dass sich ihre Gänsehaut am gesamten Körper verteilte und sich ihre Brustwarzen aufstellten. Eine Reaktion des Körpers um die Wärme zu halten, doch momentan war es der Haruno ziemlich peinlich. Was, wenn Takeo nicht richtig Wache hielt und sich Feinde - oder einfach nur notgeile Spanner - anschlichen und sie beobachteten?

„Bis hier hin reicht.", meinte der Uchiha und legte seine rechte Hand auf den Bauch der Haruno um sie daran zu hindern tiefer ins Wasser hineinzugehen. Die Kunoichi erschrak und drückte ihre Arme, die sie zum Schutz um ihren Brustkorb gelegt hatte nur noch fester an sich.

Seine Hand war so unglaublich warm im Gegensatz zu dem kalten Metall der Handschellen, die sich immer noch um sein Handgelenk befand.

Aber er hatte Recht:

In Eiswasser konnte der Körper nur wenige Minuten überleben und selbst wenn sie als Shinobi viele Überlebenstechniken kannten nützten ihnen diese momentan nicht sehr viel.

_° Moment... Ist da gerade eine kleine Eisscholle an uns vorbei geschwommen? °_, fragte Vernunft mit hochgezogener Augenbraue während die Haruno dem Uchiha zunickte und sich bückte um Wasser an ihrer Haut hoch zustreichen und den Dreck und den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte sich Nocheinmahl um, bevor er es ihr gleich tat.

Sakuras Zähne fingen an vor Kälte aufeinander zu schlagen, als sie dabei war ihren Bauch zu waschen. Wenn sie ihren Umhang tragen würde, wäre ihr Oberkörper vielleicht warm, doch ihre Beine wären der Kälte so oder so hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Wenn sie Naruto heißen würde, würde sie die Körperpflege auch mal für zwei Wochen sein lassen, aber ihr war Sauberkeit nun mal wichtig und wenn der Umhang aus versehen nass werden würde, hätte sie in ein paar Minuten nichts, womit sie sich abtrocknen konnte.

Die Haruno wollte nun den ersten Schwall Wasser zu ihrer Brust führen, als sie plötzlich etwas hinter sich hörte. Ein Zischen, dass sie nur zu gut kannte und welches sie aus Erfahrung und Gewohnheit dazu brachte sich zu ducken. Es gab da nur ein Problem... Sie war immer noch an Itachi gekettet und befand sich knietief im Wasser.

Durch ihr rasches Ducken flog zwar der bedrohliche Gegenstand an ihr vorbei, doch die Rosahaarige rutschte auf dem schlammigen Seeboden aus landete mit ihrer rechten Schulter zuerst im Wasser. Itachi hatte den Angriff zwar auch bemerkt, doch hatte er sich nur auf ein Ausweichmanöver seinerseits vorbereitet und nicht auf dass seiner unfreiwilligen Partnerin, weshalb er durch den Druck an seinem Handgelenk ebenfalls nach vorne in die Kälte fiel.

„Huuuu..", machte Sakura, als sie aus den ‚Fluten' wieder an die Oberfläche brach und harsch Luft einzog. Dies jedoch mochte vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen sein, da die Luft zwar etwas wärmer war als die Flüssigkeit in welcher die zwei Shinobi sich momentan befanden, aber trotzdem noch so kalt, dass Sakura nun auch innerlich frierte. _° Ich bringe dich um Takeo! °_, meinte ihre innere Stimme, als die Haruno die untrainierte Chakrasignatur des Schwertkämpfers nur einige Meter vom See entfernt spürte.

_° Moment, wo ist Itachi? °_, warf Vernunft plötzlich ein und Sakura sah sich um. Sie konnte den Schwarzhaarigen nirgendwo entdecken, als sie plötzlich einen starken Druck unter ihrer Hand spürte. Keine Sekunde später hatte der Uchiha sich an die Luft gekämpft und holte ebenfalls durch den Mund tief Luft. _° Upsi... °_, dachte Sakura, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Gegenstand, an dem sie sich hochgezogen hatte nicht etwa ein Baumstumm, sondern der Nuke-Nin gewesen war.

Er schnaubte und funkelte die Kunoichi unter seinem nassen Pony hindurch an. Er hatte seine Sharingan aktiviert und die Haruno dachte schon, sie würde gleich der erschreckenden Technik Tsukiyomi begegnen, als der Uchiha mit seiner linken Hand nach etwas griff, das auf der Wasseroberfläche schwamm. Blitzschnell hatte er sich zu dem leisen Kichern umgedreht, das von hinter einem der umstehenden Bäume ertönte und warf die weiße Kugel - einen Schneeball, den Takeo anscheinend aus gesammelten Frost von den Blättern gemacht hatte - zurück zu ihrem Ursprung.

„Aua...!", kam die sofortige Beschwerde von Takeo, der nur kurz hinter seinem Versteck hervorgelugt hatte und direkt von dem Geschoss mitten ins Gesicht getroffen worden war. „Sag mal spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach! - ... ah!" Anscheinend schienen dem Braunhaarigen erst jetzt die bedrohlichen roten Augen des Uchihas aufgefallen zu sein, die nur förmlich danach schrieen sich vor ihrem Träger in Acht zu geben. „Ich bin dann mal weg.", war alles, was man von Takeo noch hörte, bevor er zurück zum Lager stürmte.

„V... v.. Vollidiot.", zischte Sakura zähneklappernd und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Jetzt wo Itachi und sie von Kopf bis Fuß nass waren war die Kälte wirklich nicht mehr auszuhalten. Eine ihrer Haarsträhnen fing vor ihrem Gesicht an zu gefrieren und der Haruno wurde klar, dass sie hier schleunigst raus musste. Der Uchiha schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein, da er zwar nicht zitterte, sich aber nach einem kurzen Blick zu der Haruno zurück zum Rande des Sees aufmachte. Dort warteten auch schon ihre Umhänge und Sakura um schlang ihren Körper sofort mit dem Stoff und rubbelte sich trocken, wohingegen der Uchiha den seinen erst einmal kurz hochhielt. Er machte schnell ein paar Fingerzeichen, für die er lediglich seine freie Hand brauchte und entließ dann ein kleines Katon-Jutsu aus seinem Mund, welches seinen Umhang erwärmte bevor er ihn überzog.

_° Pöh, Angeber. °_, grummelte Sakuras innere Stimme und mummelte sich in ihren imaginären, teufelsroten Bademantel ein. _° Wir hätten ja auch ein Katon-Jutsu lernen können. °_, meinte Vernunft und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie einen Schluck ihres warmen Kakaos trank. _° Aber nein, wir musste so hart Tai-Justu trainieren, dass wir unsere Handrücken aufgeschlagen hatten. °_

_° Woher willst du das denn wissen, du gab es vor dieser Mission noch gar nicht! °_, beschwerte sich das Teufelchen und schaute nun neidisch auf die Tasse der anderen Stimme, die mit einem Konoha Symbol verziert war. _° Und woher hast du den Kakao? Ich will auch einen! °_

_° Tja... Den gibt es eben nur für Mitglieder. °_, behauptete Vernunft und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, während sie darauf aufpasste, auch ja nichts auf ihren weißen Bademantel mit Engelsflügeln zu verschütten.

Die innere Stimme zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _° Was für einen Club denn? Hier drinnen gibt es nur dich und mich, soweit ich weiß. °_

_° Der Club heißt ‚seid endlich leise oder ihr fliegt raus'! °_, mischte sich nun Sakura mit ein, da es ihr so langsam zu bunt wurde. Man sagte zwar warme Gedanken würde bei Kälte helfen - und sie musste zugeben, dass ein warmer Kakao nun genau das richtige wäre - aber bei dem Lärm in ihrem Kopf konnte sie sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren ihre Temperatur wieder auf 37 Grad aufzuwärmen.

Mittlerweile hatten die zwei Shinobi das kleine Feuer erreicht, nicht weit von ihrem Lager entfernt, an welchem sie ihre Kleidung zum aufwärmen zurückgelassen hatten. Die Kunoichi hatte gerade ihre Sachen sortiert und wollte ihre Unterwäsche anziehen, als ihr etwas auffiel...

_° Wo _ist_ meine Unterwäsche? °_

Suchend blickte sie sich um und hob noch einmal ihren linken Stiefel an, um nachzusehen, ob sie nicht doch einfach nur von anderen Sachen verdeckt gewesen war aber... Nichts. _° Die kann doch keine Beine gekriegt haben und weggelaufen sein. Es sei denn...°_

_° Spanner! °_, schrie ihre innere Stimme in dem Moment, in dem die Haruno sich aufgerichtet hatte um den Braunhaarige nur einige hundert Meter weiter anzubrüllen. Sie kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, da ihr ein bekannter Gegenstand ins Auge fiel. _° Uchiha! °_

Ja, der Schwarzhaarige befand sich immer noch, keine zwei Meter entfernt, neben der Kunoichi. Nur befand er sich in einer seltsamen Situation, denn in seiner Hand befand sich nicht nur seine Boxershort - die anscheinend im Moment hatte anziehen wollen - sondern auch die gesuchten Gegenstände der Haruno.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast nehme ich die Sachen an mich. Ich denke, der BH passt dir sowieso nicht.", meinte Sakura und hatte ihm schnell die dunkelrote Pantie und den dazu passenden Büstenhalter aus der Hand gerissen, bevor er auch nur in geringster Weise protestieren konnte.

Leicht wütend und doch recht deutlich schnaubend zog die Hokageschülerin sich an und rückte alles wieder an den richtigen Platz, während sie ihren Umhang zum trocknen näher ans Feuer gelegt hatte. Jetzt wagte es schon ein Uchiha ihr die Unterwäsche zu stehlen.

Das hätte sie vielleicht Naruto oder Kiba zugetraut, nicht aber dem S-Rank Nuke-Nin an den sie zur Zeit gefesselt war.

Es dauerte nur bis Sakura verstand, was das hieß.

Es war nicht Itachi gewesen, der sich ihre Unterwäsche gekrallt hatte. Es war Takeo gewesen!

Das wäre ein guter Grund dafür, warum er vorhin so nahe bei ihren Sachen gewesen war. _° Ein mal schnell meine Sachen durchwühlen, meine Unterwäsche begaffen und es dem Uchiha in die Schuhe schieben, bevor ich was merken kann._

_Takeo sollte echt lernen seine Streiche besser zu verdecken. °_

Neben ihr blieb der Uchiha plötzlich wie versteinert stehen, worauf auch Sakura ihre Bewegungen stoppte. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, der Nuke-Nin spürte feindliche Chakren immer noch schneller auf als sie und konnte dementsprechend auch schneller handeln. Die Kunoichi atmete nun so flach, dass es schien als hätte sie die Luft angehalten. Ihre Ohren registrierten keinen Laut um sie herum - es war fast totenstill.

Langsam ließ die Haruno eine winzige Chakramenge aus ihrem Körper und leitete diese als Spion über den Waldboden - eine Technik, die sie bei einem ihrer ersten Trainingsstunden der Anbu gelernt hatte. Auch damit entdeckte sie nichts als Kleingetier und das obwohl sie sich sogar bis zu Takeo vorgetastet hatte. _° Was zum Teufel? °_ Sakura wollte sich schon beim Uchiha für sein seltsames Verhalten beschweren, als dieser sich wieder bewegte und sich endlich sein Shirt - welches er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte - über den Kopf zog.

Die Haruno zitterte und bemerkte nun wieder die Kälte, die sie durch den kleinen Adrenalinschub ausgeblendet hatte.

Fehlalarm.

Nach Sakuras Meinung.

Itachi hingegen wurde noch immer von diesem ungutem Gefühl geplagt, allerdings nicht weil sich ein Feind in der Nähe befand. Zumindest nicht mehr, denn Takeo war hier _gewesen_ und hatte ihm irgendetwas an die Kleidung gemacht. Es hatte schon mit seiner Unterwäsche angefangen leicht zu kribbeln, aber das richtige Jucken hatte erst mit seiner Hose begonnen und war damit der Auslöser für sein Innehalten gewesen.

_° Juckpulver. °_, dachte der Uchiha und konzentrierte seine Gedanken darauf sich nicht zu kratzen oder seine Missgunst anderweitig zu verraten. Sakura neben ihm hatte sich auch wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und war mittlerweile voll bekleidet. Sie kuschelte sich in den vom Feuer getrockneten und aufgewärmten Umhang und wartete darauf, dass ihr Begleiter fertig wurde. So still wie sie neben ihm stand hatte sie anscheinend nichts von dem Pulver abbekommen.

Ein Wunder, da sich ihre Unterwäsche bei seiner befunden hatte - was sicherlich auch auf das Konto des Braunhaarigen ging - und es nun in seinen Lenden anfing kräftigst zu jucken. Dieser Tunichtgut von Schwertkämpfer hatte keinen Fleck ausgelassen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Uchiha?", fragte die Frau neben ihm und ließ bewusst ein Suffix weg.

Wenn die Haruno schon so fragte hatte sich anscheinend doch eine Emotion auf sein Gesicht geschlichen. „Hn.", meinte er und schien damit die Sache lösen zu wollen, bevor er sich seinen Umhang schnappte und sich in die Richtung des eigentlichen Lagers drehte. „Wir gehen."

Mit Takeo würde er noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben.

- - - - - - - - - -

In einer grotesken Situation stand die Haruno mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt da und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen vehement den Kopf. „Das muss ein schlechter Witz sein.", murmelte sie und lugte aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Uchiha. Dessen emotionsloser Gesichtsausdruck schien nur so zu schreien: **„Ich mache keine Witze!"**

Schnell wandte die Rosahaarige ihren Blick wieder ab, als der Schwarzhaarige anfing sie wegen ihres Stehenbleibens zu mustern. „Ach komm Pinky, so schlimm ist das doch nicht. Das wird sicherlich eine tolle Nacht.", warf Takeo ein und lehnte sich auf Sakuras freie rechte Schulter. Dank der Größe des Schwertkämpfers war das auch kein Problem. Sakura schätzte ihn auf locker einen Meter neunzig, weshalb er sogar mindestens 20 Zentimeter größer war, als der Uchiha.

Die Kunoichi schnaubte. „Für dich vielleicht, aber ich bin eine Frau."

„Aua." Der laute Klageruf des Braunhaarigen war nicht zu überhören, als er für sein leises Lachen einen Schlag ins Schultergelenk bekam. Er konnte froh sein, dass die Hokageschülerin ihre Faust dorthin hatte sausen lassen, anstatt zu der bereits vorhandenen Beule an seinem Kopf. Dort hatte sie ihn nämlich an dem Tag erwischt, an dem sie und der Uchiha in dem See gebadet hatten. Halb durchgefroren war sie am eigentlichen Lager angekommen und hatte sich schon darüber beschweren wollen, dass der Braunhaarige ihre Sachen durchwühlt und ihre Unterwäsche zu der des Uchihas gelegt hatte, als ihr etwas an dem Essen aufgefallen war, das Takeo gemacht hatte und auf das sie sich vor Hunger regelrecht gestürzt hatte.

Ihr medizinisch ausgebildeter Körper hatte das Abführmittel schon nach dem ersten Bissen erkannt und durch Chakra neutralisiert.

Sie hatte zwar nichts von dem Juckpulver und dem fast schon gehässig-wissendem Grinsen gewusst, das der Schwertkämpfer auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte als die zwei zurück gekommen waren, aber die Anzahl der durch den fliegenden Körper des Schwertkämpfers zerstörten Bäume war dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen.

Das Hühnchen war also ohne Mithilfe des Uchihas gerupft worden.

„Ach komm, die werden auch einen Typen für dich haben.", meinte Takeo fast schon mitleidig und strich sich mit der Hand über die schmerzende Schulter. „Vergiss' es, wir werden diese Nacht nicht in einem **Bordell** verbringen!", schnappte die Angesprochene und verschränkte ihre Arme trotz Handschellen vor der Brust - die Hand ihres Begleiters ignorierend.

Sie war ja für viele zu haben, aber ein Ort andrem Männer ihre Fleischeslust mit irgendwelchen verknechteten Frauen befriedigen konnten gehörte ihrer Meinung nach verboten.

_° Wenn sie dafür bezahlt werden und nicht irgendwo halb tot und vergewaltigt in einem brennenden Dorf rumliegen ist es doch eigentlich eine gute Sache, dass es so etwas gibt.°_, versuchte Vernunft sie zu beruhigen, bekam dafür aber nur einen feindlichen Blick zugeworfen.

Währenddessen holte Takeo tief Luft um sie doch noch zum weitergehen überreden zu können. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und deutete mit der rechten Hand auf den Schwarzhaarigen neben ihr. „Schau mal, hier draußen ist es arschkalt und wir müssen noch nicht einmal was für die Betten bezahlen. Itachi hat doch gesagt, dass die Akatsuki dafür aufkommen wird."

Erneutes Schnauben seitens der Haruno. DAS war noch ein Grund, weshalb sie sich gegen den Vorschlag stellte. _°Ich seh' da nur positives.°_, warf nun auch Sakuras innere Stimme ein. Sie hatte einen dicken roten Teufelsmantel - passend zu den ihr gewachsenen Hörnchen - um und zitterte wie Espenlaub. _° Wir können aus der Kälte raus, liegen den Akatsukis auf der Tasche und können die armen Prostituierten finanziell unterstützen, sodass sie sich eher von den ‚Freudenhäusern' frei kaufen können. Allein wegen dem warmen Bett würde es sich lohnen, ich friere! °_

Des Versuches zum Trotz ließ Sakura sich nicht beeindrucken und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Itachi neben sich. Der Clanerbe hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht geregt und stumm nach vorne geschaut. Sakura folgte seinem Blick und hatte am liebsten auf den Boden gespuckt, bei dem was sie nun sah. Aus dem von Itachi angesteuertem Bordell kam ein ziemlich ungepflegter Mann - von der Kleidung her irgendein Bandit, der seit Monaten kein Wasser mehr zum Waschen gesehen hatte - der sich mit perversem Grinsen die Hose richtete.

„Ich werde nicht in einem Rotlichtmilieu übernachten, oder denkst du dass ich danach aussehe als würde ich hier hin gehören?", fragte die Hokageschülerin den Schwertkämpfer mit lauter Stimme und die Fingernägel ihrer Rechten Hand versenkten sich in das Fleisch ihres Armes. Der Typ, der eben das Gebäude verlassen hatte erinnerte sie an ein kleines Mädchen, das von einer Anbu Truppe mit zerkratzter und von blauen Flecken übersäter Haut zu Tsunade gebracht worden war.

Die Kleine war die Tochter eines Daimyou gewesen und damals wegen des erhofften Lösegeldes entführt worden. Sakura hatte Dienst gehabt und im Krankenhaus ausgeholfen weshalb sie bei der Versorgung des Mädchens mit dabei gewesen war. Die Kleine hatte richtig apathisch gewirkt und seit dem Vorfall zu niemandem mehr ein Wort gesprochen. Nicht einmal ihre besorgte Mutter hatte nachhelfen können. Ihr war die Kindheit brutal entrissen worden. Da brachte ihr von den Konoha Ninja gerettetes Leben auch nichts mehr.

„Soll ich ehrlich sein, oder ist das eine Fangfrage?", sagte Takeo und legte dabei den Kopf schief. Das Zittern von Sakuras Fäusten bemerkte er nicht obwohl mit ihr momentan nicht zu Spaßen war. „Na warte du- ...!", murmelte die Haruno wütend und wäre auf den Schwertkämpfer losgegangen, wenn nicht ein Räuspern und eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter sie zurück gehalten hätten.

Die Kunoichi drehte sich zu der leicht bekleideten Frau an der Rezeption um und wollte sie schon böse anfunkeln, als der Uchiha seine linke Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm und ihr auffiel, wo sie sich befand.

Der Anblick des rot gehaltenen Mobiliars , dem Lärm der lauten Musik aus einem Nebengebäude und die stickige Luft brachten die Rosahaarige dazu, zu vergessen, was sie Takeo vor drei Sekunden an den Kopf werfen wollte - verbal oder physisch.

Wieder ein Räuspern von der Rezeptionsfrau und Sakura wurde klar, dass sie sich genau dort befand, wo sie eigentlich ganz und gar nicht hingewollt hatte. Anscheinend hatte Itachi sich während ihres Streits mit dem Schwertkämpfer in Bewegung gesetzt und hatte das Haus ohne Sakuras Mitwissen - diese war ihm aus der mittlerweile entstandenen Gewohnheit einfach gefolgt, als sie einen leichten Druck an ihrem Handgelenk gespürt hatte.

_° Scheiße.°_, dachte die Hokageschülerin und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass sie mit dem Uchiha immer einen Feind neben sich hatte und vorsichtig bleiben musste. Wenn sie es nicht tat konnte sie in noch viel schlimmere Situationen kommen als ihre momentane und die gefiel ihr schon gar nicht. Nicht auszumalen, was noch passieren konnte...

„Frauen sind hier verboten!", meinte die aufgetorkelte ältere Dame hinter der Theke im Empfangsbereich und sah Sakura strafen and.

_° So viel zu: ‚Die haben sicherlich einen Typen für dich.'°_, dachte die Hokageschülerin mit einem Seitenblick zu Takeo und seufzte innerlich. Das konnte ja noch was werden.


	20. Wichtige Entscheidung!

A/N: wichtige Ankündigung!

Ich habe entschieden diese Fanfiction neu zu schreiben! Von daher wird es einige Zeit dauern, bis ich hier wieder etwas hochlade.

Ich hatte ja schon einiges vorgeschrieben und das auch schon auf einer anderen Seite veröffnetlicht, und da einige von euch gefragt haben, was für eine Seite das ist werde ich euch hier den Link zu der FF dort schreiben ;)

animexx . onlinewelten . com /fanfiction /autor /307967/167727/

(einfach die leerzeichen rausnehmen)

Wer will kann die restlichen Kapitel dort nachlesen, allerdings wird alles neu geschrieben, also liegt es bei euch, ob ihr auf Verbunden 2.0 warten wollt, oder lieber direkt dort nachseht ;)

Es ist eure Entscheidung.

Imic


End file.
